A corazón abierto
by SakuraSaotome
Summary: El éxito, el deseo. la obsesión, la lujuria, los celos y la locura se juntan en un mismo sitio. Ella buscando empezar de nuevo y él con el corazón en sus manos
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

*****A corazón abierto*****

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los colores rosados y verdosos inundaban la ciudad de Tokio, los árboles de Sakura estaban rebosantes de belleza debido a la llegada de la primavera. Akane Tendo estaba disfrutando de un precioso atardecer desde la Torre Mori. Había pasado el día en el distrito de Roppongi, haciendo turismo y disfrutando de su gran centro comercial; hacía solo una semana que se había instalado en la ciudad. Ella era enfermera y trabajaba en la clínica del Doctor Ono Tofu, en Nerima, pero por circunstancias de índole personal, decidió mudarse a la capital y probar suerte en uno de sus tantos hospitales. Necesitaba probarse a sí misma, y sobretodo, alejarse de él, del que ahora era su cuñado…

Akane se alegraba de la felicidad de su hermana Kasumi, siempre supo que el Doctor Tofu estaba enamorado de ella, había que ser tonto para no verlo; cuando él la miraba parecía que veía el mismísimo paraíso. Ella quería eso también, alguien que la mirara como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Lo intentó, no cesó en su empeño de creer en el amor, pero después de varios candidatos, los cuales sólo la querían para pasar el rato, dejó de creer. No le faltaban hombres que la admiraran, pero sólo se quedaban en lo superficial, ninguno quería realmente conocer a la verdadera Akane. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando se descubrió en la bañera teniendo una fantasía erótica con el marido de su hermana; imaginó que él entraba al baño, iba con el torso descubierto y una toalla que cubría lo justo para tapar su virilidad, se metía en la bañera con ella y comenzaba a tocarla. Akane se sobresaltó de golpe, eso no podía continuar, así no podría continuar su vida, y más trabajando codo con codo todos los días en su clínica. Así que un día se cansó de esperar a que su vida cambiara y decidió dar un giro total, echando una solicitud para trabajar como enfermera en el hospital universitario Tokio Jikei. Con sus buenas calificaciones y su curriculum, no tardó en recibir una cita para una entrevista. Y allí estaba, esperando a su amiga Sayuri para celebrar que mañana comenzaba a trabajar. Habían quedado en un bar para tomar unos cócteles.

Akane llegó puntual; ya llevaba un buen rato esperando sentada en una mesa a que Sayuri se dignara a aparecer, le mandaba mensajes y no le llegaban, ¿le habría pasado algo? Escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró para ver si era su amiga la que acababa de entrar, pero sólo eran tres chicos con macutos deportivos. Entraron de manera escandalosa, riéndose sin respetar a la clientela del local y sentándose en la barra del bar. Parecía que eran clientes habituales por cómo los saludó el camarero. Se fijó un poco más en ellos, los tres eran chicos bastante guapos, le llamó la atención uno de ellos en concreto, era alto, de tez morena, su cabello negro azabache era largo y lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, se adivinaba un cuerpo de infarto debajo de esa camisa estilo chino que llevaba y que se le ceñía perfectamente, marcando sutilmente sus músculos, y sus ojos… no pudo verlos bien debido a la distancia, pero juraría que eran de un azul marino profundo, no muy típico en un japonés. Mientras lo observaba distraída, él miró en su dirección. Akane se ruborizó al verse "pillada" mientras lo analizaba, le pareció vislumbrar una tenue sonrisa en el chico. Salvada por un mensaje en su teléfono; era de su amiga, se había encontrado con su ex y la había invitado a "cenar" en su apartamento… así que le pidió disculpas extremas pero no iba a acudir a su cita con ella. Es que esa chica no iba a escarmentar nunca… Daisuke sólo la llamaba cuando tenía un calentón y no había otra a mano, y ella corría cada vez que él le escribía. En fin… ya que estaba allí se tomaría algo y se iría a casa temprano para descansar. Mañana le esperaba un gran y emocionante día.

Ranma salía de entrenar de un dojo que había cerca de Roppongi, era extraño porque ese lugar era más característico por su animada vida nocturna que por otra cosa. Entrenaba con los mismos compañeros con los que retomó las artes marciales después de que su padre diera por finalizada su enseñanza, ya no tenía más técnicas que legar al heredero del estilo libre de su escuela. Además de que gracias a ello, le habían otorgado una beca deportiva en la universidad, adoraba su trabajo pero nunca dejaría las artes marciales. Era su modo de relajarse, su profesión podía ser muy estresante, y si de camino les seguía demostrando a Taro y a Ryu que él era el más fuerte, mejor todavía. Entraron en el mismo bar donde solían ir a refrescarse después del entrenamiento. A los tres les encantaba ir allí y habían hecho buenas migas con los dueños y los camareros. Normalmente no eran tan escandalosos, pero justo Ryu acababa de contarles una anécdota que le pasó con la última chica con la que estuvo, una tal Kodachi… la loca le había echado somníferos en la cena para poder retenerlo allí por la noche, amaneció atado a la cama y en bóxer. Ranma y Taro no podían dejar de reír ante la imagen que se les formó en la cabeza. Y así entraron al bar.

―¡Dejad de reíros! ―les pidió Ryu hablando entre risas― En serio que sentí miedo, más que si me metieran en una jaula rodeado por tigres hambrientos.

―Sólo a ti te pasan esas cosas ―Taro se limpiaba una lágrima de la risa que le había dado, normalmente era un tipo bastante serio, pero cuando salía de ejercitarse se encontraba radiante de felicidad.

―¿Te recuerdo un nombre, Taro? ―intervino Ranma en ese momento― Rouge… ―Y comenzó a reír de nuevo. el semblante de Taro cambió a uno muy serio.

―Ni me la recuerdes… esa chica sí que estaba loca, parecía que tenía doble personalidad. O era muy dulce o parecía poseída por el mismísimo demonio.

De repente Ranma miró al fondo y la visión que tuvo le dejó helado, una linda chica de pelo corto, con el cabello tan negro que a la luz del bar se apreciaban reflejos azules, lo miraba curiosa con unos preciosos y enormes ojos de color avellana. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba, le notó desde la distancia que se le habían subido los colores a las mejillas, se veía tan adorable… Ranma sonrió mientras sus amigos seguían sacando punta a la anécdota de Ryu.

―Chicos… si me disculpáis voy a acercarme a saludar… ―y cogiendo su bebida se dirigió decidido hacia Akane, que seguía con la cabeza metida en el teléfono móvil.

Taro y Ryu se volvieron y enseguida localizaron a quién iba a "saludar" su amigo Ranma.

―Joder, no es justo ―se quejó Taro― Saotome siempre escoge a las mejores.

―Eso nos pasa por no estar pendientes ―respondió Ryu―. Te apuesto 5000 yenes a que lo manda a paseo en menos de tres minutos.

Taro sonrió de medio lado, era obvio que Ryu no conocía tanto como él a Ranma. Aparte de las artes marciales, tenía un don con las mujeres. Todas las que lo conocía caían rendidas a sus pies ―Tus 5000 yenes ya son míos ―estiró el brazo para estrechar la mano a su compañero, ese gesto hacía de su apuesta algo oficial. Ambos se giraron del todo para ver el espectáculo.

Akane pidió un cosmopolitan al camarero, tenía muchas ganas de probar esa bebida y allí lo tenían en la carta, así que la chica no perdió oportunidad. Sacó su teléfono móvil para jugar al candy crush mientras esperaba a que se la sirvieran.

―Es un idiota… ― una voz grave y tremendamente masculina habló justo al lado de Akane, ésta se estremeció de arriba a abajo. Miró a su izquierda y allí estaba él… el chico de la trenza mirándola con sus impresionantes ojos color del mar, acompañados de una sonrisa terriblemente seductora.

―¿Perdona? ―Akane no entendía lo que quería decir con eso.

―Que hay que ser un idiota para dar plantón a una chica como tú, si fueras mi novia no te dejaría sola nunca.

Akane lo miró estupefacta ―¿En serio esa frase te funciona para ligar? ―¿en qué época se había anclado este chico?

Ranma sonrió aún más ―Pues más de las que te crees, pero está claro que tú no eres como las demás, enseguida me has desenmascarado.

Bien… otra típica frase de ligoteo; en otra ocasión habría despachado a aquel chico rápidamente, pero se sentía con ganas de jugar, y para qué negarlo… era todo un bombón.

―¿Y en qué te basas para pensar que me han dejado plantada, y además que haya sido un chico? ―Akane juntó sus manos en un puño y apoyó su mentón en ellas.

―Bueno… no había muchas más probabilidades… ¿he acertado? ¿qué he ganado? ―apoyó una de sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco buscando la mirada de Akane, tragó en seco cuando vio más de cerca esos ojos avellana.

Akane soltó una risita, le resultaba divertido ver como ese chico, en apariencia seguro de sí mismo, parecía temblar ante ella. El cóctel llegó justo en ese momento.

―Aquí tiene señorita, su bebida ―el camarero miró al azabache divertido―¿Te sirvo otra cerveza aquí, Ranma? ¿o la llevo donde los chicos?

―Pues todo depende de la señorita…

―Tendo, Akane Tendo ―apuntó ella― Claro, llevo todo el día sin hablar con alguien, no me vendrá mal un poco de compañía ―señaló el asiento contrario para que Ranma se sentara.

―Enseguida te la traigo ―el camarero, que parecía más una chica que un chico, hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes sin decir nada hasta que Akane rompió el silencio ―Así que te llamas Ranma y te dedicas a ligar con mujeres a las que sus supuestos novios han dejado plantadas en un bar ―Akane dio un trago a su bebida mientras lo miraba divertida, le gustó mucho el cosmopolitan, estaba bastante dulce.

―Ranma Saotome para ser más exactos y sí… después de entrenar me entra una sed terrible... así que vengo a este bar a ver a qué clienta me puedo beber. Pero creo que hoy no voy a tener suerte, porque la chica a la que quiero invitar a unos tragos es demasiado lista.

Los dos estallaron a carcajadas, a Ranma le sirvieron su cerveza en una jarra helada y dio un buen trago sin apartar la mirada de la chica. Al fondo, un derrotado Ryu le daba a Taro los 5000 yenes de su apuesta.

Cuando ambos se calmaron Akane volvió a preguntar ―¿Y qué practicas? Si se puede saber…

―Artes marciales, estás hablando con el campeón nacional por cuatro años consecutivos ―se irguió orgulloso en su asiento.

―Vaya… ¿y en qué modalidad? ―a Akane le llamó mucho la atención aquello, las artes marciales habían formado parte de su vida desde que era pequeña, ya que su padre poseía un dojo y daba clases. Ella dejó de practicarlas cuando comenzó las prácticas de enfermería, no quería lesionarse y que su nota se viera perjudicada por ello. Y así pasó el tiempo sin volver a retomarlas.

―Estilo libre, practico principalmente el kenpo pero lo acompaño de jiu-jitsu y kick boxing. ¿los conoces? ―que Akane le preguntara la modalidad era señal de que entendía algo del tema, cosa que asombró a Ranma.

―Las artes marciales siempre han estado en mi vida, mi padre da clases en nuestro dojo, aunque yo estoy bastante oxidada… hace mucho que no las practico.

A Ranma le sorprendió gratamente que ella se interesara en las artes marciales y que hasta las hubiera practicado.

―Cuando quieras te pasas por el dojo y así me ves luchar… también puedo darte algunas clases para que recuerdes…

Akane sonrió y bajó la mirada, Ranma se quedó de piedra, tenía la sonrisa más bonita que jamás hubiera visto.

―Quizá algún día me acerque por allí…

La velada pasó rápida, después de tomar la primera bebida, jugaron a ver quién tenía más puntería haciendo rebotar una moneda y lograr que cayera dentro de un vaso de chupito, el perdedor debía tomarse ese mismo chupito de sake. Akane no lo hacía mal del todo pero Ranma no fallaba ninguna, así que le tocaba beber siempre a ella. Al tercer chupito de sake, Akane decidió interrumpir el juego, estaba bastante mareada y recordó que al día siguiente era su primer día en su nuevo trabajo.

―Tú ganas… me rindo… o mañana no estaré en condiciones de trabajar… ―se tapó los ojos con las manos.

Ranma la miró divertido, le habían salido unas chapetitas coloradas en las mejillas y en la punta de la nariz que la hacían aún más adorable, si eso podía ser posible.

―Esta bien, ya te daré la revancha otro día… ―Ranma le quitó las manos de la cara y la miró muy fijamente, la chica sonrió traviesa.

―Trato hecho, señor campeón nacional por cuatro años consecutivos.

―Venga, pago y te acerco a casa.

―No te molestes, en serio. Ya pido un taxi… ―al ponerse de pie de golpe, la chica perdió el equilibrio debido al mareo que tenía por culpa del sake, Ranma fue rápido y la sostuvo antes de que pudiera hacerse daño. Akane se abrazó a él y levantó la mirada, encontrando unos ojos que la miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y deseo contenido. Tragó en seco.

―Ni loco te dejo ir en este estado, te acompaño y no hay más que hablar.

―Eres un poco mandón… ¿en la cama eres igual? ―Akane se tapó la boca enseguida, la bebida estaba soltándole la lengua más de lo debido.

Ranma solo sonrió mientras no dejaba de sujetarla por la cintura ―Apúntalo en mi cuenta, Tsubasa ―le dijo al camarero, que hizo un gesto levantando el pulgar hacia arriba.

Salieron del local y Ranma la llevó hasta su moto, sacó un casco que llevaba en una de las maletas y se lo colocó a Akane. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo en ningún momento.

―Me voy a caer de la moto ―dijo la chica haciendo pucheros.

A Ranma le pareció terriblemente tierno y sexy, sonrió de medio lado y se colocó su casco ―No dejaría que te cayeras, sujétate fuerte a mí, ¿de acuerdo? y si te asustas, me das un golpecito en la cintura y yo aminoraré la velocidad.

Akane asintió, él se subió a la moto y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir. En cuanto se vio arriba, se sujetó con fuerza a la cintura de Ranma, éste carraspeó y arrancó. ―Dígame su dirección, señorita ―Ranma cambió su tono de voz, poniéndose señorial, a Akane eso le hizo gracia, le indicó dónde vivía y el azabache puso camino a la casa de la chica, no estaba lejos de donde él vivía, menuda casualidad.

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio, Akane se bajó de la moto y le entregó el casco ―Muchas gracias por traerme… bueno… mejor subo ya…

Ranma apagó el motor de la moto y guardó los cascos ―Te llevo hasta tu puerta, no me quedo tranquilo, ¿y si hubiera alguien en el portal?

Akane se puso muy nerviosa, ¿quería acompañarla a su misma puerta? ¿acaso él esperaba algo de parte de ella? ―¿Quién va a haber a estas horas?... no-no es necesario, en serio…

―No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, te lo prometo. Sólo te dejaré en la puerta de tu apartamento y me iré por donde he venido.

Parecía que no había lugar a réplica, sí que era mandón ese chico. Pero por algún motivo eso excitaba a Akane muchísimo.

―Es-está bien… ―la chica abrió el portal y entró seguida de Ranma. Subieron en el ascensor en silencio, parece que todas las risas y coqueteos quedaron en el bar, ambos estaban bastantes serios.

Akane vivía en el cuarto piso, salieron del ascensor y lo llevó hasta la puerta de su residencia, sacó la llave temblorosa y la abrió. Se giró para despedirse de él.

―Gracias por acompañarme… ―las mejillas de la chica seguían aún sonrosadas, mezcla de la bebida y la situación que estaba viviendo.

―Buenas noches, Akane… ―Ranma se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. No le dio tiempo a la chica a reaccionar cuando ya estaba camino del ascensor.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero el verlo alejarse la puso nerviosa, nunca había invitado a un chico a su apartamento el primer día de conocerlo, pero la atracción que sentía hacia él no era normal, ni se parecía de lejos a la que sentía hacia su cuñado.

―¡Espera! ―gritó la chica, a lo que Ranma se giró de medio lado para verla― ¿Qui-quieres tomar la última…?

El chico avanzó con paso decidido hacia ella, en cuanto estuvo a su altura, la tomó de la nuca y la besó con pasión, ella no tardó en responder. Unieron sus lenguas con frenesí mientras caminaban hacia el interior del apartamento. Ranma cerró la puerta echando la pierna hacia atrás. Agarró con fuerza el trasero de Akane y la subió para que la chica enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

―¿Dónde? ―preguntó el azabache sin poder dejar de besarla.

―La segunda puerta de la derecha ―indicó Akane la dirección hacia el dormitorio, entre jadeos y suspiros.

Ranma avanzó con la chica en brazos, abrió la puerta y la tumbó en la cama. Inmediatamente se puso encima de ella, la tomó de las muñecas y le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Akane estaba muy excitada y él parecía que no se quedaba atrás, ya que al subirse encima de ella, notó perfectamente la increíble erección del chico… solo de imaginarla la temperatura de la peliazul subió de manera considerable.

―También eres mandón en la cama… ―dijo la chica entre jadeos mientras Ranma le deleitaba besando su níveo y estilizado cuello.

―Ni te lo imaginas… ―fue la respuesta de él en un susurro cerca del oído de Akane. La chica enseguida sintió una contracción en su intimidad. La forma tan seductora en la que hablaba Ranma la estaba volviendo loca.

Akane sentía la respiración agitada de Ranma mientras descendía de su cuello a sus senos, le abrió la blusa de un tirón y le agarró el pecho de forma desesperada, de nuevo tomó los labios de Akane con furia. Se separó de ella lo justo para quitarse la camiseta y dejar al descubierto su perfecto y trabajado torso, la chica se mordió el labio, había estado con chicos que tenían muy buen cuerpo, pero Ranma debía ser hijo de algún dios griego, porque esa perfección no era normal. Estaba ansiosa por tenerlo dentro de ella, nunca había sentido tal necesidad, le quitó el cinturón que sujetaba sus jeans y lo tiró al otro extremo de la habitación. El azabache sonrió y la ayudó a liberarlo de su ropa, y, terminando de desnudarla a ella de paso. Ranma se quedó sin aliento cuando la vio completamente desnuda, con su respiración entrecortada y mirándolo con deseo… sólo a él… se relamió y buscó de nuevo sus labios con bravura. Ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, sus intimidades se rozaron y ambos gimieron de placer, Ranma rodó haciendo que Akane se quedara encima de él, para así poder admirar mejor el cuerpo de la chica, quería verla en todo su esplendor, gimiendo de placer por él. Ella le acarició sus duros abdominales y subió lentamente hasta su pecho.

―Eres tan sexy… ―dijo él con voz ronca de deseo. Ella se levantó un poco, tomó la virilidad de Ranma entre sus manos y la llevó hasta su intimidad, el azabache suspiró cuando sintió el calor y la humedad de ella, se introdujo lentamente. Ella gimió al verse totalmente invadida por él y comenzó a moverse de manera muy sensual. Ranma la sujetó con fuerza de las caderas haciendo que se moviera al ritmo que él marcaba.

―Sigues mandando… incluso estando… yo encima de ti… ―le dijo Akane entre jadeos.

―¿No te gusta…? ―la movió hacia delante y hacia atrás con más dureza, penetrándola más profundamente y haciendo que los pechos de Akane rebotaran traviesos para deleite de Ranma.

―Me gusta… demasiado… ―la chica apenas podía articular palabra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin saber cómo, Akane se encontró arrodillada en la cama con el torso de Ranma pegada a su espalda, él había salido de ella momentáneamente, para explorar de otra forma la intimidad de la chica, metió dos dedos en ella y comenzó a moverlos de forma magistral. Akane pensó que debía ser pianista porque sabía cómo tocar y dónde para hacerla estallar de placer, era delicado pero con manos rudas debido al entrenamiento. Ella empezó a jadear cada vez más fuerte.

―Akane para… no puedo oírte gemir… me vuelves loco… ―pero ella estaba en otro mundo, nunca antes había experimentado lo que Ranma le estaba ofreciendo ―Dios… no puedo más… ―y se volvió a introducir en ella de forma tosca y ruda, Akane volvió a lanzar un gemido aún más fuerte.

Ranma la embestía con su torso pegado a la espalda de ella, mientras le masajeaba los pechos. Siguió gimiendo desesperada, tanto que pensó que despertaría a todo el mundo del edificio. Le pidió que por favor no parara y que acelerara el ritmo y él, obediente, accedió a sus deseos. Ranma la pegó aún más a su cuerpo mientras gemía con los labios pegados al lóbulo de la oreja de la chica. Ella sintió que no aguantaba más, iba a explotar y se rindió a él, Ranma la sujetó con sus fuertes brazos y lanzó un quejido de alivio justo después de que Akane se calmara. Salió de ella y se tumbó bocarriba en la cama, atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola mientras ambos intentaban calmar sus agitadas respiraciones.

―Ha sido fantástico… ―susurró él.

Ella no contestó, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda en su cama con un hombre que apenas conocía, y se había entregado a él como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo abrazó escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, Ranma creyó adivinar lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.

―No te avergüences, yo no voy a pensar nada malo de ti… no podría…

La chica siguió sin contestar.

―¿Quieres que me vaya? ―preguntó el azabache algo desilusionado― Akane negó con la cabeza ―Pues entonces vamos a dormir que ya mismo amanece, buenas noches Akane ―le dio un beso en la coronilla y los cubrió a ambos con la sábana.

―Buenas noches Ranma…

.

.

.

El despertador de Akane sonó más fuerte que de costumbre, o al menos eso apreció la exhausta joven. Alargó el brazo y lo apagó, con el brazo libre palpó el lado de la cama donde debía estar Ranma, pero lo encontró frío y vacío. Se incorporó, quizá estaba en el baño.

―¿Ranma? ―se levantó envolviendo su desnudez con la sábana y lo buscó por el apartamento, se había marchado. Era de esperar, ya estaba acostumbrada a que cuando los chicos obtenían de ella lo que querían, huyeran. Se fue hasta el baño y se duchó con agua templada; no debió quedarse tan tarde… ella era muy responsable. Iba a empezar en el nuevo hospital y tendría que haberse marchado a casa en cuanto recibió el mensaje de Sayuri. Pero apareció él y todos sus planes se vinieron abajo, recordó la noche que había tenido, y al volver a revivirla, un calor sofocante invadió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Le dio a la llave del agua para que saliera totalmente fría, así dejaría de pensar en lo que no debía. Salió de la ducha envuelta en una pequeña toalla, con el pelo aún húmedo y caminó descalza hasta la cocina, cuando iba a abrir el frigorífico vio un papel que no estaba ahí el día anterior. Lo cogió y sonrió, debía de ser de Ranma, pero… ¿qué demonios ponía? Más bien era un jeroglífico en vez de una nota, si no supiera que era imposible, juraría que Ranma era médico, porque escribía como ellos. Menos mal que ella estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con los informes y las recetas de ellos y se había hecho experta en descifrarlos.

"_Buenos días, preciosa. Tenía que irme a trabajar y no quería despertarte. Quiero volver a verte, si te apetece puedo hacerte de guía el viernes y te enseño un lugar donde se come el mejor ramen de la ciudad. Te dejo mi número personal. Qué tengas suerte en tu primer día de trabajo. Ranma Saotome"_

Akane se mordió el labio al terminar de leer la nota, quizá no era tan mal chico como pensó… algo más alegre, se hizo un café muy cargado y se arregló para comenzar el día con energía.

.

.

.

Akane llegó media hora antes a su nuevo hospital, aquello era un caos, gente corriendo como loca a un lado y a otro. Tenía que encontrar a su supervisor para que le dijera en qué servicio iba a estar. Miró los papeles buscando la oficina cuando alguien chocó con ella y se le cayeron todos al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlos junto con la persona que había tropezado con ella.

―Disculpe, llego tarde y no miraba por donde iba… ¿Akane?

Esa voz recién descubierta que la volvió loca la noche anterior, resonó cercana a ella. Miró de frente y ahí estaba él, mirándola con los ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa tan seductora que poseía el muy canalla. Ambos se levantaron con los papeles en la mano.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a ver a algún familiar? ―preguntó Ranma a una anonadada chica.

―No, hoy empiezo a trabajar aquí, soy enfermera ―le sonrió tímidamente.

―¡No me digas! Ni te pregunté a qué te dedicabas… qué mal por mi parte.

―¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo? ―Akane enarcó una ceja pero sonrió. Es más, no podía dejar de sonreír desde que se topó con él.

Él se tocó la barbilla con el pulgar ―No me des ideas… No, en realidad yo….

―Buenos días, Doctor Saotome ―dijo una chica mirándolo descaradamente al pasar por su lado.

―Buenos días, Azusa ―respondió él, bajito.

_¿Doctor Saotome?_ pensó Akane, ahora entendió la nota de su frigorífico, miró a Ranma y parecía que se había puesto nervioso, quizá él y esa chica…

―No te pega nada ser médico, aunque por la nota de esta mañana tendría que haberlo supuesto ―sin poder remediarlo, Akane le contestó más fríamente.

―¿Y por qué no me va a pegar? Soy uno de los mejores cirujanos de este hospital, y si me lo permites, seguro que de Tokio.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una linda joven de cabello largo, castaño, y de ojos azules, que miró a Akane como si de su peor enemiga se tratase.

―Ranma… te esperan para entrar a quirófano, llegas tarde ―¿le llamaba por su nombre? ¿por qué tanta confianza? Igual era su novia… la verdad es que no sabían nada el uno del otro… el azabache comenzó a sudar frío.

―En-enseguida voy Ukyo, tardo cinco minutos ―la chica se alejó sin dejar de mirar a Akane y acariciando lentamente el brazo de Ranma, asegurándose de que ella lo viera.

Akane sintió como si le estuvieran pellizcando muy fuerte en el estómago, no se iba a dejar engañar por nadie nunca más. Se irguió orgullosa antes de dirigirse a Ranma, pero él habló antes.

―No es mi novia, puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando.

―Oh, yo no pienso nada, y no tienes que darme explicaciones. Tú y yo solo hemos pasado una noche juntos, estuvo genial y ya está.

―¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ―preguntó dolido el joven Doctor.

―Tengo que irme… no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día. Ya nos veremos por aquí, adiós Doctor Saotome… ―se alejó antes de que él pudiera notar que realmente le había afectado.

El azabache se quedó observando mientras ella se perdía entre la gente, eso no iba a quedar así… nunca había tenido esas sensaciones cuando intimaba con alguien y no entendía el motivo, pero no iba a permitir que nadie más disfrutara de ellas… sólo él… y con este pensamiento se dirigió a prepararse para su primera cirugía día, debía estar concentrado. Ya encontraría la manera de aclarar las cosas con Akane más tarde.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos! Me habéis echado de menos? Yo un montón! Ya tenía ganas de estrenar nuevo fic; sabéis de mi afición al dibujo, pero meterme en otro mundo al escribir es fascinante.

Vamos a ver… tengo un Ranma bombero, un Ranma policía… qué esperabais que tocara!? Pues un Ranma médico cirujano todo sexy.. uff un segundo que voy a limpiarme la babilla que se me ha escapado :P

He de reconocer que empecé a meditar la idea por una petición de una de mis locas, **Geraldine, **que me dijo… ¿por qué no haces el siguiente a Ranma médico? Nunca lo descarté porque como algunos sabréis, yo trabajo en un hospital y además mi b-reader es cirujana… desde luego documentada iba a estar jejeje eso sí, vuelvo a reiterar… el proceder igual no es el que se hace en un hospital japonés, sorry… escribo para divertirme y si tengo que pasar más rato investigando que escribiendo, seguro que acabaría dejándolo. Así que mi imaginación y los conocimientos hospitalarios de mi beta y míos será lo que haya.

Para los que no lo sepan, hemos creado en Facebook una página de Las locas por el Dios Griego, donde subimos cosillas de Ranma, memes, ilustraciones nuestras, recomendaciones de fics… por si os apetece seguir nuestras locuras.

Agradecimientos especiales, como siempre a mi b-reader, **Sailordancer7, **adoro nuestras mesas redondas y lo sabes bien, baby. A mis **Locas por el Dios griego **que las quiero con locura y me animan a continuar escribiendo. Sois increíbles chicas!

No dejéis de leer el nuevo fic de **SusyChantilly, PRIDE, **una adaptación de la famosa novela de Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio. Animad a **HanaNote **para que publique rápido el nuevo capítulo de **PODEROSA, **y mi querida **JuanyRdz **ha participado hace poco en un reto de fic Matsura creado por la página de Facebook Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma latino. Es un one-shot llamado **VALENTIA SAMURAI. **

Otra cosa y ya termino, que me enrollo como una persiana, los que me conocéis sabéis que subo un capítulo por semana y soy cumplidora, pero… advierto… que me está costando ponerme a escribir así que quizá en algunas ocasiones tarde un poco más, **LO DIGO SOBRE TODO POR TI, MILA! **jajajajajajaja

Bueno, pues os dejo hasta el próximo capítulo, solo esperar que os guste mi nueva historia. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

*****A corazón abierto*****

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

¿Podría tener peor suerte? ¿No existían mil profesiones? ¿no había mil hospitales en Tokio para que tuviera que coincidir con él? Otro Doctor en su vida… no, estaba a tiempo de ponerle fin a esta historia. Sólo se habían visto una noche… Akane volvió a recordar la noche vivida con Ranma, primero en el bar y luego en su apartamento. Lo bien que se sintió entre sus brazos, tan protegida del mundo… Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse esos pensamientos. _"Es un mujeriego…" _pensó la chica con pesar "_además, no creía que las relaciones entre compañeros funcionaran…" _En fin, ahora debía concentrarse, nada iba a arruinar su primer día allí.

Después de hablar con la supervisora de enfermería, la señorita Hinako Ninomiya, y saber en qué servicio iba a estar, se dirigió sonriente hacia él, ella le indicó dónde debía ir y por quién debía preguntar. Se excusó por no poder acompañarla, pero si no llegaba pronto a la cafetería, se quedaría sin donuts. Nada más decirle eso salió corriendo como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. _"Qué mujer más extraña"_ pensó Akane mientras sonreía viendo a su supervisora correr por los pasillos.

Pediatría sin duda era donde más le gustaba estar; era duro, eso era innegable, pero sólo el ver la sonrisa de los niños cuando estaba con ellos, ya era premio más que suficiente. Estaba buscando al Doctor con el que iba a estar, miraba hacia todos lados pero allí no había nadie.

—Cuí, cuí —Akane gritó y se sobresaltó al oír a un cerdito detrás de ella, se giró con la mano puesta en el pecho y se encontró con un chico que llevaba una careta de un cerdito negro.

—Siento haberte asustado —el chico se quitó la careta y la miró sonriendo, tenía unos ojos color miel muy bonitos y le sobresalía un colmillo al sonreír—. Acabo de visitar a un paciente que le encantan los cerditos, me la pongo para que me deje examinarlo bien. Te he visto tan despistada que no he podido resistirme. De verdad lo siento —hizo una pequeña reverencia a Akane pidiendo disculpas.

—No te preocupes… me encantan los cerditos, sólo que no te esperaba.

El chico de la careta de cerdito miró a Akane de arriba a abajo —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Pues… soy enfermera y hoy es mi primer día aquí. La señorita Hinako me ha dicho que pregunte por el Doctor… —la chica miró un papel— Hibiki…¿lo conoces?

El chico del colmillo prominente sonrió —Ya puedes dejar de buscar, lo tienes delante.

Akane abrió los ojos exageradamente y se puso colorada, lo había tuteado sin saber quién era —Dis-discúlpeme Doctor Hibiki… es que es usted muy joven. Yo soy Akane Tendo, su nueva enfermera —hizo una leve reverencia.

—No te disculpes, y prefiero que me llames por mi nombre cuando no tengamos pacientes. Seguro que tenemos edades parecidas. Me llamo Ryoga. Encantado de conocerte, Akane —y volvió a mirarla de arriba a abajo.

—De acuerdo… Ryoga… si así lo prefieres… bueno pues, ¿dónde me cambio de ropa y me explicas qué debo hacer?

El joven Doctor Hibiki la miró lujurioso —¿Ves a esa chica? Se llama Yuka, ella te dirá dónde están los vestuarios. Cuando estés lista, esa puerta de ahí es la de mi despacho. Te indicaré tus tareas y me acompañarás a hacer la ronda para visitar a los pacientes ingresados. ¿De acuerdo?

—Enseguida estaré lista —respondió Akane con la mejor de sus sonrisas, y se marchó para que la tal Yuka le dijera dónde poder ponerse el uniforme.

.

.

.

El día pasó bastante lento para Ranma, su idea era terminar la cirugía y buscar a Akane para invitarla a desayunar y poder aclarar con ella lo de Ukyo, principalmente; pero después de eso tuvo su ronda visitando a los pacientes, otra cirugía de urgencia y una montaña de informes que completar. Miró su reloj, ella ya habría terminado su turno. Buscaría a Hinako más tarde para que le dijera en qué servicio estaba Akane.

Cuando estaba colgando su bata para irse, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —contestó Ranma algo molesto. Ukyo entró y cerró tras de sí— ¿Qué necesitas? —le dijo sin mirarla mientras ponía en orden los informes de su despacho.

—Te necesito a ti… has estado muy serio y muy esquivo conmigo. Creí que anoche vendrías a mi apartamento después del entrenamiento. Te mandé mensajes pero no me contestaste.

Ranma suspiró y la miró —Ukyo… sabes que no somos exclusivos.

—Lo sé, pero yo siempre he sido tu favorita… ¿es que ya no lo soy? —le dijo la chica haciendo una falsa y sexy mueca.

Ranma volvió a suspirar, esta vez malhumorado y añadió en tono grave: —Seré sincero, he conocido a alguien —Ukyo se puso pálida—. Lo que hayamos tenido tú y yo, se queda en el pasado.

—Es por esa chica, ¿cierto? ¡La de esta mañana! —la castaña estaba empezando a enfurecerse, sabía de sobra que ella no era exclusiva para Ranma, él tampoco lo era para ella, pero en el fondo anhelaba serlo algún día.

—Sabías que lo nuestro tenía fecha de caducidad, no hagas de esto una pataleta, ambos somos adultos, Ukyo. Nos hemos divertido y ya está —abrió la puerta de su despacho y la invitó a salir—. Y ahora haz el favor de marcharte, tengo prisa. Nos vemos mañana.

La chica salió sin responder y a paso ligero, Ranma sabía que no se iba a librar de ella tan fácilmente, sólo esperaba que no le causara demasiados problemas con Akane. Akane… debía hablar con ella.

Marchó directo al despacho de Hinako, cruzó los dedos para que aún estuviera allí; ella solía quedarse siempre bastante después de que acabara su jornada laboral. Llamó a su puerta y le invitaron a pasar. Cuando abrió, se encontró a la señorita Hinako con la boca llena de chocolate.

—¡Ah, Doctor Saotome! ¿Qué quería?

—Eh… pues… quería saber si podría decirme en qué servicio ha ubicado a la enfermera nueva que ha llegado —¿no le molestaba tener toda la boca llena de chocolate? Esa mujer era un caso.

La supervisora de enfermería lo miró muy seria —Saotome, es usted un chico malo, ¿ya quiere ligarse a la nueva?

Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien de Ranma, cuando hablaba con ella parecía estar de vuelta en el instituto —¡No soy un chico malo! ¡Yo no engaño a nadie! ¿Me lo va a decir o no?

Hinako Ninomiya lo miró pensativa, tras unos instantes se puso a escribir en unos informes que había en su mesa. La vena del cuello de Ranma comenzó a hincharse, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas —¡¿Me ha escuchado?! —dijo golpeando la mesa con fuerza —¡Y límpiese la boca de una vez!

—¿Qué ha dicho que quería, Doctor Saotome?

—¡Esto es de película de ciencia ficción! —y el caso es que luego era muy buena en su trabajo, aunque Ranma no entendía cómo, por la actitud de ella. —¡Akane Tendo! ¿¡En qué servicio está?!

—No crea que me da miedo, he hablado con el jefe de residentes y dicen que le apodan Saotome, el temible. Ninguno quiere estar con usted, dicen que grita mucho.

—¡Esto es medicina, no están de turismo! ¡Aquí hay vidas en juego y sobre todo responsabilidad! ¡Me da igual cómo me apoden mientras aprendan eso! ¡Y me da igual que digan misa, aquí las cosas no van a cambiar por una panda de llorones! ¡Así se forman los médicos y punto! —Ranma se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. La paciencia y él no se llevaban bien— ¡Pero eso no es lo que venido a hablar!

—No me lo está pidiendo educadamente, Doctor Saotome —decía mientras intentaba llegar con la lengua a la barbilla para limpiarse el chocolate.

Ranma suspiró de manera brusca cerrando los ojos —¿Podría decirme en qué servicio está la nueva enfermera, Akane Tendo?... Por… favor… —masculló el joven Doctor entre dientes.

—Haber empezado por ahí, se lo diré encantada —la vena del cuello de Ranma parecía a punto de explotar —. Pediatría.

—¿Qué-qué?... —no podía tener tan mala suerte —¿¡Con qué médico!? ¿El Doctor Takeda, Kimura, Hamasaki?...

—El Doctor Hibiki.

Esto debía ser una broma pesada… no podía estar con Ryoga, ¡maldita sea!

—¿Me puede dar el número de la señorita Tendo? —preguntó Ranma intentando contener la ira que le invadía en su fuero interno. ¿Es que era nuevo en esto? ¿Cómo estuvo para no pedirle su número? Ella tenía el suyo, pero después del "incidente" de esa mañana, dudaba que fuera a usarlo. Y presentarse en su apartamento… descartado, no era un acosador loco.

—Lo phfiento Phfaotome, es conphfdencial —le contestó con la boca llena de galletas.

Ranma se dio media vuelta sin despedirse de la señorita Hinako y se marchó deprisa camino del dojo, hoy necesitaba despejarse a base de bien.

.

.

.

Esa tarde en el Dojo, mientras Ranma usaba a sus compañeros como sacos de boxeo vivientes, Akane se encontraba tendida en su cama, con el chat de WhatsApp abierto de cierto médico, que por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, había conseguido medio romper el escudo invisible que se había formado con el tiempo en su corazón. Miró su foto de perfil, se la habían tomado mientras luchaba, quizá en el último torneo donde mantuvo el título de campeón. La pose que tenía Ranma indicaba que en breve iba a realizar un ataque, su mirada denotaba una concentración y una seguridad increíbles. El gi de combate se le había entreabierto, mostrando el fuerte pecho del chico. Un hormigueo recorrió a Akane de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le escribía? No quería que él pensara que era una descarada y aprovechada, ahora que conocía su posición. Pero él fue el que le dijo en su nota que quería volver a verla… sin saber siquiera a qué se dedicaba ella.

Akane soltó el móvil y se tapó la cara con la almohada, no le había dejado hablar para explicarse, pero era obvio que era tremendamente popular entre las féminas del hospital. Durante su jornada oyó hablar a varias chicas del guapo y sexy Doctor Saotome. Esa sensación de querer asesinarlas a todas, nunca antes la había experimentado. Él no era nada suyo, ¡sólo se conocían de una noche, por kami! Había huido de su barrio por culpa de un hombre, ¿y ahora? ¿Iba a meterse en problemas tan pronto por otro? ¿Por alguien que estaba claro se dedicaba a coleccionar chicas? Decidió no escribirle, total… trabajaban en el mismo hospital, se verían tarde o temprano. Ya no era una cría para estar jugando al gato y al ratón. Si había sido lo suficientemente adulta para acostarse con él, ahora afrontaría las consecuencias. Pero… ¿por qué dolía? Aún no era tarde, se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa de deporte. Un rato en el gym le vendría de perlas para no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma llegó bastante temprano al hospital, cosa extraña para los que lo conocían, sabían de su amor por el noble arte de dormir. Iba directo a pediatría cuando un compañero lo interceptó.

—¡Ah, Saotome! Me viene estupendo encontrarte aquí —saludó su colega de profesión―. Necesito que mires conmigo los resultados de la paciente que está en la habitación 511.

―¿Tiene que ser ya? ¿No puedes esperar quince minutos?

―Es urgente, no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

Ranma resopló y se fue con su compañero, ¿es que alguien le estaba poniendo obstáculos para poder verla? Como Ranma se temió, esa reunión duró más de lo debido, así que ya no pudo escaquearse de sus obligaciones. Ukyo lo miraba con reproche, apenas le dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana, solo lo necesario y por tema de trabajo. El azabache agradeció que fuera así, bastante lío tenía en su cabeza para lidiar con una chica despechada. Porque los sentimientos que se despertaron en él desde que depositó sus ojos en Akane, no eran normales, y eso le estaba volviendo loco. Apenas pudo dormir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Por fin pudo encontrar un hueco para desayunar en su apretadísima agenda; no pasó por cafetería, directamente fue al área de pediatría. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por allí, justo desde que su madre se fue del hospital. Ella era ginecóloga y estuvo trabajando durante muchos años, pero decidió montar su propia consulta privada, estaba harta de trabajar para otros. Quería ser su propia jefa. Por eso Ranma conocía a los doctores de allí, aunque la relación con Ryoga era por otro motivo. Ellos dos estudiaron juntos en la facultad de medicina y se llevaban bastante bien, rivalidades aparte, pero desde hacía cosa de un año, debido a un "incidente" Ranma puso tierra de por medio a su amistad con Ryoga. Parece que el destino quería jugarle una broma pesada, al haberlo interpuesto otra vez en su camino. Llegó a la puerta del despacho de Ryoga y golpeó más fuerte de lo que tenía pensado.

―¡Adelante! ―la voz de su ex-amigo le resonó en la cabeza. Ranma abrió decidido y cerró tras de sí.

Ryoga levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido, era la última persona que esperaba ver en su despacho ―Menuda sorpresa… ―dijo recostándose en su asiento con una sonrisa cínica―. ¿A qué debo el honor de la presencia en mi despacho del gran residente de cirugía cardiotorácica, Ranma Saotome?

Ranma frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mesa ―Estoy buscando a Akane, ¿dónde está?

Ryoga cambió la expresión a una de total asombro ―¿Y para qué estás buscando a MI enfermera, si puede saberse?

―No es asunto tuyo, dime dónde está y me iré enseguida. Así no tendré que verte la cara por mucho más tiempo ―escupió Ranma molesto.

―¿Aún tienes rencor por lo que pasó hace un año? Olvídalo ya, Ranma.

―¡El encontrarme en MI cama a mi mejor amigo y a mi novia, después de pasar el peor puto día de mi vida como cirujano no es fácil de olvidar!

―Pero si ibas a dejarla, Shampoo me dijo que hacía ya mucho tiempo que ni la tocabas. Además fue ella la que me buscó a mí, yo solo le dí lo que tú no querías… ―y volvió a sonreír levantando una ceja.

―La cuestión no es esa, parece mentira que no se te meta en esa cabeza hueca que tienes. Fue tu lealtad de amigo lo que más me dolió, ¿no podías haber hablado conmigo? Yo lo hubiera entendido, la verdad es que no sé por qué estuve tanto tiempo con ella… y sí, iba a dejarla, nunca me aportó nada como persona… no sé por qué aguanté tanto sus excentricidades, pero tú eras mi amigo. Traicionaste mi confianza y eso no lo perdono… siempre me has tenido envidia. Yo era el que sacaba mejores notas, el mejor en las artes y el más popular entre las chicas, y tú siempre has sido mi sombra… y eso te ha molestado desde que nos conocemos.

―No me hagas reír, Ranma. Yo también he sido de los primeros en la facultad y en deportes, y en cuanto a las chicas… en esa época era tímido, me costaba hablar con ellas y lo sabes. Pero eso cambió hace tiempo. ¿Vienes aquí a remover el pasado? Porque no sé entonces qué pinta mi nueva y sexy enfermera en la conversación.

Ranma apoyó las manos en la mesa y se acercó a él con furia en su mirada ―Vengo a advertirte… no quiero que te acerques a ella más que para lo estrictamente profesional, ¿me has entendido?

Ryoga lo miró divertido ―uhhh qué miedo… ¿o si no, qué? ―Ranma lo sujetó de las solapas de la bata y lo acercó más a él.

―Pues que te destrozaré tanto la cara, que ni el mejor cirujano plástico podrá hacer nada por ti.

El Doctor Hibiki lo miró serio, cogió las manos de Ranma y las apartó ―No me toques Saotome, y que yo sepa ella no tiene novio… así que no me voy a contener. Hoy tengo guardia de 24h y adivina quién hace conmigo el turno de noche… ―volvió a sonreír con sarcasmo.

Ranma estaba a punto de golpear a Ryoga cuando llamaron a la puerta y entraron, era Yuka, otra de las enfermeras de pediatría ―Oh, disculpe doctor Hibiki… no sabía que estaba reunido ―miró a Ranma mordiéndose el labio.

―El doctor Saotome ya se iba ―respondió Ryoga―. Tu visita ha sido muy reveladora, seguro que nos veremos a menudo.

Ranma salió de allí peor de lo que había ido, tenía que hablar con Akane, ya.

.

.

.

Llegó el cambio al turno de noche, Akane le dio el relevo a sus compañeras y ellas le desearon que tuviera una buena guardia. El principio de la jornada fue bastante movido, justo antes de entrar había habido varios ingresos, y le tocó a Akane hacer todo lo pertinente, Ryoga se encargaba de auscultar a los pacientes y ella a continuación tomaba las constantes vitales, frecuencia cardíaca, tensión arterial, saturación de oxígeno, temperatura, poner sueros si se requería, en fin… todo lo que necesitara el paciente en esos momentos; Akane despertaba gran simpatía entre los niños, su cálida sonrisa y su dulce voz hacía que se calmaran, pues la mayoría se ponían muy nerviosos, pero hacía que enseguida confiaran en ella. Ryoga la miraba trabajar fascinado, desde luego era la mejor enfermera que había tenido en mucho tiempo, aparte de tener un rostro angelical y un cuerpo de infarto. Se relamía cuando ella se inclinaba hacia el paciente y le dejaba una visión en primera fila de su espectacular trasero. ¿Ranma y ella habrían tenido algo? Tenía que ser así, porque si fuera al revés, él marcaría territorio como lo hizo su antiguo amigo.

Por fin tuvieron un momento de relax en la noche, Akane se sentó en el ordenador para escribir en la ficha de los pacientes todos los resultados de las pruebas realizadas, mirar las dietas de cada uno, etc...cuando notó unas manos masculinas posarse sobre sus hombros, Akane se puso rígida cuando sintió que comenzaron a masajearle dicha zona.

―Creo que es hora de tomarnos un descanso… nos lo hemos ganado, ¿no crees? ―la voz del doctor Hibiki resonó a sus espaldas.

Ella se levantó de un brinco y se dio la vuelta para perder contacto con él, ese gesto la puso en alerta y la hizo sentir muy incómoda. No obstante, no quería ser grosera, era el segundo día que trabajaban juntos, quizá era así con todo el mundo. Con los niños era tremendamente dulce y cariñoso, se veía verdadera vocación por su parte. Es verdad, que con otras compañeras también tenía un contacto muy cercano, pero a ellas llevaba ya mucho tiempo conociéndolas. No quiso juzgarle antes de tiempo, le daría el beneficio de la duda.

―Eh… me queda terminar el informe de Toma y ya me tomo un descanso, Doctor Hibiki… ―Akane intentó que los nervios no se le notaran, pero vio un brillo distinto en los ojos de Ryoga.

Él interpretó que Akane estaba nerviosa porque le gustaba, sonrió de medio lado "_otra que te voy a quitar, Saotome…"_ pensó Ryoga mientras miraba intensamente a su enfermera ―Está bien Akane, termina lo que estabas haciendo, yo aprovecho para ir a por la cena a la cafetería. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? Yo invito. Y te vuelvo a repetir que me llames por mi nombre cuando no tengamos pacientes delante.

―Lo-lo siento Ryoga… no necesito nada, gracias. Me he traído la cena de casa ―contestó la chica apurada.

―Está bien, casi mejor invitarte a cenar algún día fuera del hospital, traeré el postre… nadie puede resistirse a algo dulce…

La manera de hablar de Ryoga ponía a Akane tremendamente nerviosa, parecía que hablaba con doble sentido, ¿y qué era eso de invitarla a cenar? Ella tenía muchos amigos hombres y de vez en cuando quedaba a cenar con ellos, no le resultaba ningún problema, ya que eran sólo eso, simples amigos. Pero Ryoga… no parecía que quisiera exclusivamente su amistad. Intentó evadir el tema.

―Ter-terminaré con esto antes de que se haga más tarde… ―y se sentó de nuevo en el ordenador para continuar escribiendo.

Ryoga apareció a los tres cuartos de hora con dos bolsas de comida, se excusó con Akane diciéndole que había mucha gente en la cafetería, pero lo que realmente sucedió es que volvió a perderse por el hospital. No quería reconocerlo pero tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Prepararon la mesa de la sala de estar y se dispusieron a cenar. Ya era bastante tarde y todo estaba controlado, parecía que por fin podrían descansar un ratito antes de continuar con sus quehaceres. Hablaron de cosas triviales y Akane se tranquilizó, hasta que Ryoga, cambiando totalmente de tema, pronunció su nombre…

―¿Conoces al Doctor Ranma Saotome? El de cirugía cardiotorácica…

Akane palideció, ¿por qué justo le preguntaba por Ranma? ¿Sabría algo?

―Sí… lo conocí hace poco… ¿por-por qué lo preguntas?

"_Así que no son pareja…" _pensó Ryoga ―Nos conocemos de solo dos días, Akane, pero yo calo muy bien a la gente, y sé que tú eres una muy buena persona y muy inocente, si me permites decirlo. Por eso, me veo en la obligación de advertirte.

―¿Advertirme? ―respondió la chica entre asombrada y molesta, ¿de qué la conocía para saber si ella era ingenua o no? porque sutilmente la había llamado así.

―Sobre el doctor Saotome, sé de buena tinta que él se ha fijado en ti; aunque eso es algo que no puedo reprocharle ―Ryoga carraspeó y vio cómo Akane se puso colorada, Dios… que belleza de mujer… ¿tendría ese mismo rubor en la cama? Tenía que comprobarlo como fuera―. Lo que quiero decirte con esto es que hace lo mismo con todas las enfermeras nuevas que son guapas, las conquista prometiéndoles la luna, las usa y las desecha. Y ahora irá a por ti.

Akane lo miraba cada vez más asombrada, no podía creer que el doctor Hibiki estuviera hablando de algo tan privado con ella. Reinó el silencio entre ellos durante unos instantes, hasta que fue roto por la chica, que lo miró molesta con sus enormes ojos color avellana.

―Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que no es de ser buena persona hablar de esa manera de alguien sin que esté presente ―no es que Akane no creyera lo que Ryoga le decía, es más, ese debate era el que mantenían constantemente su cabeza y su esperanzado corazón; pero le molestaba muchísimo que alguien hablara mal a la espalda de alguien que no tenía la oportunidad de dar su versión.

Esa no era la respuesta que Ryoga esperaba por parte de Akane, enseguida se arrepintió de haber hecho eso, ya que en vez de acercar a la chica, parecía que la había alejado de él.

―No-no me malinterpretes, sé que tú serías capaz de distinguir si alguien se quisiera aprovechar de ti, te veo una persona tremendamente inteligente; solo que Ranma es muy… embaucador… estudiamos juntos medicina y sé cómo actúa. Sólo quiero que no te haga daño ―la tomó de las manos ante la mirada de asombro de la chica―. Tú necesitas a un hombre que realmente te valore, porque estando contigo no hay necesidad de mirar a ninguna otra…

Akane se soltó despacio del agarre del doctor Hibiki, esta situación la estaba poniendo realmente muy nerviosa.

―Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero creo que no debes meterte en estos temas tan personales, ni sabes lo que necesito o lo que no necesito en mi vida. No nos conocemos, y preferiría que nos centráramos en lo exclusivamente profesional.

Ryoga la miró sonriendo, más que haberlo puesto en su sitio, había hecho que se excitara aún más. Le encantaban los retos, en eso sí que Ranma y él eran iguales, y si se trataba de uno en el que Saotome estuviera implicado, mejor aún. Le demostraría que él era el mejor y conseguiría llevarse a esa fierecilla a la cama como se llamaba Ryoga.

.

.

.

La noche resultó ser agitada para alivio de Akane, que apenas tuvo que estar a solas con Ryoga. Su relevo apareció temprano y por fin podía irse a casa. El ascensor llegó y se subió a él, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, estaba distraída mirando las redes sociales en su móvil cuando alguien entró de golpe, justo antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara del todo. Levantó la vista y ahí estaban de nuevo, esos ojos azules que la volvían loca. Akane estaba pegada a la pared, Ranma puso una mano a la altura de su cabeza, medio acorralándola, y con la otra pulsó un botón que hizo detener el ascensor.

—Tenemos que hablar…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por la gran acogida que tuvo mi primer capítulo de este nuevo reto, ya sabéis que escribo por y para vosotros y… porque me encanta!

Sé que algunas se preocuparon del primer encuentro sexual de Ranma y Akane "sin" protección… a ver, explico. Pensad que sí usaron porque son dos desconocidos, aunque Akane use método anticonceptivo. No lo escribí porque para mí personalmente, le quita morbo al asunto. Eso sí, no lo voy a escribir pero que los encuentros que haya a partir de ahora serán ya sin "plastiquito" ellos hablarán y esas cosas. Disfrutad de los lemon ;) (qué pena que no salga el emoticono babeando)

Gracias mil por vuestros reviews que me vuelven crazy! A mi b-reader baby **Sailordancer7 **que siempre la necesito en mis fics, pero esta vez más que nunca para documentarme bien bien de lo que pasa en un quirófano. LOVE YOUUUU

A mis **Locas por el Dios Griego**, gracias chicas por todos los ratos de risas y confidencias. Por cierto, ayer actualizó **SusyChantilly **su nuevo fic **PRIDE, **corred a leerlo!

Y sin daros más la vara empiezo contestando vuestros reviews **Sailordancer7 **Baby! sin ti no podría escribir este fic, necesito de tus conocimientos, y si logra ser un éxito, será gracias a ti también :) **Luna Akane **muchísimas gracias, yo intentaré por mi parte no decepcionaros y ya os lo digo, siempre gracias a vosotros por leer mis historias **Lu chan87 **Claro que te vas a divertir mi querida doctora vampirilla, si en mi hospital trabajara un médico así sería peligroso para mi relación jijiji **Ibetzia **Gracias! espero que te haya gustado, estoy situando aún a los personajes, espero que te haya gustado **Maryconchita **Ya tenía ganas de poner a Akane algo celosa, en el anterior fic no me dio muchas alas porque ella estaba rodeada de hombres (y qué hombres… Akane suertuda), aunque siempre Ranma va a ser el number one de los celos **azzulaprincess **espero no haber tardado en actualizar jeje. El próximo viernes más! **SusyChantilly **mis niñas golosas… jeje sabes que siempre intento dejarlo en un… cómo lo dejas ahí? I love it **AzusaCT **no sé quién es Mila yo tampoco… es una loca que dice que soy Kuno jajajaja eh… me apunto tus ideas claro… sabía yo que te gustaría el inicio del fic, golosa… **Emiilu **es que como he explicado le quita el morbo escribir cómo se pone el preservativo… me da pereza, digamos que sí usó :) ya arriba lo puse, me alegro que te guste :) **kariiim **como he dicho por ahí, en el anterior fic no pude explotar los celos de Akane, aquí algo haré, pero mi superceloso Ranma siempre le gana por goleada. Ukyo...mejor la dejamos aparte de momento y ya salió Ryoga, qué opinas? **Mayra Saotome **es que son mis tres profesiones sexys para hombres, además por ese orden: bombero, policía y médico. No podía obviar escribir a Ranma como cirujano 7u7 Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad no me canso de deciros que nos hace tener más ganas de seguir adelante. La página intentamos que sea divertida y esperamos lograrlo **DanisitaM **miedo me dais el team Ranmaconda jajaja mucho tiene que pasar para que no actualice en una semana, y sí… ya me conoces, habrá todo eso en el fic… lemon, celos y misterio… muahaha **Adis Adame **Me ha encantado lo de que siempre os sorprendo! eso es parte de lo que quiero conseguir. Y sí… mientras esté en mí, Ranma siempre irá en moto, tipo Harley con chupa de cuero a ser posible 7u7 doctor sexy… 7u7 no tenía muy bien pensado cómo se iban a conocer, pero desde luego se han conocido demasiado bien jiji **paulayjoaqui **pues me temo que Ranma antes de conocer a Akane ha tenido sus devaneos en el hospital y fuera de él, hay que poner pimienta al fic, pero no seré muy mala… o sí?... **livamesauribe **Me alegra que te guste, el próximo viernes más. Pues te juro que no conozco esa novela, que se llame igual es puramente coincidencia, en serio se conocen de la misma forma? jajaja madre mía! Pero no, ya irás viendo que es otra trama. Si fuera una adaptación, lo avisaría :) **Gogoga **mi niña bonita! Sorpresa! te dije que no tardaría en sacar algo nuevo, babeemos juntas por el nuevo Ranma doctor 7u7. Me encantan tus inbox! **Juany Rdz **mi mamá Nodoka, a vosotras sobre todo espero que os encante. muackkkk **GabyCo **seeeee ya sueño con él vestido con su bata… **IselitaTorres **Gracias de verdad por tu entusiasmo! Espero que te guste esta historia tanto como las demás. Siiii celos! esta vez también quiero que Akane participe un poco porque la última vez rodeada de tanto hombre, poco podía hacer… pero nunca le va a ganar a mi Ranma celoso Saotome jijiji **Lucitachan **Hola bonita! pues… es que no tengo Ranma chef… creo que ese fic es de Rowcinzia :) pero nunca se descarta :) espero no decepcionaros con la historia y qué bien que te guste el fanart, intentaré hacer uno por capítulo pero eso ya no lo prometo por si no puedo cumplirlo **StaAkane **mucho que contestar jeje pues al principio como dices es la típica historia de chico conoce a chica jajaja, que Akane beba sola… hombre, yo la verdad nunca me he ido a beber sola, pero al trabajar en varias ciudades y no conocer a nadie en principio, sí he salido a comer yo sola, si no me muero en casa todo el día :P gracias a quedarse Akane conoció a Ranma. Te prometo que dentro de lo que quepa voy a respetar sus personalidades pero quería un inicio diferente a los que he tenido, para sorprender un poco, y contigo lo he conseguido :) yo tampoco dejaría que un desconocido me llevara a casa jajaja aunque si ese desconocido es Ranma… (quita quita pensamientos malos) gracias por seguir mis historias, espero que esta también te guste **LumLumLove **adoré tu review! se nota que sabes muy bien de lo que hablas, señorita enfermera de quirófano, y no dudes que tomaré apuntes y te haré con mucho HONOR (se ha notado el guiño?) mi co-beta-reader en este fic. Porque yo estoy enclaustrada en la farmacia del hospital, así que necesito datos de cómo se actúa fuera jeje. Siempre es un placer recibir un review tuyo, se me eriza el vello y todo. Un besazo! **Mina Ain0 **siempre hay que dar una de cal y otra de arena jeje **A.R Tendo **y podría haber sido doctora, pero la necesito de enfermera por parte de la trama que va a tener ;) Me alegro que te guste y por eso publiqué en viernes en vez de en lunes, por ese comienzo rico...7u7 **Nidia **Hola mi niña! no empieces a comerte las uñas de nuevo que cuesta dejarlas largas jeje Ya te dije que pronto te daría una sorpresa, ojalá te guste también esta historia. Yo sí que soy vuestra fan! Te mando al doctor Saotome para allá! besitos **LindaAkane **mi niña loquilla, escribo gracias a vosotras, sobretodo gracias a ti, que lanzaste ese reto hace ya más de un año y aquí me tienes, nunca pensé que la escritura se convertiría que algo vital para mí. Sabes que intento mantener sus personalidades y no distanciarme mucho pero quería un comienzo distinto y teniendo a Carina de beta… el resto te lo puedes imaginar jijijiji **Bianka Sherlin **Muchas gracias! espero que te guste también esta historia, si no hay problema actualizaré todos los viernes **Andy-Saotome-Tendo **gracias! pues ahí tienes más jeje el próximo viernes siguiente actualización.

Bien, pues creo que he contestado a todos los reviews, si me dejé a alguien NO FUI YO… FUE PATRICIA… (véase la película múltiple para entender esta idiotez) y fanfiction princeso. Mil disculpas por si acaso.

Qué tengáis un buen y suculento finde. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

*****A corazón abierto*****

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa ante la presencia de un hombre, pero él conseguía bajar todas sus defensas. Otra cosa era permitirse mostrarlas. Pero allí estaban, los dos solos encerrados en el ascensor, acorralada por el hombre, que sin él saber ni hacer nada, estaba quitando el muro de piedra que se había forjado con el paso de los años en su lastimado corazón. Un momento… él había parado el ascensor a propósito.

—Tenemos que hablar —fue la "orden" que salió de la boca del Doctor Saotome.

—¿¡Y no hay otro sitio!? ¡La gente normal habla tomando café! ¿¡por qué has parado el ascensor!? —Akane se dio la vuelta y tocó el botón de la planta baja. El ascensor no se movió.

—Porque el otro día huiste de mí, no me dejaste que te explicara las cosas —Ranma intentó hablar lo más calmadamente que sus nervios le permitían, porque estaba a punto de tener que tratarse él mismo de un amago de infarto al tenerla tan cerca.

Akane siguió tocando todos los botones, estaba claro que se habían quedado realmente encerrados —No-no funciona… —se giró de nuevo para enfrentar a Ranma— ¡Estamos encerrados por tu culpa! Yo-yo...me pongo nerviosa en sitios cerrados.

—Llamaré para que nos saquen en breve, pero tienes que escucharme —Ranma le puso las manos sobre los hombros, Akane sintió que estando con él, nada podría pasarle. Volvió a sentir esa protección que le ofrecía sin proponérselo, pero no se iba a dejar embaucar.

—Está bien, te escucho —la chica se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Ahora que la tenía dispuesta a oírlo pensó que no había meditado lo que iba a decirle —Quiero que entiendas una cosa, yo soy un chico soltero, joven, guapo y con un trabajo espectacular.

Akane lo miró incrédula, ¿a dónde quería ir a parar su lista de soy el mejor? Ranma continuó hablando:—Sí, he estado con chicas, como es lógico. Pero no soy un mujeriego, ellas conocen los límites perfectamente. No prometo nada más que… bueno…

Akane no quería seguir escuchando —Si vienes a decirme que lo que pasó entre nosotros se queda ahí y que no me haga "ilusiones" pierdes el tiempo. No tienes que montar este número, ya soy mayorcita.

—¡No me estás entendiendo! ¡Deja que termine! —la paciencia de Ranma se quedaba en la mesa de cirugía, allí se sentía en completa paz y armonía. Pero ante lo demás, le costaba… ya era difícil exponer sus sentimientos de por sí, pero ante ella le resultaba aún más complicado.

—Muy bien, termina para que podamos salir de una vez. Me estoy agobiando mucho.

—¡Así es imposible! ¡Me estás juzgando sin conocerme! ¡Yo no he pensado nada malo de ti!

—¿¡Y qué quieres de mí!? ¿¡Qué quieres que piense, Ranma!?

—¡Quiero que me conozcas por ti misma! ¡No lo que te cuente la gente sobre mí…! —_"¿sabría de su conversación con Ryoga?"_ Pensó la chica— ¡Y que me dejes conocerte!

Akane estaba cada vez más nerviosa, el estar allí encerrada, y con él, lo empeoraba aún más.

—Hace mucho calor… ¿esto es normal? —la chica sentía cómo le resbalaban las gotas de sudor por su cuello y por sus muslos.

Ranma de repente dejó de pensar en su charla con ella para centrarse en que realmente, él estaba también sudando. Pensó que serían los nervios de la situación. Le dio al botón para hablar con la operadora.

—_Dígame, al habla ascensores Toshiba._

—Señorita, soy el Doctor Ranma Saotome, del hospital universitario Tokio Jikei. Nos hemos quedado encerrados en el ascensor y hace bastante calor aquí… ¿puede venir alguien a sacarnos?

—_Voy a comprobar qué ha pasado, Doctor Saotome. Un momento por favor. _

Ranma miró a Akane, su cara era de angustia más que de enfado. Empezó a preocuparse por ella, él y sus maravillosas ideas. Siempre le ganaba el ímpetu, su madre se lo decía una y otra vez… que no fuera tan impulsivo y que meditara las cosas antes de hacer nada. Pero si a sus 28 años no había cambiado, ya no iba a hacerlo.

—_Doctor Saotome, ¿sigue ahí? —_habló la voz al otro lado del telefonillo.

—¿¡Y dónde quiere que me vaya si estoy encerrado!? —oyó la risita de Akane y el corazón se le aceleró.

La chica del telefonillo carraspeó y volvió a hablar:—_He detectado un fallo en el ascensor del área de pediatría, ¿es en ese en el que se encuentran?_

—Sí.

—_Me informan de que ahora mismo nuestros técnicos más cercanos están arreglando una avería grave en un edificio. Dos personas van en camino pero tardarán alrededor de una hora en llegar. _

—¿¡Una hora!? —gritó Akane a la chica del telefonillo— ¡Hace un calor insoportable! ¡¿No pueden venir antes!?

—_Lo lamento mucho señorita, acudirán lo antes posible. Con respecto al calor… se ha estropeado el sistema de refrigeración…_

—¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!? —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

—_No se preocupen, no se quedarán sin oxígeno. Enseguida estaremos allí, les voy informando. Buenos días. _

Akane comenzó a dar vueltas por el ascensor —¿Por qué has tenido que pararlo? —acusó al azabache mientras movía su vestido para darse aire, exhibiendo sus piernas más de lo que hubiera querido. Ranma tragó saliva e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus largas, perfectas y apetecibles piernas.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada, así que esperaremos a que nos saquen —se quitó la camiseta quedándose con el torso completamente desnudo.

—¿Qué-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó temblorosa la chica. Apartó un poco la vista, recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Ranma le hizo subir su temperatura corporal más de lo que ya la tenía.

—Me estoy muriendo de calor, si van a tardar una hora no quiero que me encuentren como un pollo asado —mientras decía esto se desabrochó el cinturón, se sacó los zapatos y se quitó los jeans, quedando sólo en bóxers.

Akane se tapó la cara, si de por sí tenía tendencia a sonrojarse, seguro que ahora mismo estaría roja cual tomate maduro.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Vístete! —le dijo sin mirarlo.

—Ni hablar, así estoy mejor —se acercó a ella sonriendo, ¿cómo podía ser tan fogosa y tan tímida al mismo tiempo? Era adorable. Le quitó las manos de la cara —¿por qué te tapas? Me ha visto más desnudo que esto…

De nuevo esa sensualidad en la voz de Ranma que la volvía loca —E-eran situaciones distintas… estamos en un sitio público…

La chica hablaba con los ojos cerrados, el azabache comenzó a subirle el vestido.

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe y se tiró del vestido de nuevo hacia abajo —¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¿¡Piensas que me lo voy a montar contigo aquí!? ¡Estás muy equivocado conmigo! ¡Yo no soy de esas chicas! ¡Ni estoy en tu agenda de amiguitas para pasar el rato!

Ranma la miró divertido, cuando se enfadaba estaba aún más adorable —¿Te crees que estoy pensando en tener sexo contigo en esta situación? —le preguntó sabiéndose ofendido.

—Sí, lo creo —contestó sin rodeos.

Ranma la miró directo a los ojos, muy serio, se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró:—Tienes razón… desde que te conocí pienso en hacerte el amor a todas horas, me mata pensar que alguien más pueda disfrutar de ti… sólo yo quiero tener ese derecho.

Oyó a la chica respirar de forma agitada y continuó hablando:—Pero ahora lo que no quiero es que mueras de calor, sólo quería quitarte el vestido para que estuvieras más fresca.

—Pues… cierta parte de tu anatomía no piensa que sea por eso…

Ranma la miró de nuevo a los ojos —No puedo evitarlo, te veo y no paro de recordar en hace dos noches —se apartó de golpe de ella y se giró —. No te miraré si no quieres, pero tardarán en llegar… es mejor que te quites ropa.

Akane, pese a todo, estaba pasando el momento más excitante de toda su vida, ¿y si mandaba todas sus dudas a paseo y se entregaba a ese hombre? No justo ahí… pero, darle la oportunidad. Su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, su cabeza le decía que lo meditara bien, que el palo sería aún mayor que con Tofu, y de esta, no sabría si podría reponerse nunca. Suspiró… se quitó el vestido sacándolo por la cabeza. De los cobardes nunca se había escrito nada, y ella no era ninguna cobarde.

—Puedes girarte… si total, como has dicho, nos hemos visto con menos ropa.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y encontró a Akane en ropa interior, llevaba un sencillo conjunto color rosa palo, pero que le hacía resaltar sus encantos mejor que el más sexy de los conjuntos. Se acercó hasta ella, la tomó de la cintura y la arrimó a él, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran muy pegados. El azabache se inclinó y volvió a susurrarle: —Dame una oportunidad, Akane… tengamos una cita, si no quieres saber nada de mí después, lo entenderé. Pero no des esta historia por perdida sin haberlo intentado al menos —le mordió muy suave el lóbulo de la oreja, a lo que la chica le respondió con un leve gemido.

—No hagas eso… o no podré contenerme… —Ranma la llevó hasta una esquina del ascensor y la acorraló, pegando su erección a la intimidad de la chica que volvió a gemir sin poder evitarlo. Ranma le sujetó la cara con las dos manos, el deseo que sentía hacia esa mujer era algo fuera de lo común, el corazón le latía desbocado en su sola presencia. Se acercó lentamente para besarla, ansiaba probar de nuevo el dulce sabor de su boca.

—_¿Doctor Saotome? —_sonó la voz de la operadora al otro lado del telefonillo. Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron de golpe, Akane comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Ranma se acercó veloz y visiblemente malhumorado por la interrupción —Aquí seguimos, ¿qué ocurre?

—_El equipo ya está trabajando para sacarlos de ahí. En cinco minutos estará todo arreglado, disculpen las molestias y que tengan un buen día. _

Ranma comenzó a vestirse, el silencio reinó durante unos minutos entre ellos. Al poco se abrieron las puertas y dos operarios los miraron desde arriba, el ascensor se había quedado entre dos plantas.

—El sistema está desconectado, pueden salir sin peligro. Todavía no podemos mover el ascensor —dijo el técnico de mayor edad.

Ranma asintió, tomó a Akane de la cintura y la elevó lo suficiente para que la pudieran ayudar a salir. Akane sintió de nuevo el hormigueo por el cuerpo que sólo Ranma le proporcionaba. A continuación, fue el azabache el que de un salto salió del habitáculo.

—Disculpe la tardanza, Doctor Saotome. Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido.

Ranma los miró con mal humor, ¿tardanza? Ni besarla había podido. Con lo cerca que había estado… —Está bien, pero pondré una queja a su compañía. Casi nos morimos de calor ahí dentro.

Los dos hombres hicieron una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa. Ranma tomó a Akane de la mano y se dirigieron a las escaleras, ante la mirada atónita de cuanta gente se encontraba allí.

—Todo el mundo nos está mirando —dijo Akane mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de Ranma, que andaba a paso rápido.

—¿Y eso te importa? Qué miren lo que quieran.

Justo en la salida del hospital, un despistado Ryoga buscaba su coche en los aparcamientos cuando vio a su ex-amigo con la chica a la que se quería llevar a la cama. Miró más atento, ¿iban cogidos de la mano? El monstruo de los celos que sentía por Saotome volvió a salir a flote, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ganar él? Esto acababa de empezar, ¡era la guerra!

—¡Eh, Akane! —saludó Ryoga mientras se acercaba a la pareja— pensé que ya estarías descansando, lo digo por la noche tan ajetreada que hemos tenido… —quiso que sonara con doble sentido.

Ranma lo retó con la mirada, si no estuviera ella delante le habría partido la cara. Claramente le estaba provocando, pero no iba a darle el gusto. Soltó la mano de Akane y la tomó de la cintura, la chica estaba tan avergonzada por la situación que no sabía dónde meterse.

—Esto… sí, hemos tenido un percance con el ascensor… se quedó parado —respondió la chica.

Ryoga abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿atrapados en el ascensor? ¿se refería a Ranma y a ella? Dirigió la mirada hacia el azabache —Ranma, no te había visto —extendió la mano para estrecharla; el chico de mirada azul no respondió y lo dejó colgado. Akane palpaba la tensión que existía entre ellos. ¿Qué les habría pasado para no soportarse mutuamente?

—No quieras ser cortés porque ella esté delante. Nos vamos…

—¿Hoy no trabajas, Saotome? Me han dicho que tienes una cirugía a primera hora. Mejor ve rápido, llevarán mucho esperando al gran Ranma Saotome —volvió a mirar a Akane mientras sonreía cínico—¿te llevo a tu casa? Has salido tan rápido esta mañana que no he podido preguntarte.

Akane palideció, había salido tan rápido justo por eso… ya le había insinuado de invitarla a desayunar en cuanto terminaran la jornada y quiso evitar esta misma situación. Bastante incómoda se había sentido durante toda la noche. Y encima se lo había dicho delante de Ranma. Ella lo acusaba de ser un mujeriego, no quería que él pensara que ella era una chica que se iba con el primero que se le ofreciera. Con él había algo especial, una química que no podía llegar a comprender.

—Ya la llevo yo —contestó Ranma furioso.

Akane lo miró estupefacta, ¿parecían celos lo que Ranma expresaba? Quiso tranquilizar las cosas.

—No necesito que nadie me lleve, sé coger el metro perfectamente, gracias por el ofrecimiento Doctor Hibiki, pero tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa —que le volviera a hablar formal delante de su rival, destrozó a Ryoga momentáneamente—. Y creo que le esperan para una cirugía, Doctor Saotome —no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

Ranma se sintió victorioso —Está bien, ten cuidado. Te acompaño a la parada, ya puestos pueden esperar cinco minutos más, no es algo grave.

Ryoga los miró con ira contenida pero se relajó para que Akane no notara nada —Nos vemos entonces Akane, cuídate y piensa en lo que hablamos. Adiós Ranma —se subió en el coche y se alejó de allí.

Akane miró a Ranma —Vete ya, yo puedo ir sola, no me trates como si fuera una cría, no lo soporto.

—No tratarla como una cría… —Ranma hacía que apuntaba algo en una libreta imaginaria. Akane se rio y se giró para irse, pero Ranma la retuvo —Dame un toque a mi móvil ahora para tener tu número —le habló casi rozando sus labios.

—Eres muy mandón, Saotome. Apunta en tu libreta: No ser tan mandón —sonrió coqueta.

Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa, ¿existía hombre más perfecto en el mundo? —Da-me un to-que al mó-vil ahora —y acto seguido le devoró la boca. Ya no pudo contenerse más. Akane le respondió con el mismo ímpetu hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraban. Se separó con pesar.

—Ranma… aquí no…

—Pues no te hagas más la remolona y dame ya un toque —intentó acercarse de nuevo pero ella le puso la mano en los labios.

—Eres un pesado… ¿y cómo sabes que tengo tu número grabado? —retó la chica a modo de juego.

—Porque lo sé.

Akane negó con la cabeza, sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada perdida al móvil de Ranma. Éste lo cogió y guardó el número de Akane como si fuera el mayor tesoro que había encontrado —Ahora no tendrás escapatoria —se acercó para darle un beso a Akane, ella le puso las manos en el pecho para detenerlo. Él la miró decepcionado.

—Lo esperan en quirófano, Doctor… no les haga esperar más —lo tomó de la camiseta y lo besó con pasión, algo que pilló desprevenido al chico, pero pronto se recompuso y le devolvió el beso de manera aún más apasionada. Akane se separó de golpe —. Que tengas un buen día…

Ranma la miró con ojos soñadores —Igualmente… —la observó mientras se alejaba caminando seductoramente, sin percatarse de que unos ojos sedientos de venganza los observaban a ambos.

.

.

.

Nada más entrar en el metro, el sonido de un mensaje nuevo en el móvil hizo sonreír a la peliazul. Sabía de quién se trataba; sacó de su bolso el aparato y vio la notificación en la parte superior, como había supuesto, era de Ranma.

—"_Te recojo esta noche a las 20h, iré con la moto. Prepárate para pasar la mejor velada de tu vida. Por cierto… sales preciosa en tu foto de perfil"_

Akane comenzó a teclear su respuesta con una risita tonta que era incapaz de contener, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba loca, riendo sola.

—"_Deja de dar órdenes, te recuerdo que no soy una de tus enfermeras de quirófano (emoji sacando la lengua). Esto me recuerda, usted no debería estar ya en plena cirugía, Doctor Saotome?"_

—"_Quieres decir que si trabajaras en cirugía conmigo podría darte todas las órdenes que quisiera? No me des ideas, Akane… (emoji con sonrisa torcida) Y sí… debería estar ya en quirófano pero se ha retrasado. A lo que iba, a las 20h en la puerta de tu edificio"_

—"_Ni en sueños creas que podrás dominarme… "_

—_"Es un reto? Porque yo adoro los retos…"_

—_"Pues me temo que este lo vas a perder, y respecto a lo de esta noche, me encantaría pero me voy a Nerima a ver a mi padre y a mis hermanas. Volveré mañana por la tarde"_

Ranma se tocó la frente cuando leyó que no iba a poder verla hasta el día siguiente, ¿y si la llevaba él hasta Nerima? Comenzó a escribir para proponérselo cuando borró el mensaje, no quería que pensara que era para controlarla. Iba a volver a escribir cuando le llamaron para que se preparara para la primera cirugía de esa mañana.

—_"Reto aceptado, me llaman ya. Esta noche te libras de mí, pero mañana no, pásalo bien" _

Akane suspiró —"_No quiero librarme de ti…_" —pensó la chica mientras guardaba su teléfono móvil— "_Sólo espero no equivocarme con esta decisión… "_

Ranma apagó el teléfono y fue a prepararse, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta paz y tranquilidad en su interior. Ella sin duda le hacía bien, no pensaba dejarla escapar por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

Akane volvía de su viaje, no había pasado ni 24h en Nerima cuando ya añoraba regresar a Tokio. ¿Era eso? ¿Tenía ganas de regresar a la ciudad o se moría de ganas de verlo a él? Su familia le había reprochado que estaba más pendiente de su teléfono que de ellos, cuando ella no era muy dada a usarlo. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que le sonaba un mensaje le latía con fuerza el corazón; era un bobo, la hacía reír mucho con sus tonterías pero también la tenía al borde de la locura. El muy tonto le decía las ganas que tenía de hacerla suya de nuevo, y eso era lo más suave. Tenía que poner cara de póker para que no se le notara, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas la delataba, y le daba a su hermana Nabiki la excusa ideal para jugar a su juego favorito, irritar y avergonzar a su hermana menor.

Otra cosa por la que volvía tranquila a Tokio era por su cuñado, el Doctor Ono Tofu, que ahora que se paraba a pensar… ¿cirujano cardiotorácico? Los dos con la misma especialidad, en serio que el destino podía llegar a ser muy curioso. Cuando llegó a Nerima le temblaba todo, ¿qué sentiría al volver a verlo? Y la respuesta fue NADA. No sintió nada, sólo un gran afecto hacia él, eso hizo que disfrutara mucho de su estancia allí. ¿Qué le había hecho Ranma para que olvidara tan pronto al que ella consideraba el hombre de su vida? Suspiró pensando en él, le dijo que la recogería en la estación, estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Le daría un beso para recibirla? Con lo poco que lo conocía, no le extrañaría que le quisiera hacer el amor allí mismo… un calor insoportable le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Le iba a escribir para decirle que le faltaban diez minutos para llegar cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba.

—¿Akane Tendo? Eres tú, ¿verdad? —un hombre extremadamente delgado, tanto que parecía enfermizo, con unas ojeras tan profundas que no hacían más que confirmar la primera impresión, le habló justo al lado de su asiento. Akane alzó la vista y lo miró extrañada, quería reconocerlo pero no podía. El chico pareció darse cuenta —Soy Hikaru Gosunkugi, íbamos juntos al instituto Furinkan. Tú ibas a la clase F y yo a la D, pero coincidíamos en clase de gimnasia.

De repente algo hizo click en la memoria de Akane —Oh, lo siento, sí que te recuerdo. ¿Eras el fotógrafo del periódico del instituto?

Gosunkugi sonrió —Sí, y tú la número uno en todo. Estudiosa, buena en los deportes y, a pesar de ser muy popular entre los chicos, siempre has estado en tu sitio. Eras muy amable con todo el mundo y siempre dispuesta a ayudar y… si me lo permites… la más bonita...

Akane sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, parecía que la conocía muy bien, demasiado… —Pues… me alegro de verte —intentó zanjar la conversación pero el hombre enjuto parecía no querer terminarla.

—¿Y qué es de tu vida? ¿A qué te dedicas?

Dudó un instante pero luego respondió, no había motivo para ser grosera —Soy enfermera.

—Sigues ayudando a las personas… yo soy traumatólogo —Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. Después de sufrir tantas lesiones, decidí ser yo el que ayudara a otros a curarlas. Antes trabajaba en el St Lucas pero hace seis meses que me trasladé al Tokio Jikei.

—Va-vaya… yo trabajo allí… —se arrepintió de darle tantos datos nada más decirlo, pero si trabajaban en el mismo hospital, se verían tarde o temprano.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué grata coincidencia! Pues ya nos veremos por allí, alguna mañana podríamos desayunar juntos y ponernos al día de nuestras vidas.

—Cla-claro… —la mirada tan profunda de ese hombre le daba escalofríos, menos mal que Ranma iba a ir a recogerla a la estación.

El tren por fin llegó, ambos se bajaron y Akane suspiró de alivio al ver a Ranma esperándola apoyado en una columna. Sonrió nada más verla pero luego cambió la expresión al mirar al hombre que iba al lado suyo. Akane sintió la necesidad de refugiarse en los brazos del azabache nada más llegar a su lado. Él la abrazó con fuerza, la sintió temblar y eso lo puso en alerta. Miró al hombrecillo, que no apartaba la mirada de ellos, su expresión era fría como el hielo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —escupió Ranma sin rodeos mirándolo desafiante.

Akane miró a Ranma y habló antes de que sucediera nada, esa voz grave que oyó del azabache le advirtió que debía intervenir.

—Ranma, él es Hikaru Gosunkugi, estudiábamos juntos en el instituto y nos hemos encontrado en el tren de regreso. Trabaja en nuestro hospital, es traumatólogo.

—Encantado de conocerle Doctor Saotome, es toda una eminencia para no haber acabado aún la especialidad —Gosunkugi le ofreció la mano para estrecharla. Ranma dudó pero lo saludó. Ese tipo… ¿por qué no lo conocía de allí?

—Igualmente Doctor Gosunkugi… no recuerdo haberlo visto por allí… —lo miró suspicaz, no dejaba de abrazar a Akane sujetándola por la cintura.

—No suelo relacionarme mucho —hubo un silencio algo incómodo—. En fin… les dejo solos. Akane, me alegro de volver a verte, aún conservas esa inocencia en tu mirada, me recuerdas mucho a mi novia… encantado, Doctor Saotome —y sin esperar los saludos de vuelta se alejó saliendo de la estación.

Ranma tomó a Akane de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo —¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Akane asintió con una sonrisa —No era este el reencuentro que tenía en mente —dijo la chica con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, la acercó a él y la besó despacio, muy suave. Akane al principio estaba muy tensa, pero enseguida se relajó y se abrazó a él colgándose de su cuello. Así estuvieron unos minutos, sólo besos inocentes, porque si comenzaban a besarse como ellos sabían, no había marcha atrás.

—¿Mejor este reencuentro? —dijo él con los labios pegados a los suyos.

—Mucho mejor… —suspiró ella.

—Bien, pues vamos a tu apartamento.

Akane lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no quería que diera por hecho que el sexo estaba asegurado, al menos nada más llegar...

Ranma comprendió lo que ella estaba pensando —Solo quiero que dejes la mochila e irnos a cenar, ¿qué estabas pensando?

La sonrisa de él, esa sonrisa tan terriblemente seductora… no le extrañaba que tuviera a medio hospital rendido a sus pies. Sintió una punzada de celos, pero intentó pensar en otra cosa. Si estaba debatiendo darle una oportunidad, no podía pensar así.

—Está bien, lo siento… vamos —Ranma le cogió la mochila, y con la mano libre, tomó la de Akane. Lo hacía tan normal… aunque ella se sentía nerviosa aún al caminar así con él.

Subieron al apartamento de Akane, abrió la puerta temblorosa, como la noche que ambos llegaron y ella pensó que iba a hacerle algo malo. Pero esta vez eran otro tipo de nervios. Entró y Ranma la siguió.

—Me cambio de ropa y nos vamos, tardo cinco minutos.

—Te esperaría aunque fueran cinco años.

—¿Esa frase para ligar te funciona con muchas? —sonrió Akane mientras se metía en su dormitorio. Le recordó a cuando se conocieron.

Ranma pensó lo mismo y le siguió el juego —No mucho, pero parece que esta vez sí ha funcionado.

—Ja, que te lo has creído Saotome —respondió la chica mientras meditaba qué ropa iba a ponerse para su cita con Ranma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás probándote modelitos para ver con cuál te ves más sexy?

Akane se ruborizó y miró hacia la puerta, encontró a Ranma apoyado en el marco con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

—¡Se puede saber qué haces, pervertido! ¡Espérame fuera! —se acercó a la cama y le tiró un cojín que Ranma atrapó sin problema. Akane se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar molesta.

—Ya salgo… te dejo que sigas eligiendo tu modelito para seducirme.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó Akane entre risas mientras le tiraba otro cojín. Ranma cerró la puerta justo antes de que el objeto volador le diera en la cabeza —Mira que llega a ser tonto… — rio para sí la peliazul.

Ranma se paseó por el apartamento, no lo recordaba muy bien, cosa normal. Se acercó a la cocina y vio su nota aún colgada en la puerta de la nevera —_Niégalo, pero te tengo en el bote_ —pensó el chico de ojos azules—, _aunque yo sí que estoy rendido ante ti… _

Escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, Akane salió con un vestido blanco de florecitas rosas, más corto de la parte delantera que de la trasera. Llevaba una rebequita rosa, del mismo color que las flores y unos botines marrones a juego con el bolso. La miró embobado, aunque se vistiera con un saco seguiría siendo la mujer más bonita y sexy del planeta. Le iba a costar muchísimo no tomarla en brazos y llevarla al dormitorio, pero no… era un hombre, no un animal, aunque ella desatara sus instintos más primitivos.

—Estás… guau… —fue lo único que pudo decir, la mirada tan profunda que tenía hablaba por sí sola.

—¿Tantos años en la universidad y ese es el adjetivo que se te ocurre? —se acercó hasta él. Ranma la volvió a sujetar de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Después de repasarla de arriba a abajo de nuevo y acariciarle la espalda lentamente, bufó.

—Mejor vámonos ya… —la tomó de la mano de nuevo y salieron del apartamento.

Ranma ayudó a Akane a ponerse el casco de la moto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó curiosa.

—Te dije que te llevaría a comer el mejor ramen de la ciudad y allí te voy a llevar —se colocó su casco, subió a la moto y ayudó a Akane a montar. Ella volvió a agarrarse con fuerza, parecía que le asustaban un poco esas máquinas. "_Poner remedio a ese miedo" _anotó mentalmente el joven Doctor en su libreta imaginaria.

Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el restaurante, bueno… no se podía llamar restaurante, era un puesto en una calle muy concurrida de Tokio. Por eso tuvieron que dejar la moto al principio de ésta.

—Te va a encantar —el entusiasmo de Ranma era contagioso, a Akane le gustó que no quisiera impresionarla con un mega restaurante de lujo. A ella le iban las cosas sencillas.

—Debe tener mucho éxito, hay una cola enorme.

—Sí, pero nosotros somos gente VIP. Ven —la guió de la cintura hasta el lateral del puesto— ¡Buenas noches maestro! —saludó Ranma a un hombrecillo canoso, tan bajito que tenía que estar subido a una silla para poder cocinar.

—¡Oh, mi mejor alumno! Konatsu, te dejo cinco minutos solo.

—Sí, maestro —respondió el ¿chico?

—Habría jurado que era una chica —susurró Akane al oído a Ranma.

—Fue criado como tal… la familia de Konatsu es la última de un poderoso clan ninja. Sólo fíjate en sus movimientos al cocinar.

Akane se quedó perpleja al ver la habilidad que poseía hasta que se vio "invadida" por el sensei de Ranma.

—¡Pero qué chica más guapa me traes! —cuando estaba a punto de abrazar a Akane, Ranma lo sujetó del cuello del Gi, que llevaba a modo de uniforme.

—Maestro… no — lo dijo tan serio que hasta asustó a la chica.

—¡Eres un aguafiestas! ¡Sólo quería saludarla!

—Salúdela desde aquí —lo depósito en el suelo— Akane, este es mi sensei, Happosai. Tiene el mejor puesto de ramen de la ciudad.

—Encantada —la chica hizo una reverencia.

—Preciosa y educada, no la dejes escapar, Ranma. Reconozco una buena chica cuando la veo, pero… no bajes la guardia en tu entrenamiento. Sabes que tenemos el campeonato a la vuelta de la esquina. Hay que conservar el título.

—Lo sé… no le fallaré. Le he hablado a Akane de este ramen. ¿Me sirve dos raciones para llevar, maestro?

—¡Marchando dos raciones de mi Happoramen especial para el amor!

Akane se sonrojó, Ranma la miró de reojo y sonrió. Si ese ninja era hábil, el sensei de Ranma era impresionante. Apenas podía seguir los movimientos, en menos de dos minutos tenían las dos raciones perfectamente listas para llevar.

—Impresionante… —murmuró la chica.

—Aquí tiene, maestro —Ranma le ofreció un billete a Happosai para pagar la comida pero éste lo rechazó.

—Tu pago será traerme a esta preciosa jovencita más a menudo, o alguna prenda íntima de ella, también la acepto… ¡Auch! —Ranma golpeó a Happosai en la coronilla.

—No va a cambiar en la vida… en fin, gracias por la comida. Le veo mañana por la tarde en el Dojo —tomó a Akane de la mano y se alejaron.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la moto, Akane preguntó:—¿Por qué no nos hemos comido allí el ramen?

—Quiero enseñarte un sitio, sube.

Salieron de la ciudad y circularon por una carretera llena de curvas, Akane se sujetó fuerte a la cintura de Ranma. A los 15 minutos de estar subiendo por esa horrible carretera, Ranma tomó un desvío, cambió el asfalto por un camino de tierra, pero sólo tardaron un par de minutos en llegar al lugar; era un sitio muy frondoso, cubierto de césped y lleno de árboles. Aparcó la moto y ayudó a Akane a bajar. De una de las maletas de la moto, sacó una especie de cesta y el ramen.

—¿Qué es este sitio? —preguntó la chica.

—Es un mirador que casi nadie conoce, lo descubrí hace cosa de un año, me gusta venir a pensar en mis cosas de vez en cuando. Tiene una vista de Tokio espectacular; eres la primera chica a la que le enseño este sitio. Akane lo miró enarcando una ceja—. ¡Es cierto! Ven, acércate a mirar la ciudad.

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par, toda la ciudad de Tokio, con sus luces y su vida, estaba a sus pies. Ranma tenía razón, la vista era espectacular.

—Es una maravilla… —el azabache la abrazó por detrás, le retiró el cabello y le besó el cuello —Ranma… —dijo entre suspiros.

El azabache resopló —Mejor preparo el picnic…

—Mejor…

Cenaron animadamente entre risas y anécdotas relacionadas con sus profesiones. Akane tuvo que darle la razón a Ranma y reconocer que era el mejor ramen que había probado en su vida. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ranma extendió una manta, se tumbó e hizo que Akane se colocara a su lado. Entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la apretó ligeramente.

—Esta es otra de las maravillas de este sitio, tumbarte a ver las estrellas, sin los estridentes ruidos de la ciudad, solo la naturaleza y tú. Respira hondo —la chica obedeció—. Y ahora expulsa el aire muy muy despacio…

—Ranma, este sitio es precioso… gracias por traerme…

El azabache se giró de medio lado para poder mirarla —Tú sí que eres preciosa… —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó muy suave, Akane respondió acariciando el fuerte brazo del chico, no duraron mucho antes de comenzar a profundizar sus besos, querían más del otro, necesitaban mucho más… Ranma fue deslizando sus dedos desde la mejilla de Akane, pasando por su cuello, rozando su pecho, su vientre, sus caderas y llegando al final del vestido. Metió su mano por debajo de éste y ascendió por los muslos de la muchacha, apretando con delicadeza a cada paso. La chica se estremeció ante las caricias del azabache, desde luego tenía unas manos prodigiosas.

Ranma le subió el vestido hasta la cintura, siguió el ascenso de su mano hasta llegar al pecho de la joven, lo masajeó y lo apretó ligeramente, acto seguido comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de la areola de su seno, comprobando al instante cómo se le endurecían los pezones. La chica gimió bajito, sin dejar de besar al azabache. Ranma respiró hondo, debía controlarse, cada vez que ella gemía o suspiraba, lo encendía demasiado. Akane comenzó a subir la camiseta de Ranma, éste se la quitó rápido y volvió a su cometido de devorar la boca a la chica. Esta vez el recorrido que hizo su mano fue en descenso, llegó al inicio de las braguitas de Akane, se detuvo unos instantes y luego metió su mano buscando su intimidad. La chica esta vez gimió más fuerte, no tenía lugar a dudas… sus manos eran portentosas, Akane abrió ligeramente las piernas para facilitarle el acceso. Ranma dejó de besar la boca de Akane para pasar a lamer su cuello, ascendiendo lentamente hasta dar con el lóbulo de su oreja, que también succionó y mordió con maestría.

La chica gemía cada vez más alto, Ranma se deshizo de las braguitas por completo y volvió a deleitarla con su movimiento de dedos. Capturó su boca de nuevo y aceleró al notar que la chica estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis. La humedad de su mano y la respiración agitada de ella, le corroboraron que había logrado su cometido. Sin esperar más, el chico se quitó los jeans y los bóxers, quedando completando desnudo, su palpitante erección apretaba demasiado. Desvistió a Akane por completo, admiró unos instantes el cuerpo de ella bañado por la luz de la luna, era una diosa… Se colocó encima de ella, abriéndose paso a través de sus piernas, y sin esperar ningún permiso, se introdujo de una sola estocada. La chica se agarró a la ancha espalda del pelinegro emitiendo un leve quejido de placer. Ranma emitió un ronco gruñido al volver a ser uno con la mujer que le había trastocado su vida. Se quedó un instante sin moverse, sólo disfrutando de estar dentro de ella. Volvió a buscar sus manos y las entrelazó, subiéndolas a la altura de su pecho, justo después comenzó a moverse. Akane volvió a gemir, ¿es que este hombre hacía algo mal? Ese movimiento de caderas la estaba excitando de nuevo, y eso que acababa de tener un orgasmo… sentía a Ranma muy dentro de ella y eso la estaba llevando a la locura. Él comenzó de nuevo a besar su cuello, rozando con la punta de su lengua, poco a poco fue acelerando el ritmo, Akane jadeaba ante cada embestida del azabache, si continuaba escuchándola no podría resistir mucho más. Nunca le había pasado, ella le excitaba tanto que pensó que se correría sin tocarla, sólo escuchándola gemir gracias a él.

—Akane… por favor… no gimas… —suplicó en vano, porque la chica cada vez lo hacía más alto.

—Lo-lo siento… —decía entre suspiros y jadeos.

Ranma gruñó de placer y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, la besó con pasión para atrapar los gemidos de ella. Se deshizo del agarre de una de sus manos y bajó buscando el trasero de ella para pegarla más a él.

—Por favor, llega ya… no puedo aguantar más.

Ella no respondió con palabras, su cuerpo se estremeció al instante y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, se relajó y él comprobó que había conseguido que tuviera un segundo orgasmo. Así que ya más tranquilo y con dos embestidas más terminó dentro de ella. De su garganta salió un sonido gutural grave anunciando que había quedado satisfecho. Salió de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo, cubriendo a los dos con el resto de manta.

Ambos respiraban agitados; pese a no ser una noche calurosa, más bien fría, acabaron sudando.

—Eres increíblemente deliciosa… —dijo él mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ella solo le sonrió y se arrimó más al musculoso cuerpo del chico. De pronto comenzó a tiritar, la temperatura había descendido notablemente, estaban en primavera pero las noches aún eran bastante frescas, y más estando donde estaban.

—Vámonos, no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa —el azabache se incorporó y le entregó la ropa a Akane.

Se vistieron y él le ofreció su chaqueta de cuero, ella al principio la rechazó, Ranma solo llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y en la moto pasaría frío, pero él era más cabezota que ella y hasta que no se la puso no se movieron.

—Nunca me he puesto enfermo, tengo unas defensas increíbles —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Terminaron de recoger y se fueron directos al apartamento de Akane.

.

.

.

Ranma subió con Akane hasta la misma puerta, como la primera vez. Deseaba dormir con ella, pero no quería agobiarla, así que se inclinó para besarla y le dio las buenas noches. Cuando se iba a incorporar, Akane lo sujetó de la camiseta.

—¿Qui-quieres quedarte a dormir…? Total, ya es tarde y mañana trabajamos los dos…

La sonrisa de Ranma le confirmó a la chica que la respuesta era sí. Ambos entraron y justo cuando cerraron la puerta, Ranma volvió a tomarla en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, donde hicieron de nuevo el amor.

.

.

.

En el silencio de la noche, a Akane le pareció que Ranma murmuraba algo. Se desperezó y lo observó; el azabache estaba empapado en sudor y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su respiración era agitada, lo llamó preocupada, ¿estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

—Ranma… ¿estás bien? —le puso la mano en el pecho pero el chico no despertaba.

—¡No! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo reanimarla! —de pronto se le escuchó más claro, gritaba desesperado.

—¡Ranma, Ranma… despierta! Estás teniendo una pesadilla —la chica lo zarandeó levemente, no quería asustarlo, pero realmente le estaba preocupando verlo así. Su rostro siempre risueño reflejaba la angustia personificada.

—¿Qué…? ¿¡Akane!? ¡NO,NO, NO! —Ranma se incorporó de golpe, gotas de sudor le resbalaban por todo el cuerpo— ¡Akane!

—Estoy aquí, mírame… —la peliazul le obligó a mirarla, pues el chico se despertó completamente desorientado y la buscaba sin hallarla. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto, Ranma la abrazó con fuerza. Al principio ella se quedó un poco sin saber qué hacer, hasta que imitó su abrazo.

—Estás bien…. —suspiró aliviado.

—Sí, estoy bien… tranquilo —le acarició el cabello con ternura— ¿Me cuentas qué ha pasado?

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Qué tal habéis pasado la semana? Se os ha hecho muy larga la espera? Qué os ha parecido el momento ascensor?... queríais más?... sois muy picarones, pero luego os lo he compensado, no? Qué habrá soñado Ranma?... Pues otro capitulito más de esta historia, espero que os haya gustado.

Quiero lo primero de todo agradeceros vuestros reviews, parece que os está entusiasmando el fic y estoy loca de contenta, se escribe mejor cuando recibes tantas muestras de apoyo, muchísimas gracias de verdad!

Gracias infinitas a mi b-reader, **Sailordancer7 **No me canso de repetir que sin ella escribir no sería lo mismo. Love you baby!

A mis locas** por el Dios Griego, **sois mi guinda diaria del pastel, no puedo imaginar estar un solo día sin hablar de nuestras cosas y echarnos esas risas. Sois grandes chicas!

Recomendaros el nuevo fic de **SusyChantilly, **se llama **PRIDE **y es una adaptación de la gran obra de Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio; y si queréis un fic divertido, os recomiendo **PODEROSA **de la peque de las locas, **HanaNote**

Contestando a vuestros reviews **Andre Palomo **Poco a poco irá cada vez más intenso, como a mí me gusta. No abandonaré la historia jeje, Yo también adoro los celos de Ranma, y esto aún no es nada… **Maryconchita **es lo que mola, dejaros con la miel en los labios jijiji y sí… me gusta Ryoga pero este no… es un cerdito aprovechado, espero haberte compensado con este capítulo ;) **paulayjoaqui **Ryoga está muy celoso de los éxitos de Ranma, siempre ha sido su sombra en todo, en vez de arrepentirse, lo anotó como un trofeo. He querido cambiar a la antogonista, que siempre escojo a Shampoo, esta vez dará la vara Ukyo. Me encanta que te encante el fic! **kariiim **una semanita pasa volando jeje y ya estoy aquí de nuevo con más Ranma sexy médico. Esa es la historia de esos dos, amigos y rivales siempre. Adoro a Akane, intentaré portarme bien con ella y creo que es el Ranma más celoso que me ha salido hasta ahora jajaja ya irás viendo **Iselita Torres **Mi niña bonita! Creo que este Ryoga no te va a gustar mucho… yo también lo adoro pero he querido darle otro enfoque. Es que no puedo ver a Ranma de otra forma que no sea celoso y posesivo, y me encanta así. Besitos! **livamesauribe **Gracias a ti por leer :) Ranma ha caído bajo los encantos de Akane, no podía ser de otra manera jeje que tal el encuentro en el ascensor? te ha gustado? **Lucitachan **Hola guapa! primero de todo no te preocupes para nada de lo del Ranma chef, es normal mezclar cuando has leído a tanta gente, segundo, que mal lo de tu ingreso pero me alegro que ya estés recuperada y tercero, pues es un poco mezcla. Como expuse en el primer capítulo voy a inventarme cosas según las necesite. Ranma es R-5, según me han dicho, él ya puede operar solo y se hace cargo de los residentes R-4 para abajo. Lo del despacho era porque lo necesitaba para ciertas escenas, pero igual es compartido y realmente es de su tutor o del jefe de residentes. Lo que sí estaré bien documentada es cuando escriba una escena de cirugía o algo relacionado con la especialidad. Espero que tus padres y hermanos no me maten por tomar esto a mi conveniencia para el fic jeje. Mientras pueda tendréis un capítulo a la semana. y gracias por lo del fanart, te gustó este que hice del ascensor? jijiji **Lu chan87 **mi doctora vampirilla, sabes que tienes privilegios de pedirme el capítulo por adelantado jeje, eso espero yo también… a ver qué hace Akane con Ryoga :P **azzulaprincess **Ryoga creo que tiene la autoestima por los suelos, siempre a la sombra de Ranma, a ver si no da mucho la lata. Pues parece que ya han podido hablar y demasiado bien diria yo jijij **SusyChantilly **Hinako es la caña jajaja es que la veo en mi cabeza versión adulta pero con las cosas de cría del manga. Ranma sabe cómo marcar territorio sin que Akane se entere. Es como dices, ellos tenían un acuerdo, incluso no eran exclusivos y Ranma se lo dejó bien clarito y ha sido sincero a la hora de dejarla. Ryoga le da el puntillo al fic jeje. Siempre te voy a recomendar mi niña ;) **Juany Rdz **Voy a incrementar aún más tu odio hacia Ryoga, pienso en ti cada vez que escribo de él en el fic jajaja creo que esos dos se están conociendo demasiado bien… Akane suertuda **SARITANIMELOVE **y quién puede culpar a Akane, maldita suertuda que puede disfrutar de semejante especímen. Si Ranma fuera mío lo ataría en casa y no lo dejaría salir ni a por el pan jajaja Eso pretende Ryoga, embarrar a Ranma, pero Akane debe de ser lista y no dejarse embaucar **Hikari **Me alegra que te guste, en mi lista de profesiones sexys que me gustan de los hombres, faltaba mi Ranma doctor jeje **A.R. Tendo **Ryoga va a intentar por todos los medios llevarse a Akane a la cama, es una amargado, siempre a la sombra de Ranma **Gabriel Fonseca **Poco a poco irá tomando forma la historia pero al menos Akane ha dejado planchado a Ryoga cuando él creía que iba a conseguir ponerla totalmente en contra de Ranma **Luna Akane **Son un poco más maduros, espero que actúen más o menos en consecuencia, porque aunque los hago adultos siempre intento dejar su esencia. Hay que estar pendientes de varias cosas en la historia, ya las iréis descubriendo **Sailordancer7 **baby, ya sabes que siempre intento dejar su esencia en la mayor medida posible, Ranma siempre actúa como un crío y si me dices que en quirófano pasa igual, doblemente crío jajaja Ukyo antagonista femenina, vamos a dejar descansar a Shampoo. Y siempre me quedo corta con los agradecimientos para contigo pero ya no sé qué más decirte. Que no concibo escribir sin nuestras mesas redondas ;) **AzusaCT **Ya te echaba de menos! jajajaja Akane sí que le ha visto bien la jeringa a Ranma, chica con suerte… este fic es muy de Anatomía de Grey como me han dicho en un review y la verdad es que sí! Hubo una temporada que estaba enganchadísima a esa serie. Te gustó el encuentro en el ascensor? Besitos loquilla **Linda Akane **Mamá Nodoka estará encantada con este Ryoga, es tal como ella lo ve jajajaja ya sabes lo insegura que es Akane, pero como has dicho, también es más madura en este fic y quiero que se vea reflejado, y respecto a Ukyo… a ver, Ranma con 28 años, rodeado de chicas que quieren su… ejem… pues ya sabemos, pero se ha flechado de Akane y ya la mandó a freír monas **Invitado **Ryoga is a real pig, but Akane has put him in his place, despite having his doubts about Ranma **Rj45 **Doctor cerdo de seguro, Ranma y Akane son más maduros, a pesar de querer dejarles parte de su esencia. Parece que Akane dejará en principio atrás sus dudas sobre Ranma para darle una oportunidad **Nidia **hola mi niña hermosa! esa es tu hora solo y exclusiva para ti, que no te molesten jeje Ryoga está sacando su verdadero yo y además está celoso de siempre del éxito de Ranma en todo. A ver hasta dónde es capaz de llegar. Tus uñas! Me siento responsable jajaja, me da mucha alegría leer las cosas tan bonitas que me dices. Espero no dejar de escribir nunca y que las musas me acompañen en el trayecto. Te ha gustado el nuevo capítulo? Besos! **nancyricoleon **Ryoga celoso de los éxitos de nuestro amado Ranma y ahora quiere quitarle a la chica de nuevo. A Ranma, Shampoo le dio bastante igual pero con Akane no será lo mismo y sí, puede que Akane piense que Ranma no es de fiar respecto a las chicas pero no le gustan los criticones **Yeka453 **Mi Geral hermosa! Cómo no voy a tener en cuenta tus sugerencias, querías Ranma médico, pues aquí lo tienes. Uff… me los imagino a los tres: bombero, policía y médico… qué malita me estoy poniendo jajajaja un besazo enorme mi niña! espero que te haya gustado lo del ascensor jijijij **Mina Ain0 **Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, las hago con mucho cariño. No puedo imaginarme a Ranma que no tenga todas esas cosas jeje y bueno… quizá Akane se ha dejado convencer muy rápido por este Ranma pero es que soy incapaz de culparla :P **Mayra Saotome **Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones! La verdad es que intento que los capítulos queden lo mejor posible, los releo… puff como 1000 veces antes de subirlos, y aún así sigo encontrando fallos jajaja pero me perdonáis porque soy solo una aficionada, verdad? Ryoga siempre tiene que aparecer en medio jeje y lo siento pero me encanta dejaros con esa intriga de qué pasará en el siguiente. Culpable! Un abrazo fuerte amiga! **1Andrea11 **jajajaja me encantó! la verdad es que estuve enganchada varias temporadas a Grey´s Anatomy, pero desde que dejó de salir el Doctor Sloan perdí interés… por qué será? :P** Bianka Sherlin **Pues ya ves que has tenido que esperar muy poquito jeje, me alegra que te esté gustando

Pues creo que ya he contestado a todos vuestros reviews, un placer como siempre, la semana que viene más! Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***A corazón abierto***

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Ranma seguía abrazado a Akane sin articular palabra, ella le dio margen antes de volver a preguntar. No se veía del tipo de hombres que se asustan, pero cuando la llamó estando en vigilia, su voz temblorosa denotaba auténtico terror.

—¿Quieres hablar? —la chica hizo otro intento para que Ranma se abriera a ella y le contara lo que le preocupaba.

El azabache aflojó un poco el agarre, bebió un sorbo de agua y se levantó de la cama.

—Es… una pesadilla que tengo de vez en cuando, de algo que ocurrió hace aproximadamente un año —Ranma se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación revolviéndose el cabello, Akane sólo lo miraba, no quería interrumpirlo por miedo a que se arrepintiera de seguir hablando—. Yo estaba de guardia como cualquier otro día, hacía mi ronda cuando me avisaron al busca, acababa de entrar por urgencias una pareja joven; habían tenido un accidente de coche. Era una noche lluviosa, se ve que el chico iba demasiado rápido y el coche derrapó por el agua. Dieron… unas cinco vueltas de campana hasta que finalmente se estrellaron contra un árbol. El chico fue llevado a UCI directamente, ni siquiera lo vi, y la chica llegó prácticamente muerta. Cuando entré en ese quirófano sentí que algo no iba bien… Me dijeron que la chica tenía un trauma de tórax, el equipo de emergencia que la trajo la encontró junto con el airbag, pero fuera del vehículo. En el trayecto notaron una importante caída de la tensión arterial, entró a rayos y encontraron un aneurisma aórtico de 2,1 inch, ya sabes que eso significa que el manejo inmediato era cirugía abierta, debido al tamaño del aneurisma.

El único residente de cardio torácica era yo, así que entré; cuando me di cuenta no sólo había dilatado la pared y roto el aneurisma, si no que también había hecho un taponamiento cardíaco como consecuencia de… —Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera reviviendo esa noche en ese mismo instante— De repente me encontré con el corazón de la chica en mis manos, masajeándolo histérico. No quería perderla, era muy joven…¡tenía que salvarla! pero por más que masajeaba, el corazón no respondía. Usé las palas de desfibrilación, pero todo era inútil… yo había perdido la razón y seguía masajeando su débil corazón en mis manos, cuando hacía mucho que ella había dejado este mundo. Fue la noche más difícil que tuve que vivir allí…

Akane se levantó despacio, tenía una necesidad inmensa de abrazarlo. Él estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza agachada, llegó a su altura y se puso de rodillas. Lo tomó de las manos y le habló muy suave: —No fue culpa tuya… hiciste todo lo que pudiste para intentar salvar a esa chica.

Ranma alzó la cabeza y encontró sus ojos, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero encontraba paz y calma cuando la miraba —El final del sueño ha cambiado hoy…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando estaba bombeando el corazón de esa chica y he mirado a la mesa de quirófano, no era ella la que estaba allí… eras tú. Si fueras tú… aún tendría tu corazón en mis manos. ¡Debí luchar más!

Akane se quedó muda un instante, pero en seguida reaccionó —Ha sido solo una pesadilla, no le des más importancia —dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo para intentar calmarlo.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, ¿esa mujer era real? ¿Estaba allí con él? Le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó muy dulce.

—¿Nos duchamos y nos tomamos un café antes de entrar a trabajar? —preguntó el azabache ya más animado.

—Vale… pero… nos duchamos por separado o no llegaremos a tiempo —Akane le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada hacia el baño, Ranma la persiguió, pero ella cerró con llave. La oyó reírse al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Tramposa!

—Hay que ser más rápido, Doctor Saotome —Ranma sonrió y escuchó al instante caer el agua de la ducha.

—Agua con suerte… —murmuró.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, Ranma y Akane dormían juntos noche sí y noche también, llegaron al hospital una mañana, el azabache aparcó la moto y ayudó a Akane a bajar. Parecía que iba menos tensa, aunque seguía yendo muy agarrada a su cintura; él quería que se acostumbrara a la moto porque era su segunda pasión, después de las artes marciales, pero que ella le abrazara fuertemente para evitar caerse, no le disgustaba en absoluto.

La tomó de la mano y entraron. La gente que los veía se quedaba con la boca abierta; nunca, en los años que Ranma llevaba trabajando allí, lo habían visto tomando la mano a una chica, ni siquiera cuando su novia iba a visitarlo; después de lo que pasó, Ranma llegó a la conclusión de que Shampoo mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Hacía que se pasaba a verlo a él y de camino le hacía otra visita a Ryoga… se acordó de que Akane trabajaba con él y se le ennegrecieron las entrañas. Tenía que poner remedio a eso.

Llegaron al ascensor y se subieron, Ukyo estaba dentro. Venía del parking subterráneo, los miró a ambos entrecerrando los ojos, y más, cuando los vio cogidos de la mano. En cuanto Akane hizo contacto visual con Ukyo su reacción fue soltar la mano de Ranma y rodear su cintura. El azabache sonrió ante ese gesto; Akane estaba marcando territorio y eso le encantó, así que él la rodeó por los hombros y la arrimó a su cuerpo. Y así entraron al ascensor.

—Buenos días, Ukyo —saludó Ranma cortésmente.

—Buenos días, Ranma —respondió fríamente la joven enfermera.

La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente pero Ranma quiso darle su lugar a Akane —Ella es Akane Tendo, mi chica —cuando Akane lo oyó llamarla así se ruborizó, no habían hablado de nada todavía, pero parece que las palabras entre ellos sobraban—. Es enfermera en pediatría. Akane, ella es Ukyo Kuonji, también es enfermera, trabaja conmigo en cirugía.

—Encantada —Akane extendió la mano para saludar a Ukyo, ésta tardó en responder el gesto, pero finalmente accedió de mala gana.

—Que Ranma tenga "chica" sí que es una novedad. Debes ser muy especial para haberlo pillado, aunque debo advertirte que es muy exigente en la cama… —Ukyo sonrió con malicia, Ranma quiso abofetearla en ese mismo instante, pero recordó que era una mujer y jamás le pondría la mano encima a una chica. Llegaron a la planta de pediatría donde ambos se dispusieron a bajar. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran Akane puso la mano en el sensor.

—Comprendo que se sea exigente, yo también querría que mi dinero se viera reflejado en el servicio, aunque lo nuestro es diferente … "señorita"... espero que tenga un buen día —y retiró la mano para que la puerta se cerrara mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo con una gran sonrisa. La castaña se quedó boquiabierta, ¿la había llamado puta en su cara? desde luego eso no iba a quedar así, no sabía con quién se las gastaba.

Ranma estaba igual de sorprendido que Ukyo ante la respuesta de Akane, pero dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella lo miró de reojo avergonzada.

—No consiento que nadie me haga de menos —dijo la chica de mirada avellana—. ¡Recuérdalo tú también en el futuro!

—Lo apunto en mi libreta… —Akane sonrió ante el comentario del azabache— Vamos o llegarás tarde.

Ranma la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el ala de pediatría —Sé perfectamente dónde tengo que ir, no hace falta que me lleves como si fuera una niña pequeña, ya hemos hablado de esto —se quejó la chica.

Ranma frenó en seco y la peliazul chocó contra su ancha espalda, lo oyó suspirar y se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos directamente —No me gusta que trabajes con Ryoga… —soltó a bocajarro muy serio.

La peliazul parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, lo que menos esperaba era ese comentario por parte de Ranma, ¿qué le habría pasado con el doctor Hibiki? —Yo tengo que lidiar con que te hayas acostado con la mitad de las enfermeras de este hospital y aquí estoy, confiando en ti. Así que con más razón deberías de guardar ese tipo de comentarios, que sé el camino que van a tomar…

—¡No lo entiendes, no me fío de él! —¿qué es lo que veía Akane en los ojos azul grisáceos de Ranma? ¿Miedo? ¿Celos? ¿Preocupación? Ella lo tenía mucho más difícil, sabía que conseguir la confianza de la otra persona era tremendamente complicado, pero tendría que hacer el esfuerzo, igual que ella lo estaba haciendo.

—No te fíes de él… fíate de mí… —la determinación en la mirada de Akane dejaron sin palabras al joven Doctor.

—Lo entenderás cuando te cuente qué fue lo que pasó con…

—¿Akane?

Ambos se giraron para ver quién había llamado a la chica.

—¡Shinnosuke! —exclamó la joven. Ranma observó detenidamente a ese chico. Era bien parecido, por su complexión parecía que se ejercitaba de alguna forma, era castaño y tenía los ojos de color aguamarina. Lo vio acercarse sin dudar, tomó a Akane de la cintura y comenzó a darle vueltas, ante la mirada incrédula del azabache, ¿Quién coño era ese tío y por qué tenía tanta familiaridad con SU Akane.

Akane vio por el rabillo del ojo la expresión enmudecida de Ranma —Shinno, bájame por favor —pidió la chica amablemente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que empezabas a trabajar aquí? ¡Qué alegría! —el chico de mirada aguamarina ni se percató de la presencia de Ranma.

—Bueno, yo no sabía que estabas aquí. Lo último que supe es que estabas en un centro de salud en Ryugenzawa —Akane sintió cómo Ranma la tomó de nuevo de la mano y entonces Shinnosuke advirtió que había alguien más, ella lo miró sonriente, pero a Ranma no le cambió la seriedad en su rostro— Shinnosuke, él es Ranma Saotome. Es mi… chico —sólo se conocían desde hacía unas tres semanas escasas, le costaba asimilar que fueran pareja, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, pero si él la presentó así frente a Ukyo, ella haría lo mismo ante Shinnosuke.

—Shinnosuke Ryugen, encantado. Akane y yo estudiamos juntos enfermerí en psiquiatría infantil, cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo dímelo —el chico extendió la mano para saludar a Ranma, éste hizo lo propio y la apretó un poco más fuerte de la cuenta, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Shinnosuke.

—Soy el Doctor Ranma Saotome, R-5 de cardio torácica —contestó con voz grave.

—Vaya… cardio torácica —Shinno miró a Akane—. Menuda coincidencia… igual que tu cuñado —Ranma percibió el cambio en el tono de voz del amigo de Akane, sabía leer muy bien a las personas, ahí pasaba algo. Ya aclararía las cosas con Akane, la cual se había puesto pálida.

—Eh… tengo que entrar a trabajar ya… ¿nos vemos a la salida? —preguntó Akane a Ranma para intentar cambiar de tema.

—Claro, te llevo a tu apartamento y luego me voy directo al Dojo, el campeonato es dentro de dos semanas y Happosai no me pasa una.

—No hace falta entonces que me lleves, así no pierdes tiempo.

—He dicho que te llevo y no hay más que hablar —Ranma la acercó a él y le habló muy cerca de sus labios. Shinnosuke se giró levemente, la situación le estaba resultando bastante incómoda.

—Está bien, Doctor mandón —sonrió la chica, a lo que acto seguido, Ranma la besó con posesión. Akane correspondió pero hizo que durara poco. Le resultaban muy violentas esas muestras de afecto tan ardientes con las que su chico la deleitaba. Además que lo sentía inadecuado dadas las circunstancias, con una tercera persona mirando—. Vete ya o serás tú el que llegue tarde —Akane le empujó levemente separándolo de ella.

—Ya sabes lo que hemos hablado —Ranma se alejó dando pasos hacia atrás pero sin dejar de mirar a Akane, vio cómo ella ponía los ojos en blanco, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Antes de girarse se dirigió a Shinnosuke —Encantado, Ryugen… —Shinno captó la mirada de advertencia de Ranma, era un lenguaje entre hombres que a las mujeres les pasaba desapercibido.

—Tu chico es bastante… protector… llamémoslo así.

—Sí bueno, ha pasado una mala noche —intentó excusar Akane el comportamiento de Ranma.

—Yo lo entiendo perfectamente, pasé por esa situación cuando estábamos juntos. No quería que ningún hombre respirara el mismo aire que tú, aunque cuando te veía con él, sabía que yo sólo era un parche.

—Shinno…

—Oh, no te preocupes. Eso lo superé hace tiempo y ahora estoy casado con una gran mujer. Aunque… nunca podré borrarte de mi memoria… mi primer gran amor, nuestra primera vez… es difícil de olvidar. En serio que te deseo lo mejor, el verlo a él me ha recordado a mí, pero debo decir que sí que he notado un cambio importante en ti. La forma en que lo miras, cómo le sonríes…si te soy sincero me he puesto celoso, porque ni siquiera a Tofu lo mirabas y le sonreías así… Ranma es afortunado. Ha logrado lo que muchos hemos intentado sin éxito, entrar en el corazón de Akane Tendo.

Akane sonrió con melancolía, el ver a Shinnosuke le transmitía muchas buenas sensaciones, pero también malas. De cómo se sentía en aquella época, de saber que estaba usándolo para olvidar al que se iba a convertir en su cuñado, eso la mataba… Shinnosuke era un gran hombre, Akari podía sentirse afortunada; aunque la relación entre ellas no era muy buena, ya que la ahora señora Ryugen siempre odió a Akane en secreto. Era conocedora de que el corazón de su esposo siempre iba a pertenecer a la joven Tendo. Las palabras de Shinno respecto a Ranma eran ciertas, ella no se veía desde fuera, pero lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ese hombre sí que no podía negarlo.

—Estás aquí, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar —Ryoga apareció justo al lado de ellos, pasó su mano lentamente por la espalda de Akane, haciendo que ésta se tensara al instante— Shinnosuke, te iba a mandar un mensaje ahora mismo —habló el chico del colmillo prominente—. ¿Sigue en pie el partido de mañana?

—Claro… a las 17h donde siempre —Shinno observó la forma en la que Ryoga tocaba a Akane y no le gustó.

—Perfecto, ya veo que conoces a mi nueva enfermera.

—Estudiamos enfermería en la misma universidad, aparte fuimos pareja durante tres años, así que sí… la conozco.

A Ryoga le cambió completamente la expresión del rostro al enterarse de aquella noticia. Se volvió hacia Akane de nuevo, la chica estaba totalmente ruborizada, ¡la deseaba! ¡quería hacerla suya! —Cámbiate, te espero en mi despacho en 10 minutos —se alejó de nuevo de la pareja.

—Ten-tengo que irme… me alegra volver a verte —cuando la chica se disponía a marcharse, Shinnosuke la tomó de la muñeca. Akane se giró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Si me necesitas, estoy al final del pasillo —le dijo muy serio. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se marchó deprisa a los vestuarios. Shinnosuke se llevaba muy bien con Ryoga, pero no terminaba de confiar en él, es más…. no le gustaba la forma en que miraba a su mujer. Evitaba esas situaciones en las que coincidían los tres juntos, no quería liarla sin motivo alguno, pero la manera en la que miró a Akane… como si de un manjar delicioso se tratara que quería probar a toda costa… le dio asco. Por eso le dijo aquello, sabía que Akane le había entendido. Se conocían muy bien.

.

.

.

Ranma se encaminó bastante malhumorado hacia su planta, ¿de qué se conocían ese tal Ryugen y ella? Seguro que habían tenido algo… maldita casualidad. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por uno, si no por dos.

—¿Has visto a la nueva enfermera del Doctor Hibiki?

—Ufff sí, está cañón… ya me gustaría jugar con ella a los médicos…

—Ya te digo, a los médicos y a lo que ella quisiera...

Ranma estalló en cólera, no tenía que preocuparse por dos hombres, si no por medio maldito hospital. Fue directo hacia esos dos chicos que estaban hablando de Akane. Los agarró y los estampó contra la pared.

—Doc-Doctor Saotome… ¿qué hace? —habló asustado uno de ellos, conocían la otra profesión de Ranma, artista marcial. El otro chico ni articuló palabra.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros? —les habló apretando la mandíbula— Esa enfermera por la que estáis babeando es mi chica, así que más os vale que dejéis de pensar en ella de esa forma o me veré obligado a tener una larga charla con vosotros. Y no queréis eso, ¿verdad? Porque me vendríais de lujo como calentamiento.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, conocían el temperamento explosivo de Ranma pero nunca lo habían visto así. Parecía fuera de sí.

—Lo-lo sentimos… no lo sabíamos… disculpe.

Esperó unos segundos mientras los taladraba con la mirada y acto seguido los soltó. Ambos salieron huyendo en cuanto se vieron libres. El guarda de seguridad miró a Ranma con los brazos cruzados.

—Me he tropezado y por desgracia los he arrastrado conmigo —dijo Ranma de forma inocente—. Créeme Herb, es cierto.

El guarda sonrió de medio lado y se alejó. El azabache tuvo una idea, Hinako le debía un favor e iba a cobrárselo, sólo esperaba que Akane no se enfadara mucho con él.

Cuando terminó de hablar con la supervisora de enfermería, con resultados positivos, llamó a Ukyo a su despacho.

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó la castaña nada más entrar. Sabía que esa conversación no iba a ser en beneficio de ella.

—No es que me agrade la idea pero sí… siéntate —la chica nunca había visto a Ranma tan enfadado.

—¿Vas a castigarme por ser una chica mala? —Ukyo puso su voz más sensual, quizá hace un mes eso hubiera funcionado para que la tomara con fuerza, pero ese de ahí era otro Ranma. Parecía una escultura de hielo que la miraba como a la peor de las plagas.

—Te lo voy a decir una última vez, quizá es que necesitas que te lo explique mejor porque tu cerebro no da para más —Ukyo frunció el ceño—. No vuelvas a insinuarle a Akane que entre tú y yo ha habido algo o me vas a conocer enfadado.

La enfermera se levantó de golpe —¡Me llamó puta en toda mi cara!

—¡La menospreciaste delante de mí! ¡Ella sólo respondió ante tu ataque!

—¿¡Por qué la defiendes!? ¿¡Dónde está el Ranma que yo conozco!? ¡El que no quiere ataduras!

—¡Olvídate de una puta vez lo que haya pasado! ¡Siempre te dejé bien claro que sólo era sexo!

Ukyo lo miró estupefacta —Te has enamorado de ella… es eso, ¿verdad?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, a partir de hoy se acabaron las confianzas conmigo. ¿Queda claro?

—Clarísimo, Doctor Saotome —escupió cínicamente, dicho esto salió del despacho dando un portazo. Ranma suspiró aliviado, aunque no creía que ese fuera el último enfrentamiento con Ukyo.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó volada, ya casi era la hora de salir y ver de nuevo a Akane. Le daba mucho coraje no poder pasar la tarde con ella, quería llevarla de ruta por los alrededores de Tokio e invitarla a cenar en un pequeño restaurante de comida india a las afueras de la ciudad. Sabía que Akane se volvía loca por esos sabores tan peculiares. Tendría que dejarlo para otro momento. Sacó su teléfono móvil y le escribió.

—_"En 10 minutos paso a buscarte, me muero porque te agarres a mí en la moto. Voy a acelerar sólo para que te arrimes más…" _

Akane oyó el sonido de un mensaje nuevo, sabía de quién se trataba. Lo sacó disimuladamente de su uniforme y lo miró. Sonrió nada más leerlo y rápidamente le contestó.

—_"Ni se te ocurra darle más velocidad a esa máquina infernal, puedo arrimarme a ti después…. Te aseguro que será mil veces mejor ;)" _

Ranma resopló nada más leer lo que acababa de mandarle Akane, en serio esa mujer lo encendía hasta límites insospechados. Iba a responder cuando le llegó otra notificación de ella.

—_"Me tengo que quedar a hacer otro turno… la señorita Hinako me ha pedido el favor, dice que no tiene a nadie que cubra a Yuka. Tiene un virus estomacal y no puede venir a trabajar. El paseo en moto tendrá que posponerse"_

Guardó su móvil y se dirigió al ala de pediatría, no se iría sin verla.

Cuando llegó, preguntó a un compañero de planta por Akane, le señaló la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se asomó y la vio sentada en la cama tomando la tensión a un niño de unos 10 años aproximadamente. Se veía tan bonita que no quiso interrumpirla.

—¿Has comido hoy, Toma? Tu mamá me ha dicho que sólo has probado las natillas, y ni siquiera te las has terminado —Akane hablaba tan dulce a los niños que Ranma se quedó hipnotizado.

—La comida del hospital es un asco.

—¡Toma! —regañó su madre.

Akane rio —Pero si no quieres que te den la comida por vena debes comer, es por tu bien —le apartó el flequillo de la cara.

El niño se sonrojó —Enfermera Akane, ¿cuando me ponga bien y crezca te casarás conmigo? Soy un príncipe, te llevaré a mi castillo y vivirás como las princesas.

Ranma carraspeó al oírlo decir aquello, ¿ni con los niños de 10 años podía bajar la guardia? Akane miró hacia la puerta y vio a Ranma apoyado en el marco. Por más que lo mirara no se hacía a la idea de que ese hombre fuera real.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Akane con una sonrisa.

—He venido a despedirme, espero a que termines, mi sensei no creo que me eche mucho de menos.

Toma miró al desconocido con el ceño fruncido —¿Quién es? —preguntó malhumorado.

—Es el Doctor Saotome —Ranma lo saludó con la mano.

—¿Y por qué viene a verte? No lo conozco, no me gusta. ¿Es tu novio?

—No seas maleducado, Toma. Esas cosas son personales de la señorita Akane —volvió a regañar su madre.

—Sí, soy su novio —respondió Ranma—, le digo hasta luego y te la devuelvo. Prometido.

—¡Akane se va a casar conmigo cuando sea mayor! —le enfrentó el chico.

—Acepto el desafío.

—Ranma… —le susurró la peliazul comenzando a enfurecerse. ¿Cómo podía discutir con un niño?

—Te advierto que soy duro de roer, tendrás que comer sano y hacer ejercicio para poder vencerme —Akane comprendió por dónde quería llevar Ranma la conversación —. Si no creces más, serás pan comido.

—¡Voy a ponerme tan alto y fuerte como usted! ¡Y en unos años le buscaré y le retaré!

Ranma se acercó al chico y le ofreció la mano —Así sellan los pactos los hombres —Toma le dio la mano.

—Mamá, tengo hambre. ¿Me acercas la bandeja?

La mujer sonrió agradecida por el cambio de actitud —Claro, hijo… come lo que quieras.

—Pasaré a verte más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Akane revolviéndole el cabello, se levantó y salió de la habitación viendo con alegría como Toma devoraba su comida.

Akane llevó a Ranma a un rinconcito apartado —Eso que has hecho ha sido una locura —le dijo la chica dándole golpecitos en el pecho a Ranma con su dedo índice.

—Quería secuestrar a mi chica, casarse con ella y llevarla como princesa a un país perdido del mapa, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—No tienes remedio… ¡estás celoso de un niño de 10 años! —se burló Akane.

—Yo no estoy celoso, sólo defiendo lo que es mío… —la agarró del trasero y la pegó a su cuerpo.

—Ranma… estoy trabajando… —quería sonar a regañina, pero su voz salió tremendamente sensual.

—Dime que esta noche dormiremos juntos… —le hablaba mientras le daba pausados besos en el cuello.

—Suena a propuesta… creía que el gran Ranma Saotome no pedía permiso a nadie.

—Touchè… cuando salga del Dojo te llamo y por favor… deja de suspirar así o te meto en esa habitación y te hago el amor hasta que no puedas andar…

Akane lo miró con picardía, pero no podía seguirle el juego, porque lo veía muy capaz de cumplir sus promesas.

—Tengo que seguir trabajando, nos vemos esta noche —antes de soltarla, Ranma se inclinó y le devoró la boca.

—Hasta la noche… —pero Ranma no se movía. Akane lo empujó, lo giró y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Vete a pelearte con tu sensei y tus amigos y déjame trabajar —dijo ella entre risas, y Ranma no pudo hacer otra cosa que alejarse y contar las horas en la que volvería a estar dentro de ella.

.

.

.

Por fin el turno de Akane llegó a su fin, aunque la tarde había sido más movida que la mañana, ella se encontró más tranquila, ya que Ryoga se fue a mediodía y estuvo con el Doctor Takeda, un pediatra al que le quedaban aproximadamente tres años para jubilarse, pero con el que aprendió muchísimo. Gracias a eso la tarde se le pasó volando. Salió del hospital y miró el móvil, no tenía ningún mensaje de Ranma, eso significaba que aún seguía entrenando. Pensó que cuando estuvieran en el apartamento le daría un buen masaje para relajar los músculos, se mordió el labio al imaginarse sentada a horcajadas sobre el trasero de Ranma y haciendo presión con sus pequeñas manos sobre la ancha espalda de él cubierta de aceite… _"Eres una pervertida" _pensó para sí, acto seguido se guardó el teléfono y avanzó camino del metro.

No había aún salido del recinto hospitalario cuando alguien la empujó contra la pared, haciendo que se golpeara ligeramente la cabeza. Se tambaleó un instante antes de tocarse la nuca y comprobar que tenía algo de sangre. Miró hacia los lados para ver quién le había empujado cuando de entre las sombras apareció un hombre encapuchado, se abalanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca y poniéndole un cuchillo en la garganta. Akane tembló al verse acorralada, el hombre se acercó a ella y aspiró cerca de su cuello, emitiendo un gemido placentero.

—¿¡Qué quieres!? —intentó vocalizar la asustada chica con la mano de ese hombre haciéndole muy difícil el habla. Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, parecido al que le daba cada vez que el Doctor Hibiki la tocaba. Las manos de él estaban muy frías y desprendían un característico aroma a incienso. Los ojos avellana de Akane comenzaron a cristalizarse, estaba totalmente paralizada por el miedo, sólo podía pensar en Ranma… con él se sentía segura, pero no estaba allí, no podría ayudarla.

El encapuchado no dijo nada, sólo siguió oliendo a Akane como si quisiera grabar a fuego su aroma. Tenía que reaccionar, ese hombre parecía que estaba ensimismado con ella, la tenía sujeta de tal forma que apenas tenía margen para moverse, pero su pie derecho parecía estar libre, tenía que intentar algo… así que como pudo, y calculando, le dio un fuerte pisotón. Un grito de dolor por parte de su atacante hizo que aflojara el agarre, en ese momento Akane aprovechó para escabullirse pero antes de poder lograrlo la tomó de brazo. Akane tiró fuerte y gritó:—¡Suéltame!

—¿Akane? ¿¡Akane, pasa algo!?

—¡Shinno, ayúdame por favor! —suplicó desesperada la chica.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Suéltala! —el chico de mirada aguamarina se acercó raudo hacia donde le llegaba la voz de Akane y vio una sombra salir huyendo, dejando a la chica de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Akane! ¡Akane! —el joven enfermero llegó a su altura y se agachó— ¿Estás bien?

La chica lo miró con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y se abrazó a él.

—Tranquila… ya ha pasado todo… ¿te llevo a comisaría para que lo denuncies?

Akane negó con la cabeza y se incorporó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas —No...yo ...me-me voy a casa… gracias Shinno.

—¿Y crees que te voy a dejar sola después de esto? Ni hablar, te vienes a casa conmigo.

Akane se puso blanca, seguro que a Akari le haría mucha "ilusión" que su marido llevara a casa a la chica que no había sido capaz de olvidar.

—En serio que no hace falta… si te quedas más tranquilo acompáñame al metro y ya está —Akane intentó sonar calmada pero no estaba ni cerca de estarlo, y Shinnosuke lo sabía.

—Te llevo donde tu chico, y no acepto un no por respuesta. Solo así me quedaré tranquilo.

Akane lo miró agradecida y asintió, Ranma estaría aún en el Dojo. Shinnosuke le puso la mano a la espalda y la guió hasta su auto. La chica volvió a mirar su móvil, aún no tenía mensaje de Ranma.

Estacionaron el coche en un parking cercano y el resto del camino lo hicieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la puerta del Dojo.

—Tienes que decirle lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Seguro que tomará medidas —dijo Shinno mientras frotaba los brazos de Akane, pensó que tenía frío pero lo que en realidad le pasaba es que no había podido dejar de temblar del todo.

Akane asintió pero no iba a decirle nada a Ranma, se conocían de poco pero era como si llevaran una vida juntos. Si le contaba lo que había pasado no la dejaría ir sola por la calle nunca más en su vida, y eso no iba a consentirlo. Lo que sí le diría de forma casual, es que fuera su sensei y así retomar las artes marciales para que, si se encontraba de nuevo en esa situación tan desagradable, poder actuar y no quedarse como una estatua de piedra. Si Shinno no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, no sabría qué habría ocurrido. Intentó quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

—Puedes irte… entraré a buscar a Ranma. Seguro que Akari está preocupada.

—Me ha vibrado el móvil como unas quince veces, así que esta noche tendré charlita nada más llegar —sonrió para que Akane no se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba—. Todo estará bien, lo entenderá.

Shinnosuke clavó la mirada en Akane y suspiró, ella distinguió el mismo fulgor de cómo él la miraba cuando estaban juntos. Le pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla en un amago de caricia.

—Shinnosuke… —el llamado de ella fue suficiente para que saliera del trance en el que se encontraba.

—Lo-lo siento… no quería incomodarte, me voy entonces… —Shinno se revolvió el flequillo y se alejó de ella— Qué descanses…

—Gracias por todo, buenas noches…

.

.

.

—Por hoy hemos terminado el entrenamiento, mañana más —Happosai se paseaba mientras sus tres discípulos intentaban regular su respiración tumbados boca arriba en la duela.

—No sé si podré llegar caminando por mi propio pie —Ryu era el que peor estaba, en las últimas dos semanas se había ausentado bastante por culpa de su trabajo, cosa que se vio reflejada en su entrenamiento.

—Venga ya Kumon, aquí el único que llora como una nena es Saotome —a pesar de estar derrotado, a Taro aún le quedaban fuerzas para meterse con su amigo.

—Pues esta nena todavía te podría dar otra paliza —amenazó entre risas el azabache.

—¡Dejad vuestras energías para el campeonato! ¡A la ducha y a casa! —ordenó su sensei— El último, que cierre, yo me voy a atender mi puesto de ramen. Por cierto, Ranma… ¿le gustó a tu amiga…? No me has dicho nada —el maestro se transformó de sensei a viejo pervertido en unos segundos. Ranma se incorporó y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, le encantó… —fue su escueta y fría respuesta.

—Pues cuando quieras la vuelves a traer, os prepararé una nueva receta en la que estoy trabajando.

Los chicos se incorporaron y miraron a Ranma —¿Qué amiga? —preguntaron ambos al unísono. Happosai aprovechó para escabullirse.

—¿Es la chica del otro día? La del cabello corto azulado, ojos enormes color avellana, cinturita de avispa, culito respingón y unos pechos...

—Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Taro… —amenazó Ranma muy serio.

—Te pillé Saotome… la cara de bobo que tenías mientras hablabas con ella nunca te la había visto —se burló el chico de ojos grises.

Ranma lo miró de mala manera y Taro comprendió que era mejor no seguir con el tema.

—¿Nos tomamos algo? —preguntó Ryu relamiéndose mientras se imaginaba sujetando una cerveza bien fría.

—Yo no puedo… es más, ya se me ha hecho tardísimo. Otro día chicos —y nada más decir esto se perdió camino a las duchas.

—Hemos perdido a Saotome —dijo Taro.

—Más chicas para nosotros —añadió Ryu subiendo los hombros.

Ranma se duchó en un tiempo récord, estaba deseando ver a Akane, el entrenamiento había sido durísimo pero le quedaban fuerzas para demostrarle cuánto la había echado de menos. Salió del Dojo con su móvil en la mano dispuesto a llamarla cuando le pareció verla a lo lejos. ¿Con quién estaba? Parecía ese tal Ryugen… le estaba acariciando la mejilla. Una furia interna le envolvió hasta hacerle perder la cordura. Lo vio alejarse, Ranma aceleró el paso pero Shinnosuke desapareció en la oscuridad. Cuando Akane se giró y lo vio, una calma extrema le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Le sonrió y corrió hacia sus brazos. Al besarlo notó que algo no iba bien, él no respondió, no la abrazó ni le devolvió el beso. Akane lo miró extrañada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No sé, quizás tú puedas decírmelo —le contestó con la voz tremendamente grave.

Akane retrocedió un par de pasos para mirarlo, no entendía qué podía haber cambiado en unas horas.

—¿Qué hacías con Ryugen? —soltó a bocajarro.

Akane comprendió, había visto cómo Shinnosuke la acariciaba —Era tarde y no quiso que me fuera sola, él tuvo la idea de traerme a tu Dojo.

—Él y tú habéis tenido algo, ¿cierto? ¿Estuvisteis juntos?

Akane lo miró perpleja, ¿es que no había oído nada de lo que le acababa de decir? Comenzó a enfadarse… ¿por qué no podía confiar en ella? Primero con Ryoga y ahora con Shinnosuke.

—Fuimos novios durante tres años, aún estábamos estudiando la carrera. ¿Contento?

Ranma resopló —Sigue enamorado de ti… no quiero verlo rondándote…

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, lo único que quería era sentirse protegida entre los brazos de Ranma y ahora le venía con esos celos estúpidos —¡Lo primero, no consiento que nadie me diga lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! ¡Lo segundo, cuando yo decido estar con alguien como pareja, no picoteo en ningún otro sitio! ¡Tercero, Shinnosuke está casado! ¡¿Y tú qué!? ¡Tengo que tragarme que trabajes codo con codo con tu ex!

—¡Ukyo no es mi ex! era sólo… sólo… la chica de turno.

Akane enmudeció unos instantes —¡Quizá yo sea también tu nueva chica de turno! ¡No sé entonces el porqué de esos celos si sólo soy un pasatiempo!

Ranma se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ¿tan mal lo había hecho para que ella creyera que era una más? —¡¿Me estás hablando en serio!? ¡Tú no eres una más, maldita sea!

—¿¡Y por qué no!? ¡No llevamos ni un mes que nos hemos conocido! ¡Dame una razón para que piense lo contrario!

—¡Porque en mi puta vida he sentido lo que siento cuando estás cerca! ¡Porque yo te… yo te… ! ¡Joder Akane! —le tomó la mano y la colocó en su pecho a la altura de su corazón. La chica se puso colorada al instante, ¿había estado a punto de decir lo que ella creía?— Porque… porque… soy cirujano cardiotorácico y no sé qué hacer con estas palpitaciones que tengo cada vez que te veo…

—Ranma… —Akane le sonrió levemente y apreció un atisbo de rubor en las mejillas del azabache. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó; el chico suspiró y la rodeó de la cintura. El tenerla en sus brazos le relajaba, era como si el tiempo se parara exclusivamente para ellos dos. Sus lenguas se encontraron tímidas, pero al reconocerse se sumergieron en una vorágine de saludos, cada vez más efusivos.

—Ahora entiendo la prisa que tenías, Saotome —Ranma reconoció la voz de Ryu a lo lejos, Akane intentó liberarse al escuchar que le hablaban, pero su chico no la dejó.

—¿No ves que el gran caballo salvaje ha sido domado? —rio Taro, a lo que Ranma respondió enseñando el dedo corazón a su "gran" amigo.

Ranma dejó de besar a Akane y los miró —Disimulad un poco esa envidia, que atufa hasta aquí —Akane escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Ranma.

Taro y Ryu se miraron —Cuando lleva razón la lleva… —dijo Kumon al castaño.

El azabache sonrió, tomó la mano de Akane y caminaron hasta su moto. Contaba los segundos para llegar al apartamento de la chica. Le puso la mano en la nuca para volver a besarla antes de ponerle el casco, Akane hizo una mueca de dolor, ya que le tocó justo en la pequeña herida que se había hecho al golpearse en la pared cuando la atacaron.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Ranma preocupado.

Akane lo miró con el rostro desencajado y con una risita nerviosa le dijo:— Me di con el pico de una ventana, soy tremendamente torpe… no es nada.

Ranma la observó unos instantes, Akane al ver la duda en los ojos mar de su chico se abalanzó a besarlo. Solo con eso consiguió que se olvidara de todo.

—Llévame a casa, te voy a dar un masaje por cada rincón de ese entrenado cuerpo… —la voz de Akane sonaba tremendamente sensual, Ranma tuvo una erección en ese mismo instante, le colocó el casco deprisa, pero asegurándose de que estaba bien sujeto.

—No sé qué hacemos todavía aquí… —fue la respuesta del excitado chico. Akane no pudo más que sonreír. Los hombres podían llegar a ser muy básicos, suspiró de alivio al verse salvada de explicarle el verdadero motivo de esa herida.

.

.

.

Era de madrugada, Ranma y Akane dormían abrazados después de una sesión de sexo salvaje, seguida de otra más dulce y relajada. La ropa de ambos estaba desperdigada desde que abrieron la puerta hasta que llegaron al dormitorio. Akane notó que la respiración de Ranma comenzó a agitarse, pasó de dormitar tranquilamente a volver a alterarse, como la otra noche. Alzó la cabeza lo que pudo para mirar su cara, pues a cada segundo la abrazaba más y más fuerte. Su rostro, parecía de nuevo angustiado.

—Akane… Akane… —balbuceaba el azabache.

—Ranma, estoy aquí —le susurró preocupada.

—¡No! ¡Puedo salvarla! ¡Debo salvarla! ¡Akane, no me dejes! —Ranma cada vez estaba más agitado.

—¡Ranma despierta! ¡Es una pesadilla! —acarició su rostro sudoroso pero no lograba despertarlo.

—¡Ryoga, ella es mía! ¡No la toques! ¡Akane, tú no...! —el chico la apretó contra sí aún más fuerte.

—Ranma… no me dejas respirar… —parece que si ella estaba en "peligro", él reaccionaba rápido y despertó al instante. La miró y volvió a abrazarla, esta vez más suave, pero pegándola mucho a él.

—Akane…

—Ya pasó… —ella le devolvió el abrazo— Estoy aquí contigo… voy a preparar té, ¿de acuerdo?

Algo le decía que esa noche, ninguno de los dos volvería a conciliar el sueño. Sabía que había tenido la misma pesadilla con esa chica a la que no pudo salvar, pero… ¿qué pasaba con Ryoga? La anterior vez, él se abrió a ella y se lo contó. Esperaba que hiciera lo mismo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos! Por fin es viernes! Qué planes tenéis? Esta semana la he tenido apretadísima, trabajando por la mañana y dando un curso de defensa personal por la tarde, y no… mis monitores no se parecían a Ranma :( pero la verdad que me lo he pasado en grande! Total, que casi ni puedo contestar los reviews pero, si vosotros os tomáis un momento de vuestro tiempo en comentar, yo hago lo mismo por vosotros.

Gracias como siempre a mi b-reader **Sailordancer7, **nunca puedo pasar sin ella pero en esta ocasión menos aún. Esa super escena de quirófano es gracias a sus conocimientos como cirujana ;) porque yo trabajo en el hospital, pero en farmacia. Preguntadme de "drogas" si queréis, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa en un quirófano :P siempre hemos formado buen equipo, baby. Love youuuu

A mis **locas por el dios griego** que no me canso de decir lo importantes que son para mí. Que un día estoy de bajón por alguna chorrada de las mías, todas se unen para que me vuelva de nuevo esa chispa. Os quiero chicas! No os perdáis el siguiente capítulo de **PRIDE **de **SusyChantilly**

No sé si sabéis que tenemos página oficial de las locas en Facebook, donde posteamos fotos de nuestra pareja favorita entre muchas cosas más.

¿No os gusta Ranma celoso? Pues ahí tenéis dos tazas jajajaja celos para dar y regalar. Aún sigo planteando la verdadera trama, pero quiero que disfrutéis de la vida de pareja de estos dos. Qué disfrutéis, o no… (muahahahaha)

Adoro vuestros reviews, me encanta leer qué creéis que puede pasar. Y ya no me enrollo más **Juany Rdz **mi adorada mamá Nodoka, sabía que te gustaría la escena del ascensor jijiji fue el calentamiento previo a lo que pasaría después, y sí, en este fic te doy la razón respecto a Ryoga **graceurglsq **solo al escribir la escena ya me puse tonta y los calores se me subieron, pues ya sabes qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Ranma, que ni siquiera fue culpa suya pero él no aceptó esa pérdida y la culpa le persigue. Besitos **azucena osuna **muchísimas gracias, espero que esta te guste tanto como las otras. La verdad es que este hobbie por la escritura surgió hace cosa de un año y me encanta **paulayjoaqui **Hola! pues… de momento no puedo desvelar quién los vio besarse jeje y ya has visto lo que soñó Ranma, se siente culpable por la muerte de esa chica, aunque no pudiera hacer nada **Andre Palomo **Lo del ascensor fue el calentamiento para lo que vino luego jeje, yo también adoro a Ranma así, creo que no es secreto, ya que en todos mis fics él es así. Sinceramente a mí también me gusta Ryoga pero esta vez quería que jugara otro papel. Y ya se sabe qué sueña Ranma, el pobre se siente culpable sin serlo. Saludos! **azzulaprincess **pero qué alegría me dais cuando me decís esas cosas, de verdad que por eso sigo escribiendo, por personas como tú que le gustan mis historias. Gosunkugi...ya lo iremos viendo jeje saludos! **SusyChantilly **ya sabes lo que pasa cuando dos mentes pervertidas como son la mía y la de Cari se juntan jajaja y si a mí me gusta Ranma celoso a ella mucho más. Mi niña y yo las tuyas, adoro cómo escribes y estoy deseando leer más de Pride y ese Ranma Darcy sexy **Lu chan87 **y con Shinno, otro más! jajaja de momento no tengo pensado algo así para Shinno, pero que consiga que Ranma se ponga como a mí me gusta, sí. Hace bien su cometido **nancyricoleon** mucha suerte tiene esa Akane, he querido hacerla más madura. Te juro que intento lo mismo con Ranma pero me sale siempre ese chico celoso y posesivo y no puedo evitarlo ;) **livamesauribe **uy sí, cuando quiere el servicio técnico es muy efectivo por desgracia para Ranma jajaja aunque luego bien que se dio un homenaje con su adorada Akane **Maryconchita **ahí llevas las dos tazas de celos made in Saotome jajajaja y respecto a tu review, he luchado para no hacer a Akane tan cabezota y algo más madura, cosa que no me sale con mi adorado Ranma, y es que los hombres tardan más en madurar. Pero bueno, qué no le perdonamos a él? espero que este te haya gustado también. Besos! **1Andrea11 **La escena del ascensor un calentamiento "literal" para lo que les vino luego a la parejita jeje Akane a pesar de sus fracasos amorosos, sigue creyendo en el amor en su fuero interno, y lo que sintió por Ranma no pudo obviarlo, tiene miedo pero no se quedaría tranquila si no lo intentara. Ahí habrá varios personajes que interactuarán con la pareja, de forma buena o mala. Espero haber aclarado lo de la pesadilla, y dejo de nuevo el capítulo con otra pesadilla de Ranma, aunque en ella ya sabéis lo que ha pasado. Muchas gracias por mandarme inspiración, muchas veces la necesito **A.R Tendo **Es que un Ryoga sin que se pierda… aunque sea UA me cuesta no hacer un guiño a su orientación o desorientación es este caso ;) lo del mirador… ya se sabía cómo iba a terminar. Chao! **Gabriel Fonseca **Ranma siempre va a marcar territorio en cuanto se refiere a Akane, lo ha demostrado muchas veces "indirectamente" y no de forma tan indirecta en el manga y anime, en un UA mucho más, sobretodo porque yo lo decido jajajaja. No sé si sabré etiquetarte, pero lo intentaré, no obstante en la página de Facebook "Locas por el dios griego" subo cada actualización y mi querida Linda la publica en Ranma1/2 fans para siempre. Si tienes cuenta en Fanfiction y le das a seguir historia, te aparecerá cuando actualizo. Espero haberte ayudado y me alegra que te entusiasme tanto la historia :) **hinatacris **muchas gracias! qué bien que te guste tanto la historia. Sí que he querido hacerlos más maduros porque cuando empiezan a malinterpretar las cosas me altera! El hecho de que Akane no haya hecho caso a Ryoga y haya seguido lo que le ha dictado el corazón, es una prueba de la madurez del personaje **Adis Adame **tengo que dejaros con una pequeña intriga para que esperéis los viernes con ganas jeje. Don Ranma celoso egocéntrico posesivo Saotome ;) **Lucitachan **en esta historia sí que Gosunkugi tendrá un papel más importante, nunca lo había usado para mis fics, cierto que en el anterior lo nombré, pero como has dicho fue de pasada. Con razón te da grima las guardias y los médicos jajajaja, ya sabes que en los hospitales hacen guardias, la mayoría, de 24h, pero entonces no me permitía varias escenas que tenía pensadas, por eso aclaré que no sería algo 100% de manual **Nidia **mi niña bella! Espero que no hayas trasnochado esperando el capítulo, no he podido publicar antes, pero al menos casi te habrás despertado con la notificación :) Odiamos todas a Akane por ser la dueña de ese hombre… Ryoga celoso de los éxitos de Ranma, clásico también pero esta vez llevado al extremo. Nos leemos preciosa! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo **Caro Larrosah **Muchas gracias, espero que te siga atrapando hasta el final **Rj45 **ya has visto que prácticamente viven juntos, no pueden estar separados, en el siguiente capítulo leerás si Ranma le dice a Akane lo de Ryoga, aunque antes de la interrupción de Shinnosuke parecía que estaba a punto de contárselo. Bye! **Invitado **We agree that Ryoga is a pig and that he is taking advantage of the situation. At the moment the situation between them does notmerit a demand but if it exceeds the limit Akane would immediately take action to defend herself **Felicius **solo de imaginar a Ranma encuerado… 7u7… pues la trama vendrá un poco más adelante, estoy posicionando a los personajes, mientras, disfrutad de las aventuras y desventuras de este par. Lo que han sentido Ranma y Akane entre ellos es muy fuerte, así que por eso Ranma no puede ni imaginarse perderla, porque nunca ha tenido un sentimiento parecido por una chica ni de lejos, es algo totalmente nuevo para él. Digo lo mismo de Akane, pese al ella haber creído durante años estar ciegamente enamorada de Tofu **Sailordancer7 **Gracias siempre a ti mi niña bella, seguimos con nuestros debates ;) **Iselita Torres **muchos celos y despechos alrededor de la pareja, veremos a ver qué ocurre. No es secreto que adoro a Ranma en moto! 7u7 intento hacer un fanart mejor, el otro me salió bastante regu pero no sé por qué me cuesta. Pero seguiré en mi empeño **AzusaCT **dime dónde te mando las rosas mi bella flor de otoño jijijij pobre Ranma que tuvo que pensar en frío para poder salir del ascensor o incluso para abrocharse la cremallera del pantalón ejem...pues es parte de la historia, cómo interactuarán esos personajes con la historia? uhhhh intriga intriga! y qué pasa con Gosunkugi? anda que no está bueno el chaval, seguro que las tiene haciendo cola jajajajajaja. Besitos mi niña loca **Cynthiagurud **me alegro que te hayas unido al fic. Me encanta lo de "DIABLOS SAKURA" jajajaja aunque no lo creas me cuesta poner a Ryoga así, porque yo lo adoro, pero quería darle otro papel distinto en esta nueva historia. Nunca me pueden aburrir vuestros reviews, y ya sabes… en mis fics hay de todo, para no aburriros, o al menos eso pretendo. Saludos bonita! **Mina Ain0 **animosos está bien descrito, muy sutil jajaja y con ellos nunca se sabe, en el hospital hay muchos escondrijos 7u7 y ya sabes… nunca faltan los rivales amorosos para ambos **kariiim **es que no puedo ver a Ranma de otra forma que no sea así, todo un alfa 7u7 si te imaginas bien las escenas me doy por satisfecha de que lo estoy haciendo correctamente, cambié los lunes por los viernes porque empezando el fic con un lemon, qué mejor día que el viernes? **LumLumLove **Hola bonita! La verdad si no hay rivalidad entre Ranma y Ryoga se hace algo raro, se me hizo a mí hacerlos tan colegas en Entre el deber y el amor, pero por otro lado, a veces quieres cambiar un poco lo de siempre. Y eso me lleva al otro punto, la máscara de P-chan jajaja tenía que hacer referencia a él en algún momento, eso y su pésimo sentido de la orientación no pueden faltar, por muy UA que sea :P Gosunkugi, Gosunkugi… qué habré pensado para él en esta historia? (yo con la boquita cerrada que estoy más mona y así puedo leer vuestras deducciones que me encantan) Quizá sí le hubiera pegado más a Akane ser la doctora, pero así cierro mi ciclo de mis tres profesiones más sexys en hombres jajaja y las chicas me pidieron un Ranma médico, así que no podía negarme :) ES que eres una mujer muy atareada y mami, que quitan mucho tiempo, yo actualizo rápido porque mis gatos no me piden mucho jajaja ojalá pronto reciba una actualización del siguiente capítulo de Honor. Besitos mil y gracias por mandarme inspiración! nunca hay suficiente **Mayra Saotome **la verdad que sí que estuvo intenso el capítulo, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Ya sabemos que entre Ryoga y Ranma siempre ha habido rivalidad, sobre todo por parte de Ryoga, veremos a ver la evolución del personaje. Y Gosunkugi, ya quería sacarlo en alguno de mis fics porque sí que resulta un personaje tan peculiar que no sabes por dónde te va a salir. Un abrazo enorme **Invitado **pues me alivia poder quitarte esa sensación, no es secreto que me encanta verlos en familia pero desde el principio ya tenía pensado no embarazar a Akane. Saludos y gracias por leer **Emiilu **Hola bonita! ya echaba de menos tus reviews, pero te entiendo perfectamente, yo tengo no se cuantas actualizaciones, pero es que no encuentro el momento de sentarme a leer tranquilamente. Respecto a tu review, te comento que Ranma no conocía a esa chica, pero en el fondo, y aunque era imposible salvarla, se siente culpable porque piensa que debió hacer más. Eso lo atormenta, y si lo combinamos con el miedo que siente de perder a Akane porque nunca había sentido así de fuerte por alguien, ya lo rematamos. Ryoga y Ukyo tienen lo suyo y si te hace sentir tranquila, creo que voy a dejar a la gata descansar y no creo que salga, al menos de momento no lo tengo pensado pero ya sabes… todo puede cambiar jijij

Pues creo que ya he contestado a todos, siempre digo igual, si me he saltado a alguien lo siento muchísimo. A veces fanfiction princeso nos juega malas pasadas. Y ya poco más, desearos una excelente semana y habrá más el viernes que viene. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***A corazón abierto ***

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Akane preparó té y ambos se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina. Le dieron el primer sorbo en silencio, luego otro más.

—Ya van dos noches que tienes esa pesadilla en poco tiempo, porque ha sido la misma, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica casi en un susurro.

Ranma asintió y se revolvió el flequillo con una mano.

—¿Algo más pasó esa noche que no me hayas contado? Mencionaste a Ryoga en tu sueño… ¿qué ocurrió entre vosotros?

Ranma suspiró y la miró a los ojos, tenía una mirada tan profunda que intimidó a Akane, hasta el punto de ponerla nerviosa.

—Justo después de redactar el informe del fallecimiento de la chica, mi supervisor me dijo que me fuera a casa, el cirujano que ejercía, y ejerce como mi tutor, vendría a sustituirme. Yo no quería abandonar el hospital, no me gusta que me consideren una persona débil, porque no lo soy, pero debo admitir que no podía dejar de revivir lo sucedido en el quirófano una y otra vez, me estaba matando… En cuanto el Doctor Miyake llegó y charló un rato conmigo para calmarme, me fui a casa. Por aquel entonces estaba saliendo con la hermana de mi amigo Mousse, la verdad que lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era ver a nadie, y mucho menos a ella. Llevaba ya un tiempo dándole vueltas para dejar la relación, pero por "lealtad" a mi amigo no encontraba el momento. Durante el camino de vuelta empecé a meditar seriamente lo que realmente quería para mi futuro, si era feliz con lo que tenía, la vida es muy corta; esa chica me abrió los ojos. Llegué a mi apartamento y abrí la puerta despacio, aún era de madrugada. Esperaría a la mañana siguiente para hablar con Shampoo, ya no aguantaba un segundo más. Al cerrar la puerta escuché ruidos en el dormitorio ―Akane estiró la mano para tomar la de Ranma, se imaginaba lo que iba a revelarle en ese momento, éste la tomó y comenzó a acariciarla―. Me acerqué sigiloso, el ruido que escuchaba eran jadeos y gemidos por parte de ella y de otro hombre… Abrí la puerta y encontré a Shampoo postrada en la cama a cuatro patas y a Ryoga detrás de ella follándosela como si no hubiera un mañana ―Akane se tapó la boca con la mano, ahora entendía muchas cosas de su actitud para con Ryoga.

―Lo siento… tuvo que ser una noche horrible…

―No la pondría en la lista de mis diez mejores noches. Cuando me vieron, Shampoo tuvo la caradura de decirme que no era lo que parecía ―Ranma rio al recordar― encima me echó en cara que yo llevaba meses sin tocarla, que no podía tener a una chica como ella desatendida ―Akane lo miraba estupefacta―. Sinceramente, me daba igual, como si se la hubiera tirado media ciudad, pero ella hirió profundamente mi orgullo masculino, y Ryoga… él era mi amigo. Su traición fue peor que la de ella.

Akane recordó que Ranma la mencionó también después de nombrar a Ryoga, ¿estaría soñando que era ella la que estaba engañándolo en lugar de su ex-novia? Se levantó y se puso a su lado, él se giró y la miró aún sentado. Akane le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le besó la coronilla, Ranma la abrazó bordeando los muslos y escondió el rostro entre el pecho de Akane.

―Yo nunca te haría algo así… tienes que confiar en mí. Va a ser difícil para los dos pero… si ponemos de nuestra parte seguro que saldrá bien.

Ranma aspiró el aroma que desprendía esa increíble mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, aún olía a la sesión de sexo que habían tenido justo antes de dormir. No quería soltarla, se sentía muy a gusto abrazándola, como si ella lo completara.

―Lo sé… pero… ―¿cómo explicar a una chica que no llevas ni un mes conociéndola que tienes miedo de perderla? ¡Miedo! Esa palabra que no existía en el vocabulario del gran Ranma Saotome― Intentaré portarme bien...aunque te advierto desde ya que no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío.

―Ey Saotome, que yo no soy de nadie ―gruñó juguetona Akane.

―Yo creo que sí… por ejemplo; estos muslos son míos… ―Ranma acarició las piernas de Akane y fue subiendo lentamente― este trasero tan duro y bien puesto es mío ―la chica suspiró ante las caricias del azabache―, esta cinturita, también es mía… junto con este ombligo… ―le dio un beso en el lugar mientras le iba levantando el camisón de tirantes que se había puesto para dormir; la respiración de la chica comenzó a agitarse, Ranma le quitó del todo el camisón, dejándola exclusivamente con las braguitas puestas― Y estos pechos… ufff, ambos me pertenecen… ―lamió el pezón de uno de ellos y acto seguido hizo lo propio con el otro. Akane echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, si seguía así iba a tener un orgasmo solo de oír su sensual y masculina voz acompañada de sus caricias. Sí, en el fondo le gustaba que fuera así de posesivo con ella, pero eso jamás se lo diría o habría perdido la partida.

Ranma se levantó de la silla sosteniendo a Akane y haciendo que ésta rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Se miraron con deseo ―Y esta boca de piñón que solo pienso en devorar constantemente… también es mía… ―ambos se besaron desesperados, Ranma se aproximó a la pared más cercana y apoyó la espalda de Akane en ella. La chica no paraba de acariciar el cuello, el cabello y la espalda desnuda del azabache, clavando sus uñas en ella. Ranma gruñó de placer al sentirlas sobre su piel, lo que hizo que despertara a la bestia que llevaba dentro, así que sujetó a Akane con una mano y con la otra le arrancó las braguitas, dejando a la chica totalmente desnuda. Ella dejó de besarlo para mirarlo pícaramente. Sacó su lengua buscando la de Ranma, que no se hizo de rogar. Hicieron contacto y enseguida un calor intenso los invadió. El chico de mirada azul se bajó los bóxer, liberando por fin su incipiente erección y buscando la entrada a su paraíso. Entró en ella sin que quedara margen posible entre sus genitales, suspiró; nunca se iba a cansar de hacerle el amor. Maldijo no poder pasar todo el día con ella, porque no la hubiera dejado salir de la cama. El fuerte jadeo de Akane por su invasión lo hizo regresar de nuevo de sus pensamientos. La embistió con fuerza, haciendo que en cada estocada la chica jadeara más y más fuerte, pidiéndole más, rogándole que no parara, y los deseos de ella eran órdenes para él.

―¡Ranma...Ranma! ―pronunció su nombre entre suspiros, el chico la besó con fiereza, si ya era difícil contenerse al escucharla jadear, oírla llamarlo entre gemidos era ya insoportable para su autocontrol.

Entró y salió de ella con fuerza unas cuantas veces más, hasta que la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, estallando previamente en un grito ahogado perdido en los besos de Ranma. En ese instante él aceleró y pronto explotó en el más placentero de los orgasmos. Los ardientes amantes respiraban agitadamente mientras continuaban unidos, se besaron con ternura unos minutos.

―¿Alguna duda de que eres mía? ―preguntó el chico entre beso y beso.

―Pues tengo varias al respecto… quizá tengas que repetirlo de nuevo… no me he enterado muy bien… ―Akane sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

―No tengo problema en repetírtelo las veces que hagan falta… ―hablaba sin poder apartar la mirada de los labios de Akane.

―Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, está a punto de amanecer y cierto doctor debe ir a trabajar… yo me echaré un ratito más, puesto que tengo el día libre.

Ranma gruñó y la bajó al suelo, saliendo por fin de ella ―No me lo recuerdes, ¿quedamos para comer? ―preguntó el azabache mientras se dirigía al baño.

―He quedado con Sayuri en que comeríamos juntas porque a la tarde me ha pedido cita con su ginecóloga, dice que es buenísima y yo necesitaba hacerme una revisión del DIU*, y ya de todo el general ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mí?

―Antes sí, aunque no sé cómo, pero desde que te conozco sería incapaz ―le sonrió de medio lado mientras se metía a ducharse, Akane enrojeció ante ese comentario y más si venía acompañado por esa sonrisa suya―. Avisaré a mis padres y almorzaré con ellos, que mi madre ya me lleva poniendo falta desde hace tiempo, luego tengo que ir de nuevo al Dojo. Si puedes pasarte a verme allí estaré.

―Seguro que se pondrá como loca, y me pensaré lo del Dojo, me encantaría verte en acción.

―¿Estás segura de que podrás controlarte y no lanzarte sobre mí? Te advierto que soy aún más sexy cuando lucho…

―Será difícil… pero lo intentaré… ―Akane rodó los ojos pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Era muy bobo cuando quería pero siempre la hacía reír.

―Esta ducha es bastante amplia… si quieres puedes ducharte ahora tú también… ―la chica volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

―Yo me voy a echar un ratito más… qué tengas un buen día, pervertido…

―Sólo tú eres la culpable.

.

.

.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se vistió y se acercó a la habitación de Akane, que dormitaba plácidamente en un rinconcito de la cama. La contempló en silencio durante un rato hasta que decidió que tenía que pasar urgentemente por su apartamento a por más ropa antes de entrar a trabajar. De camino llamó a su madre para decirle que iba a comer con ellos cuando saliera del hospital, cosa que alegró muchísimo a la matriarca Saotome.

Lo primero que hizo Ranma al llegar al hospital, fue ir al área de psiquiatría infantil. Con suerte podría aclarar y poner límites a cierto enfermero para que no metiera las narices donde no le correspondía.

Llamó a la puerta y entró, nunca había visitado esa parte del hospital. Lo primero que encontró fue un pasillo que daba a una sala con mesas, sillas, una televisión y una estantería con libros. Las habitaciones estaban alrededor de la sala y en otro pasillo que había contiguo. El sitio intentaba ser alegre por sus dibujos colgados y pintura de color, pero se respiraba un aire de tristeza. Ranma pensó que sería duro trabajar ahí. Se enfocó en lo que había ido a hacer, y aunque sonara mal, era a marcar territorio, ya lo hizo con Ryoga, ahora le tocaba al ex de su novia.

―Disculpe, esto es un área privada, solo se permite el acceso al personal del hospital ―Ranma miró de arriba a abajo al hombrecillo regordete que intentaba detenerlo, ¿acaso no sabía quién era él? Era obvio que no, si él tampoco los conocía a ellos… debería haberse puesto la bata antes de pasarse por allí, pero lo pensó tarde. Las ganas de zanjar este asunto le pudieron más que otra cosa.

―Soy el Doctor Ranma Saotome, cirujano cardiotorácico de este hospital, he venido buscando a Shinnosuke Ryugen, sé que trabaja aquí como enfermero ―contestó Ranma molesto.

―¿Saotome? ―Shinnosuke interrumpió la conversación entre Ranma y el hombrecillo, que resultó ser el celador de ese área.

―Disculpe Doctor, no sabía quién era… ―hizo una ligera reverencia y se alejó.

―Vengo a hablar contigo, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo cirugía a primera hora, pero prefiero resolver esto lo antes posible.

Shinnosuke lo miró sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, supuso que quería tener más información de lo que le había ocurrido a Akane, así que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ella: ―De acuerdo, pero antes dime cómo está Akane. No me fui tranquilo cuando la dejé en la puerta de tu Dojo. Aún estaba muy alterada por lo que pasó…

¿Por lo que pasó? ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo más que lo que presenciaron sus ojos? Ranma había entrado, digamos tranquilo a la sala, pero estaba empezando a enfurecerse solo de imaginar a Akane y a ese tipo juntos…

―Justo por eso vengo a verte, sé que entre Akane y tú ha habido una historia, llevo poco conociéndola pero no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros, ¿queda claro? Me da igual que me diga que estás casado, sé que sigues enamorado de ella, pero te advierto que Akane es mía ―dijo entre dientes.

El joven enfermero sonrió de medio lado un instante, después miró a Ranma desafiante ―Mira, yo también he estado en tu posición, y solo por eso no voy a enfadarme, porque soy el que mejor puede entenderte y porque Akane me ha contado que eres el campeón vigente en estilo libre... Ella siempre va a ser alguien muy especial para mí, nunca vas a conseguir que me aleje de Akane, y si la conocieras bien, sabrías que ella no va a permitir que la aisles de sus amigos.

―No pretendo aislarla, solo quiero que sepas que te calé desde el primer momento que te vi, y que la podrás engañar a ella pero a mí no. Aparte de eso no tengo nada más que hablar… ―Ranma se dirigía hacia la salida cuando Shinnosuke le gritó a lo lejos.

―¡Pensé que venías a agradecerme por salvarla ayer del ataque de ese malnacido! ―Ranma paró en seco y se giró con el rostro desencajado― Pero veo que para ti es más importante marcar territorio para que nadie se acerque a tu chica antes que su protección.

―Qué- qué acabas de decir… ―el azabache se acercó de nuevo raudo al lado de Shinnosuke―¿¡Qué ataque!?

El chico de ojos aguamarina lo miró sorprendido ―¿Akane no te ha contado nada? Anoche cuando salí de trabajar la oí gritar, un hombre encapuchado la estaba sujetando contra su voluntad, tenía un cuchillo… en cuanto me vio llegar salió huyendo. Por eso la llevé donde estabas tú, le dije que te lo contara, pero se ve que no quería preocuparte. Ella es así… siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí misma.

Ranma se echó las manos a la cabeza y caminó en pequeños círculos; recordó cómo ella se abrazó a él nada más verlo, la sintió temblar pero pensó que era porque tenía miedo de que la hubiera pillado con Shinnosuke. ¿Y esa herida?... Ahora estaba seguro de que no era por un accidente con la ventana, como ella le había contado. Era un estúpido, él y sus celos… ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse protegida y lo primero que hizo fue acusarla sin pruebas.

―No lo sabía… ―dijo en un susurro más para sí mismo que para que lo oyera Shinnosuke― ¿Lo denunciasteis? ―preguntó acto seguido.

―No quiso ir a la policía, y te advierto desde ya que cuando dice que no quiere hacer algo, no puedes convencerla de lo contrario. No quería dejarla sola y lo único que aceptó fue que la llevara junto a ti. Tienes suerte Saotome, me da coraje pero creo que a ti no te pasará lo que a mí, la noto distinta, muy feliz e ilusionada… y por eso ahora te advierto yo… más te vale que la cuides porque hay miles de hombres haciendo fila para estar con ella.

―Me doy cuenta… ―de repente, el azabache se percató de lo ridículo que había sido, aunque seguía sin confiar en Shinnosuke, no podía estar con él más agradecido por estar en el momento justo para ayudar a la que se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida. Si él no hubiera estado entrenando hasta tan tarde, habría ido a recogerla y nada de eso hubiera pasado. Miró al joven enfermero, pero de otra manera― Gracias ―le costó horrores pronunciar esa exclusiva palabra, no estaba acostumbrado a utilizarla.

Shinnosuke asintió, no necesitaron más palabras, con la mirada se lo decían todo. Ranma salió a grandes zancadas directo a prepararse para la cirugía que tenía. Quiso llamarla pero pensó que aún estaría durmiendo, así que le mandó un mensaje; hablaría con ella en persona. Le puso que se pasara por el Dojo con su amiga cuando acabaran lo que tenían que hacer, que luego iban a tomarse algo y así alejaba a Sayuri de su ex, presentándole nueva gente, nuevos buitres, pensó Ranma. Pero la verdad, lo único que le interesaba era que su ángel fuera acompañada en todo momento hasta estar con él. Apagó el móvil y se dispuso a pasar su jornada laboral lo mejor que pudiera.

.

.

.

Akane se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, miró su móvil y tenía un mensaje de Ranma, algo que la hizo sonreír aún más. Solo con lo que había escrito lo notaba raro, normalmente siempre acababa diciéndole algo picante, pero esta vez no. Quizá le escribió rápido justo antes de entrar a cirugía, sabía que tenía una a primera hora. Se giró hacia la parte de la cama donde había dormido Ranma, abrazó la almohada, aún olía a él… un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre la hizo estremecer de arriba a abajo. Decidió que ya era hora de dejar de holgazanear, así que se dio una buena ducha y se tomó un café bien cargado, el día de hoy se avecinaba largo.

Había quedado con Sayuri para comer cerca de donde más tarde tenían la cita con la ginecóloga. Era una zona muy concurrida de Tokio, llena de oficinas y comercios. Conversaron alegremente, Sayuri quiso interrogarla desde primera hora sobre Ranma, quería saber todos los detalles. Akane le enseñó una foto de él y su amiga pensó que iba a tener un orgasmo en ese momento. Nunca había visto semejante especimen.

―Al final vas a tener que agradecerme que te dejara plantada esa noche, así pudiste conocer a ese pedazo de hombre ―dijo Sayuri con tono pícaro― ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar? He de advertirle que no se le ocurra hacerte llorar o se las verá conmigo.

Akane rio ante el comentario de su amiga ―Justo eso te iba a proponer, Ranma me ha dicho que si queremos tomarnos algo con él y sus dos compañeros cuando terminen de entrenar, ¿te apetece?

―¿Sus compañeros son tan guapos como él? ―preguntó ilusionada Sayuri.

―Son muy guapos aunque, al menos para mí, no tanto como él…

Sayuri la miró con media sonrisa ―Vaya, sí que te ha calado hondo este chico… me alegro mucho Akane, te mereces ser feliz. Y en cuanto a tu propuesta, la acepto. La verdad que después del último desplante de Daisuke, decidí que ya era hora de quererme un poco más a mí misma y pasar página de una buena vez.

―¡Brindemos pues! ¡Por una nueva Sayuri! ―ambas alzaron sus refrescos y bebieron acto seguido.

Después de comer, tomaron café y estuvieron un rato dando vueltas por los distintos comercios. Ranma la llamó un rato para saber cómo estaba y para decirle que se iba al Dojo, cuando Akane le comentó que Sayuri había aceptado ir a tomar algo, lo oyó suspirar, ¿qué se traía entre manos? Igual quería hacer de casamentero con alguno de sus amigos, no pensaba que fueran del tipo de hombres que quieren tener una relación; aunque pensándolo fríamente, tampoco lo esperaba de Ranma, y ahí estaban.

Llegó la hora de la cita y estuvieron puntuales, esperando su turno.

―La Doctora Saotome la hará pasar enseguida, señorita Tendo ―la enfermera que trabajaba con la ginecóloga salió a atender a la nueva paciente.

―Gra-gracias… ―¿Saotome? pensó Akane, vaya coincidencia… parecía que su vida de repente se había vuelto involucrada por ese apellido.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Akane entró a consulta, llevaba años yendo a revisiones pero siempre le resultaba incómoda esa situación. La doctora Saotome estaba sentada en su sillón tecleando en su ordenador. Cuando Akane cerró la puerta, quitó su vista de la pantalla para centrarse en su nueva paciente. Los ojos de Nodoka Saotome se abrieron como platos y una gran sonrisa inundó su rostro.

―Tome asiento por favor, señorita Tendo ―le señaló la silla justo en frente de la suya, no le quitaba la vista de encima por lo que Akane comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

―Buenas tardes, Doctora. Gracias ―Akane tomó asiento tímidamente. La Doctora Saotome era una mujer muy bella para ser una señora madura, sus ojos… le resultaban terriblemente familiares.

―Voy a hacerle unas preguntas para abrirle la ficha de paciente, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, claro ―respondió la peliazul.

La Doctora Saotome le hizo todas las preguntas de rutina, tecleaba en su ordenador las respuestas de Akane mientras continuaba mirándola fijamente con su imborrable sonrisa.

―¿Tiene usted pareja, señorita Tendo? ―siguió preguntando Nodoka Saotome.

―Sí, tengo ―afirmó la chica.

―¿Su pareja es varonil? ¿Se porta como debe portarse un hombre entre hombres?

Akane se quedó muda, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? ―Dis-disculpe Doctora Saotome… no sé qué tiene que ver eso con mi revisión…

―Era solo por conocerla a usted y a su pareja un poco más, créame que todo tiene un sentido ―la respuesta de la doctora no la dejó del todo satisfecha. Pero si Sayuri decía que era de las mejores, le daría un voto de confianza― Está bien… pase a la sala, desnúdese de cintura para abajo y salga. Mi enfermera le dará una sábana para cubrirse.

La enfermera que antes había salido a atenderla, la acompañó hasta un baño. Akane salió a los pocos minutos cubierta con la sábana. La Doctora la hizo subir en el potro para examinarla. Después de hacerle un chequeo completo, Nodoka Saotome le preguntó: ―Me ha dicho que quiere que revisemos el dispositivo intrauterino que tiene, ¿correcto?

―Sí, ya me toca la revisión.

―¿No quieren tener hijos su pareja y usted?

Akane se quedó otra vez sin saber qué responder, ¿por qué le hacía esas preguntas? ―Bu-bueno… llevamos poco… no-no sé aún...―respondió titubeante, ¿un hijo de Ranma?... eso era mucho adelantar y ya iban demasiado rápido, prácticamente vivían juntos.

―Seguro que le saldrían unos hijos preciosos y fuertes.

―… eeee … ―no sabía qué responder, miró hacia la mesa del despacho para distraerse mientras la Doctora Saotome le estaba haciendo la revisión. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, sus papeles en orden, los bolígrafos en fila, los archivadores por colores y tamaño, una foto de Ranma...espera…¡¿Una foto de Ranma!? ¡Saotome!

Akane se incorporó de repente, Nodoka dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención ―¿Ocurre algo, señorita Tendo?

―Us-usted… Ran-ma… ¿ma-madre…? ―apenas podía articular palabra.

Nodoka le sonrió muy dulce, claro… sus ojos… son iguales a los de Ranma ―Eres la novia de mi hijo Ranma, ¿verdad? Hoy he visto por "accidente" una foto vuestra en su móvil y ya me ha contado que tenía novia. ¡No sabes la alegría que me ha dado! Cuando te he visto entrar te he reconocido al instante, eres muy guapa. Veo a mi hijo muy ilusionado, aunque intente esconderlo, pero una madre conoce a sus hijos.

Akane no sabía dónde esconderse, quería que se la tragara la tierra. La madre de Ranma, explorando su… Ay Dios… se echó hacia atrás tapándose la cara con las manos.

―Doc-doctora Saotome, esto es muy incómodo para mí…

―Llámame Nodoka y no tengas vergüenza, ya mismo termino… respira hondo, quizá te moleste un poco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entre todas las ginecólogas que había en Tokio había tenido que dar con la madre de Ranma? ¡¿Qué probabilidades había!? ¡¿Una entre un millón!? ¿Qué le pasaba con esa familia? Parecía que tenía un imán para estar cerca de ellos.

―Muy bien querida, ya puedes vestirte ―Akane pegó un brinco y salió corriendo al baño. En su vida había pasado tanta vergüenza. Se miró al espejo, parecía un semáforo de lo roja que estaba. Tomó aire, se vistió y con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta. Vio a la madre de Ranma teclear en su ordenador, cuando la tuvo delante le sonrió de nuevo.

―Pues todo en orden querida, estás perfecta para traerme nietos ―a Akane le cambió el color de la cara de rojo a blanco―. Cuando estéis listos, por supuesto…aquí tienes esta receta, te he prescrito ácido fólico, te sentirás con más energía, ya verás ¡Ah, y dile a mi hijo que a ver si te trae oficialmente a comer a casa un día, así podremos hablar tranquilamente!

―Cla-claro… señora Saotome… ¿pago fuera la consulta?

―Para nada querida, somos familia, sólo haz muy feliz a mi hijo esta noche. Me ha encantado conocerte, Akane.

―….. ―¿qué se le respondía a eso? con una sonrisa nerviosa, alzó la mano a modo de despedida y salió.

―¿Qué tal con la Doctora Saoto...? ¡Akane más despacio! ―Akane tomó a Sayuri de la muñeca y tiró de ella para salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Cuando llegaron a la calle y estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, la chica frenó en seco y se puso las manos en las rodillas mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración― ¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa? ¿No te ha gustado la Doctora Saotome?

―¡La Doctora Saotome es la madre de Ranma! ¡Dios… me muero de vergüenza! Me ha.. me ha… ¿¡por qué me pasan estas cosas!? ¡El primer encuentro con su madre y tiene que ser en esa situación! ―Akane miró histérica a su amiga, Sayuri estalló a carcajadas ante la mirada estupefacta de su amiga― ¡No tiene ninguna gracia!

―Sí que la tiene, solo que tú no puedes verla ―Sayuri continuó riendo un largo rato ante la mirada acusadora de Akane, mientras iban camino del metro para dirigirse al Dojo de Ranma.

.

.

.

Salieron del metro y fueron caminando despacio. Sayuri se disculpó con Akane por haberse reído como lo hizo, pero le dijo que con los años ella también se reiría.

—¿Se lo vas a decir a Ranma? —preguntó curiosa su amiga.

Akane tomó aire un instante antes de responder:— Sí, pero luego cuando estemos solos… si no se entera por mí, su madre seguro le dice algo.

Llegaron por fin al Dojo y entraron. Era un sitio enorme donde había varias duelas divididas. En una de ellas había niños, en otras adolescentes, adultos haciendo katas en otra… pero no veía a Ranma y a sus compañeros por ningún sitio.

—Disculpe, ¿es usted Akane Tendo? —Akane se giró y detrás suyo encontró a una chica alta con gafas, tenía cuerpo de culturista y miró a la peliazul de arriba a abajo con media sonrisa en los labios

—Sí, soy yo… —contestó dudosa. ¿Esa chica la estaba desnudando con la mirada?

—Ranma me ha dicho que vendría su novia con una amiga, y que las hiciera pasar en cuanto llegaran. Si son tan amables de seguirme, los alumnos de élite del sensei Happosai entrenan en una sala aparte.

—Alumnos de élite… eso me gusta —susurró Sayuri al oído de Akane. Atravesaron la gran sala y la mayoría de los hombres se giraron al ver pasar a las dos chicas. Todos tenían la vista clavada en Akane, quién bajó la mirada y aceleró el paso.

Por fin llegaron a una puerta que había al fondo de la primera sala, la chica culturista la abrió con sigilo y las invitó a pasar. En cuanto las dos estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta de nuevo, no sin antes volver a darle un repaso a la peliazul.

Akane y Sayuri se quedaron quietas en su sitio, los chicos parecían no haberse percatado aún de su presencia. Sayuri abrió la boca al ver a tres musculosos chicos luchando entre sí, sudorosos y con el torso descubierto.

—Si estoy muerta y esto es el cielo no me reanimes… —dijo la chica castaña, a lo que Akane no pudo evitar reír. Era ella y aún no se había acostumbrado a ver así a Ranma. Se fijó más en él, parecía que sus dos compañeros lo estaban atacando a la vez. Los movimientos de Ranma eran sublimes, se movía con una gracilidad y rapidez increíbles. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo esa misma mañana "_soy aún más sexy cuando lucho" _el maldito tenía razón, un calor insoportable recorrió el cuerpo de Akane desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

—"_Estúpido y sensual Ranma_" —pensó la peliazul.

—¡Akane! —la voz del sensei de Ranma retumbó en la sala, el azabache giró en dirección a la puerta y la vio, sus compañeros aprovecharon su distracción para inmovilizarlo— ¡Y traes a una amiga! ¡Bienvenidas!

—¡Chicos soltadme! ¡Maestro estese quieto! —Ranma luchaba por liberarse de sus compañeros, ahora no sabía si había sido buena idea que Akane viniera al Dojo.

Happosai saltó para abrazar a Akane, ésta lo miró asustada; con una llave que ni Taro ni Ryu supieron de dónde se sacó, Ranma se liberó. Saltó hacia Happosai y desvió su trayectoria propinándole una patada.

—¡Ranma! ¡Pagarás esta ofensa a tu maestro! —gritó Happosai nada más ponerse en pie.

—¿¡Qué le he advertido de cuando llegaran las chicas, maestro!?

—Eres un alumno desagradecido… —se fue a un rincón y se puso en cuclillas.

—¡Su teatro no me vale!

Akane se acercó hasta Happosai y se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

—Akane, no entres en su juego —le advirtió el chico de la trenza.

—Maestro, si quiere, cuando terminen de entrenar iremos a su puesto con usted, ¿de acuerdo?

Happosai la miró con ojos vidriosos —¡Qué buena eres Akane… mi alumno no te merece! ¡Eres la mejor! —saltó hacia el pecho de Akane, ésta gritó y en menos de un segundo, Ranma se lo quitó de encima.

—¡Te advertí que no entraras en su juego! —Akane se puso la mano en el corazón, no se esperaba esa reacción del sensei de Ranma. Sayuri se quedó atónita ante lo que veía, aunque pronto se le pasó porque Taro y Ryu se acercaron a presentarse.

Ranma aprovechó que su maestro salió a beber "agua" para saludar a Akane como ella se merecía. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó muy dulce. Había estado muy preocupado por ella todo el día, el volver a tenerla junto a él para protegerla, le hizo relajarse por fin.

―Ya veo que me has echado de menos… ―susurró Akane mientras se besaban.

―No tienes ni idea de cuánto… ―respondió él― ¿Qué tal el día?

―Digamos que… especial… ―no era momento de hablar de cómo había conocido a su madre. Ranma también cayó, quería saber cómo estaba ella realmente, tanto física como psicológicamente, pero tampoco era ni momento ni lugar. Además tenía que terminar de entrenar aún.

El azabache miró más detenidamente a Akane, ésta llevaba una blusa blanca que dejaba descubierto uno de sus hombros y una falda plisada color azul bastante corta. La lujuria invadió a Ranma en ese instante, se acercó más a ella y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído: ―¿Te has puesto esta faldita para atormentarme? porque me da muy buen acceso a lo que hay debajo de ella… ―Ranma metió lentamente la mano por debajo de la falda y apretó el trasero de Akane, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara automáticamente.

―Estás loco… déjame… nos van a ver… ―la chica no sabía dónde meterse.

―Pasemos de ellos, vayamos directamente a tu apartamento… no nos necesitan…

Akane tomó la mano de Ranma y la sacó de debajo de su falda ―La próxima vez lo piensas mejor antes de organizar algo, ahora tenemos que cumplir.

El azabache gruñó de pura frustración ―Vale pero una cerveza y nos vamos.

La chica le sonrió muy sensual ―Ya lo vamos viendo… ―se alejó de él contoneando sus caderas exageradamente mientras se subía un poco la falda, dejando ligeramente al descubierto sus nalgas. Todo lo hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Ranma tuvo un primer plano estupendo de sus pequeñísimas braguitas negras. Cerró los ojos para evitar cometer una locura. Afortunadamente en ese instante regresó Happosai, traía la nariz algo colorada.

―¡She acabó el deshcanhso...! ¡Una hogha másh y nosh vamosh!

Los tres compañeros se miraron y suspiraron, cuando Happosai llegaba así había que temerle, aunque esa vez se tambaleó un par de veces y cayó boca arriba roncando.

Ranma miró a las chicas ―Vamos a estirar, nos duchamos y podemos irnos. Ellas asintieron sin decir palabra.

.

.

.

Ya llevaban cerca de dos horas en el bar, pidieron de comer y ahora estaban con las copas. Ranma no tomó nada más que una cerveza al principio de la noche, porque tenía que conducir, y si no consentía ponerse en peligro en carretera, mucho menos llevando a Akane consigo. La peliazul tampoco bebió nada más que la primera cerveza, al igual que Ranma. Sin embargo para Sayuri, Taro y Ryu la noche parecía que acababa de empezar.

―¿Hemos cumplido ya? ―volvió a preguntar el azabache por quinta vez en el rato que llevaban en el bar.

―¿Puedo fiarme de dejar a Sayuri con ellos? ―dijo señalando a los amigos de Ranma.

―Son confiables al 100% más protegida que con ellos no lo va a estar ―respondió mientras besaba el hombro desnudo de Akane. Ésta sintió un hormigueo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se levantó y fue a hablar con su amiga, Ranma vio que Sayuri sonreía y asintía. Acto seguido la vio saludarlo moviendo la mano, Taro y Ryu también saludaron a modo de despedida. Akane se acercó hasta él ―Ya hemos cumplido… ―Ranma la tomó de la mano y salieron del local bastante apresurados.

Llegaron al apartamento de Akane, se subieron en el ascensor y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Ranma la acorraló en una de las esquinas. Le tomó las muñecas y las subió por encima de su cabeza, las agarró solo con una mano y con la que le quedó libre la metió debajo de su falda, apartó ligeramente las braguitas y comenzó a masajear la zona íntima de la chica.

―Es-espera… ―la voz de Akane era casi imperceptible.

―No puedo esperar, llevo todo el día pensando en ti… ―Ranma pulsó un botón del ascensor e hizo que se parara.

―¡Ranma! Sabes que me da… me da…

―Dime qué te da, Akane… ―dijo él mientras le daba pequeños mordisquitos en la oreja y continuaba moviendo sus dedos alrededor del clítoris de la excitada joven.

―Me-me pongo… nerviosa… en si-sitios pequeños… ―jadeaba la chica sin poder evitarlo. Ranma la tenía completamente a su merced.

―Estando conmigo no te pasará nada… ―el azabache la besó con pasión, se bajó los pantalones y los bóxer, cogió una pierna de Akane y la elevó ligeramente. Buscó de nuevo con la mano la intimidad de ella y dirigió su erección a la entrada de ésta. Sintió el calor y la humedad de ella nada más hacer contacto. Ranma resopló mientras se introducía en su chica despacio, disfrutando. Esa situación era terriblemente excitante, estaban expuestos a ser pillados en cualquier momento pero no podían esperar a volver a ser uno.

El azabache paró cuando sintió que no podía avanzar más, Akane se quejó levemente y él la miró preocupado ―¿Te duele? ¿Paro?

―Solo estoy un poco molesta, será por la revisión... me acostumbraré enseguida.

Ranma comenzó entonces a moverse muy despacio, por nada del mundo quería causarle a Akane el más mínimo dolor.

―Vale… acelera… ―pidió ella con lujuria en su mirada. Nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones, pero tampoco podía obviar que estaban teniendo sexo en un sitio público.

Debido a lo sumamente excitados que estaban, ambos llegaron al orgasmo muy rápido, prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Las carantoñas para luego, se acomodaron la ropa y Ranma presionó un botón que hizo al ascensor moverse de nuevo. Se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

Entraron al apartamento algo más relajados, pero aún quedaban resquicios de su lujuria, que tenían que resolver más tarde. Akane iba a entrar en su dormitorio cuando Ranma la sujetó de la muñeca.

―Hoy he hablado con Shinnosuke ―la cara de Akane se desencajó por completo― ¿Por qué no me has contado que anoche te atacaron? ¿No confías en mí?

―Yo… no quería preocuparte… estoy bien…

―¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? No estuve ahí para protegerte… ¿Y si Shinnosuke no hubiera pasado en ese instante? Siento que te he fallado... ―Ranma la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza, Akane respondió al abrazo. Tras unos instantes ella se separó lo suficiente para acariciarle la mejilla.

―No puedes estar conmigo las 24h del día, no es culpa tuya…

―Hablaré con Mousse, él es policía, a ver si podemos averiguar quién fue y evitar que pase de nuevo. Solo hazme una promesa ―Akane lo miró dubitativa―; si yo no estoy contigo, que alguien te acompañe. Llámame si es necesario, no pienses que me molestas, tú eres más importante que todo lo demás. ¿De acuerdo?

Akane asintió en silencio, sabía que no iba a estar tranquilo cuando estuvieran separados, pero al menos, si prometiéndole eso se calmaba un poco, así lo haría. Ranma suspiró, ella se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida, el solo pensar que pudiera pasarle algo le dejaba un vacío enorme.

―Ven… ―Akane lo tomó de la mano, lo llevó hasta el dormitorio y lo sentó en la cama. comenzó a desnudarse delante de él muy despacio; Ranma la miraba embobado, era realmente una mujer exquisita, una diosa… cuando estuvo completamente desnuda se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, Ranma la rodeó por la cintura― Hazme el amor, Ranma… entre tus brazos me siento protegida del mundo…

No hubo más palabras, el azabache le dio la vuelta y la tumbó sobre la cama, la besó de la forma más tierna y dulce. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, nunca se había enamorado pero lo que sentía por esa chica no podía ser otra cosa. Y ahí, iluminados exclusivamente por la luz de la luna volvieron a hacer el amor hasta quedar agotados.

Después de llevar un largo rato abrazados, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando del silencio, Akane recordó que debía de tomar las pastillas recomendadas por la madre de Ranma. ¡La madre de Ranma! mejor dejaba la charla para el día siguiente. Se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, ya que el chico de la trenza no la dejaba ir.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó somnoliento.

―La ginecóloga me ha recetado unas pastillas y me las tengo que tomar ahora.

―Es cierto, no me has contado qué tal la revisión. ¿Qué pastillas te han mandado y por qué?

―Ácido fólico, dice que me vendrá bien para evitar anemias y me sentiré mejor. De eso quería hablarte… la ginecóloga a la que me llevó Sayuri… ―suspiró― es Nodoka Saotome...

Ranma se puso en pie de un brinco ―¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ!? ―gritó el alterado chico― ¡¿Mi-mi madre!? ¡¿Cu-cuándo pensabas decírmelo!? ¿¡Te-te reconoció!?

―Pues iba a hablar contigo cuando llegáramos al apartamento pero… ya sabes… ¡y cálmate por favor! ¡La que debería estar alterada soy yo! ¡¿Sabes la vergüenza que he pasado?! ¡Quería que me tragara la tierra! Y sí… sabía quién era yo… vio una foto nuestra en tu móvil y me preguntó directamente si era tu novia…

―¡Vístete! ¡Nos vamos! ―Ranma comenzó a correr a toda prisa por la habitación aún desnudo. Akane lo miraba sorprendida por su exagerada reacción.

―¿Qué nos vamos? ¿A dónde? ¿Sabes la hora que es? ¡Me estás asustando!

Ranma se paró en seco delante de Akane, se pasó la mano por el rostro repetidas veces y a continuación le puso las manos en los hombros ―Nos vamos al hospital, a por Levonorgestrel y a que te revisen de nuevo. ¡Toma, ponte esto mismo! ―el azabache no hacía más que tirarle ropa para que se vistiera, pero él continuaba desnudo.

―¡No necesito la maldita pastilla del día después, tengo un DIU! ¡En serio, me asustas! ¿Qué pasa?

Ranma volvió a ponerse delante de la chica, la llevó hacia la cama y la hizo sentarse, empezó a dar pequeños paseos delante de ella ―Como te lo explico para que no creas que mi madre está loca… ella tiene unos deseos enfermizos de ser abuela. Está constantemente pidiéndome que escoja a una buena chica de una vez y le dé nietos. Ayer en la comida le hablé de ti, ya que vio por "accidente" nuestra foto y estuvo toda la comida hablando de que tú sí me convenías, que tendríamos unos hijos preciosos, bla, bla…

Akane palideció en ese momento ―¿Qué me quieres decir exactamente…?

Ranma exhaló ―Puede que mi madre… por favor no la juzgues… haya sido capaz de quitarte el DIU… para por fin tener nietos ―Akane se quedó quieta mirando el horizonte, Ranma le pasó la mano por delante pero no reaccionaba―¿Akane?

De pronto la chica se puso en pie ―¿¡Qué-qué…!? ―en es instante le llegó clara y fresca toda la conversación que había tenido con la madre de Ranma, ¿habría sido capaz?― ¿¡Esa es la manera de presentarse de tu madre!? ¡¿Hace estas cosas con todas tus novias!?

Ranma intentó calmarla, ya estaba él lo suficientemente alterado por los dos ―La verdad es que no… a Shampoo la tenía en la lista negra, no hacía más que darme preservativos y me tenía la cabeza loca advirtiéndome que tomara precauciones, que no me fiara aunque ella me dijera que tomaba la píldora o cualquier otro método anticonceptivo.

―¿Y por qué piensas que yo sí soy la adecuada para ella? ¡Igual te equivocas! Esto no puede ser real… ―ahora era Akane la que daba vueltas por la habitación.

―Créeme… me lo ha recalcado mucho hoy en el almuerzo… así que ¡vámonos ya!

Akane se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ranma cogió las llaves de la moto y abrió la puerta principal, al ver que Akane se quedaba quieta se alteró —¿A qué esperas? ¡De prisa!

—¿Piensas ir así al hospital? —Akane, pese a lo alterada que estaba no pudo evitar reír ante la situación. Ranma se miró y comprobó que lo único que llevaba puesto eran las deportivas, volvió a cerrar la puerta y salió en menos de medio minuto de nuevo ya vestido.

—Mejor —dijo la chica nada más verlo— ambos salieron como una exhalación hacia el hospital.

.

.

.

A las dos horas regresaron al apartamento, su vuelta la hicieron en completo silencio durante todo trayecto. Se sentaron pesadamente a la mesa de la cocina.

—Lo siento… debes pensar que mi familia está como un cencerro…mi madre es una buena mujer y una gran profesional… solo que cuando se trata de mí se le cruzan los cables —Ranma se sentía tremendamente apurado, sus sospechas fueron acertadas. Aparte de la vergüenza de llegar y tener que pedir la píldora del día después, tuvieron que tragar con las risas del ginecólogo de guardia. Ranma lo conocía desde que era pequeño, y lo peor de todo, es que no le sorprendió lo que había pasado.

Akane lo miró muda unos instantes, era clara la culpa que Ranma tenía encima, su vida había dado un giro desde que lo conoció. Antes solo veía la vida pasar sin tener nada que aportar, ahora parecía que cada día a su lado era un nuevo reto y una nueva aventura.

—La verdad no sé si seguir molesta o sentirme halagada porque tu madre me haya escogido como madre de tus hijos…

Ranma soltó el aire que llevaba guardando desde que ella lo miró fijamente; si su madre fastidiaba su relación con Akane, no se lo perdonaría en la vida. No obstante, iba a tener una charla con ella seriamente. Se acercó a la peliazul y se agachó.

—No te merezco… ¿eres real? —preguntó mientras acariciaba el rostro de la ruborizada chica.

—Sí que lo soy, bobo… mejor pasemos página. Está a punto de amanecer y toca trabajar, así que nos preparamos y me invitas a desayunar.

—Trato hecho, hay que darse prisa, ¿nos duchamos juntos para apremiar… ? —Ranma le sonrió seductoramente mientras le acariciaba las piernas de manera ascendente. Akane se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Aleja tus espermatozoides de mis óvulos, Saotome!

Ranma rio a carcajadas —Era broma, era broma… si vieras la cara que has puesto —se levantó e intentó abrazarla.

—No tiene gracia… y dale las gracias a tu madre porque hasta que no me den cita para ponerme el DIU de nuevo, no me tocas si no es con preservativo por delante.

—Maldita sea… —gruñó el azabache, _gracias_ _mamá_… pensó con desgana.

.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿lo hacemos así? ¿Crees que funcionará? —preguntó Ryoga a Ukyo. Ambos se encontraban aún en la cama, Ukyo había pasado la noche en el apartamento de Ryoga. Hacía tiempo que ellos tenían encuentros sexuales ocasionales.

La castaña le acarició el pecho —Cuando yo te diga, llévala a la sala de estar de los médicos de cirugía, del resto me encargo yo… igual es complicado que se dé la situación pero créeme que no tardaremos tanto como piensas. Tú solo asegúrate de estar cerca de ella.

—Perfecto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Qué tal os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? No sé vosotros pero yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo :P esta Nodoka es toda una loquilla jajajajaja. Qué estarán tramando Ryoga y Ukyo? Ainssss

Aunque ya lo sabréis, por si cambia la jerga en otros países, y como he puesto en el capítulo, un DIU (dispositivo intrauterino) es un pequeño dispositivo de plástico en forma de T utilizado para evitar embarazos.

Quiero aclarar también que la pastilla del día después (Levonorgestrel) puede tomarse hasta pasadas 72h de la relación de riesgo, y no sé en otros sitios, pero en España se compra sin receta en cualquier farmacia. Pero me pareció más divertido que perdieran la cabeza y salieran corriendo al hospital jajajaja sólo quería que lo supierais :)

Bien, pues poco a poco nos vamos acercando a la trama… ya sí que estoy situando mejor a los personajes. Espero vuestras teorías con ansias.

Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de vuestros reviews, los adoro todos!

Mis gracias al final de cada capítulo a mi b-reader **Sailordancer7, **no podían faltar. Lo que nos reímos en nuestra mesa redonda con lo de Nodoka. Me encantan! love you baby!

A mis **locas por el dios griego**, mis niñas preciosas, las adoro. Somos tan distintas y tan iguales a la vez… por eso nos complementamos tan bien. Os quiero chicas.

Y ya dejo el parloteo para centrarme en contestar vuestros reviews **Maryconchita **pues ahí van unos poquitos más de celos jajaja pues… no te puedo adelantar nada de quién es el asaltante o si los sueños de Ranma son premoniciones o simples pesadillas, pero sí te digo que lo de Toma tienes razón; ahí no eran celos verdaderos, fue para incentivar al chico a que comiera. Y sólo por eso yo me lo quiero comer a él jijiji espero que te haya gustado el capítulo **graceurglsq **chan chan channnnn no puedo decirte quién la atacó o te desvelo parte de la trama jijiji Ranma celoso y posesivo nos pone muy malitas 7u7 y sí… ya sabemos que nuestro trenzudo no es muy ducho con las palabras, así que es su forma de decirle que la ama **AzusaCT **dirección apuntada, mando las rosas para allá jeje. Quién sabe lo que se me pasa por esta cabeza loca… igual yo soy la atacante para quedarme con Ranma muahahahaha Siempre dejo a Shinno soltero, al menos que tenga a alguien, aunque siga enamorado de Akane. Muchos besos bonita, ya tengo ganas de leer qué te ha parecido este y qué crees que va a pasar **nancyriny **me alegra que hayas dado con esta historia y que te guste tanto jeje. Hubo una temporada que era muy fan de Grey´s Anatomy pero si me quitan a mi Dr Sloan pues… como que ya no es lo mismo. Así que la dejé de ver. Las actualizaciones las hago los viernes, de momento… así que no os hago sufrir demasiado. Qué tal este capítulo? Saludos! **Ibetzia **mis labios están sellados jejeje este Ryoga… se está pasando con su obsesión de ser mejor que Ranma, ya veremos hasta dónde es capaz de llegar, y sí, como se entere Ranma lo deja sin dientes jajaja **SusyChantilly **sabes que es lo máximo que puedo hacer por Shinno y por vosotras jajaja no está friendzoneado porque ya tuvo su relación con Akane, ahora es su ex pero también su amigo jijijij. Bueno, no creo que Akane le gustara la actitud de Ranma pero por eso no lo mandaría al diablo, es que quién se separa tan alegremente de semejante hombre? Seguro que te seguirá gustando como voy a llevar a Shinno, o al menos eso espero **kariiim **es que cuando Ranma se pone en plan celoso y posesivo está para comérselo… Siiii Shinno el pobre, a pesar de seguir enamorado de Akane, sabe que ella nunca va a sentir por él más que amistad, lo tiene asumido y por eso intentó seguir con su vida y hasta se casó, así de claro lo tiene. Supongo que sé a qué serie te refieres y sí que me di cuenta luego de las similitudes, pero te prometo que fueron sin pensar, igual las tenía en mi subconsciente. Pero te aseguro que la trama es original 100% cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia ;) y sí que he querido hacer a una Akane más madura y decidida. Me alegra que se vea reflajado **Lu chan87 **He intentado hacer a Akane más madura y parece que se ve claro jejeje. Mi vampirilla, si quieres te cuento en secreto la trama… naaaaa a debatir como todas jijiji **1Andrea11 **Esta Akane no se deja ofender, tiene muy claras las cosas y pone en su lugar a quien haga falta, hasta al mismísimo Ranma jajaja siempre que pueda Shinnosuke aparecerá en mis historias, no sé si en esta podré darle un papel muy extenso pero… quién sabe. Aunque lo tengo todo pensado igual cambio cosas a medida que las vaya escribiendo. Me encanta que le digas el creep! jajajajaja me parto! bueno, ya se verá… vosotras id sacando conclusiones y estad atentas a los detalles ;) bueno, finalmente se enteró del ataque sufrido por Akane, es que ella no quiere hacerlo preocupar. Así es, siempre pendiente de los demás antes que de sí misma. Mándame mucha inspiración graciassss. Saludos **Gabriel Fonseca **y más que se podrá… los que me conocen ya están esperando a ver por dónde sale la verdadera trama jejeje pronto… seguid a la espera. Ellos están hechos el uno para el otro, lo saben desde el primer momento que se vieron, a ver cómo evoluciona la relación **nancyricoleon **Ya está Shinno por aquí… y ya fue Ranma a ponerlo en su sitio jajaja aunque esta vez se equivocó, Shinno sí sigue enamorado de Akane, pero sabe cuál es su lugar y siempre estará para ella. Ryoga, Ryoga… qué pasará con él… ya irás viendo su evolución y gracias por la suerte! **Juany Rdz **mi niña, como ves, no os dejo con la duda mucho tiempo jijiji y ya sabes qué fue lo que pasó de verdad con tu cerdito favorito. Ni arrepentimiento tiene, para él sólo es importante ser mejor que Ranma en todo. Ya me habría gustado que alguno de mis monitores fuera Ranma snif snif… **hinatacris **es que no concibo a un Ranma que no sea extremadamente celoso y posesivo con Akane, creo que tengo que hacérmelo mirar jajaja Akane no es la tontita que se lo traga todo y si tiene que poner a Ukyo en su sitio la va a poner las veces que hagan falta. Ahora Akane tendría un gran sensei, a ver si se aprovecha de eso, yo lo haría **A.R Tendo **jajajajaja Akane le dio un Zas en toda la boca a Ukyo, para que no se meta donde no la llaman. Tú hiciste algo similar? uoooo me hubiera encantado ver la cara de la chava jajajajaja a mí también me gusta el personaje de Shinno, por eso siempre intento que aparezca en mis historias :) **paulayjoaqui **hola bonita! estoy muy bien, espero que tú igual. Quién será el atacante? chan chan chan… jejeje Ranma el pobre no puede abarcar con tanto hombre detrás de su chica, pero ella tampoco lo tiene fácil, ya que durante un tiempo, ha sido el galán del hospital y a saber… pero las mujeres maduran antes. A mí también me encanta la película donde sale el príncipe Toma, quise hacerle un guiño en mi fic. Bueno, ya has visto que Ranma sí le ha contado lo que ocurrió entre Ryoga y Shampoo. Ambos son más maduros en esta historia, aunque Akane le haya ocultado que la atacaron, ella no quiere preocuparlo **Sailordancer7 **pues por desgracia no hay muchos enfermeros sensuales como Shinno o Fran :( y la verdad, a Ukyo le hace falta una inyección de autoestima… aunque quisiera "pillar" al Dr Saotome, ella tampoco ha perdido el tiempo en acostarse con quien ha querido, Ryoga entre ellos… Y sí, ese Tofu debía ser muy importante para ella en ese momento, porque yo tampoco dejaría escapar al bombón de Shinno así como así, aunque, supongo que lo dejó por hacerle un favor a él, ya que ella jamás lo querría como se merecía. Ya sabemos que Ranma y Akane son muy populares, la verdad, yo no llevaría nada de bien estar con alguien, trabajando en el mismo sitio y preguntándome si la que le saluda también se la ha tirado. Tiene que ser muy difícil. Muack baby **Mina Ain0 **Doctor Ranma celoso posesivo Saotome es su nombre completo jeje dentro de que me gusta que Ranma rescate siempre a Akane, esta vez quiero que no se deje achantar por nadie y ponga en su lugar al que trate de hacerla de menos. Y tienes razón, Ryoga no será tan lindo, no sé hasta dónde evolucionará su personaje aún , estad atentas **Nidia **Hola hermosa! Tu niña es un trastillo jajajaja pero es que está en la edad de serlo. Dale un besico de mi parte. Ya sabes que mientras pueda, Shinno saldrá en mis historias, y mis labios están sellados con respecto al atacante. Tenéis que hacer de detectives ;) besitos mi niña, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo **Siyi **Gracias! qué bien que te guste :) **SARITANIMELOVE **tienes razón de que celoso y posesivo solo le queda bien a él 7u7 quién habrá sido? vale, lo confiesa… fui yo que me quiero quitar a Akane de en medio y quedarme con Ranma jeje pues, en principio poco puede hacer Ranma, además Akane no lo va a dejar que la trate como una niña, así que intentará mantenerla vigilada. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Pues ya está, creo que no me dejo a nadie, una vez más disculpas si ha sido así. El siguiente capítulo será… cierro cremallera mejor. Qué paséis un buen finde y una mejor semana. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***A corazón abierto***

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente con la madre de Ranma, Akane recibió una llamada de la Doctora Saotome pidiéndole disculpas, y que por favor aceptara una invitación a comer con la familia Saotome cuando Ranma estuviera más libre, después del campeonato, que justo quedaban unos tres días para que llegara el tan ansiado día de cierto chico. Adoraba su trabajo, pero luchando se sentía él mismo, sacaba al verdadero Ranma, por eso sabía que nunca dejaría las artes marciales.

A lo largo de esas dos semanas, Ranma volvió a pasarse por el despacho de la supervisora de enfermería, la señorita Hinako Ninomiya. Ya hacía tiempo que habían acordado el cambio de servicio de Akane, pero ese día no llegaba nunca y Ranma comenzó a alterarse. Cada día que Akane trabajaba junto a Ryoga era un suplicio para él. Así que fue a darle un toque recordatorio a la alocada supervisora.

—Señorita Hinako, ¿podemos hablar?

—Claro Doctor Saotome, estaba a punto de irme pero puedo atenderle unos minutos —contestó Hinako mientras comía de una bolsa de golosinas.

Ranma pasó y cerró la puerta —Es respecto a lo que hablamos del cambio de servicio de Akane Tendo. Quedamos en que dejaría Barrio Sésamo, digo pediatría, para venirse a cirugía. ¡De eso hace ya más de dos semanas y continúa de enfermera de Peppa Pig!

—¿De quién?

—Del Doctor Hibiki… ¿cuándo va a cambiarla?

—Doztor Zaotome, nephepcito a la phseñorita Tendo.

—¡No hable con la boca llena que no la entiendo! —en serio que Ranma pensó en tomarse un tranxilium para ir a hablar con ella, porque lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Hinako masticó y tragó —Decía, que necesito a la señorita Tendo, tengo dos bajas en pediatría y necesito a las mejores enfermeras allí para formar a los nuevos contratos que cubrirán esas bajas.

—¡Pero es más importante que haya buenas enfermeras en cirugía! ¡En barrio Sésamo… maldita sea… en pediatría puede estar hasta un enfermero recién salido de la facultad!

—Pensé que la enfermera Kuonji era buena en su trabajo.

—¡Pero a la que necesito es a Akane…!

—Saotome, no sabía que decidía quién era mejor enfermera en su dormitorio. Así que Akane es mejor, que pillo ...

—¿Qué…? ¿¡De qué narices está hablando!? Sí, es mejor pero… ¿¡qué estoy diciendo!? ¡No se trata de eso! Me debía un favor, uno enorme, y le estoy pidiendo que me lo devuelva.

—No sé si que una pareja trabaje junta es bueno, de todas formas le di mi palabra y la cumpliré, sólo que ahora mismo me es imposible. Quizá en una semana pueda trasladarla sin problema. Tiene que tener paciencia.

—Una semana… ni una más… —amenazó el azabache.

—¡No me amenaphe, Dophtor Phaotome! —de nuevo habló con la boca llena de golosinas— le llamaphfé con cuaphfquier nophfedad.

Ranma se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el despacho. Cada vez salía más molesto de sus charlas con la supervisora, parecía que tendría que aguantar una temporada más que su ángel trabajara junto al cerdo de Ryoga. A Shinnosuke comenzó a medio tolerarlo, sabía perfectamente que aún sentía algo por Akane, podía verlo en la forma en que la miraba y cómo la trataba, pero al menos él conocía su posición.

.

.

.

Faltaban diez minutos para que el despertador arruinara unas horas extra de sueño anheladas por la joven pareja, que se quedaron una vez más "jugando" hasta tarde. Akane se desperezó un poco antes, se dio la vuelta como pudo, pues Ranma había tomado la costumbre de dormir abrazado a ella. No le disgustaba en absoluto, le encantaba que la rodeara con sus brazos, pero a veces no la dejaba moverse en libertad.

Se quedó unos minutos observándolo, era tan guapo que cortaba la respiración sólo con mirarlo. Su rebelde flequillo le tapaba parte de los ojos, Akane se lo apartó con sumo cuidado para admirarlo mejor; ese hombre no podía ser real… vale que era celoso en exceso y algo posesivo con ella, pero exceptuando eso, para ella era perfecto. Él también tenía que aguantar de vez en cuando las escenas de celos de Akane, la mujeres lo miraban de forma descarada, la peliazul sabía que Ranma había tenido un año muy loco después de lo ocurrido entre Shampoo y Ryoga, por eso cada vez que él saludaba a una chica, Akane pensaba si habrían tenido algo o no, si esas mujeres habrían disfrutado de lo que ella tenía ahora… aunque fuera así, seguro que no era igual. No se lo había dicho directamente, pero intuía que Ranma la amaba, y justo antes de que el galán despertara, lo iba a descubrir.

El azabache era muy dado a hablar en sueños, Akane le estaba acariciando mientras él seguía dormitando. De pronto sintió cómo él la atrajo con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo. Lo oyó balbucear.

—Akane…

—Dime… estoy aquí —susurró bajito la chica.

—Akane, te amo… —dijo entre sueños mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

—Ran...ma… —¿estaría despierto o volvía a hablar en sueños?

—Akane… daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo…

La chica no podía moverse de la impresión, los colores le iban y le venían junto con un calor insoportable. El despertador comenzó a sonar, Ranma alargó el brazo y lo apagó, sabía que tenía otros cinco minutos más antes de levantarse. Abrió sus ojos y se topó de frente con otros color avellana que lo miraban muy abiertos.

—Buenos días, preciosa… ¿te pasa algo? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —el chico se acercó y le dio un beso.

—¿Me-me has dicho al-algo antes?... —balbuceó la joven.

Ranma la miró dudoso —Te he dicho buenos días, preciosa… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada… —el semblante de Akane entristeció, se giró para salir de la cama y entrar a la ducha pero Ranma volvió a cogerla de la cintura y la atrajo hacia a él. Acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y le susurró:

—También te he dicho que te amo —Akane se quedó quieta, conteniendo la respiración—, lo estaba soñando y seguro he hablado en voz alta, pero ahora estoy muy despierto. Te amo Akane Tendo.

Akane se volvió a girar quedando frente a Ranma, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios —Yo también te amo, Ranma Saotome.

Ambos se fusionaron en un ardiente beso, que tuvieron que frenar enseguida, pues ya conocían dónde terminaban cuando comenzaban a besarse así.

Después de una ducha y de tomarse un café, fueron directos al hospital. Ranma estaba ansioso, un prestigioso cirujano cardiotorácico daría una cátedra en el hospital. Era una eminencia que él admiraba desde hacía tiempo, se sabía de memoria su carrera y leía todas sus publicaciones. Hoy por fin tendría el placer de conocerle más de cerca, y con un poco de suerte, de entrar al quirófano con él.

Entraron al hospital y Ranma le dio un rápido beso a Akane, ésta se extrañó, normalmente se mostraba más cariñoso.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la chica.

—¡Estoy emocionado! Hoy viene una eminencia en mi campo. Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle y que aprender de él…

—No sé si ponerme celosa, parece que estás distraído por su culpa —Akane sonrió, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, parecía un niño pequeño al que llevan a Disneyland.

—Mira que eres tonta… —Ranma la acercó agarrándola de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso— ¡Me voy!

Akane no pudo más que reír al verlo salir disparado escaleras arriba, ni el ascensor esperó. En ese momento le sonó el teléfono, era su cuñado. Akane enseguida se alarmó, ¿le habría pasado algo a su hermana? Era muy temprano para esa llamada. Descolgó el móvil apresuradamente.

—Hola Ono, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Kasumi está bien? —la voz de Akane sonó temblorosa, hace tiempo su temblor habría sido simplemente por saber que él la estaba llamando, pero desde que conoció a Ranma, todo lo que sentía por su cuñado se esfumó con el primer beso del joven Doctor.

—Hola Akane, no te alarmes, tu hermana está bien. Vamos de camino a Tokyo, voy a dar una cátedra en tu hospital y queríamos saber si puedes comer luego con nosotros.

—"_Así que Tofu era la eminencia a la que Ranma admiraba" _—pensó Akane, una vez más, el destino podía llegar a ser muy curioso— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me hace mucha ilusión veros! Y de camino… os presentaré a mi… novio… te admira muchísimo, también es cirujano de tu misma especialidad.

—¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que tenías novio, hermana!? —Tofu llevaba el manos libres y Kasumi contestó en su lugar al oír tremenda noticia.

—¡Hola Kasumi! Pues… quería que avanzara la cosa un poco más antes de decir nada, por favor no se lo cuentes todavía a Nabiki o me hará la vida imposible.

—Tranquila, sabes que puedes confiar en mí —y así era, Akane sabía que si su hermana mayor le daba su palabra, la cumpliría.

—Os tengo que dejar, entro a trabajar ya. Luego os veo —Akane se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vaya sorpresa le daría a Ranma al decirle que tendría acceso VIP a su idolatrado catedrático.

.

.

.

La mañana para Akane transcurrió muy lenta, estaba emocionada por ver a Ranma y presentarle a su cuñado, seguro que se quedaría congelado en el sitio o no pararía de interrogarlo. Parecía un grupie histérico cuando estuvieron hablando de él.

Ryoga y ella habían hecho la ronda a primera hora visitando a los pacientes, ahora Akane se disponía a realizar las curas, se quedó sin antiséptico en spray y fue a un pequeño almacén donde tenían reservas. Estaba tomando un par de botes cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, se giró asustada por el golpe y se encontró de frente con Ryoga.

―Ry-Ryoga… me has asustado

―Lo siento, no era mi intención, te estaba buscando y me han dicho que habías venido aquí.

―Vine a por clorhexidina, voy a hacer las curas, ¿qué necesitabas?

―Pues… no era nada del trabajo, tengo dos entradas para el cine y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme.

Akane parpadeó un par de veces, él sabía que Ranma y ella estaban juntos, ¿a qué venía esa invitación?

―Te-te lo agradezco de verdad, pero no creo que sea apropiado… ―Akane intentó salir del cuarto pero Ryoga le cortó el paso, acortando el espacio entre los dos.

―Sé que Saotome y tú estáis juntos ―habló seductoramente―, yo solo quiero que vayamos en plan de amigos. Él va a estar aislado en su dojo durante dos días, antes de la competición, solo era para que te distrajeras ―Ryoga acarició la mejilla de Akane, ésta echó un paso hacia atrás para perder el contacto. Se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa al estar encerrada a solas con él. Si ahora llegara Ranma, qué pensaría de ella.

―Gra-gracias pero no… si me disculpas tengo que seguir trabajando ―volvió a intentar salir de la habitación y Ryoga de nuevo, se lo impidió.

―Saotome te ha contado lo que pasó con su novia, ¿verdad? no creas todo lo que te diga, hay que escuchar las dos versiones, ellos ya no estaban juntos ―Ryoga empezó a sonar molesto.

―No tengo intención de escuchar más versiones, ni mi negativa tiene que ver con eso ―aunque sí era lo que más influenciaba a la hora de rechazar cualquier otro encuentro con Ryoga fuera del ámbito laboral―. Seguro que hay muchas chicas encantadas de que las invites al cine.

―¡Pero no me interesa que me acompañe ninguna otra! ―Ryoga volvió a invadir el espacio personal de Akane, ésta percibió en ese momento el olor de un perfume que le resultó conocido… el mismo que olió cuando la atacaron, le llegó también el aroma a incienso.

―Ryoga… déjame salir… ―la voz de Akane se tornó temblorosa.

―Akane… me traes loco desde el primer día que te vi… ¡Yo soy mejor que él! ―la voz del doctor Hibiki se oía alterada, diferente… su cuerpo estaba tenso, Akane no quiso mirar hacia abajo.

En ese instante dieron dos golpes a la puerta del almacén y abrieron ―Hola Akane, me han dicho que podía encontrarte aquí ―el Doctor Hikaru Gosunkugi apareció por arte de magia en el umbral, Akane se alegró de verlo. Había llegado en un momento muy oportuno―. ¿Ocurre algo?

―Gosunkugi… qué alegría verte ―su expresión de alivio se reflejaba en su forma de hablar. Desde que se volvió a encontrar con él, le pareció un chico raro, pero a la vez dulce y triste… enormemente triste; agradeció infinitamente esa interrupción.

―Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú? ―preguntó un malhumorado Doctor Hibiki por la interrupción.

―Oh, mis disculpas, soy el Doctor Hikaru Gosunkugi, traumatólogo. Akane es una antigua compañera de clase, venía a invitarla a un café para ponernos al día.

―Tiene que hacer las curas ahora y después la necesito para la siguiente ronda, así que no puede ―Akane se quedó perpleja ante la contestación de Ryoga.

―El Doctor Hibiki tiene razón en que ahora estoy ocupada, pero otro día nos tomaremos ese café ―Akane miró a Ryoga desafiante, éste le devolvió la mirada entornando los ojos.

―Pues ya estás tardando, Tendo. Los pacientes no se curan solos ―y salió a paso rápido de la habitación.

Gosunkugi miró a Akane preocupado ―Igual te he metido en un lío con tu superior, lo siento mucho.

―No, no… has llegado muy oportuno, de verdad. Respecto a lo del café… otro día mejor.

―Apuntado queda para otro momento, me alegro de verte Akane, estás… radiante. Se nota que el Doctor Saotome te hace feliz.

―Sí, muy feliz. En fin… tengo que irme, no quiero que el Doctor Hibiki me llame la atención. Nos vemos en otra ocasión ―y se alejó mientras el Doctor Gosunkugi no apartaba la mirada de ella.

―¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la que esté con Saotome…? ―el joven traumatólogo bajó la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a su área.

.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Ranma acababa de salir de la cátedra impartida por el Doctor Tofu. Quiso acercarse a saludarlo, a la tarde estaba previsto entrar a quirófano con él.

―Disculpe Doctor Tofu, soy el Doctor Ranma Saotome, es todo un honor conocerle. Leo todos sus artículos y escogí este campo por una conferencia suya a la que asistí. Estoy deseando entrar con usted esta tarde a quirófano ―Ranma se presentó haciendo una gran reverencia.

―Su tutor me ha hablado de usted, Doctor Saotome. Apunta maneras para ser un gran cirujano. Me alegra saber que le he inspirado ―Tofu siempre tenía una gran sonrisa, le encantaba ver el entusiasmo de los nuevos especialistas.

―Sin duda, seguro que esta tarde aprenderé muchísimo de usted.

―Pues nos vemos esta tarde, si me disculpa he quedado para almorzar.

―Sí, por supuesto, no quisiera que llegara tarde a su cita por mi culpa. Hasta la tarde Doctor Tofu ―y se despidió con otra gran reverencia.

Observó a Tofu alejarse, pero vio que paraba para abrazar a… ¡SU NOVIA! ¿Akane era la persona con la que había quedado a comer? ¿De qué se conocían? ¿Por qué la tocaba con esa confianza?

―Te he visto hablando con Tofu, ¿ya lo conoces? ―la voz de Shinnosuke a su espalda lo sacó de su letargo― Yo odio a ese tío…

Ranma se giró curioso, ¿Shinnosuke también lo conocía? ―¿Lo odias? ¿De qué lo conoces?

―Por su culpa Akane rompió conmigo.

―¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? ―una alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Ranma.

―Es el médico de la familia desde que Akane era pequeña, hasta hizo las prácticas de enfermería en la clínica que tiene en Nerima. Cuando Akane y yo comenzamos a salir, sabía que no estaba en su cabeza al 100% siempre que él estaba delante se le iluminaba el rostro. No había nadie más en ese momento que no fuera Ono Tofu… no aguantaba su presencia… me quemaba las entrañas cada vez que los veía juntos.

Ranma temió lo que iba a preguntar ―Akane y Tofu… ¿han estado juntos? ―la furia del joven cirujano se iba intensificando por momentos.

―No lo sé seguro, cuando ella me dejó solo me dijo que lo sentía, que no podía engañar más a su corazón y no era justo para mí que estuviera conmigo cuando estaba pensando en otra persona. No sabes cómo me dolió… una cosa es pensarlo y otra que te lo digan claramente. Después de eso me alejé una temporada y no quise saber nada de ella, me hacía daño solo pensar que estuviera con él. Cada vez que nos hemos visto hemos obviado ese tema, así que no te sé decir. No es por mí por el que tienes que preocuparte, es por él.

¿Las entrañas decía Shinnosuke? A Ranma le estaba quemando el alma, Akane le sonreía de manera muy familiar, esa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a él. Tofu le tocaba los cabellos y ella ni se inmutaba. ¿Seguiría enamorada de él? ¿Sería un parche como lo fue Shinnosuke? No podía ser… él bajó sus defensas, se enamoró cuando se prometió a sí mismo que amar quedaba totalmente descartado, que ese sentimiento era para los débiles. Y ahora estaba ahí, alabando como un tonto al hombre que quizá iba a romper su felicidad.

―Qué confianzas trae tu novia con el Doctor Tofu, ¿no, Doc-tor Saotome? Ukyo se incorporó a la pequeña reunión para aportar su granito de arena― Parece que a esa chica le van los cirujanos de cardiotorácica.

Ranma no aguantó ni un segundo más y se dirigió con paso veloz hacia la pareja. En cuanto llegó sujetó a Akane de la cintura y la alejó un poco de Tofu.

―Ah, Doctor Saotome, qué gusto volver a verlo. Mire le presento a Akane Ten…

―¡Sé perfectamente quién es ella! ¡Es MI novia! ¡Debería de darle vergüenza seguir engatusándola! ¡Usted es un hombre casado! ¡Y ella… ella no está disponible!

Tanto Tofu como Akane se quedaron unos segundos sin saber qué responder.

―¡Ranma, ¿pero de qué demonios estás hablando?! ―Akane estaba roja como un tomate, la estaba poniendo en evidencia delante de su cuñado.

―Shinnosuke me lo ha contado todo… ¡él siempre fastidia tus relaciones!

―Chico, creo que te estás equivocando, estás muy alterado. ¿Eso es lo que cree Ryugen? Akane es…

―No permitiré que se interponga entre Akane y yo. ¡La amo! ¡Y voy a luchar por ella lo que haga falta! ―Ranma se giró para enfrentar a Akane de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera reprocharle nada, ésta tomó a Ranma de la muñeca y lo alejó de allí.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados, le empujó levemente haciendo presión con sus finos dedos en el pecho de Ranma.

―¿¡A qué ha venido esa escena!? ¡Esta misma mañana te he dicho que te amaba! ¡¿No significa nada para ti!? ―Akane estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de cólera.

―¡¿Estás segura!? ¡No quiero que pasen tres años y enterarme de que lo amas a él!

―¡Lo de Shinnosuke fue hace años! ¡No hice bien, pero en ese momento era lo que sentía!

¡Y a Shinno nunca le dije lo que te he dicho a ti!

―¿¡Y qué sientes ahora!? ¿Le-le quieres...? ―el tono de Ranma cambió, sentía verdadero pavor ante la respuesta que le fuera a dar Akane.

La chica suspiró ―Desde que te conocí, supe que nunca le había querido… solo era admiración por mi parte. Nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú… solo te amo a ti, bobo celoso ―las mejillas de Akane se ruborizaron.

Ranma se acercó hasta ella y la hizo mirarle subiéndole la barbilla ―Nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien. Cuando te he visto con él… se os ve con mucha confianza, y luego Shinnosuke me ha contado su historia y no quería que me pasara igual.

―Es normal que Ono y yo tengamos confianza, aparte de que lo conozco desde que era una cría, es mi cuñado.

Ranma lo miró perplejo ―¿Tu-tu cuñado?

―Sí, está casado con mi hermana Kasumi. Estamos esperándola para irnos a almorzar e iba a buscarte para que te unieras y… presentarte oficialmente como mi novio, pedazo de estúpido.

Ranma se pasó las manos por la cara ―¡¿Por qué nunca me has contado que el Doctor al que admiro era tu cuñado!? ¡Me he portado como un auténtico idiota!

―Y un loco, debo añadir… Nunca se ha presentado el tema ―Akane subió los hombros denotando indiferencia.

―¡Akane, siento haber tardado tanto! Me he entretenido a última hora ―Ranma siguió a esa voz y vio cómo se acercaba una mujer muy atractiva; era castaña e iba con el cabello recogido en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro. Le recordó mucho a Akane.

―¡Kasumi! ¡Qué alegría verte! No te preocupes, la conferencia acaba de terminar. Ven, te quiero presentar a Ranma Saotome, él es… mi novio.

Kasumi se inclinó haciendo una ligera reverencia, sonrió muy dulce. Parecía que la sonrisa bonita les venía de familia ―Encantada Ranma, espero que cuides de mi hermanita. No se merece menos.

―Se merece el mundo… sobretodo por aguantarme ―Ranma también le devolvió la reverencia a la hermana de Akane.

―Cariño, por fin has llegado ―Tofu salió al encuentro de su esposa y su cuñada. En el momento que Ranma lo vio se puso delante y le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento.

Tofu sonrió, le caía bien aquel muchacho, sabía lo que quería y luchaba por ello ―Akane es mi cuñada, por eso tenemos tanta confianza.

―Lo sé, lo sé… lo siento mucho… por favor perdone mi conducta. Le juro que no estoy loco, soy un gran cirujano.

―No estás loco, estás enamorado y el amor nos hace cometer locuras. Yo también he hecho muchas delante de Kasumi. Además, nunca he visto a Akane tan feliz. Ahora somos como de la familia, así que olvidaré lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos. ¿De acuerdo?

―De acuerdo, Doctor Tofu.

―Llámame Ono, en fin… resuelto esto me muero de hambre. ¿Nos vamos a comer?

―Conozco un restaurante aquí al lado donde ponen el mejor Oden de la ciudad ―dijo Ranma.

―Me encanta el Oden, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien, Ranma ―contestó Kasumi mientras se enganchaba del brazo de su esposo.

Akane caminó detrás de ellos cuando Ranma la sujetó ―Lo siento de veras… intentaré ser menos impetuoso a partir de ahora.

―Me gustaría, porque quiero que confíes en mí ―Ranma la besó muy tierno. Lo que sentía por esa mujer llegaba hasta a doler―, ¿por qué eres tan adorable, Saotome?

Ranma sonrió de medio lado pícaramente, la tomó de la mano y aligeraron el paso para reunirse con Tofu y Kasumi.

.

.

.

Ranma pasó el resto de día pegado a Tofu, en cuanto llegaron de almorzar entraron a quirófano, donde dio a los doctores asistentes una clase magistral de un reemplazo de la válvula aórtica de un paciente, debido a una insuficiencia. Después expuso un ronda de ruegos y preguntas sobre sus últimas publicaciones y de la cirugía que acababan de presenciar, otra cirugía de urgencia, que decidió asistir con la ayuda de Ranma, y una visita a las últimas instalaciones que pronto serían inauguradas en el hospital.

El día había sido realmente agotador y muy productivo para cierto azabache; tenía la cabeza llena de nueva información. De tanta tensión que durante el día había acumulado se sintió desfallecer. Casi no había pegado ojo la noche anterior entre los nervios de la visita del doctor Tofu y su traviesa novia. Sonrió al recordar escenas vividas con su adorado tormento esa madrugada. Ya le quedaba una hora escasa para terminar la jornada, todo estaba controlado y acababa de hacer la última ronda junto con el Doctor Tofu, quien aparte de aportar nuevos conocimientos a su especialidad, le estuvo dando consejos para saber llevar bien a las Tendo, consejos que anotó en su libreta mental. Seguía algo resentido al saber que ese hombre había sido el amor platónico de su novia hace tiempo, pero no quería fastidiarla más con ella, sus celos llegaban a sobrepasar los límites de la cordura en ciertos casos.

Sabía que esa noche iba a dormir muy poco también. Happosai siempre hacía igual, los dos días anteriores a un torneo, los encerraba en el dojo. Comían y dormían allí, eran privados de cualquier aparato moderno, eso incluía principalmente su teléfono móvil; sin radio, sin ordenador portátil para ver una película al menos después de entrenar. Nada… solo ellos, entrenando y meditando. Ranma entró a la sala de estar de los médicos de esa planta, no había nadie allí. Decidió tumbarse y "descansar la vista" unos instantes, estaba tan agotado que sin pretenderlo se quedó dormido.

Ukyo abrió la puerta de la sala de estar con sigilo, sacó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje. Observó a Ranma unos instantes mientras esperaba la respuesta a ese mensaje; el azabache dormitaba tumbado en el sofá boca arriba. Cuando recibió la contestación que esperaba, comenzó a desabrocharse el uniforme, dejándolo abierto del todo. Llevaba un sexy conjunto de ropa interior negra y roja de encaje. Se acercó despacio, tenía que ganar algo de tiempo pero tampoco podía despistarse. Se subió a horcajadas encima de él, sabía que cuando se quedaba dormido era difícil que despertara, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, dejando desnudo parte del torso del joven doctor. Él pareció moverse y la chica se quedó quieta un instante.

—Akane… —murmuró él.

Ukyo frunció el ceño al oír cómo pronunciaba el nombre de esa zorra, pero pensó que podía sacar partido de la situación —Sí, soy yo… —susurró la castaña.

Ranma sonrió en sueños, cosa que enfureció aún más a la enfermera, la cual tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre sus pechos —Hazme tuya Ranma… —volvió a susurrar. Esta vez fue Ranma el que frunció el ceño, parecía que estaba a punto de despertar y así lo hizo. Cuando enfocó la vista y vio a Ukyo se sobresaltó, apartando las manos de golpe.

—¿¡Qué coño crees que estás haciendo Ukyo!? —intentó levantarse pero la chica se echó encima de él.

—Déjame demostrarte que me has echado de menos, Ranma… —Ukyo oyó pasos acercarse, era el momento.

—¡Estás loc…! —su frase fue callada por un beso de la chica, que se abalanzó sin pensarlo dos veces.

.

.

.

Akane y Kasumi aprovecharon para darse una vuelta por la ciudad y ponerse al día de todo lo novedoso ocurrido en sus vidas. Fueron de tiendas, a tomar café, hicieron una videollamada conjunta para hablar con Nabiki; hacía mucho tiempo que ellas dos no pasaban tiempo a solas. Decidieron que ya era hora de regresar al hospital. Tofu acabaría pronto su día como invitado de honor y Akane quería despedirse de Ranma antes de que estuvieran dos días incomunicados.

En cuanto pisaron la entrada, Ryoga abordó a Akane. Tofu estaba esperando ya a Kasumi, Akane les presentó a su superior con desgana pero fingiendo una sonrisa. Después de eso se despidieron rápido, ya se les había hecho lo suficientemente tarde, no sin antes hacer prometer a Akane que ella y Ranma les harían una visita a Nerima.

En cuanto Akane y Ryoga se quedaron solos la chica le dijo:—Ryoga, hablamos en otro momento, voy a buscar a Ranma.

—De eso quería hablarte… he oído que se ha sentido mal y está en la sala de estar. Parece grave.

Akane palideció —¿Qué le pasa? ¡Voy a verlo! —y salió disparada subiendo en el ascensor en el último instante. Ryoga la siguió.

—Te acompaño —dijo cínico el chico del colmillo prominente.

Cuando llegaron a la planta, Akane caminó ligera hacia la sala de estar, en cuanto llegó ni siquiera llamó. Al abrirla se encontró con una escena que ni en sus peores pesadillas querría haber presenciado.

Su novio y su "ex-chica" de turno se estaban besando y ella… ella estaba medio desnuda.

Ranma la empujó con fuerza e hizo que se separara de él, miró en dirección a la puerta y vio a Akane inmóvil, con la cara desencajada y el cerdo de Ryoga, al lado de ella, sonriendo con ganas.

—¿Es que no sabes llamar, idiota? —decía Ukyo mientras se abrochaba el uniforme lentamente— Tendremos que terminar esto otro día, Ranma… tu novia es de lo más inoportuno.

El joven doctor se puso en pie de un salto —¡¿Qué dices!? ¡Tú has sido la que te has abalanzado sobre mí! ¡Yo estaba dormido!

—¿Eso es todo lo que se te ha ocurrido? Pobre infeliz… teniendo la novia que tienes… me das asco Saotome… —agregó Ryoga para echarle sal a la herida de la peliazul, que seguía inmóvil sin poder dar crédito a lo que habían visto sus ojos.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Seguro que esto lo habéis planeado entre los dos! ¡Te mataré en cuanto tenga ocasión, maldito cerdo! —en ese momento miró a Akane, que agachó la cabeza— Akane… —se acercó a ella— por favor tienes que creerme… yo nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño…

Intentó abrazarla pero ésta se apartó y lo miró con decepción —No se te ocurra tocarme…

—¡Akane debes confiar en mí, todo ha sido una trampa!

—¿Confiar en ti…? Ahora mismo me resulta muy difícil, Ranma… me-mejor me voy…no puedo lidiar con esto —dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras abajo seguida por Ranma, que la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar, sujetándola después por los hombros.

—¡Te he dicho que no me toques! ¡Suéltame, Ranma! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Dijiste que me amabas y yo como una tonta te creí! —Akane intentaba zafarse del agarre de Ranma pero él era mucho más fuerte.

—¡Y te amo! ¡Olvida lo que has visto! ¡Te juro por mi vida que Ukyo se ha abalanzado sobre mí! ¡Me ha pillado desprevenido! ¡Tienes que confiar en lo que te digo!

—¡No puedo…! —dijo con lágrimas en su mirada— ¡Hasta tienes la camisa medio desabrochada! y ella… —cerró los ojos, esa imagen no se le iba de la cabeza.

—Akane por favor, voy a estar dos días sin verte… no nos separemos así…

—Esto se ha acabado… —dijo la chica casi en un susurro, las piernas le temblaban y le costaba horrores mantener la mirada al joven cirujano. Quería creerle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía.

Ranma se puso blanco al instante —¿A-acabar...? ¡No lo acepto! ¡Y más cuando no es mi culpa! ¡Tú siempre estás echándome en cara que no confío en ti! ¡¿Acaso esa confianza no es recíproca!?

Akane no dijo nada, aprovechó el estado de Ranma para soltarse de su agarre.

—¡Maldita sea Akane! ¡No quiero que nos separemos! ¡Ven ahora mismo y obligaré a esa… mujer, si puedo llamarla así, a que te diga la verdad —de repente el busca de Ranma comenzó a vibrar— ¡Joder! ¡Tengo que irme pero por favor, esta conversación no acaba aquí! Ven a verme al torneo y después hablamos tranquilamente, pero no te apresures a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas luego.

—Tienes una emergencia, será mejor que vayas a atenderla, Doctor Saotome —la voz de Akane sonó fría y distante. Ranma intentó besarla pero ella apartó la cara. El azabache dio un golpe en la pared y volvió a subir las escaleras corriendo y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo.

Akane lo observó hasta que cruzó la puerta para entrar de nuevo a planta —Adiós… Ranma…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Esto… me alegro de haberos conocido a todos… Vale, sé lo que estáis pensando, Akane es muy impulsiva, debería escuchar a Ranma pero, ¿cuándo Akane escucha a Ranma en ese tipo de situaciones? Traslademos el manga a este fic. Son dos personas que hasta hace menos de dos meses no se conocían, todo resulta ser demasiado intenso en general, Ranma tiene un historial previo que es difícil asimilar y bueno… Akane tiene mil admiradores. Estos personajes son más maduros en principio, al menos Akane lo era porque a Ranma le pueden sus impulsos, pero poneros en su lugar. Ahora mismo Ranma le puede decir misa pero sus ojos lo han visto labio con labio con su ex-chica de turno. En fin, quería que lo vierais desde su punto de vista. Ahora mismo no puede ni pensar. Con esto me justifico jajaja me encantará leer vuestros reviews al respecto y qué creéis que pasará entre ellos ;)

Tengo que comunicaros que me está costando horrores ponerme a escribir, con esto no penséis ni de broma que voy a dejar la historia, pero igual llega un día que no pueda publicar semanalmente. Intentaré por todos los medios que no ocurra pero si es así, os avisaré y como sois muy buenos, me perdonareis :)

Gracias infinitas a mi b-reader **Sailordancer7 **aún con el poco tiempo del que dispone últimamente siempre encuentra un hueco para mí y por eso la adoro. Baby! Qué haría sin ti?

A mis chicas **locas por el dios griego** que me hacen la vida más feliz**, **os quiero mil! En breve tendréis más de **PRIDE **de **SusyChantilly **ya tengo en mi poder el siguiente capítulo así que intentaré no demorarme para que disfruteis de su historia. A punto de actualizar también **HanaNote **con **PODEROSA**, está muy atareada con la universidad así que perdonad que tarde tanto en publicar. La obligación es lo primero.

Y sin más parloteo contesto a vuestros reviews que antes de nada (sigues parloteando Sakura, ya lo sé) gracias infinitas por cada uno de vuestros reviews. Me encanta vuestro entusiasmo por la historia, aunque me odiéis por este capítulo :P **Hanya **Me encanta que te encante la historia y espero poder seguir actualizando cada semana, cuídate tú también **Juany Rdz **siempre será estúpido y sensual Ranma 7u7. Y ya has visto cómo ha acabado, la final esos malditos han logrado su cometido. Besos, preciosa mía **kariiim **esa era mi idea, hacer un capítulo para que os riérais a gusto con las ocurrencias de Nodoka, se iría Sayuri a casa con alguno de los dos? en el próximo capítulo lo sabréis. Y sí… ya has visto cómo ha acabado el capítulo, al final esos dos lo lograron **SusyChantilly **la verdad es que el capítulo de Nodoka también es mi favorito, prefiero escribir algo que me haga reír antes que drama pero tiene que haber de todo, justo ya has visto cómo ha terminado este capítulo. Besitos mi niña **graceurglsq** pues parece que sí les ha salido bien la jugada, a ver qué pasa ahora. Amo a Nodoka y sus locuras, quería que saliera en el fic con una escena estrella y creo que os ha hecho reír a todos :) **hinatacris **gracias! de verdad me hace mucha ilusión que os emocione tanto la historia, pues ya has visto que sí les salió bien la jugada a esos dos :( Ranma y Akane tienen una relación muy sólida pero también llevan muy poco tiempo, a ver qué pasa con ellos en el siguiente capítulo. El ataque de Akane tiene que ver con la historia, estad atentos **livamesauribe **Hola! Yo me imaginaba a Ranma corriendo desnudo por la habitación y no sabía si babear o reír jajajaja y vaya, estos dos odiosos han conseguido que haya una grieta en la relación de Ranma y Akane, a ver qué pasará ahora entre ídate tú también :) **Andre Palomo **es que las responsabilidades son lo primero, yo afortunadamente ahora tengo tiempo de mis hobbies pero como os he dicho al principio cada día menos, espero cumplir pero sabéis que nunca abandonaré la historia, ya la tengo toda en mi cabeza. Yo también adoro el personaje de Nodoka, es que da mucho juego en situaciones cómicas y Shinno es un amor, ya lo irás viendo cuando salga en los capítulos. Y en cuanto al drama… ha llegado, a ver qué ocurre con estos dos en el siguiente capítulo **Yeka453 **Bonita mía! Yo también reí como loca con Nodoka sólo de imaginarme la situación, cuando le pasé el capítulo a Cari le dije: pero se lee bien lo avergonzada que está Akane y me dijo que sí; es que imagina que sabes que tu suegra te está viendo tu cosita jajajaja Es que no puedo imaginarme a otro tipo de Ranma, igual aquí me estoy pasando con los celos pero es que lo adoro celoso, se me cae la babilla 7u7 Bueno, pues ya has visto que al final el cerdito y Ukyo han conseguido su propósito, a ver qué pasará próximamente con estos dos **Lu chan87 **jajajajajaja qué loca estás! sin globito no hay fiesta, ayyy mi vampirilla **1Andrea11 **dejé a mi Ranma el otro día con ganas de poseer a Akane en el ascensor, tenía que darle ese gusto al pobrecillo jajaja no sé qué tienen que le gusta al muchacho darle al botoncito de pararlo. Yo aún leyendo el manga siempre me gusta shippear a Ryoga y a Ukyo. Me gusta Akari pero creo que fue muy forzada su aparición y para no dejar a Ryoga solo, ya que era uno de los personajes favoritos de Rumiko y nunca la saco en mis fics, en Sentimientos Prohibidos sí pero muy poco. No obstante no le voy a dar un papel muy extenso. Pues estos dos han conseguido hacer una grieta en la relación de Ranma y Akane, a ver cómo se desarrolla todo en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a ti por leer **azzulaprincess **la verdad que yo me divertí horrores escribiendo este capítulo y tenía ganas de publicarlo para que vosotros os lo pasarais igual de bien leyéndolo. Quién será el que atacó a Akane? aún no se sabrá… es más lo sabréis cuando esté acabando el fic, justo en todo el meollo jijijij **Gabriel Fonseca **la verdad que Ranma no tuvo su mejor noche entre lo de la chica del hospital y la traición de su mejor amigo con la que era su novia en ese momento pero bueno, ahora tiene a Akane, ups… que ahora mismo no la tiene. Cremallera en boca para mí ;) me alegro que te diviertieras con el capítulo **A.R Tendo **Mamá Nodoka siempre queriendo descendencia a toda costa jajaja lo malo para ella es que su hijo la conoce perfectamente, a veces se me va la cabeza, me imagino una escena y pienso: Tengo que meterla como sea en la historia jajaja **AzusaCT **sabía que te gustaría el capítulo, Nodoka toda una loquilla. Mientra que no estés con su hijo y te considere buena candidata para darle nietos, puedes ir a su consulta con tranquilidad jajaja por lo demás es muy profesional. Pues no ha sido como esperabas, que por cierto, vaya mente perversa la tuya jajajajajaja, pero el caso es que han conseguido lo que buscaban… ainssss a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Besos **Lucitachan **yo también me lo pasé bomba escribiéndolo, este ya no me gustó tanto… al menos el final pero bueno, estad atentos al siguiente para saber qué pasa entre estos dos **paulayjoaqui **Hola! Nodoka se pasó bien pasada jajajajaja y como has dicho, menos mal que Akane se lo dijo a Ranma y él conoce a su madre de sobra para saber lo que maquinaba. Pues ya ves que Ukyo y Ryoga han conseguido lo que habían planeado :( a ver qué ocurre entre ellos en el siguiente capítulo **Nidia **Hola mi niña preciosa, así el desayuno se te hace ameno jijiji. Sí, ellos usan métodos anticonceptivos, al menos hasta que Nodoka le quitó el DIU a Akane jajajajaajaja menos mal que se lo contó a Ranma y él conoce a su madre para saber que hay peligro de por medio. Pues le he dado sabor a la historia, como bien has dicho, al final les salió bien el plan a Ryoga y a Ukyo. El siguiente capítulo será muyyyyy largo, a ver qué pasa con estos dos. Besitos a ti y a tu niña **RanmaxAkane **Espero que Ranma esconda bien los preservativos o en breve será padre jejeje. Pues sí que las personalidades de ellos son más suspicaces pero como he dicho, se conocen de poco, Ranma tiene un historial que telita y Akane ahora mismo está en caliente. Sólo puede ver una y otra vez la imagen de Ukio medio desnuda encima de Ranma, que por mucho que confíes en tu pareja…. ahí lo llevas… al menos necesitas tiempo para meditar. Bye y nos leemos en el próximo **Sailordancer7 **definición perfecta para este capítulo jajajaja ya ves, cada vez que voy me pongo hipernerviosa, encima imagino que es mi suegra, a la que aún ni conozco la que está explorando mis partes bajas y me da un infarto. Besitos mi baby **Mina Ain0** Nodoka es un personaje que puede dar mucho juego, a mí me encanta que salga en mis fics y siempre tiene parte de loquilla y parte de astuta, es genial. Me gusta cómo planteas lo que puede pasar, no te digo si vas desencaminada o no porque entonces te desvelaría cosas. Pero justo lo que han hecho con Ranma y Akane ha sido eso, hacer que Akane crea que Ranma no es de fiar **Caro Larrosah **y en este capítulo más maldita Ukyo junto con Ryoga :( **LindaAkane **es que estás muy liada, pero me alegro que al final pudieras tomarte tu tiempo para poder leer mi niña. El personaje de Gosunkugi es que sea bueno o malo, siempre da cosillas con esas ojeras con las que te mira jajajaja pero no te desvelaré lo que tengo pensado para él :P Besitos mi niña preciosa **Invitado **They finally got their purpose. Let's see what happens in the next chapter with these two. Thanks for read! **Felicius **Me alegro que te guste la historia y vaya que Nodoka está obsesionada con tener nietos, es un personaje que da mucho juego en situaciones cómicas. Pues siento que el final del capítulo haya acabado así, pero como he intentado explicar, y aunque Ranma y Akane tengan una relación sólida, es muy difícil para ella obviar lo que ha visto. A Ukyo semidesnuda y besando a Ranma, hay que ponerse en el lugar de ella, en ese momento no puedes tener una conversación coherente, a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Te aclaro los tiempos. Si vuelves a leer verás que pongo que han pasado varios días, o dos semanas más… en definitiva y si no me lío mucho, llevan juntos un mes y algo… más o menos. Espero haberte aclarado el asunto ;) **SARITANIMELOVE **imagina a tu suegra, a la que aún ni conoces explorando tus bajos fondos jajajaja, yo me muero de la vergüenza! Akane es una suertuda, ahora que no me lee mi novio YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN RANMA! pues ya has visto lo que traman y les ha salido bien la jugada :( a ver qué pasará con Ranma y Akane en el próximo capítulo **Mayconchita **mejor tarde que nunca por supuesto, sabía que te iba a divertir el capítulo y te aclaro… lógicamente en España tampoco se puede quitar el DIU sin el consentimiento de la persona, sería para denunciar al ginecólogo, pero como esto es para divertirse y sacarnos de la monotonía del día a día pensé, vamos a darle a la gente un rato de risas. Que no te saque de onda, mi niña. Léelo solo como es, una historia inventada por una chica perturbada de la cabeza como yo jajajaja. Y respecto a Ryoga y Ukyo… quien la sigue la consigue… ya los han separado, a ver qué pasa a partir de ahora **nancyricoleon **las víboras ya han sacado su veneno… solo espero que encuentren el antídoto. Nodoka es un puntazo de personaje, muy versátil y cómico, a mí también me encanta **HanaNote **qué alegría que hayas encontrado un huequito para leer, lo mismo haré yo. Besitos peque

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo de este viernes, la semana que viene más y advierto que será un capítulo muyyyyy laaargoooo. Espero no haberme dejado ningún review sin responder y si es así, mil perdones como siempre. Hasta pronto! Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***A corazón abierto ***

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

En cuanto vio a Ranma cruzar la puerta, sus fuerzas dejaron de responderle, se sentó en la escalera y dejó salir, sin pudor alguno, las lágrimas que con esfuerzo no había permitido que brotaran delante de él. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. De pronto sintió la necesidad de que le diera el aire; esa odiosa imagen, no salía de su cabeza… buscó la salida con premura. En cuanto estuvo fuera inhaló con fuerza, estaba lloviendo pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Se quedó un rato bajo la lluvia con los ojos cerrados. Sus amargas lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. Buscó su móvil en el bolso, no quería estar sola esa noche, ni quería estar en su apartamento. Seguro que las sábanas olían a él, no podría soportarlo, así que llamó a la única amiga que tenía en la ciudad.

Un tono, dos, tres… "_Vamos Sayuri por favor… coge el teléfono…. " _cuatro tonos, por fin al quinto oyó cómo descolgaban.

—¡_Hola Akane! ¿Qué tal? _—oír por fin a su amiga la hizo derrumbarse del todo y se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña—_ Akane, ¿qué pasa? ¡Me estás asustando!_

—_Sa-Sayuri… ¿pue-puedo dormir en tu-tu apartamento? —_apenas podía articular palabra.

—_Por supuesto que sí, estoy fuera pero en media hora llego a casa._

—_¿In-interrumpo algo? No quisiera ser una molestia… _—cedió un poco el llanto al pensar que iba a ser un incordio para su amiga.

—_¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! La de veces que te he dado yo la lata con Daisuke. Estaba tomando algo con Ryu, me debía una cerveza de una apuesta que hicimos pero ya se va al dojo. Y aunque no se fuera, tú eres más importante _—parecía que ella y Ryu conectaron muy bien el día que se conocieron. Habían quedado un par de veces para tomar algo, se liaron otro par de veces pero ya está. Ni uno ni otro querían nada más. Aunque ella decidiera quererse más, estaba aún muy enganchada al idiota de su ex, y Ryu… no estaba preparado para tener novia.

Al oír a su amiga nombrar a Ryu y el dojo, otra punzada le atravesó el estómago. Ranma ocupaba toda su cabeza en ese momento, el torneo era dentro de tres días. Él le dio una entrada con acceso a todas las instalaciones para poder estar más cerca suyo. Ranma le dijo que le dedicaría el título cuando ganara, porque iba a ganar… eso lo tenía muy claro, y como ambos tenían dos días libres, había reservado una cabaña en una playa de Yokohama, aprovechando que iban a subir las temperaturas. Le dolía demasiado pensar que todo se había acabado, su burbuja se rompió y le estalló en la cara.

—_Está bien, nos vemos en tu casa en media hora. Gracias de verdad… _

—_Para eso están las amigas, pararé a comprar la cena de camino. Hasta luego._

Akane colgó y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, no sabía si la urgencia de Ranma haría que él saliera tarde del hospital, pero por si acaso decidió marcharse ya. No soportaría encontrárselo, y menos a esa… mujer…

—Hola Akane, ¿qué haces parada en mitad de la lluvia? —la chica dio un respingo del susto y giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, encontrándose a un Gosunkugi que la miraba fijamente— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó realmente preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba claro que la lluvia no disimulaba los ojos hinchados de llorar y la cara de angustia que tenía la joven enfermera.

—Pues… no muy bien… hablamos otro día, ¿vale? —su voz sonaba débil.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

Akane lo observó con detenimiento, Gosunkugi parecía realmente preocupado por ella —No-no te preocupes, cojo el metro. Donde voy no está muy lejos de aquí.

—Insisto, de verdad que no me cuesta trabajo. He quedado con mi novia para cenar, pero aún tengo tiempo.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, nos conocemos desde hace años, los amigos se hacen favores —y una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Gosunkugi, remarcando aún más sus ojeras.

Akane suspiró y cedió, se sentía mal por haberle dado tantas largas para tomar un simple café con él.

—De-de acuerdo, muchas gracias. Espero de verdad que no te retrases en tu cita.

—Kogane es una mujer paciente. No habrá problema. Vamos, el coche está ahí.

Antes de subirse al auto oyó a Ryoga llamarla, lo vio aproximarse pero Akane atisbó una mirada mezcla de lascivia, deseo y furia por parte de su superior que hizo que sintiera miedo, por lo que se introdujo rauda en el auto de Gosunkugi, éste arrancó enseguida mirando por el retrovisor a Ryoga, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño y viendo con rabia cómo ellos se alejaban.

Akane se sorprendió de lo limpio y ordenado que estaba todo. Se fijó en la foto de una chica que estaba pegada en el salpicadero del mismo. Era castaña, con el cabello largo, flequillo recto y una sonrisa muy dulce. Akane señaló la foto.

—¿Es Kogane? Es una chica muy bonita, y parece muy dulce. Me recuerda a Kasumi —Gosunkugi la miró sonriente.

—Sí, es ella. Y tienes razón al decir que es muy dulce, me recuerda mucho a ti. Seguro que os llevaríais muy bien. Y bueno… ¿dónde te llevo?

Akane le dio la dirección de Sayuri y se puso a mirar por la ventana del auto cómo las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal. Suspiró más fuerte de lo que quiso. En ese instante su teléfono comenzó a sonar, no quería mirarlo… sabía quién la estaba llamando. Así que directamente lo apagó.

—Te has peleado con Saotome, ¿verdad? —la voz de Gosunkugi sonó firme. Akane lo miró perpleja pero sin pronunciar palabra, lo vio apretar con fuerza el volante— Ese hombre no te conviene Akane, te lo digo por tu bien. Aléjate de él.

Era más un ruego que un consejo, Akane seguía sin poder abrir la boca, no quería hablar de Ranma con él. Es más, hoy no quería sacar más el tema Ranma. Continuaron el resto del trayecto en silencio hasta que llegaron cerca del portal de Sayuri. La lluvia ya estaba cesando.

—Es aquí —dijo tímida—. Gracias por traerme, Gosunkugi. Espero que disfrutes mucho la velada con Kogane.

—Ha sido un placer, siento si te he incomodado pero es que eres demasiado buena para él.

Akane sonrió melancólica y se bajó del auto. Se despidió con la mano y vio a Gosunkugi alejarse. Se sintió mal porque siempre lo había juzgado de raro, pero se había ofrecido a traerla a casa de Sayuri y se notaba realmente preocupado por ella, quizá… sí podía ser su amigo.

A los diez minutos apareció Sayuri con una bolsa de comida del restaurante chino que había a la vuelta de su edificio. En cuanto la vio se abrazó a ella. Sayuri la conocía y sabía que en esos momentos, lo que mejor podía hacer por Akane era estar en silencio, sólo acompañándola.

.

.

.

En cuanto Ranma terminó de resolver la urgencia por la que lo habían reclamado, marcó el número de Akane. Oyó el primer tono, tenía un nudo en el estómago que no le dejaba respirar, otro tono más, pero antes de oír el tercer tono salió la dichosa vocecita anunciando que ese número estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó tirando el móvil al sofá. Se pasó los dedos entre su cabello mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Se cambió velozmente en los vestuarios y salió de prisa en dirección a su moto. ¿Le daría tiempo de pasarse por su casa antes de ir al dojo? ¡Qué le dieran al dojo y al título! ¡No podía quitarse de la cabeza la carita de Akane cuando entró en la sala de estar… —"¡_Maldición Akane! ¡¿Por qué no me escuchaste!? " _—pensó el azabache, aunque si hubiera sido al contrario… no sabría cómo habría reaccionado. Bueno, primero le hubiera matado a él y luego… ¡joder! Mejor ni lo pensaba, porque ella era su felicidad, no podía pensar en una vida donde no pudiera abrazarla, besarla y hacerle el amor a todas horas.

Cuando se estaba poniendo el casco sonó su teléfono. Lo descolgó corriendo esperanzado en que fuera ella, pero se trataba de su sensei.

—_¿¡Dónde diablos estás, muchacho!? ¡Taro y Ryu ya están aquí! _

—Maestro, voy a retrasarme. Tengo que hacer algo antes.

—_¡¿Qué tienes que hacer algo antes!? ¡Lo que tienes es que mover el culo hasta aquí, ya!_ —Happosai parecía realmente molesto.

—Lo siento maestro, en cuanto termine iré —y colgó. Le esperaba la reprimenda de su vida, lo pagaría caro, pero eso ahora mismo le traía sin cuidado.

Condujo veloz hasta el apartamento de Akane, se coló cuando uno de sus vecinos abrió el portal. Subió los cuatro pisos por las escaleras de dos en dos. En cuanto llegó a su puerta llamó con los nudillos.

—¿Akane? Akane soy yo —no obtuvo respuesta, aunque era algo que podía prever—. Ábreme por favor, tenemos que hablar… —llamó al timbre. Esperó un rato pero seguía sin tener respuesta. Apoyó la frente sobre la pared, oyó cómo abrían la puerta de enfrente. Era la señora Mori, la vecina de Akane, o como ellos la llamaban, la vieja del visillo. Estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el edificio.

—Akane no ha llegado —la oyó decir Ranma a sus espaldas. Miró el reloj, ¿cómo que no había llegado? ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Se habría ido a Nerima? ¿A casa de Sayuri? ¡Ryu sabía dónde vivía!

—Gracias, señora Mori —y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Cogió de nuevo su teléfono y marcó el número de Ryu. Rezó porque Happosai no le hubiera confiscado aún el aparato. Cuando dio tono, Ranma suspiró.

—_¡Saotome, ¿dónde coño andas?!_ —fue la contestación de Ryu.

—Necesito que me des la dirección de Sayuri. Tengo que ver a Akane y creo que puede estar con ella.

—_¿Y no puedes acostarte con ella después del campeonato? Joder Ranma, son sólo dos días incomunicados. Te puedo entender… Akane es…_

—¡Dame la puta dirección, Ryu! ¡No estoy para gilipolleces! ¡Ah, y no se me va a olvidar que estabas a punto de babear pensando en mi novia! ¡Mejor que vayas calentando antes de que llegue! —¿su novia? ¿seguiría siéndolo? Otra vez el dichoso nudo en el estómago, aunque siendo sinceros, no se le había deshecho desde que tuvo que separarse de ella.

—_Cálmate tío, era broma…_ —Ryu le dio la dirección y Ranma subió raudo a la moto.

En menos de diez minutos estaba tocando el portero de Sayuri.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá, Sayuri ofrecía a Akane algo de comer pero ésta lo rechazaba alegando no tenía hambre. Sonó el portero automático, ambas miraron al unísono hacia la puerta. El corazón de Akane se aceleró. Sayuri se levantó y cogió el telefonillo.

—¿Sí? Ah… hola Ranma… ¿Akane? —Sayuri miró a su amiga y ésta le hizo gestos para que por favor no delatara que estaba allí— Akane no está aquí… ¡No pienso dejar que subas a comprobarlo! ¡Te digo que no está! ¿No deberías estar ya en el dojo? …. Lo siento Ranma, es mejor que la dejes a su aire unos días… os vendrá bien… suerte en el campeonato… sí, le diré que la estás buscando. Adiós.

Sayuri colgó y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Akane —¿No es mejor que hables con él?

—Lo haré… pero ahora mismo no puedo…

—Está bien, cuando tú decidas.

Ranma sabía que Akane estaba allí, pero no quiso insistir más por el momento, le dejaría su espacio. Quizá dos días entrenando a tope y la adrenalina del campeonato le ayudarían a no pensar tanto en ella… ¿iría a verlo? Suspiró con desgana, se puso el casco y se dirigió al dojo.

.

.

.

Akane tuvo turno justo la noche anterior al campeonato, el día de antes pudo esquivar a Ryoga cuando intentaba acercarse a hablar con ella, pero supuso que esa noche lo tendría más difícil. Por suerte, la planta estaba muy revuelta a causa de tres ingresos nuevos, ni llegó a tener tiempo de sentarse cinco minutos a escribir en el ordenador. Eso fue la primera parte de la noche, poco a poco todo la planta de pediatría fue recobrando el orden.

Se encontraba sola en la sala de estar, mirando por la ventana y dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo sucedido hacía dos días. Cada vez que revivía esa escena sentía como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

—Akane… —la voz de Ryoga a sus espaldas la hizo regresar al mundo real, pero no se giró. Siguió con la mirada perdida en las luces de la calle— me tienes realmente preocupado. Parece que estás muerta en vida… ¡y él no se merece que estés así! —silencio fue lo que obtuvo por su parte— ¡Te lo advertí! Hace igual con todas, las usa y cuando se cansa las desecha como trapos. Pero tú… no eres como cualquier chica, Akane… —la peliazul podía oírlo un poco más cerca de ella— Y si él no se ha dado cuenta, yo sí… —le puso las manos en los hombros, pero ella, al sentir el contacto, se retiró, acercándose más a la ventana y sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Ryoga cerró los puños con fuerza, ansiaba tocarla desesperadamente, se había convertido en su mayor obsesión. No había noche que no soñara que la hacía suya en cualquier rincón.

—¿Por qué dijiste que Ranma estaba enfermo? —preguntó de golpe la chica.

—¿Có-cómo…? —tartamudeó Ryoga, en ese momento Akane se giró para enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que Ranma estaba enfermo cuando entré en el hospital? —repitió Akane— ¿Sabías que estaba con Ukyo?

—¿¡Qué-qué?! Cla-claro que no lo sabía… fue Ukyo la que me dijo que Ranma estaba enfermo. Por eso te lo dije… qui-quizá ella sí quería que los descubrieras…

Akane lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados —Ranma y tú no os lleváis bien, no tenemos que disimular eso, ¿por qué te preocupaste por él?

—¡No me preocupé por él pero sí por ti! Akane, yo-yo… mi amor hacia ti es puro. Sólo deseo tu bien y verte feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Pero cuando vi que te trataba como a las demás… ¡me encendí! ¡Él no te merece! ¡No merece tus lágrimas! Yo te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, sólo dame una oportunidad.

Akane continuaba mirándolo cómo si estuviera analizando todo lo que acababa de decirle, en ese instante sonó uno de los timbres de las habitaciones y la peliazul salió a atenderlo, dejando a Ryoga prácticamente con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Joder, joder! —maldijo en un grito ahogado el joven Doctor.

.

.

.

Por fin amaneció el día del campeonato, Ranma, Taro, Ryu y Happosai se estaban preparando para partir hacia el estadio donde se realizaría el torneo.

―Maestro, ¿me da ya el móvil? ―estaba impaciente por ver si tenía algún mensaje de Akane, pensó que con el entrenamiento se distraería y su adorado tormento no vagaría alegremente por todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Qué equivocado estaba…

Happosai lo miró seriamente ―Muchacho, creo que no eres consciente de lo que realmente te juegas en este torneo. A mí me da igual si conservas el título o no, ya que sé que uno de los tres será el campeón este año. Pero si fuera tú querría conservar el título invicto por quinto año consecutivo, y solo veo a un niño asustado porque su novia se ha enfadado con él. ¡Esto tiene que ser tu prioridad! De todas formas la respuesta es no. Sigo necesitando que estéis concentrados.

Ranma rechinó los dientes pero no contestó, solo unas horas más e iría a buscarla a China si hiciera falta.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron al estadio, Ranma se puso a buscar como un loco a cierta chica de ojos avellana, a la que no logró ver para su desesperación.

―¡Eh, Sayuri! ¡Estamos aquí! ―saludó Ryu a su nueva amiga con derechos. En cuanto Ranma escuchó el nombre de Sayuri se giró automáticamente, corrió hacia ella cuando la localizó y la sujetó por los hombros.

―¿Akane está contigo? ―volvió a mirar por los alrededores sin localizarla.

―Lo siento Ranma, ella debe estar saliendo del turno de noche ahora mismo… ¿por qué lo hiciste? creía que lo vuestro era especial. Os tenía una envidia horrible ―le reprochó la amiga de Akane.

―¡Te juro que no hice nada! ¡Fue una trampa!

―¡Ranma! ¡Nos vamos a vestuarios! ―ordenó Happosai.

Antes de irse, el azabache volvió a dirigirse a Sayuri: ―Dile que necesito hablar con ella, a ti te escuchará ―Taro lo agarró del brazo y lo alejó de allí antes de que pudiera oír la contestación de Sayuri, que lo miraba atónita.

.

.

.

Akane se dirigió a los vestuarios para cambiarse, había tenido una noche horrible, la pasó intentando evitar a Ryoga todo el tiempo después de su conversación, pero él solo quería volver a sacarle el tema de sus sentimientos hacia ella, y justo ahora mismo era en lo último que pensaba. Le dolía demasiado pensar en Ranma como para ni siquiera pasársele por la cabeza iniciar algo nuevo con otra persona. Lo que sí que no paraba de darle vueltas eran a las contestaciones de Ryoga a sus preguntas. Quiso saber qué hora era, seguro que ya hacía más de una hora que debería de haber salido. Ranma seguro que ya habría llegado al estadio para empezar el torneo, y después tenían planeada la escapadita que ya no iban a hacer; no quería pensar más pero toda su cabeza estaba llena de él.

Se quitó el uniforme con desgana, sólo le apetecía encerrarse en casa, comer helado y ver pelis de llorar todo el finde. Patético sí, saldría adelante, pero necesitaba tiempo. Todo lo que había vivido con Ranma había sido demasiado intenso para olvidarlo en dos días. Se quedó en ropa interior mientras sacaba su ropa de la taquilla. Estaba sola, pues el cambio de turno se había efectuado hacía bastante tiempo. Oyó la puerta abrirse, supuso que alguna compañera habría ido a buscar algo a los vestuarios, así que no le dio más importancia, unos pasos se acercaron hasta ella y de pronto ese olor a colonia de hombre, a la colonia de Ryoga… Antes de que pudiera girarse, el Doctor Hibiki la acorraló entre él y la taquilla. Akane se quedó estática, paralizada en ese momento por el miedo de no saber qué iba a pasar. Sintió la poderosa erección de Ryoga sobre su trasero, él se acercó y olió sus cabellos.

―Hueles tan deliciosamente bien… mira cómo me tienes Akane… ―Ryoga se restregó contra ella, emitiendo un gruñido de placer al rozar su miembro con el firme trasero de la chica.

―¡Ryoga, ¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame y sal ahora mismo de aquí! ―Akane intentó liberarse, rozándose sin poder evitarlo aún más, con el excitado muchacho, que volvió a gemir.

―¡No te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero hablar contigo! Me gustas mucho… nunca antes había deseado a nadie tanto como te deseo a ti. Yo nunca te haría lo que él te hizo, serías la única… ―Ryoga se arrimó aún más a la espalda de ella.

―¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! ¡Me haces daño! ―Ryoga la giró para tenerla de frente, ella lo miró desafiante.

―¡Ya te he dicho que no te voy a hacer nada malo! ¡Has estado esquivándome desde que hemos hablado a media noche! ¡No tenía otra forma de hablar contigo! ¡Soy mejor que él! ¡Conmigo lo tendrías todo, Akane!

―¡No querría nada contigo aunque fueras el último hombre de la faz de la tierra! ―Ryoga la miró estupefacto, ¿estaba rechazándolo? la chica aprovechó para liberarse del agarre del joven Doctor, ya que no se esperaba la respuesta de Akane, lo dejó ensimismado el tiempo justo para aflojar las manos de sus muñecas; ésta le dio una sonora bofetada al verse libre― ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más! ―aprovechó para tomar su ropa y cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo. Ryoga la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Ya vendrás a mí y me pedirás perdón por lo que has hecho hoy. Sé que estás dolida con Ranma y no ves más allá de tus narices, pero te darás cuenta de que soy tu mejor opción ―dicho esto salió de los vestuarios femeninos. Akane se apoyó en su taquilla y dejó escapar un río de lágrimas que se le habían quedado atascadas en el garganta. Se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Hinako, pero le dijeron que justo ese día no iba a ir por asuntos familiares, así que aceleró hasta llegar a la salida donde se encontró a Gosunkugi que también terminaba en ese instante del turno de noche.

―Akane, ¡qué grata coincidencia! ―la vio limpiarse velozmente las mejillas, se giró y le sonrió, era la sonrisa más melancólica que había visto en la vida― ¿te ocurre algo? ¿¡otra vez Saotome!?

―No… no es él… bueno, en parte… Gosunkugi lo siento, no me apetece hablar en estos momentos.

―Cla-claro… puedo llevarte donde me digas, sabes que no hay problema ―preguntó el muchacho con un tono de esperanza.

―Si no te importa me gustaría estar sola… gracias por el ofrecimiento ―respondió la chica aguantando nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos de un momento a otro.

―Lo entiendo… si me necesitas solo tienes que decirlo y allí estaré, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que una separación es dura, pero con el tiempo uno se da cuenta de que es lo mejor…

―Supongo que sí… bueno, no tardes que seguro que Kogane te está esperando ―Akane hizo un gran esfuerzo porque su sonrisa no se viera forzada, no quería preocupar más a Gosunkugi. Éste la observó unos instantes antes de perderse en el parking, aunque de vez en cuando se giraba para mirarla.

Akane buscó el móvil para llamar a su hermana Kasumi, un finde en plan familiar seguro que le vendría de maravilla. Necesitaba una madre que la reconfortara, y su hermana mayor siempre había sido una para ella y Nabiki. Rebuscó por todo su bolso y no lo halló. Hizo memoria y recordó haberlo dejado cargando en el despacho de Ryoga a primera hora de la noche. Lo dejó allí porque todos los enchufes de la sala de estar estaban ocupados. Suspiró cansinamente, cruzó los dedos para que él ya se hubiera marchado, lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante era volver a cruzárselo. Al acercarse escuchó voces, aparte de la de Ryoga, le pareció reconocer la voz de Ukyo.

―¿Ha llorado ya sobre tu hombro? ―le oyó decir a la castaña.

―¡Si apenas se acerca a mí! ¡No quiere ni verme! ¡Creo que no fue buena idea lo de la encerrona! La deseo tanto… ¡pero ella sigue con el imbécil de Saotome metido en la cabeza! ―y al decir esto sonó a rabia contenida.

―"_¿Qué encerrona?" _―pensó Akane pegada a la pared para no ser vista.

―Pues tendrás que hacerlo mejor, yo creo que he perdido totalmente las esperanzas. Ranma jamás va a perdonarme lo que hice… si lo hubieras visto… llamando entre sueños a esa furcia. Creyó que era yo hasta que hice que me pusiera las manos encima. Tiene su cuerpo memorizado porque tardó apenas cinco segundos en despertarse. Menos mal que no tardaste en llegar con ella, si no, no hubiera podido acorralarlo, ya estaba a punto de alejarme de él en cuanto vio que yo no era su adorada Akane. Me pone enferma…

―Ella ahora no quiere saber nada de él, así que puedes aprovechar para acercarte de nuevo, seguro que pronto cae rendido a tus pies.

―Nunca lo he tenido rendido a mis pies, sin embargo a ella le bastó una noche para tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

El corazón de Akane comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, Ranma tenía razón. Había sido una trampa para separarlos y ella como una idiota había caído. Él se lo dijo y no quiso escucharle... _"Ranma…" _pensó la joven enfermera. Intentó tranquilizarse, se alejó un poco más e hizo ruido antes de entrar en el despacho. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, ¿los habría escuchado?

―A-Akane… pensé que te habías marchado ya ―la sonrisa nerviosa de Ryoga lo delataba.

―Vengo a por mi móvil, Doctor Hibiki. Lo dejé cargando en su despacho. Siento interrumpir ―Akane pasó por al lado de Ukyo sin siquiera mirarla, ya ajustaría cuentas con ella, con los dos… pero solo podía pensar en ir a buscar a Ranma y pedirle que la perdonara por no haberle creído.

Justo cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta Ukyo se dirigió a ella: ―Siento que nuestra relación haya empezado con mal pie, yo no quería meterme en medio pero Ranma insistió y la carne es débil. Aún me tiemblan las piernas al pensar la última vez que estuvo entre mis muslos… ―Akane se paró de golpe y Ukyo sonrió, la peliazul se giró lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios, algo que descolocó a la castaña.

―Ukyo de verdad lo siento muchísimo, debe de ser horrible no saber en qué trabajo estás en cada momento, si en el hospital o en el prostíbulo. Ve a farmacia para que te den un antibiótico, la sífilis puede ser algo muy serio.

Ukyo se quedó tan sorprendida por esa contestación que no supo reaccionar, Akane salió en ese momento del despacho con la cabeza alta. Nadie la iba a menospreciar, y menos alguien como Ukyo Kuonji, que su amor propio se perdió hace años y seguía sin encontrarlo

Salió disparada hacia el metro, volvió a mirar la hora, tenía tiempo de sobra pero debía pasar por su apartamento previamente; uno, para retocarse y no presentarse ante Ranma como la novia cadáver, por las ojeras que le aparecieron debido al insomnio y dos, tenía que preparar una maletita de fin de semana.

.

.

.

Akane llegó al estadio con el corazón a punto de salirse por la garganta, se disponía a entrar cuando dos vigilantes la interceptaron.

―Disculpe señorita, el torneo está a punto de acabar y la taquilla está cerrada. No puede pasar ―dijo uno de los vigilantes, Akane lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo que no iban a dejarla pasar?

―Soy la novia de Ranma Saotome, él está compitiendo defendiendo su título. Tienen que dejarme pasar.

―¿Su novia? ―respondió el otro vigilante calvo y gordito, que la miró de arriba a abajo con media sonrisa en los labios y mirada lujuriosa ―¿Y viene a estas horas? Si es así le habría dado un pase VIP.

Akane de pronto se acordó de la tarjeta que le dio Ranma, rebuscó en su bolso y la sacó poniéndosela en la cara al vigilante gordito ―¡Aquí está y ahora déjenme pasar de una vez! ―espetó la chica molesta. Quería verlo ya, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… nunca en su vida había estado tan ansiosa.

Los vigilantes se apartaron para dejarla pasar y Akane entró como una exhalación, siguió el ruido de la gente, el estadio estaba a reventar. Intentó hacerse hueco entre la multitud como pudo, tenía que llegar hasta él.

―Saotome lo tiene crudo para conservar el título, creo que Kishaba va a ser el nuevo campeón.

―No sé qué le pasa este año, no es el mismo artista marcial, ha perdido su ímpetu, es como si le diera igual ganar o perder.

―Al menos el título se queda en el mismo Dojo.

Akane oía comentarios de la gente hablando de Ranma, él no estaba dando lo mejor de sí y todo era por su culpa, tenía que verlo como fuera. Llegó como pudo a la duela donde se estaba disputando la gran final. Ranma contra Taro. Akane miró a Ranma, ¿dónde estaba el espíritu competitivo de su chico? Solo esquivaba los golpes que su contrincante y amigo quería encajarle, y más a menudo de lo que el azabache consentía, era alcanzado por los ataques de Taro. Uno de los puñetazos no lo pudo esquivar, le dio de lleno en la mandíbula lanzándolo por los aires. Antes de levantarse escupió sangre en la duela.

―¡RANMA! ―gritó la peliazul asustada al verlo con el labio ensangrentado.

―¿Akane? ―Ranma se levantó y la buscó entre el público. Como si fuera enfocada por una luz en una obra de teatro, la vio al fondo, con su perfecto rostro compungido por la preocupación, pero a la vez, con una sonrisa en su preciosa boca de piñón.

―¡Dijiste que me dedicarías el quinto título consecutivo! ¿A qué esperas para reaccionar?

Ranma sonrió con ganas, estaba allí y le sonreía a él… ¿estaba delirando? ¿era realmente Akane o un espejismo? Lo haría, ganaría por él y sobre todo por ella.

―Lo siento Taro… no puedo perder delante de mi chica, le prometí el título ―y adoptó posición para volver a comenzar la lucha.

Taro sonrió con sorna ―Ni en tus sueños niñita, pero al menos tendré un combate digno con el gran Ranma Saotome, no con el guiñapo con el que estaba luchando hace un rato.

Parecía que a Ranma le habían inyectado adrenalina por vena, porque de parecer casi a merced de Taro, ahora lo tenía entre las cuerdas. Akane le dio la energía y el ímpetu que la gente que estaba viendo el combate decía que le faltaban este año. Taro no era un rival fácil, era su mayor contrincante desde que se conocieron, pero Ranma parecía tener un don para las artes marciales; no solo era rápido y fuerte, si no que podía elaborar una estrategia bajo presión en menos de un segundo. Eso era principalmente lo que hacía que siempre saliera victorioso de todos sus encuentros.

La gente estalló en vítores cuando vieron la reacción de Ranma, era como si estuvieran en la típica película en la que el protagonista empieza perdiendo y luego gana terreno hasta que finalmente logra la victoria. Y así sucedió, fue duro… mucho, pero ahí se encontraba el joven doctor artemarcialista, en medio de la duela, con el juez al lado levantando su brazo y anunciando que Ranma Saotome se proclamaba campeón nacional de estilo libre por quinto año consecutivo. Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos, Akane aplaudía y daba saltitos en el sitio; Ranma le dio la mano a Taro.

―Te dije que no podía perder, pantimedias… ―sonrió Ranma a su compañero de dojo.

Taro le apretó la mano con fuerza y se acercó a él con una sonrisa intimidante ―Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, niñita… yo no llené mi mochila de pantys… fue Rouge que estaba loca ―dijo entre dientes.

―Lo que tú digas, pero tú tampoco me llames niñita nunca más ―ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos instantes bastante serios, el público dejó de aplaudir, pareciera que esos dos iban a librar otro combate, pero esta vez sin título de por medio. Poco duró esa tensión porque enseguida los dos estallaron a carcajada limpia, lo que hizo que el público volviera a enloquecer.

―¿Qué haces aquí todavía, Saotome? Ve a besar a tu chica de una vez ―dijo Taro empujando a Ranma, que aprovechó la inercia para salir corriendo hacia Akane mientras se abría paso entre la multitud que quería saludar y tocar al vigente campeón.

En cuanto llegó a su altura la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a darle vueltas extasiado, la chica daba grititos al verse en el aire, sin poder dejar de reír ―¡He ganado, Akane! ¡Gracias por darme ánimo! ―miles de flashes rodearon a la pareja, los periodistas querían entrevistar a Ranma y sacarle una foto con esa chica peliazul que todo indicaba que era su novia.

―¡Ranma, bájame por favor! ¡Me estoy mareando! ―la chica estaba totalmente ruborizada, era muy tímida para ciertas cosas, y estar rodeada de personas que fotografiaban su reencuentro con Ranma, no le hacía demasiada gracia.

Ranma la puso en el suelo y la rodeó por la cintura, en el momento en que se miraron a los ojos, a Akane le dio igual el mundo. Parecía que todos habían desaparecido, solo ella y él. El azabache se inclinó y la besó con pasión a lo que ella respondió con el mismo deseo. La gente aplaudía, las chicas gritaban un ohhhh, entre qué romántico y yo también quiero que Ranma Saotome me bese así…

Una voz conocida por ambos les sacó de su burbuja ―¡Qué hijo más varonil hemos criado, Genma! ¡Pronto seremos abuelos! ―Nodoka Saotome sonreía al lado de la joven pareja.

―Eso espero, Nodoka. Hay que continuar con el legado Saotome y darle un heredero a la escuela ―Genma Saotome, un hombre alto, calvo, con gafas y con una barriga incipiente, daba golpecitos en el hombro a su vástago felicitándolo por mantener el título de campeón―. Si tan solo se hubiera dedicado a las artes marciales exclusivamente en lugar de jugar a los médicos como su madre, ahora sería campeón mundial.

―¡Viejo, ya hemos hablado de eso mil veces!

―Cariño, no le hables así a tu padre ―regañó dulcemente Nodoka a su hijo.

―Déjalo Nodoka, siempre ha sido un hijo ingrato. Al menos no ha dejado de competir y el apellido Saotome brilla alto en el mundo de las artes marciales.

Akane se sentía como fuera de lugar, estaba en medio de una conversación familiar… digamos un tanto extraña.

Ranma la tomó de la mano y le presentó a sus padres formalmente ―Ella es Akane Tendo, te presento a mi padre, Genma Saotome y bueno… a mi madre ya la conoces… ―una gota de sudor recorrió la espalda de ambos al recordar el "incidente" ocurrido con la madre de Ranma hace unas semanas.

―Encantado bonita, ¿has dicho Tendo? Yo conocí a un Tendo cuando era adolescente. Se llamaba Soun. Éramos uña y carne.

―Encantada señor Saotome, Soun Tendo se llama mi padre ―¿podría ser verdad que el padre de Ranma y su padre se conocieran? Estaba claro que su encuentro había sido cosa del destino.

―¡No me digas! ¡Tengo ganas de ver al bueno de Soun! ¡Hay que invitarlos a casa, querida!

―Por supuesto que sí, ya le dije a Akane que después del campeonato tenía que venir a comer a casa y conocernos mejor, ya que va a casarse con nuestro hijo ―dos gotas de sudor, tres gotas, cuatro… los chicos no sabían dónde meterse.

―¡Mamá! ¡De-deja de decir ton-tonterías!... ¡Vas a con-conseguir asustarla de verdad! ―esa era Nodoka Saotome, afortunadamente Happosai llegó para salvarlo.

―Encantado de verlos señores Saotome, Genma… te estás poniendo inmenso. Pareces un oso panda ―el padre de Ranma carraspeó, no quería replicar a Happosai, también había sido su maestro y le temía como al que más―. Usted tan linda como siempre señora Saotome y …¡Akane! ¡Dame un abrazo!

Ranma sujetó a su maestro impidiendo que llegara a su novia, Happosai comenzó a patalear en el aire ―¡Suéltame, Ranma! ¡Vengo a decirte que tienes que dar una rueda de prensa, dúchate ya! Yo cuidaré a Akane en tu ausencia para que no le pase nada… ―la chica dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

―¡De eso nada maestro! ¡Usted se viene conmigo! Kumon y Sayuri se quedarán con ella, y ahora vamos ―soltó a su maestro en el suelo y le habló a su adorado tormento: ―Sólo será a lo sumo una hora, espérame aquí por favor ―acercó su frente hasta contactar con la de ella.

―No me moveré, tranquilo ―contestó ella con una sonrisa.

―¿Cómo has sabido…? ya sabes… ―antes de irse, Ranma quería averiguar si Akane se había enterado de que le habían tendido una trampa, o simplemente lo había perdonado sin más. Lo importante es que ella estaba allí.

―Tenías razón… lo siento muchísimo… luego hablamos. La gente quiere más del gran Ranma Saotome ―Akane lo empujó cariñosamente para hacer que se moviera.

―¿Y les culpas? ―esa sonrisa seductora de nuevo que hacía que a Akane le temblaran las piernas. Ya era bastante tortura verlo con su gi de combate abierto, dejando el fuerte torso de su chico expuesto y no poder tocarle en ese instante.

―¡Vamos Saotome, vete ya! ¡Yo vigilo que no se mueva de aquí! ―Ryu llegó justo en ese instante con Sayuri, las amigas se abrazaron nada más verse.

―Hijo, nosotros nos vamos. Akane, sabes que tú y tu familia estáis invitados a comer. Le diremos a Ranma cuando lo organicemos ―Nodoka Saotome, tras decir esto, hizo una reverencia y se alejó con su marido del brazo.

.

.

.

Por fin llegaron a Yokohama, se registraron en recepción y los acompañaron a la cabaña que habían alquilado a pie de playa. Cuando se quedaron solos, Ranma se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, los dos suspiraron tranquilos al tener contacto el uno con el otro.

―No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que te echado de menos… pensé que te había perdido… ―susurró Ranma.

Akane se giró para poder mirarlo de frente ―Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos… perdóname… ―agachó la cabeza avergonzada― fui una idiota, debí haberte escuchado, pero en ese momento no podía ni verte.

Ranma la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara ―Supongo que no fue fácil para ti… yo en tu lugar no sé qué habría hecho.

―Les escuché hablar, a Ryoga y a Ukyo, que todo había sido una encerrona para separarnos.

Ranma abrazó a Akane con fuerza ―Maldito cerdo y maldita Ukyo… me las pagarán, te lo prometo como me llamo Ranma Saotome ―dijo entre dientes.

Permanecieron así durante unos instantes hasta que Akane se separó ligeramente de él para poder verlo ―No estropeemos el fin de semana hablando de ellos, ya es la hora de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ranma la miró esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado a lo que Akane respondió con un golpecito juguetón en el pecho ―¡No te hablo de esa clase de hambre, pervertido! ―rio la chica de ojos color avellana.

―Pues ahora mismo no conozco otra clase de hambre… quiero comer Akane ―se inclinó y le dio un mordisquito en el cuello a lo que la chica respondió con un leve gemido― Mmmm creo que tú también tienes esa clase de hambre… ―el chico comenzó a darle besos húmedos por el estilizado cuello de la chica.

―Ran-ma… ―Akane aspiró su aroma haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Comenzó a acariciarle los antebrazos subiendo despacio hasta sus hombros, oyó al chico soltar aire con fuerza, debía estar controlándose mucho para no arrojarla sobre la cama y arrancarle la ropa con los dientes. El calor de la piel que emitía Ranma la excitaba en demasía; continuó el recorrido bajando por su pecho, él atrapó su mano justo cuando llegó a la altura de su corazón. Ambos se miraron con la respiración entrecortada.

―Late descontrolado cuando me tocas… ―dijo Ranma con voz ronca.

Akane se puso de puntillas y Ranma se inclinó hasta que finalmente sus bocas hicieron contacto, se abrieron dejando paso a sus lenguas que al principio se acariciaron tímidas y con mucha suavidad. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, lo necesitaban demasiado. Cuando por fin se separaron, Akane tiró de él suavemente hasta llevarlo al pie de la cama, donde volvieron a repetir ese beso haciendo que el mundo entero se parara en esos instantes. Ranma la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella le acariciaba su cabello, su cara, su cuello… encajaban a la perfección, parecía que toda su vida se habían buscado el uno al otro sin saberlo. Sus besos se fueron tornando cada vez más y más intensos. Era verdad que estaban muertos de hambre, pero el uno por el otro. Ranma comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por la espalda de Akane y cuando llegó a su trasero lo apretó con fuerza emitiendo un gruñido grave y muy sensual.

La tomó de la cintura y la subió a la cama, poniéndola de pie ―Desnúdate para mí… ―ordenó el joven doctor con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.

Akane sonrió sensualmente y se subió la camiseta muy muy despacio, Ranma no apartaba los ojos de ella, de repente no supo si había sido buena idea pedirle hacer eso, porque estaba siendo una verdadera tortura ver cómo se quitaba la ropa. Debería haber optado por arrancarla de cuajo. Seguro que traía más modelitos dentro de su maleta, ¿qué más daba uno más que menos? La chica pronto se quedó en ropa interior y lo miró mordiéndose un labio.

Ranma tragó en seco, llevaba un conjunto negro de encaje que no le había visto nunca, vale, ese conjunto no se lo arrancaría porque le gustaba demasiado ―He dicho desnuda… ―intentó que su voz no le temblara, aparte de no saltar sobre ella en ese mismo momento cuan animal en celo.

―Siempre dando órdenes… ―Akane chasqueó la lengua― Yo me quito el sujetador si tú te quitas esa camisa china que te queda tan bien...

En dos segundos Ranma quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba, Akane se puso de rodillas y se quitó el sujetador sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Ranma comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido, esa mujer iba a hacer que tuviera que internarse en el manicomio. Akane se acercó a él y comenzó a cubrir de besos el pecho de Ranma, fue bajando hasta llegar a la altura de su ombligo, donde el chico se apartó ligeramente jadeando. Ella se sentó en la cama teniendo una visión en primera fila de la enorme erección que se le marcaba a su chico en el pantalón. Tiró del cinturón y lo acercó, comenzó a desabrochar los botones lentamente y deslizó los pantalones hasta el suelo. Ranma respiraba cada vez más fuerte, Akane le acarició por encima de los bóxer, miró hacia arriba y vio al chico mordiéndose fuerte el labio inferior, estaba claro que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano. La chica se sintió poderosa en ese instante, tenía a ese hombre deseoso de ser uno con ella, quiso quitarle el sufrimiento de una vez, le bajó los bóxer y ella se quitó las braguitas, los ojos de Ranma recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de Akane de arriba a abajo. La chica volvió a tirar de él ofreciéndole la mano.

―Hazme tuya… ―susurró entre jadeos. Se dejó caer en la cama y Ranma se tumbó encima de ella. El azabache lamió el cuerpo de la peliazul desde el ombligo hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, donde se deleitó jugueteando con el pezón erecto de la chica, que no pudo más que jadear al sentir la lengua húmeda de Ranma sobre su piel desnuda. Continuó lamiendo hasta llegar al cuello, deteniéndose unos segundos para besar cada rincón; buscó la boca de la chica de sus sueños, y en cuanto se fundieron en un ardiente beso, Ranma entró en ella de golpe, aspirando el gemido que salió de la garganta de Akane al sentirlo de nuevo unido a ella. Una segunda embestida hizo que la chica arqueara la espalda para sentirlo más profundo. Oyó a Ranma gruñir al tiempo que comenzó a embestir más fuerte y más rápido, jadeando cerca del oído de la chica.

―Nunca tengo suficiente de ti… eres mi droga… ―le dijo el azabache al oído.

Akane suspiró, le cogió el rostro con las manos y se besaron con desesperación. La chica rodeó las piernas en las caderas de Ranma haciendo que empujara jadeante mientras las manos de ella le recorrían su ancha espalda.

―Te quiero ―susurró él con los labios pegados a los de ella―, te voy a querer toda mi vida…

―Yo también te quiero ―suspiró ella. Volvieron a devorarse la boca, Akane clavó sus uñas en las nalgas de Ranma, volviéndolo frenético, haciendo aún más presión en la intimidad de la peliazul que pronto explotó en un orgasmo como nunca antes había sentido. Ranma tiró de Akane y le dio la vuelta, saliendo de ella solo unos instantes para volver a fusionarse desde atrás. Ella se hundió en el colchón y él marcó el ritmo de las penetraciones sujetándola por la cadera, pero no pudo aguantar mucho más, estaba terriblemente excitado y acabó llenándola mientras un quejido de placer se quedó contenido en su garganta.

Se tumbaron uno al lado del otro abrazándose desnudos, así estuvieron durante veinte minutos, sin decir nada, acariciándose constantemente hasta que Akane rompió el silencio.

―Tenemos que prometer que no nos dejaremos llevar por nuestra cabezonería y hablaremos antes el uno con el otro, tenemos que confiar o esto no funcionará.

Ranma la abrazó aún más y la besó en la frente ―Lo prometo.

De pronto el estómago de Ranma resonó en toda la habitación, Akane no pudo contener la risa ―Vamos a comer, anda… ―se dieron una ducha rápida y salieron a comer a un restaurante cerca de su cabaña, también a pie de playa.

.

.

.

Después de comer decidieron dar un paseo por la orilla del mar, aún hacía algo de fresco para bañarse, aunque la gente decidió que era buena idea ir a pasar el finde a Yokohama porque estaba atestado a más no poder. Ranma tiró de Akane haciendo que se pegara a su cuerpo, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, oyeron unos gritos de adolescentes histéricas que se aproximaban donde estaban ellos.

―¡Sí, es él! ―gritó una de ellas― ¡Es Ranma Saotome!

―¡Es mucho más alto de cerca! ―recalcó otra de ellas, la cual sostenía una revista que Ranma reconoció al instante, "Kudokan", la cual hablaba exclusivamente de artes marciales en todas sus categorías y salía él en la portada. Dentro estaría la entrevista que le hicieron la semana anterior, hablando de defender el título y que estaba seguro de que seguiría siendo el campeón invicto. Seguramente mañana saldría la nueva tirada anunciándolo como campeón.

―¡Y más guapo! ―apuntó otra de las chicas, ese comentario hizo que Akane arrugara levemente la nariz, haciendo que Ranma sonriera ante ese gesto. Le encantaba verla celosa.

―¿Os gustan las artes marciales, chicas? ―¿lo hacía a propósito o es que Ranma tenía ese tono de voz que hacía que se te cayera la ropa interior nada más oírlo?

―¡Sííííííí! ―dijeron las tres al unísono― practicamos kenpo desde que nuestros padres nos llevaron a un torneo donde participó hace dos años.

―Me alegra haberos servido de inspiración ―ahí estaba la sonrisa Saotome, se sentía cual pavo real.

―¿Podemos tomarnos una foto con usted? ―dijo la más bajita.

―Por supuesto, pero una y nos vamos que estoy de vacaciones con mi novia. ¿De acuerdo? ―Ranma miró a Akane divertido, ésta seguía con la nariz arrugada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Las tres miraron a Akane y sonrieron ―¡Es usted muy guapa!

―Gra-gracias… venga que os hago la foto ―se ofreció la peliazul, algo más relajada.

Las chicas rodearon a Ranma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Akane les tomó varias fotografías, cuando terminó les devolvió el móvil.

Miraron corriendo las fotos para ver cómo habían salido, se ve que quedaron satisfechas porque se despidieron de la pareja haciendo una reverencia y dándole las gracias.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Ranma abrazó a Akane sonriendo, era su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

―¿Qué? ―escupió Akane.

―No me puedo creer que te hayas puesto celosa de unas crías, si tendrán unos 16 años.

―¡No me he puesto celosa! ―contestó irritada.

El azabache decidió no seguir picándola aunque la idea le gustara demasiado, no quería enfadarla; pero el Karma es sabio, ya que cuando Ranma se alejó de Akane unos instantes para comprar unos helados, al regresar tuvo que espantar a unos cuantos moscones que la había rodeado y la querían invitar a tomar algo. Sólo le bastó una mirada para hacer que todos salieran huyendo. Akane lo miró divertida.

―No me puedo creer que te hayas puesto celoso de unos chicos de 18 años.

―Cállate anda… ―le dio su helado, no sin antes ponerle un poquito en la nariz a modo de venganza. Akane lo miró ceñuda pero no enfadada, Ranma se rio y ella le intentó poner también helado en la nariz. ¿En serio creía que iba a lograrlo? Nunca vio a nadie esquivar tan rápido― ¿Con quién crees que estás jugando? ―sonrió orgulloso, se acercó y con la punta de la lengua, lamió el helado que le había puesto en la nariz. Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes muy intensamente.

―¿Nos tomamos el helado y nos vamos a la cabaña? ―dijo bajito la chica.

―Ya estamos tardando ―la sujetó de la mano y caminaron ligeros hasta su casita de fin de semana de la que no volvieron a salir esa noche.

.

.

.

Se desperezaron con los primeros rayos de sol, Ranma se moría de sed, así que se levantó a por un vaso de agua. Estaba desnudo cuando se paseó por la habitación, Akane abrió los ojos en ese instante y pudo contemplar el espectáculo que era ver a su chico como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Sintió un hormigueo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, haciendo parada en su bajo vientre, ¿es que nunca se cansaba de él?

―Doctor Saotome, le necesito… creo que se me ha parado el corazón al ver el trasero de mi novio paseando por la cabaña… ―Akane irradiaba sensualidad por todos los poros de su piel y eso se reflejaba en su tono de voz.

Ranma se giró en ese instante y sonrió juguetón, Dios… cómo la quería y la deseaba… ―¿Una parada? Eso es grave ―se acercó a ella subiéndose a la cama, donde Akane se tumbó del todo― Primero hay valorar el nivel de consciencia, vamos a ver si reaccionas ante los estímulos ―la acarició recorriendo su tobillo de forma ascendente por su pierna, vio cómo se le erizaba la piel―, luego hay que abrir las vías aéreas… ver, oír y sentir… ―Ranma puso su mejilla cerca de los labios de Akane y miró en dirección a su pecho― La vista es excelente desde aquí… aunque no tengo claro que respires, no me llega el aire a la mejilla ―Akane se mordió un labio, era imposible que el simulacro de una RCP (respiración cardiopulmonar) la estuviera excitando tanto―, voy a tener que proceder a hacer las compresiones torácicas.

Ranma se irguió y con sus dos manos masajeó los senos de Akane, la chica levantó ligeramente la cabeza ―Doctor… ahí no está mi corazón, esos son mis pechos.

―Es una nueva y revolucionaria técnica, 30 tocamientos de pecho y dos insuflaciones ―la miró con una sonrisa que consiguió derretirla.

―Confiaré en usted Doctor aunque esto me suena a que se quiere aprovechar de una chica inocente como yo…

―Ante todo soy un profesional, señorita. Procedo a las dos insuflaciones ―Ranma se inclinó sobre ella y la besó metiendo su lengua de manera salvaje, la chica enredó sus dedos en el cabello azabache del chico. Éste al instante se separó―. Una, y ahora la segunda… ―se tumbó encima de ella y volvió a besarla con la misma desesperación y el mismo ímpetu. La virilidad latente de Ranma rozaba la intimidad de la chica haciendo que ésta jadeara ante cada movimiento.

El teléfono de Ranma comenzó a sonar en esos instantes, el chico gruño, pensaba que lo había apagado para que nadie interrumpiera su fin de semana con Akane. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar lo que estaba haciendo, pero el maldito teléfono no paraba de sonar sin parar y no lo dejaba concentrarse.

―Deberías cogerlo, igual es algo importante ―dijo Akane aún jadeosa por los intensos besos de antes.

―¡Maldita sea! ―gruñó el azabache― No te muevas de ahí ―dijo señalando a la chica, y se levantó dispuesto a estrellar el aparato contra la pared― ¿Sí? ―contestó de mal humor sin haber mirado previamente el número que lo llamaba.

―"_Hola hijo, ¿qué tal las mini vacaciones? te llamo para que le digas a Akane de comer con nosotros y su familia en casa el fin de semana que viene"_

―¿¡Y no podías esperar para decirme eso hasta mañana, mamá!?

―"_¿He interrumpido algo? Oh, lo siento… mi varonil hijo. Espero que estés dejando a Akane satisfecha"_

Akane miró a Ranma y se preguntó qué le habría dicho su madre para que de repente estuviera tan colorado, aunque algo se podía imaginar…

―Te-te cuelgo… mañana te llamo ―y cortó la llamada. Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y se acurrucó junto a Akane―. Confirmado, mi familia está loca…

―¿Salimos a desayunar? ―preguntó la chica divertida.

―Mejor… ―se acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios, en esos momentos no podía seguir con el juego, primero tenía que sacarse de la cabeza la llamada de su querida madre. Aún le quedaba todo el día y toda la noche para disfrutar de ella antes de tener que compartirla con más gente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos! Q tal ha pasado la semana? Os dije que este capítulo iba a ser largo… y ahí lo tenéis. Os ha gustado? A partir del siguiente no habrá muchas escenas de humor, se volverá algo más serio porque ya sí nos estamos acercando al meollo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, tomo nota de cada uno de ellos.

Quiero mandar mucha energía a mi b-reader, **Sailordancer7**, que está malita en cama. Desde España a Inglaterra, espero que te llegue baby. Mejórate!

A mis **locas por el Dios griego, **gracias mil por vuestro apoyo, Orión también os agradece todas vuestras buenas vibras :)

Al lío con los reviews **graceurglsq **es que es eso, yo confío en mi novio mucho pero si entro y veo que una chica está encima de él besándolo… joder… al menos con mi temperamento en ese instante puede decirme misa que no atiendo a razones jajaja, y ya has visto que ha oído el plan que habían tramado pero ella le daba vueltas a la cabeza porque no le cuadraba lo que había pasado. Lo que hemos hablado, ya con la cabeza fría **Hana Note **mi peque, en ese momento no atiendes a razones, te puede el shock que tienes pero ya has visto que Akane comenzó a darle vueltas a todo, y aunque no hubiera oído el plan habría acabado hablando con Ranma tranquilamente. Déjemosle su momento de locura transitoria jajaja **Juany Rdz **se veía venir, que no iban a parar hasta meterse en medio de la pareja, pero no lo han conseguido y sí que ambos lo pasaron muy mal esos dos días **Yeka453 **mi Geral es que ponte en su situación, que entres tranquilamente y te encuentres ese pastel jajaja pero ya con la cabeza más fría estaba empezando a ver que las cosas eran raras, aunque finalmente se enteró de todo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo **paulayjoaqui **hola bonita! pues lo que pasa es que en octubre tengo varios viajes y aparte de mi trabajo me están surgiendo otras cosillas, intentaré escribir en los ratos que pueda. De momento hay aseguradas dos semanas más, luego ya lo vamos viendo. Y vaya, es que por mucho que confíes en tu pareja, que te encuentres eso no es agradable y de primeras me puede decir lo que quiera que ni lo escucho, menos mal que se han arreglado las cosas, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy **Maryconchita **jajaja a ver, sí que su relación es fogosa… a veces demasiado… pero lo de Tofu no ha salido antes a la luz porque Akane evitaba el tema. Claro que hablan, pero de sus familias pues no tanto… ;) respecto a mí, es que si hago un fic totalmente coherente me aburro! A veces pongo escenas muy apegadas a la realidad y otras veces quiero algo de locura para que os riáis, para que os enfadeis, para que estéis bebiendo directamente de un tarro de miel… así soy :) **nancyricoleon **aún no se sabe quién atacó a Akane… puede ser Ryoga o no (chan chan chan) Shinno pues justo ahí pienso que se desquitó un poco con Ranma. Él sufrió lo de Tofu y le transmitió esa misma inseguridad, pero ya has visto que lo han superado y lo único que han conseguido Ryoga y Ukyo es unirlos más **Gabriel Fonseca **has definido a Ranma perfectamente, se sigue comportando como un niño caprichoso pero eso sí, cuando se trata de Akane ella siempre será su prioridad, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ya vuelven a estar juntos y más unidos que nunca **1Andrea11 **a ver… no intento justificarla, pero en caliente se dicen muchas cosas que no se piensan, y justo en ese momento, Akane no pensaba que podía haber sido una trampa, como has visto en este capítulo, con la cabeza más fría, ya estaba dándole vueltas a que algo no cuadraba en lo que había pasado. Aunque no los hubiera escuchado hablar, al final hubiera tenido una conversación tranquila con Ranma. Gracias por mandarme inspiración :) **Luna Akane **perfecta tu descripción del capítulo, a mí también me gustan este tipo de historias, el plan comedia romántica. Y habrá sangre?... Quién sabe? estate atenta a las actualizaciones muahahaha **Lu chan87 **mi Lou, es que Ukyo no tiene orgullo propio ni lo ha conocido y parece que Ryoga tampoco, con su rivalidad estúpida con Ranma. Tenías miedo de que ahora Akane en venganza saliera con Ryoga, ya has visto que no… espero que te haya gustado este capítulo mi niña **Andre Palomo **se salieron con la suya pero poco les duró jijijiji lo de Peppa Pig fue de una conversación con mi b-reader, de llamar a pediatría por algo infantil y se me vino a la cabeza. Tengo una razón para haber casado a Shinno con Akari. Y es que no sé si te diste cuenta en el primer capítulo que apareció, comentó que no le gustaba la forma que tenía Ryoga de mirar a su mujer. Simplemente por eso :P y como bien sabes, Akari y Ryoga son pareja en el manga. Es como dices, la confianza no se gana de la noche a la mañana. Se necesita tiempo, pero parece que están aprendiendo la lección. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado **Jhon07 **sí que han sufrido estando separados y sin poder aclarar las cosas, sobretodo Ranma que sabía que había sido una trampa. Pero todo se ha arreglado y lo único que han hecho esos dos es unir más a la pareja **DanisitaM **pues es que es eso mi querida Dani, su relación es prácticamente el no poder quitarse las manos de encima, y sí que hablan de sus cosas pero sus familias las mantienen un poco al margen, sobretodo Akane que no quería sacar al principio el tema de Tofu. Como bien dices, Akane nunca escucha las explicaciones de Ranma, se crea su historia en la cabeza y ya está, sí que quiero que sea más madura pero justo en ese momento no pude. Fue demasiado shock esa imagen, pero ya has visto que pasado el fulgor del momento, y con la cabeza algo más fría, estuvo meditando que algo no cuadraba en lo que había pasado. Aún sin haber oído lo que pasó, habría acabado hablando con Ranma y escuchando al menos lo que tenía que decirle. Shinno sí que tiene derecho a hablar de su relación con Akane pero si de camino crea inseguridad en Ranma mejor, no? jajaja naaaa lo hizo sin pensar. Y a estos villanos les ha salido el tiro por la culata, realmente esa no es la verdadera trama… sigan atentos a sus pantallas. Por cierto… al final Sayuri se fue con Ryu, y no porque fuera mejor, es que a TAro le salió otra más guapa jajaja **livamesauribe **cirugía reconstructiva jajajaja y sí que tiene 10 pisos el hospital y si no, se los pongo yo (cara de malota). Pues les salió el tiro por la culata y ha servido para fortalecer aún más la relación de Ranma y Akane **Mayra Saotome **Ukyo no tiene amor propio ni lo ha conocido y Ryoga, ya debería dejar esas rivalidades tontas de sentirse inferior a Ranma, pero ya ves… les ha valido madre, como dicen mis niñas. Al final lo único que han conseguido es reforzar la relación de Ranma y Akane. Y ni hemos llegado a la verdadera trama de la historia… gracias por leer, un abrazo muy fuerte **Sailordancer7 **baby, si es que ambos tienen una familia de locos jajaja con razón apenas hablan de sus familias, luego pasa lo que pasa… este tipo de escenas pero, y lo divertidas que son? Shinno ahí ha hablado como quien no quiere la cosa, inconscientemente le ha salido la vieja del visillo, poniendo a prueba la razón de Ranma. Puff… eso temo yo también, que Ranma se entere de lo que pasa con Ryoga… no sé si podré detenerlo de no matarlo **Invitado **Ryoga is going too far, but you haveto be sure that Akane will not allow his behavior. She has been tolerant, but there´s always a limit and the moment is near **SusyChantilly **me encantan tus pronósticos jajaja lástima que sabes no puedo cumplirlos y bueno, ya debatimos el capítulo el otro día, sabes que Akane no tiene ni idea del cambio solicitado por Ranma. Y mi amado Ranma, todo lo seguro que parece ser, es justo lo contrario cuando se trata de Akane. Sus sentimientos son tan fuertes que no sabe ni cómo controlarlos, toda su vida ha tenido todo bajo control y esto se le escapa de las manos, por eso actúa como actúa. Aparte de que no es agradable que tu novia esté con tu supuesto amigo que se tiró a tu ex y que sabes que le ha echado el ojo a la nueva. Pero ya con esto han aprendido la lección, al menos de momento. Siempre voy a recomendar Pride, sabes que me encanta! **Hanya **te esperabas que acabara de otra forma? ;) espero haberte sorprendido en este capítulo para bien **Invitado **naaaaa ya has visto que no puedo dejarlos mucho tiempo separados, muchísimas gracias. Me alegro que te gusten mis historias :) **RanmaxAkane **al final Akane oyó lo que estos dos habían tramado, pero ya has visto que ella sola estaba debatiendo que algo no cuadraba con lo que había pasado. Ranma por desgracia no puede despedir a Ukyo, es residente de quinto año pero no jefe :( así que intentará que la muevan de sitio pero no sé si podrá lograrlo. Akane, Akane… piensa que protege a Ranma no contándole lo de Ryoga, cuando va a ver a Hinako es para denunciarlo, pero quiere llevar todo esto sin que Ranma se entere, a ver cuánto tarda en mantenerlo en secreto **Nidia **hola mi niña! te cuento, la trama de la historia la tengo toda en la cabeza, lo que me cuesta es poder escribirla en el ordenador. ESte mes tengo muchos viajes, mi trabajo y más cosillas extra. De momento hay aseguradas dos semanas más pero no sé si yo misma me pillaré. Ojalá hubiera un cable para conectar desde mi cerebro al portátil y que escribiera mis pensamientos. Estará genial! Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo, me siento mal cuando os dejo con esa duda pero sabes que es parte de mis fics, si no serían muy lineales y aburridos para mi gusto, me gusta que haya de todo, y mi Ranma celoso y posesivo no puede faltar 7u7 Gracias por los ánimos, hermosa. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos desde España! **AzusaCT **es que Ranma celoso… ufff el caso es que solo me gusta en él, si fuera realmente mi novio (espera que voy a coger una servilleta para limpiarme la baba) no me gustaría que fuera tan así. Aunque seguramente se lo perdonaría todo, quién le dice no a ese hombre? Es que es así, por mucho que confíes en tu pareja, entras a una habitación y te encuentras esa escena. Le das una palmadita en el hombro encima y le dices: bien hecho machote… lo mandas a volar y luego ya si eso, hablas tranquilamente y lo dejas que se explique jajajaja. Miedo me dan tus ideas, si es lo que le he dicho a Nidia en el anterior review, es que este mes justo estoy muyyy liada y me voy a muchos viajes ;) necesito un cable que conecte mi cerebro a mi portátil o al móvil y que me escriba lo que pienso. Así sí tendré tiempo. Besitos mi loquilla **kariiim **disculpas aceptadas :) esos dos no tienen ni orgullo ni amor propio, van buscando las migajas que dejan los demás, pero les salió el tiro por la culata su plan, ya que lo que han conseguido es unir más a Ranma y a Akane. El pobre Tofu no sabía por dónde iba la cosa jajaja y menos mal, la verdad que Shinno habló sin pensar pero ya fastidió a Ranma, que por lo poco que lo conoce ya sabe el carácter explosivo que tiene. Me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis historias! **hinatacris **efectivamente, una vez que Akane comenzó a pensar con la cabeza más fría se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, si no hubiera escuchado la conversación habría acabado hablando con Ranma. Ahora están más unidos que nunca gracias a esos dos **Mina Ain0 **algo tenían que tramar ese par de dos, pero no les ha salido bien la jugada, y como has dicho, han fortalecido la relación de Ranma y Akane. Menos mal que ella escuchó que había sido una trampa, aceleró el proceso de reconciliación, pero ya estaba dándole vueltas a que algo no iba bien, así que tarde o temprano Ranma y Akane habrían hablado tranquilamente. Campeón del torneo por poco… menos mal que apareció su ángel si no Taro habría sido el nuevo campeón nacional **LumLumLove **hola preciosa! me alegra leerte, Te voy a contestar también por partes. Sí… Akane demasiado comprensiva porque yo hubiera pensado: En qué familia de locos me estoy metiendo? pero lo único que quería con esta escena es que os riérais o que queráis matar a Nodoka, una de dos :P Shinnosuke también me da cosilla, él sigue enamorado de Akane, ha intentado pasar página pero no lo consigue, y ahora tiene que tragarse una relación con Ranma, comprobando que ella sí le corresponde, algo que él no consiguió en su día. Ranma se pasó tres pueblos, se ve que le hirieron el ego demasiado entre Ryoga y Shampoo y ahora no sabe controlarse. Naaaaa no han podido estar mucho tiempo separados, le salió el tiro por la culata a esos dos. Lo único que han conseguido es reforzar aún más la relación. Qué te voy a contar que no sepas, tengo todo el fic en la cabeza pero sabes que piensas una escena y dices: es corta, voy a escribirla (dos horas después sigues redactando), y sobretodo es el mes de Octubre el que tengo peor, tengo como un viaje más a Jaén, que la semana que viene me voy de feria! y el viaje a Madrid el 24, que espero podamos ponernos de acuerdo y tomarnos algo :) ojalá puedas sacar tú también un huequito, me muero por leer la actualización de Honor. Besitos mil a ti y a tus niños!

Pues ya está, otra semana más que se nos pasa. Madre mía si hasta ya estamos organizando en el hospital cuando vamos a hacer la cena de Navidad. Ahhhh que se acaba el año! Espero no haberme dejado ningún review sin contestar, mil perdones si así ha sido.

No me quiero despedir sin deciros que dos de mis niñas han actualizado sus fics **SusyChantilly **con **PRIDE **y **Hana Note **con **PODEROSA,** corred a leer! Y sin más me despido hasta la próxima semana! Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***A corazón abierto***

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

El fin de semana pasó volando, Ranma y Akane regresaban de disfrutar dos idílicos días más unidos que nunca. Decidieron quedarse una noche extra y volver temprano a Tokio, ya que ambos tenían turno en el hospital. Akane iba perdiendo el miedo a la moto, es más, ahora hasta disfrutaba de la libertad que la máquina le otorgaba, y pedía a Ranma en ciertas ocasiones que acelerara para sentir mejor el viento en la cara; seguía sujetándose muy fuerte a la cintura de él, algo que Ranma pedía interiormente que no terminara nunca, le encantaba sentir el calor del cuerpo de su adorado tormento en su espalda.

Llegaron al hospital y aparcaron la moto, Akane se bajó y le dio su casco a Ranma, se removió ligeramente el cabello para darle forma.

—Voy a ir al kiosko a comprar agua, ¿quieres algo? —preguntó la peliazul, a lo que el chico le respondió con una pícara sonrisa— No tienes remedio Saotome…

—¡Si no he abierto la boca! —rio— Una botella de agua estará bien. Ahora te alcanzo.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar, no había dado ni diez pasos cuando el chirrido de unas ruedas y de un motor acelerando hicieron que Ranma se pusiera en alerta. Miró hacia a Akane, que iba distraída buscando algo en su bolso, al girar su cabeza hacia la derecha vislumbró un coche negro con las lunas tintadas que iba directo hacia Akane. Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica.

—¡AKANE! —un grito ahogado salió de la garganta del azabache, la chica se paró al oír su nombre y buscó a Ranma, pero lo único que acertó a ver fue como un coche iba hacia ella a toda velocidad. Lo tenía encima, cerró los ojos y lo último que sintió fueron los brazos de Ranma que la apartaron del camino hasta caer en el suelo encima suyo.

El coche se alejó lo mismo de rápido que apareció. Ranma se incorporó sentándose en el suelo con Akane envuelta en sus brazos. Muchos curiosos se aproximaron para ver cómo estaba la pareja.

—¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Te has hecho daño!? —el chico no paraba de tocarla para comprobar si tenía alguna herida.

—Es-estoy bien… un poco nerviosa. ¡Ranma, estás sangrando! —Akane vio la chaqueta de Ranma rasgada por el codo y un poco de sangre en la zona.

—Es solo un rasguño, no te preocupes.

—¿Se encuentran bien? Podemos pedir ayuda en el hospital —dijo una señora mayor de entre las personas que rodearon a la pareja.

—No se preocupe, estamos bien —contestó Ranma mientras se ponían en pie. El azabache se quedó mirando en la dirección a la que había desaparecido el coche. La gente, al comprobar que todo estaba en orden y no fue más que un susto, se alejó, y cada quien continuó su camino.

—Entremos y te curo ese rasguño —Akane se abrazó fuerte a Ranma—. Gracias…

El chico le besó la coronilla como respuesta, la tomó de la mano y entraron. Nada más poner un pie dentro, muchos compañeros felicitaron a Ranma por su victoria en el torneo. Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que por fin la gente se fue disipando.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Puedo llevarte a casa y decir que estás indispuesta —el tono de Ranma sonaba a verdadera preocupación, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo sucedido. ¿Había sido obra de un borracho, drogadicto, o había sido intencionado? Pero, ¿quién querría hacerle daño a Akane? Era la dulzura personificada. Llamaría a Mousse para ver si se podía hacer algo.

—No te preocupes, en serio. No me creas tan débil —refunfuñó cariñosamente—. No estoy herida, solo ha sido un susto así que me encuentro perfectamente para trabajar.

—No creerla débil… —Ranma hacía como que apuntaba en su libreta imaginaria— esa es mi chica, y… ¿lo que hablamos ayer? ¿Sigue en pie? —preguntó a su novia apretándole la mano ligeramente.

—Sí, me da una pena horrible dejar a los niños pero no quiero tener que pasar más tiempo con él —respondió la peliazul desviando levemente su mirada.

Ranma frunció el ceño —¿Ha pasado algo con Ryoga que no me hayas contado? Porque si te ha puesto la mano encima… —apretó el puño con fuerza. Akane reaccionó al instante, justo no le quería contar a Ranma lo sucedido porque sabía lo que pasaría, y por nada del mundo iba a perjudicar la carrera que tanto le había costado labrar.

—No-no te preocupes… es que después de saber lo que puede llegar a hacer por separarnos no me apetece estar cerca suyo.

Ranma dudó un instante de la respuesta de Akane, pero luego añadió: —Pues vamos a hablar con Hinako enseguida —con paso ligero se dirigieron al despacho de la supervisora jefe de enfermería.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron, Ranma suspiró y tocó a la puerta. Cada vez que entraba a verla salía como si alguien le hubiera absorbido su energía. No entendía el porqué.

—¡Adelante! —oyeron desde el otro lado, abrieron despacio— ¡Ah! ¡Si es la pareja de moda del Tokio Jikei hospital! ¡Pasad, pasad! ¿Les apetece un bombón? —ofreció la señorita Hinako Ninomiya a Ranma y Akane. La caja de bombones estaba a la mitad y ella volvía a tener la boca llena de chocolate. Los dos negaron con la cabeza y dieron las gracias.

Ranma carraspeó y cerró los ojos para volver a tomar aire —Buenos días señorita Hinako, venimos a tratar un asunto y nos gustaría que nos lo resolviera hoy mismo —comentó Ranma muy serio.

La señorita Hinako parpadeó un par de veces —¿Y de qué se trata, Doctor Saotome? —dijo mientras se metía otros dos bombones en la boca.

Ranma se colocó el dedo índice y pulgar en la sien —¿¡Podría por favor limpiarse la boca y dejar de comer bombones!?

Akane le puso una mano en el pecho para que se calmara —Verá, me gustaría que me cambiara de servicio, señorita Hinako ―intervino Akane.

―Justo hoy la iba a llamar para darle su nuevo destino, irá a cirugía cardiotorácica con el Doctor Saotome ―Hinako se limpió la boca y buscó entre sus papeles el nuevo horario de Akane.

―¿Me iba a cambiar de todas formas? Pero si yo no le había dicho nada, ¿ha habido quejas de mi trabajo? Porque le juro que en todo momento he sido muy profesional ―Akane se acercó a la mesa de la señorita Hinako preocupada porque quizá Ryoga había hablado mal de ella como venganza por su rechazo. Mientras, Ranma intentaba hacer gestos a la jefa de enfermeras para que no delatara que había sido idea suya, pero Hinako tenía la atención puesta en Akane.

―Al contrario, los médicos y los familiares de los niños ingresados no tienen queja ninguna de su labor, pero como le prometí al Doctor Saotome que la cambiaría hace dos semanas, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. Ya estamos en paz, Doctor Saotome, deje de venir a molestar siempre con lo mismo. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es que hay moscas en mi despacho? porque no para de agitar las manos.

Akane se giró para mirar a Ranma, en ese momento él puso sus manos a la espalda y sonrió; no era su sonrisa seductora, era la sonrisa de "me han pillado".

―Ya hablaremos más tarde de esto… ―murmuró Akane entre dientes.

―¡Le dije que fuera discreta! ―increpó Ranma a Hinako.

―Pensé que como pareja no se ocultaban nada… muy mal Doctor Saotome. La comunicación es importantísima.

―¡Yo no le oculto nada a Akane! ―esas palabras calaron profundo en la peliazul, ella sí le estaba ocultando a Ranma lo que había pasado con Ryoga, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si se enterara… no quería ni imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacer. Estaba protegiéndolo.

―Es cierto… como hace tanto que me dijo que pidiéramos el cambio lo olvidé ―Akane rio nerviosa. Ambos la miraron con la cabeza ladeada.

―Arreglado pues, aquí tiene el nuevo horario, espero que le vaya bien en cardiotorácica.

―Perfecto, pues vamos ―Ranma abrió la puerta del despacho de la señorita Hinako y se apartó para que Akane pasara, pero ella no se movió.

―Tengo que hablar una cosa con la señorita Hinako, ¿me esperas en cafetería? ―Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué querría hablar con ella para que él no pudiera escucharlo? ―Son cosas de enfermería, seguro que te aburren y sé que necesitas el segundo café del día. Luego te curo la herida, ¿de acuerdo?

Ranma sabía que estaba echándolo por algún motivo pero no quiso discutir en ese momento ―Está bien, no tardes, ¿vale? ―Akane asintió y Ranma se marchó con mil dudas en la cabeza.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, la chica se cogió la camiseta y comenzó a retorcerla, Hinako la observó, sabía que algo importante quería decirle. Su expresión cambió, parecía que se había transformado de niña caprichosa a una mujer en toda regla.

―¿De qué quería hablar conmigo señorita Tendo? ¿Pasa algo con el Doctor Saotome? Puedo reubicarla ahora mismo si me lo pide.

Akane reaccionó ―Oh, no, no… estoy encantada de conocer un área tan interesante como cirugía cardiotorácica y sé que aprenderé mucho con Ranma, digo con el Doctor Saotome… es que… ―Akane se sentó y se tapó las manos ocultando su rostro.

La señorita Hinako se levantó y se acercó a la joven ―¿Qué ocurre entonces? ―preguntó con voz muy suave.

―Me da mucha vergüenza contarle esto… ―la peliazul suspiró― Hará unos dos días yo tuve turno de noche con el Doctor Hibiki… todo más o menos bien hasta esa mañana. Es-estaba cambiándome en los vestuarios cuando escuché que alguien entró. Pensé que sería una compañera que también se había quedado hasta tarde como yo, casi una hora más porque aún no habíamos terminado unos informes… ―Akane volvió a suspirar― La persona que entró a vestuarios fue el Doctor Hibiki… ―los ojos de Hinako se abrieron de par en par― Él me… él… me acorraló… estaba excitado… pegó su… su… ―Akane volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que la señorita Hinako habló: ―¿Me está queriendo decir que el Doctor Hibiki intentó propasarse con usted? ¿Es eso?

Akane la miró a los ojos, se secó las lágrimas y asintió ―No sé qué hacer, señorita Hinako… me da mucha apuro la situación.

―¿Que le da apuro? Señorita Tendo, no dudo de sus palabras, esto tengo que ponerlo en conocimiento de la directiva del hospital y recursos humanos para que haya una investigación y tomen medidas, pero no debe sentirse culpable… Voy a dar la cara por usted, estas acusaciones son muy graves. El Doctor Hibiki es un médico muy respetado. ¿Me confirma que eso fue lo que pasó? Tiene que contarme todo detalladamente, debo poseer toda la información posible, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, yo le diré todo pero sólo le pido una cosa… por favor, no quiero que esto llegue a oídos de Ranma ―suplicó la chica de ojos avellana.

―Entiendo… el contárselo o no es decisión suya. Llevaremos este asunto con la mayor discreción. Le doy mi palabra.

―Gracias… pues verá… cuando oí la puerta… ―Akane le contó lo sucedido con el Doctor Hibiki. Hace dos días fue ella, ¿pero quién le decía que no lo había hecho con otras chicas y ninguna denunció por miedo a las represalias o a que las despidieran? Tenía que intentarlo.

.

.

.

Ranma llevaba media hora esperando en la cafetería, volvió a mirar su reloj y le dio el último sorbo al tercer café del día. Se disponía a marcharse cuando la vio en la entrada, estaba buscándolo. Se levantó de la barra y fue directo a ella, iba dispuesto a enfrentarla, tenía que saber qué pasaba. su instinto de protección hacia ella lo tenía en alerta. En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente, Akane le abrazó por la cintura y escondió la cara en el pecho del azabache. A la porra el enfrentarla, parecía un cervatillo asustado. Así que la abrazó con fuerza.

―Akane, dime por favor qué ocurre. Me estás preocupando ―susurró cerca de su oído.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa ―No pasa nada, en serio. Tenía ganas de abrazarte, sigo algo nerviosa por lo de esta mañana.

Ranma volvió a dudar ―Entonces… ¿no estás enfadada conmigo?

―Bueno… no me ha sentado muy bien que actuaras a mis espaldas —Ranma tragó en seco— , deberías haberlo consultado conmigo, puedo entender tus razones pero soy adulta. No puedes tomar las decisiones por mí. Sobretodo las que influyen con mi trabajo. Yo jamás me metería en el tuyo… ¿lo comprendes?

Ranma asintió, ella era sin duda lo que le faltaba para equilibrar su vida. La abrazó con fuerza, ella respondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad.

―Vamos ya, llegamos muy tarde hoy. Van a mirarme con malos ojos en mi primer día en cardio, y además tengo que desinfectarte la herida aún. ¡Debería haber sido lo primero! ―refunfuñó cariñosa ella.

―Psss ya te dije que esto es un simple rasguño, pero me encantará que me lo cures… ―por fin estaba de vuelta su Ranma pícaro. Akane sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, no tenía remedio. Pero interiormente pedía que nunca se apagara ese fuego que ambos sentían cuando estaban cerca.

Cuando se aproximaron al ascensor vieron que otra pareja estaba esperando también para subir. No podían tener tanta mala suerte, Ryoga y Ukyo se giraron y los vieron aproximarse.

Akane apretó la mano de Ranma, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el azabache. Se colocaron junto a ellos.

—Parece que se nos han pegado a todos las sábanas hoy —dijo el chico del colmillo, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la pareja—. Buenos días Akane, espero que hayas descansado estos días porque hoy tenemos mucho trabajo.

—Tendrá que decírselo a otra enfermera Doctor Hibiki, ya no pertenezco a pediatría —dijo Akane intentando sonar tranquila.

—¿Có-como? —tartamudeó Ryoga. En su interior ardía de rabia, era su única ventaja, tenerla cerca. Podía imaginarse a qué área la habían destinado. Ranma… siempre era Ranma… tenía que ganar en todo.

—Seguro que te vienes con nosotros para vigilarlo… pero no puedes vivir así, mujer. Vuelves a tenerlo contigo, déjalo vivir —dijo Ukyo con saña.

—¿Crees que me preocupa alguien como tú? No te creas tan importante, y deberías hacerte mirar lo de querer tener a los novios de las demás, a eso en mi barrio se le llama de una forma…

—¡Mira, estúpida! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme puta nunca más! —Ukyo se acercó a Akane pero antes de que su novia respondiera, Ranma se puso delante.

—Le tocas un pelo y me olvido de que eres una mujer —amenazó Ranma—, y ten por seguro que haré que te cambien de área. No quiero ni tenerte cerca ni mucho menos que estés cerca de ella.

Ukyo lo miró con rabia, ¿acaso creía que el hospital era suyo para manejar a su antojo? Ella haría que no pudiera lograrlo, también tenía sus contactos con la directiva…. En ese instante llegó el ascensor. Los cuatro subieron, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ryoga intentó calmar un poco el ambiente. Suponía que Akane no le había contado nada a Ranma de lo que pasó en los vestuarios porque entonces ya tendría la nariz rota —Me enteré de que vuelves a ser campeón nacional, vi las fotos en "_Kudokan_". Enhorabuena —sonaba demasiado forzado, cada palabra escupía veneno. Además en la revista salían fotos de Ranma y Akane juntos, en cuanto las vio, despedazó las páginas. Alargó la mano para estrechar la de Ranma. Éste lo miró unos instantes y a continuación aceptó y estrechó la mano de Ryoga. Acto seguido lo atrajo hacia sí y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin respiración unos instantes.

—¿¡Ranma, te has vuelto loco!? —gritó Ukyo. Solo le bastó una mirada al azabache para hacer que se callara. Akane estaba pegada a una pared del ascensor con la mano tapando su boca. No se esperó la reacción de Ranma.

Éste se aproximó a Ryoga, que seguía boqueando para intentar que le llegara el aire —Akane sabe que vosotros urdísteis el plan para separarnos… te digo lo mismo que a esa arpía, no te quiero ver cerca de ella. Agradécele que solo te esté advirtiendo, porque si hubiera sido por mí, te habría partido esa cara de cerdo nada más verte.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ukyo tomó a Ryoga del brazo para salir de allí.

―Es-esto no va a que-quedar así… ―intentó decir Ryoga a duras penas mientras el ascensor volvía a cerrar sus puertas.

Ranma y Akane continuaron la subida hasta su planta en silencio, al salir, Ranma la miró de reojo, le pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su boca de piñón, así que se relajó ―Ven, te enseñaré dónde están tus vestuarios y te presentaré al personal ―dijo Ranma tomándola de nuevo de la mano. Akane se detuvo y tiró de él ―¿ocurre algo?

―Sé que todo el mundo sabe que somos pareja… pero no quiero que me lleves de la mano para presentarme… hablo en sentido figurado, por supuesto. Me encanta que me tomes de la mano cuando caminamos… no sé si me entiendes.

―No quieres que por ser la favorita del profe los demás niños no quieran jugar contigo, ¿es eso?

―Eres idiota ―dijo Akane riendo y propinando un leve golpe en el hombro a Ranma―. Pero sí… es más o menos eso. ¿Te molesta? ―lo miró con ojitos de perrito desamparado.

Ranma sonrió, vale, estaban en el trabajo, tenía que contenerse… no había pensado en que tenerla tan cerca y no poder devorarla iba a resultar tan tremendamente difícil ―De acuerdo, yo no te dejo en evidencia delante de los demás y tú me haces uno de tus masajes con final feliz cuando lleguemos a casa… ¿Trato hecho?

La peliazul lo miró con el ceño fruncido —No sé si te lo mereces, pero trato hecho —dijo Akane sonriendo. Ranma pensó en ese momento que siempre sería débil ante esa sonrisa―. Así que, ¿dónde puedo curarle Doctor Saotome?

―¿En mi despacho? ―contestó Ranma subiendo las cejas y torciendo su sonrisa.

―Eres imposible… ―Akane suspiró y se adelantó buscando un botiquín para desinfectar la herida de Ranma, necesitaba gasas estériles, suero y clorhexidina o povidona yodada, aunque antes necesitaba lavar bien la herida con agua y jabón.

―Vale, ya paro. Te enseñaré dónde está todo, sin más tratos. Pero vamos rápido que tenemos un cateterismo en 10 minutos. Hoy presenciarán la cirugía los R-1, así que si los ves llorar no te asustes.

Akane parpadeó un par de veces y siguió a Ranma, ahora iba a conocer por qué lo apodaban Saotome, el terrible.

.

.

.

Entraron a quirófano, allí se encontraba la anestesista, los R-1 que iban a presenciar la operación y por supuesto el paciente, un hombre de unos 60 años de edad con aspecto de bonachón. Ranma se acercó hasta él con el informe de éste en la mano.

―Buenos días señor Nakamura, ¿cómo se encuentra? ―preguntó Ranma de manera muy formal pero cordial a la vez.

―Bien, Doctor Saotome. Con ganas de terminar y poder irme a casa ―respondió el hombre.

―En otros casos, pasada una hora de la intervención, el paciente puede irse a casa pero necesitamos hacerle más pruebas, así que tendrá que quedarse al menos 24h más, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre asintió con resignación, Ranma se dirigió a los R-1 que no paraban de tomar notas ―¡Quiero que dejéis las libretitas a un lado y prestéis atención a lo que voy a decir! ¡Me importa un rábano cómo me apoden o que me odien en secreto! ¡Pero lo que yo hago por ustedes me lo agradecerán en un futuro! ¡Yo formo a verdaderos profesionales, el que no crea estar a la altura ya puede ir cogiendo la puerta e ir a llorarle al jefe de residentes! ¡Porque les diré por dónde me paso sus quejas!

Akane comenzó a monitorizar al hombre, le dijo lo que estaba haciendo paso a paso para distraerlo un poco y que dejara de mirar a Ranma con los ojos como platos. Ranma podía ser muy bobo con ella, pero estaba claro que se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio.

—Pero Doctor Saotome… —se atrevió a decir uno de los residentes de primer año.

—¿Acaso les he dicho que pueden hablar? Porque yo no me he oído —miró a Akane y ella con un asentimiento de cabeza le confirmó que el paciente estaba debidamente controlado— Perfecto. Supongo que no tengo que explicar lo que es un catéter, ¿verdad? —Ranma miró uno a uno a los residentes, ellos negaron repetidas veces con la cabeza— Muy bien, parece que este grupo no es tan inútil como el anterior— Akane miraba a Ranma sin poder creer que su cariñoso novio fuera capaz de ser tan déspota con esos pobres chavales― Ahora sí vais a poder hablar, ¿qué tenemos hoy? ¿Quién presenta?

―El Doctor Kurosawa levantó la mano de inmediato ―¡Yo, Doctor Saotome!

Ranma le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que podía comenzar la presentación― Pues vamos, que no tengo todo el día para ustedes.

El Doctor Kurosawa se aclaró la voz ―Masato Nakamura, varón, 64 años, diabético e hipertenso. Ingresa en el hospital para proceso de cateterización central por motivo de nutrición parenteral indicada por su médico, y control de glucosa mediante bomba de infusión.

―¿Quién es su médico tratante? ―preguntó Ranma.

―El Doctor Hanyu ―contestó el R-1 quedándose pensativo a continuación.

Ranma intervino: ―Los valores… ―el Doctor Kurosawa seguía en silencio― ¡Vamos, ¿no sabe presentar un caso? ―dijo molesto el azabache. Akane se daba cuenta de cuán comprometido estaba Ranma con su trabajo. La verdad es que su apodo era bien merecido, pero si él era el terrible, ellos eran una pandilla de holgazanes. Hasta ella podría presentar mejor.

Siguieron con la presentación del caso hasta que llegaron al abordaje ―Muy bien, Doctor Kurosawa, dígame los principales abordajes del cateterismo.

El joven médico suspiró, esa sí se la sabía: ―Como va a realizar un cateterismo vía central, las venas utilizadas como vías de acceso son la Yugular Interna, subclavia, femoral o las venas del brazo.

―Doctora Tanaka, tire ahora mismo el chicle y si tiene sueño, o resulta que le aburrimos, salga de aquí ―la chica se tragó de inmediato el chicle y pidió disculpas. Ranma preguntó al siguiente residente― Doctora Suzuki, dígame las complicaciones del cateterismo central. Hay como mil, pero lo dejaremos sólo en las principales. Otra vez silencio en la sala― ¿No lo sabe? ¿Las guardias son para estudiar o para dormir? ¡Fuera de mi quirófano! hoy no podrá ver el procedimiento y haga el favor de ponerse a estudiar.

La Doctora Suzuki iba a decir algo pero Ranma alzó el dedo índice señalando la puerta, así que salió resignada y con la cabeza agachada. Los demás residentes comenzaron a sudar frío― ¿Responde alguien a la pregunta? ―insistió Ranma.

―Complicaciones asociadas ―respondió la Doctora Chen casi en un susurro.

―Vale, ya sólo le faltan 9994 más, pero imagino que para mañana ya se las sabrá ―la chica asintió de manera enérgica― ¿Y quién me dice la técnica quirúrgica? ―todos los residentes se miraron unos a otros con cara de preocupación― ¡No todos a la vez que me saturan! Retiro lo de que este grupo no es tan inútil como el anterior… en fin, comencemos ―se dirigió a la anestesista —Matsuko, empezamos la intervención —la mujer asintió y procedió a dormir al paciente.

—Todo en orden —dijo Matsuko al cabo de unos minutos.

Ranma siguió con su explicación — Prestad atención, en este caso elegiremos la Yugular Interna Derecha, ya que su curso es recto al corazón, hace que exista un riesgo menor de estenosis venosas sintomáticas y trombosis y un menor riesgo de neumotórax. ¡Apuntad en vuestro cerebro virgen esto que os voy a decir! ¡En pacientes en hemodiálisis o con insuficiencia renal crónica NUNCA debe ser utilizada la vena subclavia! A menos que las demás sean inaccesibles. ¡¿Entendido!?

Los residentes asintieron con fuerza.

—Pues comenzamos —Ranma miró a Akane y le mostró la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Cariño, me pasas el bisturí, por favor —dijo con voz extremadamente suave.

Silencio en el quirófano… Akane se quedó estática y con los ojos muy abiertos, frunció el ceño y le regañó con la mirada. En ese instante Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Le iba a costar separar lo personal de lo profesional. Interiormente se dio un puñetazo a sí mismo.

Akane se giró, tomó el bisturí y lo depositó en la mano de Ranma —Aquí tiene Doc-tor Sa-o-to-me…

—Eh… gracias… —respondió el azabache— se oyeron risitas al otro lado de la mesa de quirófano, que fueron acalladas rápidamente por una sola mirada estilo Saotome —¡Prestad atención!

.

.

.

Después de la cirugía, el señor Nakamura fue trasladado a la sala de recuperación. Ranma y Akane hicieron la ronda visitando a los ingresados. La chica pudo comprobar que Ranma hablaba a los pacientes de forma distinta a como trataba a los residentes menores, aún así, le seguía viendo serio aunque cordial, justo como trató al señor Nakamura. Era tan profesional… Akane se estaba poniendo "tonta" sólo de verlo. ¿Había sido buena idea el trabajar juntos? Esos roces de mano "accidentales", la mano de él en su espalda para desplazarla de sitio, aprovechando para acariciarla sutilmente sin que pacientes ni familiares notaran algo... estaba siendo una tortura.

Se toparon con Ukyo en un par de ocasiones, ninguno se dirigió la palabra, Ranma le había dicho que de momento estaría con la Doctora Fukui. Ella no abrió la boca para quejarse, simplemente lo miró con odio contenido y se dio la vuelta. Akane se quedó repartiendo la medicación y Ranma aprovechó para hacer una llamada que tenía pendiente desde hacía tiempo. Sacó su móvil y marcó. Al tercer tono una voz masculina le respondió al otro lado de la línea.

―_Vaya, vaya… ¿qué favor querrá pedirme mi ex-cuñado favorito para llamarme?_

―Eres un idiota Mousse, nuestra amistad no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó con tu hermana y lo sabes.

―_Ya lo sé, aunque hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Todo bien?_

―Mejor que bien… estoy como nunca.

―_Uy, eso me suena a que alguna mujer ha conseguido cazar al gran Ranma Saotome… ¿me equivoco? _

―No por algo eres el mejor inspector de Tokio, y por eso justamente te llamo…

―_Ya sabía yo que había gato encerrado. Desembucha._

―Pues hace cosa de unas semanas, un encapuchado atacó a mi novia en el parking del hospital con un cuchillo. Y justo esta mañana la he tenido que apartar porque un coche iba a arrollarla a toda velocidad. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Se puede hacer algo?

―_¿Ella denunció esa agresión? ―_preguntó serio el Inspector Tzu.

―No quiso denunciar… cuando me enteré le insistí pero no sabes lo cabezota que es…

―_Has dado con la horma de tu zapato_ ―se oyeron risas al otro lado de la línea, Ranma rodó los ojos― _Primero, debería denunciar, intentar dar una descripción del atacante. Seguramente sean casos aislados. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedan querer hacerle daño a propósito? No creo poder ayudarte con esto, Ranma. Ella es la primera que tendría que colaborar, y por lo que me has contado no parece dispuesta._

Ranma rechinó los dientes, tomó aire y habló: ―Ella es la dulzura personificada, la que quizá sí querría verla sufrir es Ukyo, pero no la veo capaz de llegar tan lejos… además que el que la atacó fue un hombre. Lo del coche, no vi nada, los cristales estaban tintados y todo fue muy rápido ―el azabache se alborotó el flequillo.

―_¿Quién es Ukyo? _―preguntó su amigo Mousse.

―Es una enfermera con la que me acostaba de vez en cuando, creo que te hablé de ella.

―_Me hablaste de muchas enfermeras con las que te acostabas, Ranma… ahora mismo no le pongo cara a esa tal Ukyo _―volvieron a oírse risas.

―Sí bueno, esto… gracias Mousse… me alegro de oírte ―respondió abatido.

―_Ranma, búscame si ella decide colaborar. No obstante indagaré casos de agresiones por la zona, ¿de acuerdo? No dudes en llamarme si observas algo raro._

―De acuerdo, gracias de todas formas. No se me olvida que tenemos un entrenamiento pendiente, espero que no te hayas acomodado a la vida de funcionario.

―_¿Bromeas? Te daré más guerra de la que te crees, no me intimida que seas el campeón nacional por quinto año consecutivo. Nos vemos, y cuida a esa chica, parece que te hace bien._

―Desde luego, hasta pronto Mousse ―al colgar se pasó la mano por el rostro. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que solo con lo que le había dicho atrapara al agresor por arte de magia? Desde que se enteró apenas podía dormir, si lo hacía tenía pesadillas. No sabía cómo iba a poder protegerla las 24h del día, era imposible. Si algo le ocurriera… no quería ni imaginarlo. Sacó los informes de los pacientes, necesitaba concentrarse en el trabajo.

.

.

.

Akane llamó al despacho de Ranma después de realizar las curas. Oyó cómo le daban permiso para entrar desde el otro lado. Abrió la puerta y cerró tras de sí.

―¿Atareado? ―preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba al azabache. Éste dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió al verla allí. Vale que tenían que controlarse mucho, pero aún así le encantaba saber que estaba cerca. Se sentía relajado. La tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre él. Sin mediar palabra le dio un suave beso en los labios, después le acarició el rostro y la miró con veneración― Uy… qué cariñoso estás, algo quieres pedirme. Y he estado pensando que el que me debe un masaje por meterte en mi trabajo, eres tú. Con final feliz también por favor ―y le sonrió, Ranma la miraba embobado. Podría pasarse toda la vida viéndola sonreír.

―Te amo… lo sabes, ¿no? ―de todas las cosas que pensó que podría decirle Ranma, justo esa, en ese instante, era la que menos se esperaba. Esta vez fue ella la que le acarició el rostro haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos para disfrutar de ese contacto que tanto necesitaba.

―Lo sé… y yo también te amo.. que te quede claro ―se acercó haciendo que su frentes hicieran contacto. Así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que Akane volvió a hablar: ―Te buscaba porque ya he terminado de repartir la medicación y voy a bajar a la cafetería a desayunar. ¿Me acompañas?

Ranma la volvió a besar ―Me encantaría pero ahora mismo me es imposible, tengo que redactar unos informes y cambiar algunos tratamientos.

―Claro, no te preocupes. ¿Te traigo un café?

―¡Sí, por favor! ―dijo como si lo necesitara con urgencia, pese a llevar ya tres cafés esa mañana.

―No sé cómo pareces tan tranquilo con la cantidad de cafeína que tomas ―Akane hizo amago de levantarse pero Ranma la volvió a sentar sobre sus piernas.

―Me sirve para estar activo… en todos los sentidos… ―y la besó con fiereza. Tras unos instantes en que ninguno de los dos parecía querer dar el primer paso para separarse del otro, fue Akane la que tuvo más fuerza de voluntad.

―Ranma… esto hay que controlarlo… estamos trabajando.

Un gruñido gutural salió de la garganta del azabache ―Está bien, corre ahora, escapa de mis garras… pero esta noche no te libras ―Akane se levantó riendo y Ranma aprovechó para palmearle el trasero. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, el chico de mirada azul suspiró y se concentró de nuevo en sus pacientes.

Akane bajó a cafetería, miraba para ver si conocía a alguien cuando vio a Shinnosuke sentado en una mesa. Se alegró al verlo y se acercó hasta él ―¿Acabas de llegar o te vas ya? ―preguntó sonriente.

―Si vas a sentarte a desayunar conmigo, acabo de llegar ―añadió Shinnosuke―, a no ser que Saotome me deje luego un ojo morado. En ese caso… también desayuno contigo. Me gusta el riesgo y tú lo mereces.

Ambos rieron y luego Akane añadió: ―Eres de los pocos, que a pesar de Ranma saber que hemos estado juntos, medio tolera. Así que eres afortunado ―volvieron a reír.

―Me alegra saberlo, y mi ojo también. Siéntate, ¿qué quieres desayunar? Yo invito.

―Qué generoso… pues aprovechándome de tu esplendor, tomaré media tostada de tomate y un café con leche, ¡gracias!

―Lo que la dama desee, enseguida vuelvo ―Shinnosuke se acercó a la barra a pedir y Akane aprovechó para mirar las redes sociales.

―Hola Akane, ¡qué alegría encontrarte! parece que te encuentras mejor desde la última vez que nos vimos, vuelves a tener ese brillo en la mirada... ―la peliazul se giró para toparse con Gosunkugi que la miraba muy atento.

―Hola Gosunkugi, sí que estoy muchísimo mejor, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Y Kogane?

―Oh, ella está bien… y yo... venía a invitarte a una exposición de fotografía. Se inauguró ayer, son fotos mías. Aquí tienes una invitación, me encantaría que asistieras. Es para esta noche.

―Ah, pues… gracias… se lo diré a Ranma a ver si podemos asistir, tiene guardia hasta las 20h y no sé si saldrá con muchas ganas de ir a ningún sitio después ―en ese instante Akane sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, notaba cómo alguien tenía su mirada fija en ella, se giró y vio a Ryoga sentado al otro lado de la cafetería, con su desayuno intacto, hasta percibió un amago de sonrisa cuando fue descubierto. Parecía desnudarla sólo con su mirada, Akane sintió náuseas al volver a revivir la escena con el Doctor Hibiki en los vestuarios.

Gosunkugi notó que ella estaba ausente de la conversación y le preguntó: ―¿Todo bien? ―mirando en la dirección hacia la que parecía mirar Akane.

Ésta salió de su ensimismamiento y contestó de prisa con una sonrisa en los labios ―Sí, todo bien, ¿decías?

Gosunkugi pareció meditar una respuesta, pero seguidamente añadió: ―Te iba a decir que si quieres puedes venir tú y luego cuando salga que venga a buscarte ―miraba a Akane como si fuera la única persona que había en la cafetería.

―¿Ir a dónde? ―en ese instante, Shinnosuke se acercó con el desayuno de Akane y un café más para él. Gosunkugi lo miró de reojo, parecía molesto por la interrupción.

―A una exposición de fotografía, te presento al Doctor Hikaru Gosunkugi, él era el fotógrafo en el periódico de mi instituto, y parece que ha continuado con ese hobbie. Gosunkugi, él es mi amigo, Shinnosuke Ryugen. Es enfermero en psiquiatría infantil.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano ―¡Hikaru Gosunkugi! Esta noche voy con mi mujer a ver su exposición, ella es una gran admiradora de su trabajo, le encanta la fotografía y los cerditos, no me pregunte muy bien por qué lo último. Le sigue en Instagram ―dijo Shinnosuke mientras tomaba asiento en frente de Akane.

―¡Qué coincidencia! Gosunkugi me ha dado una invitación para esta noche.

―Veniros Ranma y tú con nosotros. Salida de parejas, ¿será raro? ―preguntó divertido Shinnosuke. Akane y él rieron.

Gosunkugi los observó en silencio ―Ryugen… tú y Akane estuvisteis saliendo, ¿cierto?

―Eh… sí, ¿cómo lo sabe? No me suena que Akane nos presentara por aquel entonces ―Shinnosuke entornó los ojos y Akane miró sorprendida porque Gosunkugi tuviera esa información, aunque tampoco le extrañaba tanto. Nerima era un barrio donde tenían muchos conocidos y ella y Shinnosuke estuvieron juntos tres años. Seguramente llegaría a sus oídos en algún momento.

―Tenemos amigos comunes ―respondió secamente―. Perfecto, pues os veré esta noche en la exposición. Me alegro de verte bien, Akane. Encantado de conocerte, Shinnosuke ―dicho esto, se retiró.

.

.

.

A media mañana, Akane recibió un mensaje de la señorita Hinako pidiendo encontrarse con ella frente al despacho de dirección. Ranma estaba reunido con un representante farmacéutico, así que le dijo a uno de sus compañeros que debía ausentarse un momento, que si podía quedarse a cargo de sus pacientes. El enfermero asintió con cara de bobo y Akane pidió internamente que la reunión de Ranma durara hasta que ella regresara para no tener que mentirle más de lo debido.

En cuanto llegó, la señorita Hinako la esperaba en la puerta. Akane comenzó a ponerse nerviosa nada más recibir el mensaje de su supervisora.

―El director y recursos humanos ya están al tanto de la situación, quieren que tú misma les relates lo ocurrido. ¿Te encuentras con fuerzas? ―preguntó Hinako de manera muy suave.

Akane inhaló aire y lo soltó espacio ―Estoy lista.

―Pues vamos allá.

Llamaron a la puerta y la abrieron despacio ―Con permiso director Kuno, traigo a Akane Tendo sobre el asunto que hemos hablado esta mañana ―dijo Hinako.

―Sí, claro. Adelante señorita Ninomiya.

Hinako entró seguida de Akane, ésta se sorprendió al ver que el director era un hombre bastante joven para ostentar ese cargo. Ella calcularía que rondaría los 38 años, estaba sentado y aún así se podía entrever que era alto, tenía colgadas en la pared de su despacho muchas fotos de él practicando Kendo, y una vitrina llena de trofeos. A la derecha del director se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad con cara de malas pulgas, que miró a Akane de arriba a abajo por encima de sus gafas, a la izquierda un señor de mediana edad con barba prominente y escaso cabello. Éste mantenía la mirada fija en el vacío.

En cuanto el director levantó la vista, sus ojos se clavaron directamente en Akane, abriéndolos exageradamente. Carraspeó justo después ―Tomen asiento, por favor ―Akane se dio cuenta de que el director no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso la hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa― ¿Es usted la señorita Akane Tendo? ―preguntó haciendo un exhaustivo repaso a la joven.

―Sí, director ―contestó tímida.

―Hinako me ha puesto al tanto de lo que presuntamente ocurrió con el Doctor Hibiki hace unos dos días en los vestuarios. Me gustaría escuchar su versión de sus labios… ―se quedó callado unos instantes mirando los labios de Akane, volvió a carraspear― de su boca señorita Tendo. Las acusaciones hacia el Doctor Hibiki son muy graves, como comprenderá, también lo llamaré a él para que me cuente su versión de los hechos. Él lleva con nosotros mucho tiempo y nunca hasta el día de hoy he tenido queja alguna de su conducta.

―Entiendo que se deba seguir un protocolo pero yo no mentiría sobre algo así ―dijo Akane algo molesta.

―Y nadie la está llamando mentirosa, pero debe de comprender que debemos conocer las versiones de los implicados para comenzar una investigación interna. No podemos hacer caso a una cara bonita así como así.

Akane frunció el ceño, iba a decir algo cuando sintió la mano de Hinako presionar levemente su rodilla, así que tomó aire y comenzó a contar lo ocurrido. Se sintió juzgada en todo momento, especialmente por la mujer mayor de gafas, que no cambiaba su expresión austera en ningún instante. El director Kuno la escuchaba atentamente, hasta le pareció a Akane que bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna durante unos instantes cuando relató cómo el Doctor Hibiki le rozó excitado su trasero. Terminó de contar lo ocurrido, en ese instante pensó que todo esto iba a quedar en nada, pero ella no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y que Ryoga se saliera con la suya.

―Muy bien, señorita Tendo. Queda anotada cual ha sido su versión. ¿Tiene testigos de los hechos? ―preguntó la mujer con cara de pocos amigos.

―No señora… estábamos solos en los vestuarios.

―Así que es su palabra contra lo que exponga el Doctor Hibiki… tendrá noticias nuestras ―la señora comenzó a escribir en una libreta.

―¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? ―Akane se levantó exaltada. La señorita Hinako tiró de ella para que volviera a sentarse.

―No se hablará más del tema hasta escuchar la versión del Doctor Hibiki. Vuelva a su trabajo señorita Tendo.

―Pero…

Fue interrumpida por la señorita Hinako ―Agradecemos su tiempo, esperaremos noticias suyas ―Hinako se levantó e hizo una reverencia, instó a Akane a que hiciera lo propio y ambas salieron del despacho del director.

A la salida Akane estaba abatida ―No me creen… seguro que piensan que yo le provoqué.

La señorita Hinako le dio una palmadita en la espalda ―No adelantemos acontecimientos, esperaremos a ver qué nos dicen. Y ahora vuelve a cirugía, seguro que el Doctor Saotome debe de estar loco buscándote.

Akane sonrió al pensar en Ranma ―Gracias por su ayuda señorita Hinako.

―Para eso estamos las supervisoras, para defender a nuestro personal. Bueno, voy a ver si aún quedan de esos deliciosos donuts de chocolate. Tendrá noticias mías, Tendo ―y se perdió corriendo escaleras abajo. Akane sonrió, desde luego cambiaba de mujer a niña en un instante. Pero sabía que podía confiar en ella. Suspiró y regresó a su planta.

Por suerte cuando llegó, Ranma justo salía de su despacho y la estaba buscando con la mirada, sonrió nada más verla, y ella también. Vale que tenían que controlar ese calor que sentían cuando estaban juntos, pero el tenerlo tan cerca la hacía sentirse protegida y segura.

.

.

.

Llegó el fin de la jornada laboral de Akane, estaba despidiéndose de Ranma cuando apareció Shinnosuke ya vestido de calle.

―Me alegra volver a verte, Saotome ―le extendió la mano y Ranma la estrechó con fuerza―. Veo que a ti te cuesta alegrarte un poco más ―aún así ambos sonrieron.

―¿Qué se te ofrece, Ryugen? ―preguntó Ranma sujetando a Akane por la cintura.

―Quería saber si al final vais a venir a la exposición de fotografía, me ha dicho Akane que tú sales a las 20h. Puedo recogerla antes y te esperamos allí.

―Sí, ya me ha contado Akane. Va también tu mujer, ¿no? ―preguntó suspicaz el azabache.

―Sí… ella es la más interesada en asistir. Puedes estar tranquilo.

―Ranma… ¿qué es lo que hemos hablado?... ―dijo Akane en un susurro.

Ranma suspiró ―Lo siento, tienes razón. Ve con ellos y en cuanto salga, me uno.

―Perfecto, ¿te llevo a casa y quedamos para esta tarde? ―preguntó el chico de mirada aguamarina a Akane.

―Estás tentando tu suerte ―habló Ranma con media sonrisa en los labios.

―¡Ranma! ―volvió a quejarse la peliazul.

―¡De acuerdo! Te llamaré más tarde para hablar un rato contigo ―se inclinó para darle un beso. La chica lo sujetó de la trenza y profundizó el beso unos instantes. Luego se acercó a Shinnosuke y se despidió de nuevo de Ranma con un leve movimiento con la mano.

―¡Qué tengas buena guardia! ―dijo Shinnosuke.

―¡Ryugen! ―exclamó Ranma cuando se estaban alejando, el chico se giró al oír su nombre― Cuídala mientras yo no esté con ella.

Shinnosuke sonrió y asintió, lo entendía tan bien que entre ellos no hacía falta hablar demasiado.

.

.

.

Akane bajó a la calle tras recibir el mensaje de Shinnosuke anunciando que ya estaba en la puerta de su apartamento. Éste le indicó que se sentara en la parte delantera, junto a él. Akane obedeció extrañada de no ver a Akari.

―Vaya… estás preciosa… ―comentó Shinnosuke tragando saliva nada más subir en el auto; iba con una camiseta de tirantes lencera negra, unos leggins de cuero también negros que marcaban sus espectaculares curvas, y unos zapatos peep toe color nude. Llevaba una chaqueta de piel del mismo tono de los zapatos. Se había pintado los labios con un gloss de color rosado que los hacía parecer más jugosos que de costumbre.

―Gracias, a Ranma le encanta este conjunto ―dijo sonriente la chica.

―Sigues tan bonita como la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos, con 18 años nos creíamos muy maduros, pero éramos sólo unos críos, aunque yo siempre tuve claro que eras tú...

Akane tragó saliva, no se sentía muy cómoda e intentó cambiar de tema ―¿Dónde está Akari?

―Te he engañado, Akari no viene ni tú ni yo vamos a ir a la exposición. Te voy a llevar lejos, esto es un secuestro… ―la chica se quedó estática unos instantes sin saber qué hacer ni qué responder, de pronto Shinnosuke comenzó a reír a carcajadas― Ha ido a la peluquería y es justo al lado de la exposición, así que nos espera allí.

Akane expulsó el aire que había contenido esos instantes ―Aunque la idea del secuestro se me pasa por la cabeza cada vez que te veo… ―dijo el chico mientras arrancaba el coche.

―Shinnosuke… ―susurró Akane.

―Ya, ya, no me hagas caso. De corazón te digo que me encanta verte así de feliz. Aunque no sea conmigo. Así que, ¿preparada para ver qué nos tiene preparado el Doctor siniestro?

Akane no pudo más que reír ante el apodo que Shinno le había puesto a Gosunkugi, así era como lo llamaba Ranma ―No le llames así, es buena persona ―dijo Akane.

―Pero no me vas a negar que su aspecto intimida…

―Hablas igual que Ranma ―rio Akane.

.

.

.

Dejaron el coche en un parking cercano y llegaron a la puerta del local donde estaba la exposición. Akari esperaba en la puerta mirando su reloj, cuando los vio aproximarse su expresión se endureció, pero pronto la cambió por una sonrisa forzada.

―Sentimos el retraso cari… ―Akari se colgó del cuello de Shinnosuke y lo besó con ímpetu―...ño… ―terminó de decir Shinnosuke cuando consiguió separarse de ella.

―Hola Akane, cuánto tiempo sin vernos ―habló con desdén la chica de cabellos verdes a la que sabía que era la dueña del corazón de su esposo.

―Hola Akari, sí que hace tiempo. Me alegro de verte ―respondió Akane de manera cordial.

―MI esposo me ha dicho que estás saliendo con un cirujano del hospital en el que trabajáis. ¿No viene contigo? ―preguntó Akari con doble intención.

―Tenía guardia hasta las 20h, se unirá a nosotros en cuanto acabe.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos instantes que fue roto por Shinnosuke ―Bien… pues entremos ―entregaron las entradas al guarda que estaba en la puerta.

El local estaba poco iluminado, parecía que las fotografías estaban expuestas por temas. Akari se sujetó del brazo de Shinnosuke y lo arrimó con fuerza a ella. Estuvo explicando como una profesional las fotografías de Gosunkugi, por qué tomaba ese ángulo, la luz, el enfoque…

Akane no se imaginó que fuera a haber tanta gente, se apartó unos instantes para mirar una serie de fotografías sobre naturaleza viva. Había captado la esencia increíblemente bien, casi podías oler a hierba mojada solo con ver la foto. Notó un toquecito en el hombro y le vino un aroma de un perfume conocido… no podía ser… ¿qué hacía Ryoga allí? Se giró al instante y los ojos que encontró no fueron los miel del Doctor Hibiki, eran los de Gosunkugi que la miraba sonriente. Akane suspiró con una mano puesta en el pecho.

―Siento haberte asustado, Akane ―dijo Hikaru Gosunkugi a la alterada chica.

―No-no te preocupes… me has pillado pensativa. Hay mucha gente, he estado viendo las fotos y son increíbles, siempre has tenido mucho talento.

―Gra-gracias… viniendo de ti es todo un halago ―sonrió Gosunkugi.

―¿Dónde está Kogane? Me muero por conocerla ―preguntó la peliazul.

―Pues tiene gastroenteritis, parece que se la ha contagiado su hermana. Lleva toda la noche con vómitos, así que está bastante floja y se ha quedado en casa. Me ha dado recuerdos de su parte y me ha dicho que te transmita que también tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. Tal vez puedas venir un día a casa a tomar café.

―Cla-claro, un día que puedas iremos Ranma y yo.

Gosunkugi la miró serio ―No deberías haber vuelto con él, te hace daño… vas a sufrir por su culpa.

Akane se quedó muda unos instantes ―Sé que lo dices porque te preocupas por mí pero todo fue un malentendido, Ranma jamás me haría daño. Estoy muy convencida de eso.

Ambos callaron unos instantes ―Lo siento, no debería meterme donde no me llaman. Disfruta de la exposición, yo debo atender a más personas, pero si me necesitas, búscame y te explico lo que quieras.

Akane observó cómo se alejaba, buscó de nuevo a Shinnosuke y sus miradas se cruzaron. Éste le hizo una señal para que se acercara a ellos.

―Tengo que tenerte vigilada o tu chico me dará una paliza ―le susurró al oído, eso hizo reír a Akane.

―¿De qué cuchicheáis? ―preguntó Akari molesta.

―Cosas del trabajo cariño, voy a buscar unas bebidas. No os mováis, enseguida vuelvo ―Shinnosuke se acercó a una barra donde servían bebidas y estaban preparando aperitivos para pasarlos por los invitados. Vio una sala algo escondida titulada "Recuerdos" sintió curiosidad y se aproximó. Echó la cortina a un lado y entró. Varias personas estaban mirando las fotografías que allí había. Parecían más antiguas, se veía el instituto de Akane en varias de ellas y luego…Shinnosuke abrió los ojos exageradamente. En el 99% de las fotos salía Akane. En el club de lucha, en gimnasia rítmica, jugando a baseball, riendo con sus amigas… Doctor siniestro se iba a quedar corto para su apodo. Sacó su teléfono móvil y escribió un mensaje.

.

.

.

Ranma estaba terminando de poner el tratamiento al último ingreso que habían tenido esa tarde cuando oyó la notificación de un mensaje en su móvil. Casi siempre lo tenía en silencio o lo apagaba, pero desde que Akane sufrió el ataque, cuando no estaban juntos lo tenía operativo. La única excepción era cuando entraba a quirófano. Ahí, por más que le doliera, tenía que estar 100% pendiente del paciente. Le extrañó ver una notificación de Shinnosuke, seguida de una imagen. El mensaje era escueto: _No te entretengas y ven en cuanto puedas._ ¿Qué estaría pasando? Descargó la foto y vio una pared llena de imágenes de Akane cuando era una adolescente, no había cambiado nada. La reconoció de inmediato. Sujetó con fuerza su teléfono y chirrió los dientes, ¿qué coño hacían fotos de su novia en la exposición del Doctor siniestro? Miró su reloj, aún faltaba una hora para salir. Como si se le hubiera concedido el mayor de los deseos, vio aparecer al cirujano que le tenía que dar el relevo.

Se puso en pie de un salto y se aproximó a él como una exhalación ―¡Doctor Miyamoto! ¡Qué alegría verle! ―era un hombre al que le quedaban unos tres años para jubilarse, que trataba a Ranma como si fuera su propio hijo. Le caía muy bien, ese ímpetu que tenía Ranma le recordaba a él cuando era joven.

―Doctor Saotome, deme el relevo y ya puede irse. Mi mujer me tenía hasta el gorro y decidí venirme antes. Una operación a corazón abierto me estresa menos que escuchar a mi señora quejarse a todas horas.

―...eeee… pues venga que le explico y me voy corriendo que he quedado. Gracias Doctor.

Una vez dado el relevo correspondiente, Ranma se cambió por ropa de calle y bajó corriendo para montar en su moto. Quería llegar al lado de Akane lo antes posible.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Espero que hayáis tenido una buena semana! Bueno, bueno… qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Es acertado el nombre del Doctor Siniestro para Gosunkugi? Jajajaja Ya veis que Akane ha tomado medidas respecto a Ryoga, aunque parece que no están mucho a su favor… veremos a ver cómo evoluciona la cosa.

Y después de esto vienen las malas noticias, la semana que viene no podré actualizar. Ya os lo advertí … voy por la mitad del capítulo 9 pero he tenido a uno de mis gatitos muy malo, y entre el trabajo y que me voy de viaje, me va a ser imposible. Me voy a Madrid de visita familiar y allí nos conoceremos en persona LumLumLove y yo! Estoy pletórica y nerviosa!

Gracias mil por los reviews, os hartáis de escucharlo pero en serio que motivan mucho para continuar.

Gracias enormes a mi b-reader que está siempre ahí a pesar de haber estado malita. Menos mal que ya está mejor. Love you baby, **Sailordancer7 **

A mis locas por el dios griego que las quiero una "jartá", **SusyChantilly **espero que te recuperes pronto, te echamos de menos! Por cierto… tenemos una sorpresa para Halloween en nuestra página de Facebook, estad atentos la semana que viene ;)

Y contestando a vuestros reviews **Hana Note **peque! me encanta tu grito de fan loca! **SusyChantilly **esto… vale jajajaja **Andre Palomo **no podía tenerlos mucho tiempo separados, se necesitan el uno al otro. Vendo miel! quién me la compra! jajaja me encanta que argumenteis vuestras teorías. No dejéis de hacerlo **livamesauribe **juntos son más fuertes! y respecto a Ryoga y a Ukyo... a ver qué podemos hacer con ellos, cuídate tú también, bye! **Maryconchita **tiene que haber de todo, ya tuvimos una conversación extensa del capítulo anterior jeje. La verdad que yo no iría mucho a visitar a esa suegra, pero él merece que se aguante a su familia 7u7 Juany quiere a Ryoga a la parrilla jajaja **A. **esos dos no se salieron con la suya jijiji. Es que ver pasear el trasero de Ranma tiene que ser todo un lujo 7u7 **Gabriel Fonseca **es lo primordial en una relación, la confianza y saber escuchar a otro, pero conociendo mi carácter explosivo, que creo que Akane tiene igual, mi reacción es gritar primero y escuchar después, aunque con suerte todo se ha arreglado y ahora están más unidos que nunca **Lucitachan **pues la historia empieza a ponerse algo oscura, no sé si habrá algún hueco para reírnos un poco, pero lo intentaré porque me encanta reír. Yo quiero esa RCP 7u7 **Lu chan87 **ya me conoces mi vampirilla, tengo que poner sal a las historias, aparte tengo a Cari detrás que me insiste y yo soy muy obediente jajaja, Me encantan las galletas :) **1Andrea11 **La Akane del manga se lo calla todo a pesar de hacerle verdaderos feos para quitarle a su prometido, esta Akane no consiente que la menosprecien, mi madre siempre me dice que la mejor bofetada es la que no se da, pero veremos a ver… sigue con tus teorías conspiranoicas que me encantan! qué crees ahora de Gosunkugi? lo salvamos o lo añadimos a la lista negra? Es que juntas a las familias Tendo y Saotome y es todo un caos. Pues ya has leído, es que no me da tiempo de sentarme a escribir… pero prometo no demorarme mucho. Gracias mil por mandarme inspiración **hinatacris **yo siempre he visto a Akane como muy explosiva en sus reacciones, sobretodo las que incluyen a Ranma, nunca le deja explicarse en el manga, se hace sus ideas y de ahí no la sacas jajaja yo también soy muy explosiva, actúo primero y pienso después, es un defecto que intento remediar. Yo también soy un alma pervertida 7u7 **Manuel Rivera **Qué alegría me da leer estos comentarios, mi intención no es otra que la de haceros perderos un momento de nuestras rutinas, que riáis, que os enfadeis conmigo, que os pongáis nerviosos. También amo a Nodoka, se le puede dar mucho juego **graceurglsq **revenge! sé que ahora mismo no ha habido venganza… pero Ranma se desquitó un poquito, están en un hospital y hay que mantener las formas. Y eso que aún no sabe lo del acoso… te imaginas cuando se entere? arderá el infierno! Besos! **SARITANIMELOVE **jajaja dáselas pero comprende también a la pobre… en esos momentos estaba en shock y ni pensaba, pero ya está arreglado y han aprendido la lección de que deben confiar el uno en el otro **paulayjoaqui **pues sí, Ryoga se ha puesto hecho una furia y más aún cuando se ha enterado de que Akane ya no estará con él en pediatría… y cuando se entere de la denuncia, veremos a ver. Ranma y Akane han aprendido la lección y confiarán más el uno en el otro **Caro Larrosah **muchas gracias! de verdad que escribir se ha convertido en uno de mis hobbies favoritos, me transporta a otro mundo y me olvido de todo :P Besos! **RanmaxAkane **sí, Akane volvió a colocarse otro DIU, pero como imaginarás no fue a la clínica de Nodoka jajaja para fiarse de la suegra… de verdad que adoro leer vuestras teorías y lo de la muñeca de Gosunkugi hasta tendría sentido según el rasgo de su personaje en el manga. Pero… de mis labios no saldrá una palabra muahahaha. Bye! **Felicius **sí, Akane puede ser muy irracional cuando de Ranma se trata, ya la conocemos. Lo del acoso ya está tomando medidas, aunque parece que no le está yendo muy bien, y ahora sí que se quiso cambien de área, es normal… ya se pasó de la raya el cerdo. Adoro tu teoría, sí, cuando hablo de Kogane imagino a la chica fantasma del anime. Pero… no diräe una sola palabra mäas si no tengo un abogado delante jajaja **Nidia **hola preciosa! zo también necesito que Ranma me haga una RCP como la que le hizo a Akane, pero sin interrupción de Nodoka, por favor jajaja da por hecho que se enterará… y se liará… siento mucho no poder actualizar el viernes que viene, se me ha echado el tiempo encima, pero creo que el domingo podré, cuando regrese del viaje. Cuídate mucho y besos a tu niña **AzusaCT **cómo va la historia de Silvio Kuno? ni un adelanto me das? Akane ya ha denunciado a Ryoga, es que esta vez se ha pasado muy de la raya el cerdo, mi Juany ya le habría dado vuelta y vuelta a la sarténjajajaja lo de los apodos no falla, es que me gusta hacer guiños al manga aunque sea un UA. Tu esposo te va a mirar raro, hazle tú la RCP pero con treinta tocamientos a su conda jajajajajaja ok, sacas lo peor de mí. Lo de Ranma y su traserín en la arena ya para otra ocasión :P Bye baby loca! **Mina Ain0 **es lo que han conseguido Ryoga y Ukyo, fortalecer la relación de Ranma y Akane, por tontos jajaja es que me encantan las películas donde el prota va perdiendo y luego se recupera por algo que pasa, en este caso que llegó su ángel a darle ánimo. Aunque creo que todas las pelis son así… primero pierden, entrenan y luego derrotan :P

Bueno, pues espero haber respondido a todos los reviews, mil perdones como siempre si me he saltado alguno, culpa de Fanfiction princeso sin duda. Intentaré actualizar el domingo de la semana que viene, pero no prometo nada. Nos leemos!

**SakuraSaotome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***A corazón abierto***

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Ranma llegó y prácticamente le lanzó la invitación a la persona encargada de recogerlas, entró como una exhalación buscando a Akane, Shinnosuke lo vio a lo lejos y se aproximó a él diciendo a las chicas que enseguida regresaba.

—Qué rápido has llegado —dijo Shinnosuke nada más colocarse a su lado.

—¿Qué es eso que me has enseñado? ¿Akane está bien? —preguntó preocupado el joven Doctor.

—Está bien, no dejaría que nada malo le pasase. Está al fondo, con mi esposa —señaló en dirección a las chicas, que hablaban animadamente con una pareja conocida por Akari.

Ranma suspiró al ver a Akane sonriendo —Enséñame esa sala —Shinnosuke asintió y comenzó a caminar, seguido del pelinegro.

Echó a un lado la cortina para que Ranma pudiera acceder. En cuanto éste acostumbró su vista a la semioscuridad, pudo ver en vivo lo mismo que Ryugen le había enviado a su móvil. Una sala en la que prácticamente la protagonista era Akane. Mirara donde mirara allí estaba su adorado ángel a sus 16 años de edad. Akane ya le había enseñado algunas fotos de cuando iba al instituto, aunque ahora su mirada denotaba madurez, aún seguía conservando la inocencia de una niña.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Shinnosuke pasado un rato en el que Ranma permaneció en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Ranma seguía sin emitir palabra, su cerebro estaba recopilando toda la información a marchas forzadas.

—Doc-Doctor Saotome… no sabía que había llegado… —Ranma y Shinnosuke se giraron al reconocer la voz de Gosunkugi.

En ese instante, una furia que hasta hace poco Ranma descubrió que sólo sentía cuando le saltaba una alerta de protección hacia Akane, lo hizo avanzar hacia él. La ferocidad de su mirada advirtió a Gosunkugi, que retrocedió súbitamente hasta que la pared no le dejó más margen.

—¿¡Por qué hay fotos de Akane por toda la sala!? —bramó Ranma.

—Pu-pues… la sala lo indica… son recuerdos de mi adolescencia —tartamudeó.

—¿¡Y tus recuerdos sólo son de ella!? ¿¡Qué tramas!? ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? ¡¿Fuiste tú el que la atacó!? —Ranma estaba fuera de sí. Tomó a Gosunkugi por las solapas de la camisa y lo subió ligeramente, dejándolo de puntillas.

—¿A-atacarla? ¡Nunca le haría daño a Akane! ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¿¡Cómo puedes acusarme de algo así!? ¡Yo la respeto! ¡No como tú! ¡Le has hecho daño y ella sufrirá por tu culpa!

—¡No sabes nada de nuestra relación!

La gente que había alrededor comenzó a alborotarse, Shinnosuke oyó cómo alguien decía que iban a llamar a seguridad, que estaban atacando al artista.

—Ranma, vamos… —intentó mediar el enfermero.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? ¡Ranma, ¿qué haces!? —Akane puso las manos en los antebrazos de Ranma para intentar que soltara a Gosunkugi.

—A-Akane… está loco… te lo estoy diciendo, te hará daño… —Gosunkugi la miró de reojo pues Ranma seguía sujetándolo con fuerza.

—¡Yo jamás haría nada que le causase dolor! —dijo entre dientes el azabache.

—¡Ranma, ya basta! ¡¿Qué te pasa!?

De repente, el chico de mirada azul soltó a Gosunkugi y señaló la sala. Akane se quedó pálida al ver todas las fotos donde ella era la protagonista.

¿Por-por qué están todas mis fotos colgadas aquí? —se acercó instintivamente a Ranma.

—Akane, tú has sido la número uno en todo, es un homenaje a ti, no me malinterpretes —suplicó Gosunkugi.

En ese instante llegaron los guardas de seguridad —Caballero, le pedimos amablemente que abandone el local —le dijeron a Ranma.

—No se preocupen, ya nos vamos —respondió Ranma, sintió en ese instante cómo Akane sujetaba su mano―. Ella no te ha dado permiso para exhibirla, quiero que te deshagas de todas esas fotos.

—Sácame de aquí… —le susurró la chica.

—¡Akane, no es lo que tú crees! —gritaba Gosunkugi mientras se alejaba. Shinnosuke también tomó de la mano a Akari y salieron detrás de Ranma y Akane.

A la salida, la chica de mirada avellana se soltó de Ranma y apoyó una de sus manos en la pared ―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó el azabache preocupado.

―Sí… estoy bien. Vámonos a casa.

―Ahora mismo ―respondió. Ranma miró a Shinnosuke y éste asintió directamente. Parece que ambos, cuando se trataba de Akane, se entendían sin palabras―. Mis disculpas señora Ryugen, otro día organizamos una velada de parejas más tranquila.

―Lo siento ―dijo Akane mirando a la pareja. A continuación tomó la mano de Ranma y se alejaron de allí.

Esa noche durmieron en el apartamento de Ranma, que quedaba más cerca del hospital. Akane estuvo toda la noche abrazada a él. El azabache la acurrucó entre sus brazos, y al cabo de varias horas, por fin sintió distinta la respiración de su ángel, lo que significaba que había conseguido dormirse. Él no pudo conciliar el sueño, su cabeza era una pura noria, elaboraba teorías que no llegaban a ninguna parte y volvía a empezar. Cuando por fin el cansancio logró vencerlo, el dichoso despertador sonó estridente anunciando una nueva jornada laboral. Ese día necesitaría el café por jarras.

.

.

.

Nada más entrar por la puerta del hospital, Yuka asaltó a Akane ―¡Me he enterado de que ya no estás con nosotros! ¡Siempre se van los mejores! Si vieras a tu reemplazo… nunca he visto al Doctor Hibiki tan irritable, le han asignado a un chaval casi recién salido de la facultad.

―Bueno, quería probar en otro campo… y siempre me ha llamado la atención cardiología ―mintió Akane a la que había sido su compañera hasta hace poco.

Yuka se acercó al oído de Akane y le susurró: ―Me puedo imaginar por qué te atrae tanto cardiotorácica...pero es que no puedo culparte…

―Yuka… ―respondió la peliazul muy bajito y conteniendo una risita.

―Por cierto, te he traído el libro que me prestaste. Lo tengo en la taquilla, ¿me acompañas y te lo doy? ―cambió de tema la enfermera de pediatría.

―Cla-claro… vamos ―a Akane no le hacía ninguna gracia pasarse de nuevo por pediatría, pero tampoco podía ir de puntillas por el hospital. Ella nunca había sido una cobarde.

Ranma la acercó a él ―Akane, tengo una reunión ahora mismo. Si quieres luego te acompaño y vamos a por el libro.

―¿Y si tengo que ir al baño te vas a salir en mitad de una cirugía para acompañarme? ―Ranma arrugó el entrecejo― No puedes estar conmigo las 24h, no te preocupes tanto o te saldrán arrugas ―se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios, inmediatamente Ranma sonrió.

―No puedo evitarlo… no me culpes por ello.

―¿Qué fue lo que apuntaste la otra vez en tu libreta mental? ―preguntó Akane mientras jugueteaba con la trenza del azabache.

―No tratarla como a una cría ―respondió cansinamente―. Está bien, pero no tardes o iré a buscarte, ¿ok?

Akane rodó los ojos y Ranma aprovechó para devolverle el beso, acto seguido se marchó a una de las salas destinadas a las reuniones.

―¿Qué tal es el Doctor Saotome como novio…? ―preguntó Yuka con media sonrisa en los labios.

―Como novio te refieres a íntimamente, ¿cierto?

―No sé para qué me ando con rodeos contigo… ¿me lo vas a contar de una vez? ―se puso delante y la miró con ojitos de gatito abandonado.

―Secreto de sumario ―rio la peliazul―. Vamos, que no quiero llegar tarde, chismosa.

―Chismosa no, curiosa sí ―ambas rieron y subieron al ascensor.

.

.

.

Akane se guardó el libro en su bolso mochila y se despidió de su antigua compañera, prometiendo que un día saldrían a comer y así podrían ponerse al día de sus vidas. Avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la arrastró dentro de uno de los almacenes. La acorralaron contra la pared y le sujetaron las manos. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir apresuradamente.

―¿¡Qué coño le has ido contando a la dirección del hospital!? ―Akane sintió el aliento de Ryoga muy cerca de su cara― ¡¿Piensas que van a creerte?! ¡Yo solo quería hablar contigo!

―¡Suéltame ahora mismo, Ryoga! ¡Les he dicho la verdad! ¡Intentaste propasarte conmigo! ―aunque tenía miedo no quería que se le notara.

―¿¡Propasarme!? ¡Solo quiero que entres en razón! ¡Yo soy mejor opción que Ranma! ¡Si me dejaras demostrártelo..! ¡Pero no… te ha lavado bien el cerebro! ¡Como a todas! Yo… ―su tono de voz cambió a uno más meloso― te haría disfrutar como nadie lo ha hecho nunca… ―le rozó el cuello con su nariz y aspiró su aroma, la chica comenzó a retorcerse con brío.

―¡No me toques! ―gritó desesperada la peliazul― ¡Esto pienso ponerlo en conocimiento de dirección!

Ryoga la miró fúrico, en la penumbra, Akane solo pudo distinguir la mirada cargada de deseo e ira del Doctor Hibiki ―¡Diles lo que quieras! ¡Es tu palabra contra la mía! ¿Y a quién crees que van a creer? ¿A un respetado pediatra con un currículum intachable o a una recién llegada que busca su minuto de gloria? ¡Tengo a mil chicas detrás de mí y te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser tú la elegida!

―Eres repugnante… ― susurró la chica. La mirada de asco que le dirigió Akane hizo enfurecer aún más a Ryoga.

―Pues ya que vas a hablar de nuevo con la directiva del hospital añade esto ―Ryoga se abalanzó sobre la boca de Akane consiguiendo meter su lengua hasta el fondo, alzó los brazos de la chica para sujetarlos con una sola mano, aprovechando para tocar sus pechos con la que tenía libre.

Akane se retorció y consiguió alejarlo lo suficiente para propinarle un rodillazo en su entrepierna. Ryoga se separó de golpe ahogando un grito de dolor ―Yo también sé jugar sucio, no se te ocurra jamás volver a tocarme.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de golpe y entró Shinnosuke fuera de sí ―¡¿Qué coño has hecho Ryoga!? ―iba directo hacia él pero Akane lo interceptó, el Doctor Hibiki seguía doblado por el dolor.

―¡Shinno, no! ¡Por favor! ―suplicó la chica.

―¡Pero te ha puesto la mano encima! ¡Lo he oído todo!

―¡Lo he puesto en manos de la dirección y de recursos humanos del hospital! ¡No quiero que te metas en un lío por mi culpa! ¡Vámonos, por favor!

―Nadie...va a creerte… ―fue lo último que oyeron decir a Ryoga antes de salir del almacén.

Akane sujetó a Shinnosuke del brazo y lo llevó a un lugar apartado ―Yo iré contigo, testificaré a tu favor. Cuando tú me pidas, ya lo sabes ―dijo el enfermero.

―Lo sé… eres un gran amigo.

―Esto no lo sabe Saotome, ¿a que no me equivoco? ―la chica agachó la cabeza y negó. Shinnosuke inhaló aire y lo soltó con fuerza― En esto no me voy a poner de tu parte, tiene derecho a saberlo, debe saberlo.

―¡Conoces a Ranma y su carácter! ¡Va a querer matarlo! ¡Le abrirán un expediente y arruinaré su carrera!

―¡He querido matarlo yo, Akane! ¡No sé ni cómo me he dejado convencer para no hacerlo! ¡Joder! ―la chica se quedó sin saber qué decir― No hay trato, o se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

―Parece que habéis forjado una alianza Saotome-Ryugen cuando ni os podíais ver el uno al otro ―sonrió la chica con melancolía.

―Solo queremos protegerte, me pongo de su parte porque lo entiendo perfectamente. Akane… yo… haría lo que fuera por ti… sabes de sobra que mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Odio saber que duerme contigo todas las noches, que toca tu piel, que te hace suyo… pero también sé que daría su vida por ti sin pensarlo. Y por eso, se ha ganado mi respeto.

―Shinnosuke… nunca he querido hacerte daño… lo siento muchísimo. Contigo fui feliz, pero él es mi otra mitad. Yo le completo a él y él me completa a mí…

―No tienes que darme explicaciones, te conozco, te lo noté en la cara el día que me lo presentaste. En fin… solo dime cuando quieres que vayamos a hablar con la dirección del hospital y allí estaré.

―Hablaré con Hinako y te escribo. Gracias de nuevo… me voy o llegaré tarde ―Akane sonrió y salió a paso ligero de pediatría. Ahora sólo pensaba en cómo se lo iba a contar a Ranma, buscar tranquilizante para caballos salvajes y tenerlo listo en el momento en que le confesara lo de Ryoga.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió muy pesado, la planta de cardio estaba plena, no daban a basto con tanto paciente. Akane intentó esquivar a Ranma para que no le notara nada extraño. Sí, hablaría con él, pero cuando estuvieran en casa.

Llegaron exhaustos al apartamento de Akane, Ranma la observaba todo el tiempo intentando averiguar qué era lo que le ocultaba, porque estaba claro que algo ocurría. La conocía, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos.

―¿Me vas a contar de una vez qué pasa o vas a seguir fingiendo que todo va bien? ―Akane esperó esa pregunta durante todo el día, sabía que a Ranma no le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

La chica suspiró ―Sí ―lo tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentara en el sofá―. Tienes que prometerme que no vas a hacer ninguna locura, ya lo estoy solucionando yo.

Ranma frunció el ceño ―Mal empezamos si ya estás pidiendo que me calme… cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Akane comenzó a dar pequeños círculos por la habitación ―Pues… la mañana antes de tu torneo, cuando me estaba cambiando en los vestuarios… ―vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ranma apretó el puño con fuerza― Ryoga entró y… me acorraló…

El azabache se incorporó de golpe y se acercó a la chica ―¿¡Qué-qué te acorraló!? ¡¿Intentó forzarte!?

La peliazul desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos ―No… pero sí me tocó…

―¿Te-te tocó…? ―Ranma comenzó a respirar agitadamente, la mirada se le ensombreció y Akane sintió verdadero temor de lo que fuera capaz de hacer― Lo voy a matar… lo voy a matar… ―murmuraba Ranma mientras recogía su chaqueta y el casco de su moto. Akane corrió y se puso delante de la puerta con los brazos extendidos.

―¡Ranma, por favor no vayas a buscarlo!

―¡¿Qué no vaya buscarlo!? ¡¿Por qué no me lo has contado, Akane?! ¡Dijimos que nada de secretos! ¡Y ayer sólo le di un mísero rodillazo! ¡Si lo llego a saber, hubiera sido su último día en este mundo! ―el joven Doctor estaba fuera de sí― ¡Apártate de la puerta!

―¡NOOOO! ―gritó desesperada― ¡Por eso no te he dicho nada! ¡¿Vas a darle el gusto de arruinar tu carrera!? ¡He hablado con la directiva del hospital y con recursos humanos, habrá una investigación!

―¡No es suficiente! ¡Ese cerdo no merece vivir! ―lanzó el casco hacia el sofá con rabia.

Akane se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó muy fuerte rodeando su cintura, no pudo retener más las lágrimas, la tensión que llevaba a sus espaldas la sobrepasó ―¡Solo necesito que estés a mi lado! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡No vayas! ¡Prométeme que no harás nada! ―sollozó la chica.

Ranma hizo lo propio y la rodeó con sus brazos, arrimándola más a su cuerpo ―Maldita sea Akane… no creo que pueda contenerme cuando lo vea… no te puedo hacer una promesa que no sé si voy a ser capaz de cumplir. Es que lo pienso y… ―apretó la mandíbula.

Akane asintió con el rostro pegado al pecho del azabache, sabía que en cuanto Ranma y Ryoga se encontraran habría una fuerte pelea ―No me creen…

―¿Quién no te cree?

―Ni recursos humanos ni la directiva… me miraron juzgándome… como si hubiera sido culpa mía o me lo estuviera inventando. A pesar incluso de que Hinako me apoyaba…

Ranma rechinó los dientes, ahora mismo hubiera ganado medalla de oro en las olimpiadas si existiera una categoría del autocontrol ―Te acompañaré mañana y hablaremos de nuevo con ellos.

―Shinnosuke va a testificar en mi favor… él lo ha escuchado todo.

Ranma la separó levemente de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos de nuevo con el ceño fruncido ―¡¿Shinnosuke lo vio y no hizo nada!? ¡¿La noche de la galería lo sabía y no me lo dijo?!

―¡No, no lo sabía! Se ha enterado esta mañana… cuando… cuando… he bajado a por el libro ―se mordió el labio.

Ranma se soltó de Akane y comenzó a andar dando círculos por la habitación revolviéndose el cabello ―¡¿Me estás diciendo con esto que hoy ha vuelto a hacerte lo mismo!? ¡¿Ha-ha vuelto a tocarte?!

―Él se ha enterado de la denuncia porque lo llamaron para que contara su versión de los hechos y… estaba enfadado… ¡Pero le dí un rodillazo en sus partes! ―el azabache la miró en ese instante pero continuó su caminata por la sala― Fue en ese momento en el que Shinnosuke entró… parece que no pero tenéis caracteres parecidos… también quería matarlo pero lo hice entrar en razón.

―¡Sigue sin ser suficiente! ¡Joder! ―se dejó caer en una silla y agachó la cabeza― Nunca estoy cuando me necesitas… no sirvo ni para cuidar de ti… ―murmuró.

Akane se aproximó hacia él y se arrodilló, buscando su mirada ―¿Y quién me salvó la vida ayer? Si no llega a ser por ti, ese coche me hubiera arrollado. Ya te lo dije, no puedes estar las 24h conmigo, soy adulta y resolveré esto, no se saldrá con la suya. Y si lo logra, entonces puedes matarle ―sonrió, aún tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Ranma le tomó el rostro entre las manos ―Tan pequeñita y tan guerrera…

―¿A quién llamas pequeñita? ―dijo con el ceño fruncido y sacando la lengua, Ranma hizo un amago de sonrisa― Dúchate y preparo la cena.

El azabache palideció ―Mejor dúchate tú primero y la cena la preparo yo…

―¿Estás insinuando que no cocino bien, Saotome?

―No lo insinúo… lo afirmo… ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas? Hemos dicho que seríamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

Akane se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios ―¿Prometes que cuando salga estarás aquí o tendré que cerrar la puerta con llave?

Ranma suspiró ―Prometo que no iré a matar al cerdo de Ryoga… _hoy_… ―terminó pensando para sí.

Akane entornó la mirada ―Me vale, no tardo ―le dio un beso en la nariz y se fue al baño sabiendo que Ranma no le quitaba ojo de encima, pero no era una mirada como las suyas de siempre, era una cargada de culpabilidad y preocupación.

.

.

.

El odioso despertador sonó puntualmente a las 6 de la mañana, Akane pasó toda la noche pendiente de Ranma, que tenía una pesadilla tras otra. Una vez más soñó con la chica que murió, en otra peleaba contra Ryoga… hasta que a las 5 de la mañana logró calmarse y por fin dormir plácidamente. Eso sí, rodeando a Akane con sus brazos y pegándola mucho a su cuerpo. La chica apagó el despertador como pudo, pues Ranma la abrazaba tan fuerte que no le dejaba margen de actuación. No quería despertarlo ya que él tenía el día libre. Así que haciendo uso de su ingenio e intercambiando su cuerpo por una almohada, consiguió liberarse de su preciada "cárcel", donde le encantaba cumplir condena, el único problema es que Ranma al dormir, había ocasiones en las que no medía su fuerza, y la abrazaba tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

Cerró la puerta con sigilo, puso una cafetera y se dirigió al baño mientras terminaba de hacerse el café. Se lavó la cara y se vistió, había dejado la ropa preparada el día anterior para molestar a Ranma lo menos posible. Abrió la puerta y se topó con una mole de músculos que la miraban escrutadores. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Por Dios, Ranma! ¡Me has asustado! —dijo sobándose la nariz, se había dado un ligero golpe con el duro torso de su chico— ¿Qué haces levantado? Hoy es tu día libre y es muy temprano. Duerme un poco más.

—Te dije que me despertaras, te llevo a trabajar —habló el somnoliento muchacho.

—Y yo te dije que no hacía falta, vuelve a la cama.

—¿Creías que una almohada iba a ocupar tu puesto? —sonrió.

Akane lo miró levantando una ceja —Indiana Jones consiguió coger la estatuilla dorada cambiándola por un saco de arena.

—Sí, y luego el templo se vino abajo activando trampas porque no-tó el cam-bio —Akane se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñuda—. Me da igual la cara que pongas, te llevo al hospital y te recojo a la salida.

—Está bien… —contestó rodando los ojos— ya está listo el café, no tardes o se enfriará.

Akane pasó al lado de Ranma, éste la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él capturando su boca con un hambriento beso. Cuando la chica empezó a responder, Ranma se detuvo y la miró fijamente —Buenos días —sonrió coquetamente y acto seguido entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Bu-buenos días… —la chica se quedó estática unos instantes, suspiró sonriendo y sintiendo calor en las mejillas. Se acercó a la barra de la cocina, necesitaba con urgencia ese café, aunque el beso mañanero de Ranma había conseguido activarla bastante. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la volvía verdaderamente loca?

.

.

.

Llegaron a la puerta del hospital, Akane descendió de la moto y le dio su casco a Ranma, se alborotó el cabello ligeramente.

—Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, voy a desayunar con los chicos y luego a entrenar, pero tendré el móvil cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes y disfruta de tu día —Akane se acercó para besarlo y entró a paso ligero al hospital sin que Ranma le quitara ojo.

—Muy bien… primero entrenamiento y luego —Ranma se puso un dedo en la barbilla—, si yo fuera un cerdo acosador, ¿dónde pasaría mi día libre? Ya te encontraré, Ryoga… —aceleró y fue en dirección a su dojo.

.

.

.

Akane fue directa al despacho de la señorita Hinako, tenía que decirle que Shinnosuke iba a testificar a su favor. Llamó dando dos golpecitos en la puerta.

―¡Adelante!

―Buenos días señorita Hinako, con permiso ―cerró la puerta y tomó asiento enfrente de su supervisora.

―Tendo, ¿quiere un donut de chocolate? ―Hinako tomó el plato de donuts y se lo ofreció a la chica.

―Eh… no gracias… sólo venía a decirle que Shinnosuke Ryugen va a hablar en mi defensa, ayer… el Doctor Hibiki volvió a… acorralarme… ―bajó la cabeza avergonzada, la señorita Hinako se limpió con una servilleta y se puso seria.

―¿De nuevo la tocó? ―Akane sólo asintió― comprendo… cuénteme lo que pasó y en qué implica esto al señor Ryugen.

Akane le contó lo ocurrido, la expresión de Hinako se iba ensombreciendo a medida que avanzaba la historia, la chica le dijo cómo Shinnosuke había oído todo y que la ayudaría en lo que fuese.

―¿Le dio un rodillazo en sus...partes? ―preguntó seria la supervisora de enfermería.

―Sí, señorita… ¡No me gusta sentirme débil! ¡Me asusté mucho pero no voy a permitir que él lo vea!

De pronto la señorita Hinako estalló a carcajada limpia y Akane la miró asombrada, parpadeando un par de veces sin comprender qué tenía de gracioso lo que acababa de decir.

―Y se quedó corta, señorita Tendo, a mí me ponen la mano encima y no salen vivos. ¡A los chicos malos hay que castigarlos!

La expresión de Hinako asustó a Akane que tragó en seco ―Entonces…

―Pediré una audiencia para hoy mismo, es mejor no dejar pasar demasiado tiempo. Hay que resolver esto ya.

―Gracias de verdad señorita, no sabe lo que le agradezco lo que hace por mí.

―No tiene que dármelas, vaya a su puesto de trabajo, voy a llamar al señor Ryugen para que me cuente lo que vio y cuando reciban un mensaje mío quiero verlos en la puerta del despacho de dirección.

―Allí estaré ―Akane se levantó de un salto con una esperanza renacida.

―¿Dónde se ha dejado a su guardaespaldas?

―¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Se refiere a Ranma?

―Sí, es raro no verla acompañada del Doctor Saotome.

―Hoy tiene el día libre ―respondió la peliazul.

―Ya me extrañaba… ¿le ha contado lo que ha pasado?

―Sí… está al corriente… ―la chica bajó la mirada.

―Sólo era para decirle al jefe de pediatría que se fuera buscando otro pediatra, porque me temo que el Doctor Hibiki va a estar de baja una temporada. Qué tenga un buen día y esté atenta a mi mensaje.

Akane palideció ante la respuesta de Hinako, parece que el carácter de su chico era conocido por todo el hospital. Así que sin querer cavar más en el tema salió del despacho de su supervisora.

A media mañana, como Hinako prometió, recibió un mensaje a su móvil pidiendo que en media hora se presentase donde habían acordado. Akane comentó a los compañeros que debía ausentarse un rato, que iba a tratar un asunto con la señorita Hinako.

Cuando llegó, Hinako y Shinnosuke la estaban esperando. Akane agradeció con la mirada a Shinno que estuviera allí, él le tomó la mano y la apretó ligeramente para darle confianza, la conocía de sobra para saber que estaba nerviosa de más.

A los cinco minutos, la puerta del despacho de dirección se abrió y una chica castaña con el pelo recogido en unos moños y una felpa rosa les invitó a pasar.

―Mariko, ¿puedes ir a buscarme un café? ―se dirigió el director Kuno a la chica. Akane se dio cuenta de la mirada de amor que ella le profesaba.

―¡Claro que sí director! Enseguida se lo traigo, solo con hielo, ¿cierto?

―¡Qué bien me conoces! ¡Ya no se encuentran secretarias tan entregadas! ―la chica sonrió y salió del despacho dando saltitos. Kuno clavó sus ojos en Akane, dándole un repaso de arriba a abajo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Shinnosuke― ¡Señorita Tendo! No sabe la alegría que me da volver a verla. La señorita Hinako me ha comentado que tiene un testigo. Por favor tomen asiento.

Los tres se sentaron dejando a Akane en medio, de nuevo estaba la mujer mayor que la miraba con cara de asco y el hombre que miraba al vacío, ambos de recursos humanos del hospital.

―Bien, comencemos ―dijo la mujer mayor con voz seria― ¿Es usted Shinnosuke Ryugen?

―Sí, señora.

―Queremos oír su versión de los hechos señor Ryugen, no omita detalle alguno ―la voz de la mujer sonó dura y fría.

―Soy enfermero en el área de psiquiatría infantil, como sabrán se encuentra al lado del área de pediatría. Ayer a primera hora, salí a por gasas al almacén cuando escuché unos gritos y un forcejeo. Oí muy enfadado al Doctor Hibiki, luego la señorita Tendo gritó que no la tocara y él se enfadó aún más. Dijo que nadie la creería, que era su palabra contra la suya, le gritó que ya que ya que iba a hablar con recursos humanos que añadiera una cosa más. Entonces escuché de nuevo un forcejeo y entré, estaba a oscuras, escuché al Doctor Hibiki gritar y a la señorita Tendo salir corriendo.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos el cual fue roto por el director Kuno: ―Señor Ryugen… usted y la señorita Tendo estuvieron juntos cuando eran jóvenes, ¿verdad?

Los tres fruncieron el ceño, ya sabían por dónde iba a seguir la charla ―¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que el Doctor Hibiki le está haciendo a la señorita Tendo! ―bramó el chico de mirada aguamarina.

―Oh, sí que tiene que ver… el Doctor Hibiki estuvo ayer aquí y me dijo que usted vendría a testificar a favor de la señorita Tendo, me contó lo de que salieron juntos en la facultad y que usted seguía enamorado de ella, así que hará lo que le pida.

Akane y Shinnosuke se pusieron en pie ―¡¿Qué está insinuando?! ¡¿Que me he inventado todo!? ―Akane estaba fuera de sí. Hinako se levantó también e intentó que se calmara.

―Solo creo que está poniendo en tela de juicio a un respetado pediatra de mi hospital porque él la rechazó por su lealtad al que es su novio, el Doctor… ―miró entre sus papeles― Saotome. Y que por miedo a que se lo contara, se ha inventado el acoso para quedar bien delante de él.

―Es-esto no puede ser real… ―Akane se dejó caer en la silla.

―¡Con estas acusaciones está poniendo en duda también mi palabra! ―gritó Shinnosuke.

―Señor Ryugen cálmese por favor ―intervino la mujer de recursos humanos―. Usted sólo ha dicho que oyó...pero cuando entró no vio nada porque todo estaba oscuro, y solo escuchó un grito del Doctor Hibiki y a la señorita Tendo salir corriendo.

―Sí pero…

―Dé gracias a que el doctor Hibiki no ha interpuesto una demanda por agresión hacia la señorita Tendo, ya que dijo que intentó hablar con ella tranquilamente y le propinó un rodillazo en… ―la mujer tosió― su… zona íntima. ¿Acaso lo niega señorita Tendo?

Akane volvió a ponerse de pie ―¡Me besó contra mi voluntad y me tocó los pechos! ¡Solo me defendí!

―Así que no lo niega… ―el director Kuno se pasó la lengua por los labios al oír a Akane mencionar sus pechos.

―¿Están diciendo que haga lo que haga mi enfermera no la van a creer? ¡Tiene un testigo! ¿Qué más necesitan? ¡Siempre culpan a la víctima! ―Hinako ya no pudo aguantar más al ver la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo con Akane.

―Por supuesto que no es así, ¿por quién nos toma? la tendremos en cuenta cuando presente pruebas fehacientes. El testimonio de un ex-amante no es válido, igual que si viniera el Doctor Saotome a declarar. Así que si no tienen nada más que aportar, cerramos el caso. Dé gracias a que no la suspendemos de empleo y sueldo un mes por injuriar al Doctor Hibiki. Buenos días ―terminó de decir la mujer mayor mientras tomaba sus gafas para limpiarlas.

―¡Esto es inaudito! ―Shinnosuke golpeó la mesa del director, éste automáticamente se echó hacia atrás― ¿¡Van a dejar que ande suelto sabiendo que puede estar haciendo lo mismo con otras chicas!?

En ese momento entró la secretaria del director Kuno con el café ―¡Justo a tiempo, Mariko! Esta gente ya se iba… yo que usted no me jugaría mi puesto de trabajo por una ex-amante ―terminó de decir Kuno.

Shinnosuke hizo amago de abalanzarse sobre él pero Akane lo detuvo, no quería que su problema lo salpicara ―Vámonos… gracias por nada ―dijo Akane dirigiéndose a Kuno y a las dos personas de recursos humanos. Caminaron hasta la salida. Hinako los miró con furia, iba a decir algo pero se mordió la lengua. Quizá lo único que conseguiría sería perjudicar más a Akane.

Al salir, una abatida Akane se sentó en las sillas que había fuera ―Sabía que pasaría esto… solo soy una simple enfermera que acaba de llegar…

―Akane, seguiremos luchando… ese malnacido no se saldrá con la suya ―prometió Shinnosuke, la chica lo miró con una sonrisa.

―No pienso involucrarte más en esto, no puedo consentir que por represalias hacia mí pierdas tu trabajo.

―Pss, se necesitan enfermeros en muchos sitios, ¿qué más da? y si no, sabes que gracias a mi abuelo soy un estupendo guardabosques. Las plantas y los animales me dan menos problemas que la gente.

Akane volvió a sonreír, pero su sonrisa era triste ―Señorita Tendo, no se dé por vencida, usted no se vé de esas chicas que renuncian fácilmente. Ánimo, encontraremos la manera.

―Gracias señorita Hinako, a los dos… ya es hora de volver al trabajo ―se levantó y tomó las escaleras para bajar hasta su planta.

.

.

.

Ranma, Taro y Ryu estaban tomando una cerveza al finalizar el entrenamiento en el bar donde Ranma y Akane se conocieron.

―Saotome, ¿vas a decirnos de una vez lo que está pasando por esa cabeza hueca que tienes? ―Taro pasó la mano por delante del rostro de Ranma, ya que miraba a través de la ventana sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo.

―Es cierto, en el entrenamiento se te veía ausente, aunque muy cabreado también, debo añadir… mi mandíbula lo sabe mejor que nadie ―añadió Ryu tocándose la cara― ¿problemas en el paraíso?

Ranma reaccionó a las voces de sus amigos ―Tengo que resolver un asunto con alguien… solo es eso ―respondió bebiendo a continuación un trago de su cerveza.

Taro y Ryu se miraron sin comprender e imitaron el gesto de Ranma, lo conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber que era lo máximo que iban a obtener del artista marcial. Así que continuaron con su conversación sobre chicas mientras Ranma volvía a perder su mirada en la calle.

De pronto, el joven Doctor se irguió en su sitio y murmuró: ―No puedo tener tanta suerte…

―¿Has dicho algo, Ranma? ―preguntó Taro.

―Vuelvo enseguida ―se levantó y salió corriendo del local. Taro y Ryu lo vieron cruzar la calle y doblar la esquina.

.

.

.

Ryoga caminaba escuchando música con los auriculares puestos cuando notó cómo alguien lo sujetó por los hombros y lo arrastró hacia una calle algo desierta. Al intentar girarse para zafarse del agarre, fue lanzado contra la pared, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza. El golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio un instante, pero no cayó al suelo. Miró a su oponente y solo vislumbró unos ojos azules centelleantes de ira, y a continuación, solo dolor en su mejilla debido a un terrible puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

―¡PONTE EN PIE, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ―bramó Ranma― ¡DEMUESTRA LO VALIENTE QUE ERES CUANDO TIENES A UN HOMBRE DELANTE! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A ELLA!

Ryoga se incorporó y sonrió ―Así que finalmente te lo ha contado… ―rio el chico del colmillo prominente― ¿Y la crees?

Ranma se abalanzó sobre Ryoga con una rapidez increíble y lo golpeó nuevamente, esta vez de un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Ryoga se dobló por la falta de oxígeno, tras unos minutos volvió a incorporarse.

―Ella buscaba de mí lo mismo que Shampoo… ¿qué les haces que huyen de ti? ―habló Ryoga mientras tomaba aire, Ranma lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Sabía que estaba provocándolo a propósito, Akane no era como Shampoo, nunca dudaría de la palabra de ella y Ryoga lo sabía, ¿a qué jugaba entonces?

―¡¿Por qué no eres capaz de vivir tu vida sin joder la mía!? ¡Lo de Shampoo hasta te lo tengo que agradecer! Pero Akane… ¡JAMÁS EN MI VIDA TE PERDONARÉ QUE LE HAYAS PUESTO TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS ENCIMA! ―Ranma volvió al ataque pero esta vez Ryoga estaba prevenido, es verdad que estaba desentrenado en las artes, pero hasta hace unos años era el mayor rival de Ranma en la duela. Los dos lanzaban ataques que eran detenidos por el otro, estaba claro que el azabache era mucho más rápido, pero la ira le cegaba y eso era una ventaja para Ryoga que mantenía la cabeza fría. Estuvo parando los ataques de Ranma hasta que logró visualizar una grieta, la cual aprovechó de inmediato para encajar un puñetazo en el costado, que hizo mermar las fuerzas del chico de la trenza durante unos segundos.

―Ranma, Ranma… todo lo quieres para ti… no puedo dejar de masturbarme todas las noches pensando en el culito de Akane, lo tiene taaan duro, y me la puso taaan dura… uff cuando rocé mi polla con él casi me corro ahí mismo ―Ranma resoplaba con fuerza, le ardían las entrañas imaginarse lo asustada que debió estar Akane, y encima lo ocultó fingiendo que no pasaba nada para protegerlo, no se la merecía… pero lo que sí estaba claro es que iba a demostrarle a ese cerdo degenerado que ella no estaba sola, que tenía quien la defendiera y protegiera. Ryoga continuó hablando: ―¿Y sus tetas? ―se mordió el labio— tienen el tamaño y el tacto perfec…

Un puñetazo de Ranma en la mandíbula lo hizo callar al instante, a Ryoga le dio el tiempo justo de coger una piedra y golpear a Ranma a la altura de la ceja cuando se aproximó para continuar la lucha. El azabache retrocedió un instante y se tocó la ceja, al mirarse los dedos comprobó que tenía sangre, y acto seguido notó cómo le caía esa misma sangre por su mejilla. Estaba claro que le había hecho una brecha. Pero esto no amedrentó a Ranma, si no que lo enfureció aún más, lanzándose contra su adversario con toda su fuerza y propinándole un patada que lo hizo estrellarse de nuevo contra la pared. Ryoga se protegió como pudo del nuevo ataque de Ranma pero estaba claro que aunque el azabache estaba fuera de sí, seguía demostrando que era el campeón nacional.

—¡CABRÓN! ¡NO ERES NADA! ¡NO PUEDES LLAMARTE HOMBRE! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡TE MATARÉ! —Ranma había perdido el control del todo, tenía las manos ensangrentadas pero no era su sangre, era la de Ryoga que se mantenía a duras penas en pie.

Los hombres que se agolparon alrededor de la pelea rugían pidiendo más sangre. Las mujeres buscaban a algún policía que pudiera detener al violento joven que no parecía dispuesto a parar hasta matar a su rival.

.

.

.

Taro y Ryu observaron de repente un tumulto de gente que se dirigía hacia donde Ranma se había perdido. Se temieron lo peor.

—Tsubasa, guárdanos las cosas por favor —y salieron corriendo siguiendo la misma dirección que la gente.

Oyeron golpes y gritos que reconocieron al instante, apartaron a la gente y se encontraron lo que temían. A Ranma golpeando sin piedad a Ryoga. Se abalanzaron sobre Ranma y le sujetaron los brazos, separándolo del chico del colmillo que apenas se movía del suelo.

—¡Ya basta Ranma! ¡Lo vas a matar! —gritaba Ryu.

—¡NO SE MERECE OTRA COSA! ¡SOLTADME DE UNA PUTA VEZ O SERÉIS LOS SIGUIENTES! ¡HA INTENTADO ABUSAR DE AKANE! —a duras penas consiguieron alejar a Ranma de allí. Eran dos y les estaba costando horrores. A lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia y de la policía.

—¿¡Quieres que te encierren!? ¡¿Quién va a proteger a Akane entonces, eh!? ¡Estando en la cárcel le dejas vía libre a ese cerdo para intentar acercarse a ella! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres!? ¡Tienes un coeficiente intelectual que para mí lo quisiera! ¡Haz el favor de usarlo! —Ranma dejó de moverse al escuchar las palabras de Taro, aunque ninguno de los dos se fiaba de relajar el agarre.

—Vale… soltadme… tienes razón. No iré de nuevo a por él. Confiad en mí.

Los amigos se miraron y decidieron que lo soltarían cuando llegaran al bar.

Una vez allí, Ranma abrió su cartera y dejó dinero encima de la barra. Miró su reloj y se marchó sin mediar palabra.

.

.

.

Akane terminó su jornada laboral y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Se aseguró con miedo de que no hubiera nadie, no quería repetir de nuevo la escena de Ryoga. Mientras se cambiaba miraba a todas partes, estuvo alerta en todo momento. Miró su móvil, tenía un mensaje de Ranma diciendo que la estaba esperando en la puerta principal del hospital. Sólo con eso, la chica se relajó.

Salió del hospital y vio a Ranma subido en la moto con el motor en marcha, se acercó hasta él. Le resultaba raro que siguiera con el casco puesto y la visera bajada.

―¿No me vas a dar un beso? ―dijo la chica mientras le levantaba la visera. Abrió la boca cuando vio que emanaba sangre de la ceja de Ranma y que además tenía un ojo morado.

El chico la miró intensamente pero no dijo nada, no hacía falta ―Vamos a tu casa, te curaré esa herida ―dijo la chica con una voz aterciopelada. Volvió a bajarle la visera, se colocó su casco y se subió a la moto. En menos de diez minutos se encontraban en el apartamento de Ranma.

Ranma se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta nada más entrar a su apartamento, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra durante el trayecto. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño tocándose en el costado, donde Ryoga le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo. Se lavó la cara con agua y jabón, haciendo hincapié en la ceja. Akane llegó con el botiquín que tenía Ranma guardado en la cocina. Ambos se miraron unos instantes. Akane lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en el inodoro. Le examinó la herida y tomó gasas y agua oxigenada para parar la hemorragia. Mantuvo la gasa un rato, haciendo presión en la herida.

―Van a hacer falta un par de puntos ―murmuró la chica mientras le limpiaba la ceja.

―Akane…

―Me alegro de que estés bien… ―interrumpió la joven enfermera― no podría soportar que te pasara algo malo… ―una aislada lágrima cayó por el rostro de Akane.

Ranma la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a él, la joven comenzó a llorar desesperadamente abrazando el cuello del azabache ―Lo último que quiero es que llores por mi culpa, lo siento…

Akane negó con la cabeza, se acercó y le besó muy dulce, luego se limpió las lágrimas y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Ranma se incorporó y se miró en el espejo ―¿Vas a asistirme en la cirugía, enfermera Tendo?

Akane lo miró sorprendida ―¿Vas a darte los puntos tú mismo?

―No me fío de nadie más, esta cara no puede ser estropeada con una cicatriz deforme ―miró a Akane con su sonrisa seductora, ésta inmediatamente rodó los ojos. Ranma rio al ver su expresión―. Pásame la aguja y el hilo, anda.

Akane obedeció sin rechistar, Ranma empezó a suturarse sin haberse puesto anestesia local previamente y no movió un músculo de su expresión facial, no le tembló el pulso. Lo hizo todo con una calma y un temple que dejaron a la chica boquiabierta. Él había puesto en peligro su carrera por defender su honor. Encontraría la manera de que la directiva y recursos humanos echasen a Ryoga del hospital.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos! No diréis que he tardado mucho en actualizar, verdad? que no me entere yo. bueno, qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero vuestros reviews dándome vuestro punto de vista. Pues, exactamente no puedo asegurar cuántos capítulos quedan pero lo que sí os puedo decir es que nos aproximamos al final en breve. Hagan sus apuestas!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me gusta saber que esperáis con ganas las actualizaciones.

A mi b-reader **Sailordancer7 **que la quiero una "jartá" baby… en el próximo capítulo te necesito más que nunca.

A mis** locas por el Dios griego**, que esta semana estamos festejando Halloween en nuestra página de Facebook. Estamos subiendo historias de nuestra autoría, esperamos que os gusten.

Gracias especiales a **LumLumLove** por el regalito de P-chan! Me encantó! Te lo dije en persona, en Facebook y ahora por aquí, me lo pasé genial en Madrid! Tenemos que repetir en otra ocasión :)

Y ahora contestando a vuestros reviews **graceurglsq **lo vuelvo a decir, siento haberte desvelado jajaja es que nos llevamos muchas horas de diferencia. Parece que Kuno no va a favorecer mucho a Akane, veremos a ver si esto puede tener solución. Gosunkugi siempre ha sido bastante extraño, esa parte de su personalidad no quería cambiarla mucho. Bueno… no he matado al cerdo pero al menos Ranma le ha dado su buena paliza, no crees? **Juany Rdz **no he podía hacerte el cerdo a la parrilla pero te aseguro que magullado ha salido jajaja. Sé que el personaje de Akari no es celoso pero aquí sí, como dices, saber que eres plato de segundo no debe ser agradable. No se Lum pero a mí me cayó genial! Espero que nos podamos volver a ver **Yamila Rojas **muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que te guste la historia :) respecto a por qué Ryu y no Taro… porque soy más celosa de Taro, no me gusta que se vaya con cualquiera jajaja naaahhh es que le salió otro plan mejor y como dices también, es más cerrado. Ya has visto en este capítulo que cuando Ranma se ha enterado no le ha dado un simple rodillazo, y es comprensible, se ha sobrepasado con su chica. Lo de Akari ha sido de rebote, necesitaba una mujer para Shinnosuke y en uno de los capítulos él dice que no le gusta cómo Ryoga mira a su mujer, y qué mujer hay en la vida de Ryoga aparte de Akane? por eso la escogí a ella y lo de los celos, si sabes que eres plato de segundo supongo que no es agradable. Volví con las pilas megacargadas. Necesitaba este viaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado igual con este capítulo **SusyChantilly **no me digas que no le estoy dando a Shinno un buen personaje? y respecto a lo de perdonar tan rápido, te doy mi cero humilde opinión jajaja como estamos acostumbradas las locas: Akane es más madura, Ranma acaba de salvarla de ser atropellada, tiene que lidiar con un caso de acoso en el trabajo que ocupa toda su mente, no hace tanto fue atacada a punta de cuchillo. Ella le ha dicho que no debe meterse en sus asuntos, pero hablando… que es como pienso se deben solucionar las cosas siendo adultos. Él lo ha entendido y seguro que no vuelve a hacer algo así. Al menos es la visión que yo tengo ;) Yo también te dará la lata para que actualices Pride! **AzusaCT **por qué lo has eliminado? yo quería leerlo! ainssss pues ya ves mi niña que tuve la semana bastante complicada, le dije al Dr Saotome que se pasara a tratarte el mini infarto, espero que diera con tu dirección :P besos! **Mayra Saotome **Siiii es que no podía dejarlos mucho separados, ellos se necesitan mutuamente, Gosunkugi con su eterna obsesión por Akane y Ukyo creo que siempre ha sabido que Ranma no la quiere, pero ahora más aún. Te devuelvo el abrazo, cuídate tú también **Manuel Rivera **la verdad el shipp de Shinno y Akari solo lo puse porque en uno de los capítulos Shinno dice que no le gusta como Ryoga mira a su mujer jeje pero la verdad es que no hacen mala pareja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo **1Andrea11 **desgraciadamente así es en la vida real, no solo tienes que sufrir el acoso, si no que encima ponen en tela de juicio si la mujer ha sido la responsable provocando, en fin… Gosunkugi es que siempre ha sido un personaje que ha dado mal rollo en general jajaja no iba a ser la excepción en la historia. Lo de Akari, como le he escrito en el review anterior, solo la escogí de pareja para Shinnosuke porque en uno de los capítulos dijo que no le gustaba la manera en la que Ryoga miraba a su mujer, y qué otra mujer hay en la vida de Ryoga aparte de Akane? Sé que el personaje en el manga es muy dulce, pero aquí lo enfoco más en la vida real, y saber que eres la segundona de tu esposo, como que no sé quién puede llevar eso bien. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y sí que Lum y yo lo pasamos genial! Gracias! **Adis Adame **si pensaste que la iba a secuestrar entonces lo hice bien jejeje a partir de ahora viene lo álgido de la historia **Gabriel Fonseca **Los dos juntos en cirugía va a tener a Ranma algo más calmado, al menos la tiene cerca para protegerla. Me encanta que elaboreis teorías sobre quién o quiénes son los atacantes, a lo sumo en dos o tres capítulos se sabrá todo. Lo pasé genial en el viaje, gracias! **Mina Ain0 **no he querido cambiar mucho la esencia de Gosunkugi, en el manga está obsesionado con ella y aquí no iba a ser la excepción. Si la obsesión es buena o mala, pronto la averiguarás ;) tranquila que no pienso abandonar el fic, si creo que le pueden quedar unos tres capítulos como mucho… si no dos. Mi mishi está recuperándose genial, gracias! le di recuerdos de todos a Lum, es una gran persona, muy guapa y muy simpática :) **Jhon07 **espero que no hayas sufrido mucho y que hayan merecido la pena estos capítulos, la verdad que el viaje me sentó de perlas. Gracias! **Lu chan87 **es que Kuno baby tenía que aparecer por algún sitio y como no, prendado de Akane al instante. Dr tinieblo como el de la peque jajajaja **nancyricoleon **exacto, y parece que vale más la palabra de Ryoga… veremos a ver en qué acaba esto. Al menos Ranma le dio su merecido **Lucitachan **es lo que tiene cuando la atracción entre Ranma y Akane es tan fuerte, que le va a costar separar lo personal de lo profesional. La verdad que lo pasamos genial y sabes que te tomo la palabra respecto al fondant de Ranma! solo de imaginarlo ya se me hace la boca agua… podré comerme a Ranma literalmente jajajaja Mi gatito se está recuperando muy bien :) estoy muy contenta, es que se les quiere tanto, son uno más de la familia. Besos y la próxima que suba a Madrid te aviso **paulayjoaqui **cada vez nos estamos acercando al meollo en cuestión de la historia, pronto averiguareis todo. Espero que este capítulo te haya dado nuevas ideas y en cuanto a lo de Kuno, por desgracia la víctima en muchos casos es la que sale juzgada **Caro Larrosah **Gosunkugi siempre ha estado obsesionado con Akane, pronto sabréis si esa obsesión es mala o buena ;)** Felicius **esta vez no quería hacer sufrir al pobre Mouse por Shampoo jeje pero sí que tengo un fic en el que están juntos, es el one-shot del reto stripper. Ahí son pareja, de vez en cuando soy buena con ellos ;) cámaras seguro que hay pero… y si el coche tenía la matrícula tapada porque sabía a lo que iba? mmmmm Akari la verdad me da penilla, su personaje en el manga es muy dulce pero en esta historia intento adaptarla a lo que yo sentiría sabiendo que soy plato de segundo, puff debe de ser horrible. Ya mismo te liberaré de tus dudas jijiji **Hikari **siii estuve de visita a ver a mi hermano así que no podía actualizar el viernes, de todas formas terminé justo ayer de escribir el capítulo, se me han complicado las cosas pero no he tardado mucho :) Lum ya tiene prácticamente terminado Honor así que espera actualización en breve **Bianka sherley **hola de nuevo a mi historia! Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto como la anterior, espero no decepcionarte **Nidia **hola mi niña hermosa! ya era hora de cambiar a Akane de área, bastante había aguantado pero lo que hizo Ryoga fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mi gatito esté mejorando por momentos, muchas gracias por preocuparte. Besos! **LumLumLove **hola guapa! efectivamente ya empieza el clímax de la historia como bien has dicho y está genial que no te fíes de nadie, yo tampoco lo haría… (carita sospechando). Me encantó el secuestro para no actualizar, te di la oportunidad para sonsacarme información pero preferiste quedarte con la intriga. Así me gusta! Muchos besos y espero que tu marido cumpliera con un mega masaje por cargar con tanto cómic jajaja PD: ya quiero leer Honor! **Vernica **muchas gracias! mi documentación viene principalmente de mi b-reader, ella es cirujana y me está ayudando mucho. Yo trabajo en farmacia hospitalaria pero no tengo ni idea de lo que ocurre en un quirófano, así que su ayuda es primordial. Espero que tu estancia por el hospital dure poco, excepto si es por trabajo… entonces que dure mucho :) con Lum genial, me lo pasé estupendamente y espero repetir en otra ocasión **LindaAkane **Lindita mía, de verdad que adoro cada uno de tus reviews, es que solo por la intensidad con la que vives lo que lees, merece la pena escribir. Muchas gracias por todo, eres una gran mujer y espero no darte muchos quebraderos de cabeza con la historia :P te quiero mi niña **Sailordancer7 **babyyyy la verdad es que todo el mundo puede ser sospechoso, ya sabes que nos queda menos para desenmarañar todo muahahaha mesa redonda a tope! **hinatacris **la pobre no sabe cómo se las apaña que tira una piedra y le salen mil pretendientes jajaja

Pues espero no haberme dejado ningún review sin contestar y como siempre, mil perdones si ha sido así. No sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente, aún ni lo he empezado a escribir, pero prometo no demorar mucho. Nos leemos!

No dejéis de leer las actualizaciones de PRIDE de SusyChantilly y PODEROSA de Hana Note.

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***A corazón abierto***

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

La mañana llegó antes de lo que la pareja más famosa del Jikei Tokio hospital hubiera deseado. Se quedaron hasta tarde viendo películas de terror. Ranma no entendía por qué Akane casi siempre elegía ese género, ya que luego le costaba conciliar el sueño. A él no le disgustaba en absoluto, porque conseguía que su diosa peliazul se abrazara muy fuerte a él.

Akane apagó el despertador y zarandeó levemente a Ranma para que despertara, a esas alturas ya sabía que tenía un sueño muy profundo. Lo que no lograba entender era cómo llegaba en hora a su trabajo cuando estaba solo, ya se lo preguntaría.

Una vez más, la chica no podía levantarse porque cierto azabache la sujetaba muy fuerte.

—Ranma… despierta ya, dormilón —susurró la joven.

—Cinco minutos más… —balbuceó arrimándola más a él.

—Ya te he dejado cinco minutos más y tenemos una cirugía a primera hora, así que arriba.

Ranma se giró hasta quedar encima de Akane —Vale, ya estoy arriba. ¿Y ahora qué? —el chico comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—¿Q-qué…? No-no me refiero a encima de mí… —tartamudeó la peliazul mientras inconscientemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle a Ranma un mejor acceso.

—Pues tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario…

—Mi cuerpo ya te dijo suficiente anoche… ahora… toca ir a trabajar… —decía entre gemidos por las constantes caricias que Ranma le profesaba.

—Anoche no podías dormir porque te asustaste con las películas, solo intenté que pensaras en otra cosa… y creo que lo conseguí… —continuó su camino de besos hasta llegar al pecho de la chica donde comenzó a lamer y a succionar el pezón.

—Pa-para por favor… —suplicaba, si lo dejaba continuar cinco segundos más estaría perdida.

Ranma la miró y sonrió —Ok, ok… me portaré bien. Preparo café mientras te duchas. Me llegué ayer a casa de mis padres antes de ir al Dojo y mi madre me tenía preparadas mis galletas favoritas. Sacaré unas cuantas y así las pruebas.

—¡Me encantaría! Quizá pueda darme la receta e intento prepararlas yo —a la chica se le iluminó la cara pero una gota de sudor comenzó a resbalar por el rostro de Ranma.

—Eh… claro… luego la llamas o mejor, otro día vamos y las preparas con ella al lado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Porque no te fías de mí... —Akane se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro que me fío, cariño… no sé cómo se te ocurren esas cosas. Bu-bueno… café… ducha… cirugía… ya sabes…

Ranma salió del dormitorio como una exhalación y Akane rio, le encantaba ponerlo en apuros.

.

.

.

Al entrar al hospital, todo el mundo se giró en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro. Los miraban y cuchicheaban: —Dicen que ayer a mediodía trajeron al Doctor Hibiki en ambulancia. Según me han contado, él dice que le atracaron en la calle….

—Mira, el Doctor Saotome también está herido… seguro que se pelearon.

—He oído que es por la enfermera Tendo… un triángulo amoroso o algo así…

Solo la mirada que Ranma les lanzó, fue suficiente para que el corrillo de chismosos se dispersara.

—No les hagas ni caso, a la gente le gusta meterse donde no la llaman —dijo Ranma mirando al frente.

—¿Por qué crees que Ryoga ha dicho que lo atracaron?

—Es muy orgulloso, jamás admitiría que ha sido derrotado, y menos por mí. Los dos somos médicos pero tenemos el espíritu de un artista marcial. Sabe que está en baja forma y no fue un rival digno. Eso seguro que le duele más que los golpes físicos.

Akane no respondió, ¿quién entendía a los hombres? Suspiró al saber que no iba a denunciar a Ranma y con eso se daba por satisfecha. Iban camino del ascensor cuando una alterada Ukyo les cortó el paso.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loco, Ranma!? ¡Esa mujer está haciendo que pierdas la cabeza!

—No sé de qué me hablas Ukyo, y te agradecería que solo te dirigieras a mí o Akane estrictamente en caso de ser necesario por el trabajo. No sé a quién te habrás tirado para que no te cambien de área, lo dejo pasar porque, al fin y al cabo, eres profesional en tu trabajo, pero ya tenemos suficiente con verte la cara todos los días como para tener que soportar tus histerismos —respondió Ranma muy tranquilo.

—¿¡Histerismos!? ¡Ryoga ha pasado la noche en observación por tu culpa!

—Hasta donde tengo entendido lo atracaron en la calle, y sería un hipócrita si digo que no me alegro de que esté así. No sé qué tiene que ver conmigo. Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos una cirugía en veinte minutos.

—¡Él puede decir lo que quiera! ¡Yo sé que fuiste tú! —la gente comenzó a murmurar de nuevo atraída por los gritos de Ukyo.

—Por favor tranquilízate, si quieres te prescribo un ansiolítico ahora mismo, mira si soy generoso, y ahora déjanos en paz que no puedo perder más tiempo. El tuyo no sé pero el mío vale oro —Akane prefirió no decir nada, ambos subieron al ascensor sin mirar a la castaña.

—Maldita zorra… —rechinó Ukyo entre dientes— ¿Qué tienes para que todos caigan rendidos a tus pies…? Algún día se derrumbará ese paraíso en el que crees vivir…

.

.

.

A media mañana, Ranma tuvo una reunión con el jefe de residentes para hablar de cómo iban las nuevas incorporaciones. Akane estaba haciendo las curas cuando Mariko, la secretaria del director Kuno, la abordó.

―Señorita Tendo, perdone que la interrumpa en su trabajo. El director Kuno me mandó llamarla a su despacho.

Akane la miró con suspicacia ―La señorita Hinako no me ha dicho que haya otra reunión con recursos humanos, de momento.

―Solo transmito lo que el director me ha pedido.

―Ahora estoy haciendo las curas, no puedo ir ―Akane continuó con su labor dando por finalizada la conversación.

―I-N-S-I-S-T-O, ¡insisto! el director me ha dicho que no vuelva sin usted ―Akane la miró con los ojos como platos, o había sido animadora o había ido a muchos concursos de deletrear palabras.

―Déjeme que avise a la señorita Hina…

―El director Kuno me ha dicho que ya la había avisado él ―la peliazul entornó la mirada, no podía molestar a Ranma para que la acompañara, así que suspiró.

―Está bien, termino con esta paciente y voy con usted ―se resignó Akane.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho de dirección y Mariko llamó dando dos toques, acto seguido la abrió sin esperar permiso ―Director Kuno, le traigo a la enfermera Akane Tendo, como usted me pidió.

―Perfecto Mariko, hágala pasar ¿y puedes ir a por unas gyozas de esas que me gustan del restaurante de la esquina del hospital? Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

―Lo que usted ordene, director ―respondió la secretaria con brillo en los ojos.

En cuanto Mariko cerró la puerta, Kuno se levantó y rodeó la mesa de su despacho hasta apoyarse en ella ―Puede acercarse más, no muerdo señorita Tendo.

―¿Dónde está la señorita Hinako? su secretaria me dijo que la había llamado ―dijo Akane sin moverse del sitio.

―Subirá en breve, ahora mismo estaba resolviendo unos papeles. Acérquese por favor.

Akane se lo pensó pero dio un par de pasos al frente, Kuno la miró de arriba a abajo, lo que hizo que Akane se cruzara de brazos incómoda ―¿Para qué quería verme, director?

―Ayer el Doctor Hibiki ingresó en urgencias en un estado lamentable, ¿sabe usted algo de eso? ―Akane se tensó al oír mencionar a Ryoga, ¿sabría que había sido Ranma? no podía ser, el mismo Hibiki confesó que le habían atracado.

―No sé nada ni me interesa saber nada en lo que respecta al Doctor Hibiki, no entiendo por qué me hace llamar para esto.

―Conozco el carácter del Doctor Saotome y me entero de todo lo que pasa en este hospital… él también presenta golpes en el rostro, qué casualidad...

―El Doctor Saotome, como usted sabrá, es artista marcial y ayer estuvo entrenando. No tendría ni que justificarlo pero me temo que está intentando acusarlo de algo que no ha hecho ―respondió enfurecida.

―No era esa mi intención, señorita Tendo. Aunque también llega a mis oídos que es muy celoso de usted, aunque no puedo culparle… si fuera mía tampoco me gustaría que nadie se le arrimara… ―se levantó y se acercó a Akane.

―Dígame para qué me ha hecho llamar, deje ya de dar rodeos o me marcharé ahora mismo, tengo pacientes que me requieren ―el corazón de Akane latía desbocado debido a lo nerviosa que estaba, pero respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse, estaba harta de que la creyeran débil.

―Creo que lo sabe de sobra… Akane. Es muy lista… voy a proponerle un trato que beneficiará a ambos ―la chica entornó los ojos, claro que sabía por qué estaba sola en el despacho, pero no abrió la boca, así que el director Kuno continuó hablando―. Digamos que la creo, que el Doctor Hibiki sí que se sobrepasó con usted, tiene que ser muy difícil trabajar a su lado día tras día y no caer en la tentación…

Akane tragó en seco ―¿Qué quiere de mí, director Kuno? Es obvio que la señorita Hinako no está avisada de este encuentro.

Kuno se colocó detrás de ella y le habló cerca de su oído, algo que hizo tensar a la peliazul ―Una noche… solo le pido una noche conmigo Akane… y aunque Ryoga sea amigo mío, le prometo que haré lo pertinente para que sea expulsado del hospital. Seguro que merece la pena, si ha conseguido que el Doctor Saotome coma de su mano es porque, aparte de su evidente belleza, debe de ser una fiera en la cama… solo quiero comprobar qué esconde Akane Tendo bajo ese uniforme… —el director metió la mano por debajo del uniforme de la peliazul, acariciando levemente su muslo y emitiendo un sonoro suspiro.

Akane se apartó de él y lo miró con asco ―¡Es usted repugnante… igual que el Doctor Hibiki, jamás dejaré que me ponga la mano encima!

Kuno sonrió ―Yo tengo algo que el Doctor Hibiki no tiene… poder ―Akane lo miró perpleja―. Se lo pido por las buenas, una sola noche conmigo, nadie tiene por qué enterarse, ni siquiera el Doctor Saotome. Después de eso haré lo que me pida, me duele perder a un gran pediatra como lo es Ryoga, pero seguro que hay grandes profesionales que podrán sustituirlo sin problema.

―¿Y si me niego?

―Me temo que el Doctor Saotome no podrá terminar su residencia aquí, y me aseguraré de que no la termine en ningún otro hospital ―vio cómo la chica respiraba agitadamente sin apartar la mirada. La tenía entre la espada y la pared, sabía que haría lo que fuera para proteger a Ranma.

―No hay trato, director.

Kuno la miró entre sorprendido y furioso, perdiendo las formalidades ―Creo que no me has entendido, Akane. No tienes otra opción. O eres mía o hago de tu vida y la de tu querido novio un infierno.

De repente Akane sacó su móvil del bolsillo del uniforme y conectó el altavoz ―¿Ha escuchado todo bien, señorita Hinako?

―Escuchado y grabado, señorita Tendo ―la señorita Hinako se oyó al otro lado del teléfono.

―¿Qué-qué es todo esto? ―balbuceó el director.

―Director Kuno, al habla Hinako Ninomiya. He grabado toda la conversación que ha mantenido con la señorita Tendo, y no solo la tendré yo. También tengo poder y conozco a mucha gente que podría hundirlo.

―¿¡Qué me quiere decir!? ¡Hable claro!

―Queremos que tome medidas contra el Doctor Hibiki, usted sabe que mi enfermera dice la verdad, además tiene un testigo. Si todo marcha como debe ser, me olvidaré de esta grabación. Usted decide director.

Kuno rechinó los dientes y meditó un instante ―¡De acuerdo! ¡Me llevará unos días gestionar todo pero haré lo que me piden! ¡No les aseguro el despido del Doctor Hibiki pero sí habrá un sanción!

―Muchas gracias por su colaboración director. Señorita Tendo, regrese a su planta. Ya le han hecho perder suficiente el tiempo.

―Sí, señorita Hinako ―Akane colgó la llamada y volvió a guardarse su teléfono, aunque le temblaban las piernas caminó con paso firme hacia la salida, con la cabeza alta.

Al pasar por al lado del director éste la sujetó del brazo —¿Te crees muy lista, no? Has ganado hoy pero yo que tú me mantendría alerta.

Akane retiró el brazo con brío y lo miró desafiante —Le he dicho que no me toque, y las amenazas no van conmigo.

Al cerrar la puerta, oyó un gruñido y un estruendo, parecía que Kuno había tirado parte del mobiliario. Akane suspiró la verse por fin fuera del despacho y se fue con una gran sonrisa de nuevo a cardiología.

Por el camino recordó cómo Hinako acertó que seguramente, el director la llamaría a ella sola a su despacho; en cuanto eso ocurriera debería llamarla inmediatamente. Si estaba en lo cierto, lo tendrían atado de pies y manos, y no se equivocó.

.

.

.

Ranma terminó su reunión con el jefe de residentes y buscó a Akane por la planta, no la halló, llamó a su número y le salía comunicando. Pensó que habría salido para hablar con alguna de sus hermanas, así que entró a su despacho a revisar el tratamiento de algunos pacientes.

Necesitaba un antibiótico para un nuevo ingreso, así que tomó una hoja de petición a farmacia y salió con ella ―Azusa, envía esto a farmacia. En cuanto lo manden ponle la primera dosis al paciente de la 524, el señor Hotaru Minami, ¿entendido?

―Sí, Doctor Saotome ―contestó la enfermera patinadora, como la llamaban en la planta.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el teléfono de su despacho sonó ―Al habla el Doctor Saotome ―tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído por las estruendosas carcajadas provenientes del otro lado de la línea.

―¡Ranma! ¡Nos has hecho el día! ―Ranma volvió a colocarse el auricular cerca de su oído, aunque reconoció al instante la escandalosa risa de su amigo del instituto, Hiroshi, uno de los farmacéuticos del hospital.

―¡Hiroshi, no me calientes! ¿De qué narices te ríes?

―No creo que la vaca de tu vecina coja por el tubo neumático Ranma… y menos dos como has pedido ―de nuevo risas, y no solo la de Hiroshi.

―¿¡Qué vaca de mi vecina!? ¡Hiroshi, déjate de tonterías que ya no estamos en el instituto!

―¡Pues debería regalarte un cuadernillo para que mejores tu letra! Para el 524, ¿van a coger las dos en la habitación? Si las ordeñas te pasamos unas botellas, también queremos leche fresca ―vuelta a las risas.

―¿El 524? ―Ranma cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir cómo le palpitaba la vena de la frente― ¡Vancomicina de 1 gramo! ¡Mi paciente la necesita para hoy! ―de nuevo las risas.

―Ya te la envié, no te pongas así Saotome ―dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas saltadas―. Los farmacéuticos tenemos una asignatura en la carrera que se titula: La letra de los médicos y sus jeroglíficos, nos entrenan para descifrar lo que escribís. Gracias por alegrarnos el día, te has ganado que luego suba y te invite a un café.

―Mejor no asomes tu nariz hoy por aquí o tendrás que visitar el área de cirugía plástica ―dijo Ranma sonriendo. Su amigo no había cambiado nada desde el instituto. Aunque estudiaron carreras distintas, nunca perdieron el contacto.

―Igual me haces un favor, me han dicho que la residente de intercambio está…

―Adiós Hiroshi ―Ranma no le dejó terminar, colgó el teléfono y recordó las bromas que se hacían en el instituto, junto con Ryoga… frunció el ceño al recordar al pediatra y volvió a pensar en Akane. Cuando se disponía a marcar su número de nuevo llamaron al despacho, abrieron la puerta tímidamente y asomó una preciosa cabecita con una sonrisa que lo derrumbaba―. Me tenías preocupado, ¿dónde estabas?

Akane cerró la puerta y se acercó a Ranma, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó con pasión. El azabache se quedó impresionado por la reacción de su chica, pero pronto correspondió el beso y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas de forma ascendente hasta llegar a los muslos. La chica sintió cómo la virilidad de Ranma respondía a sus caricias, así que dejó de besarlo gradualmente.

Ranma la miró con una sonrisa ―¿A qué debo esta agradable visita?

―Estoy contenta y me apetecía besarte, ¿he hecho mal?

―Claro que no, haces todo demasiado bien… ―dijo apretándole el trasero― solo que me ha sorprendido, sé que aquí guardas las distancias. ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu alegría? Porque ser mi novia es motivo más que suficiente, ¿es eso? ―sonrió pícaro.

―Tú y tu egocentrismo… pues resulta que la demanda contra Ryoga va a salir favorable a mí.

―¿En serio? ―Ranma la abrazó― y decías que no te creían.

―Bueno… la señorita Hinako ha sido de gran ayuda ―esta vez no iba a hablar, si le contaba lo que le había insinuado el director, ya sí que tendría motivos para expulsar a Ranma, porque obvio que su impetuoso chico no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

―Sabes que hoy me quedo hasta las 20h pero luego te invito a cenar donde tú elijas para celebrarlo, ¿te apetece?

―Me apetece ―sonrió la chica, Ranma la miró embobado, ¿se acostumbraría alguna vez a la sonrisa de Akane?

―Perfecto, te recojo en tu apartamento. Y ahora señorita traviesa, muy a mi pesar de dejarla con ganas de mi persona, debo seguir trabajando ―la besó y Akane se bajó del regazo de su chico.

―Me pondré el vestido negro que tanto te gusta.

Ranma resopló solo con imaginarse a Akane con ese vestido ―Sal de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde ―la chica volvió a sonreír y salió del despacho. Esa noche Ranma iba a pedirle que vivieran juntos oficialmente, total… ya lo hacían y estaban manteniendo dos apartamentos tontamente. Si se paraba a meditarlo, su vida había pegado un giro de 360 grados en muy poco tiempo.

.

.

.

Ranma salía de una cirugía a la que había asistido un residente de primer año.

—A ver Doctor Azuma, abra bien sus orejas y apunte, este es el diagnóstico para un post-operatorio de reparación y recambio de válvula mitral:

*Ayuno

*Solución fisiológica 900cc cada 8h

*Verapamilo 10mg en inyección lenta, no menos de 3 minutos.

*Heparina 10 UI cada 12h

*Ceftriaxona 1g IV cada 12h

*Recuento de líquidos

*Volúmen Sistólico cada 4h

*Vigilar función renal

¿Lo ha copiado todo?

—Sí, Doctor Saotome —contestó asustado el residente.

—Déjeme ver —Ranma tomó las notas de Azuma y las examinó—. Correcto, ponga los datos del paciente, Nobu Oshiri y al final quién es su médico tratante, que soy yo, y cuando lo tenga todo redactado me lo entrega para firmarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, enseguida se lo llevo.

—¿A qué espera pues? Hoy tenemos mucho jaleo —el joven médico corrió hasta la sala el despacho de los residentes para elaborar el informe ordenado por su superior. Ranma negó con la cabeza y continuó su ronda.

Miraba su reloj constantemente, estaba deseando que dieran las 20h para ir a buscar a su adorado tormento, tenía planeada toda la noche. Llamaron a la puerta de su despacho y entraron sin esperar respuesta. Ranma miró extrañado y su semblante se tornó serio al ver a la chica que acababa de entrar.

—¿Qué quieres Ukyo? —Ranma continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vengo por trabajo, no te preocupes —contestó la enfermera haciéndose la ofendida—. El Doctor Azuma me ha dado esto para que lo firmes —Ranma tomó el documento y vio que era el diagnóstico del señor Oshiro—. De todas formas creo que deberíamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en nuestra relación.

El azabache la miró con los ojos entornados —¿Nuestra relación?

—Sí, no me gusta trabajar con esta tensión porque te guste o no, no me voy a ir de cardio torácica. Podrás decir lo quieras pero sabes que soy muy profesional en mi trabajo.

—De eso nunca he dicho lo contrario, pero comprenderás que después de lo ocurrido, no tenga ganas de estar de amiguitos como si no pasara nada.

—Me hago cargo de eso, por mi parte vas a notar un cambio, espero que por tu parte y por la de Akane también. Pasamos muchas horas juntos y en serio que ya estoy harta.

Ranma se recostó en su silla y entrelazó sus dedos —¿Qué te ha pasado para que en unas horas cambies de ser la niña del exorcista a Mary Poppins? Porque esta mañana gritabas como si estuvieras poseída.

—No me ha pasado nada, las personas reflexionan. Piensa lo que te he dicho, sabes que será lo mejor. Por favor fírmame el informe para que se lo dé a su enfermero y que empiece a ponerle el tratamiento.

Ranma firmó y se lo entregó —Ya veremos Ukyo, Akane es un ángel y seguro que te perdona pero no cuentes mucho con el mío. Nos hiciste mucho daño… y eso es difícil que lo pase por alto.

Ukyo sonrió —Tú mismo, yo lo he intentado —salió del despacho sin decir nada más.

.

.

.

Pasó media hora y el timbre de una de las habitaciones de la planta comenzó a sonar, la señora Oshiro salió dando la voz de alarma de que algo le pasaba a su esposo. Ranma, el residente que lo había acompañado en la cirugía del señor Oshiro y su enfermero, entraron corriendo.

Ranma se acercó al paciente y le tomó el pulso —¡Sacad a la señora Oshiro de aquí! ¡Está en parada! ¡Traed el carro, ya!

El enfermero que lo trataba salió disparado mientras Ranma le hacía la RCP. En cuanto llegó, Ranma gritó: —¡Prepara el desfibrilador! ¡Ponlo a 200 Julios! ¡Doctor Azuma, la jeringa de adrenalina!

Estuvieron veinte minutos intentando reanimar al paciente pero no lo lograron.

—Hora de la muerte… 19:15h… preparen al señor Oshiro para bajarlo al tanatorio… hablaré con su esposa… —Ranma salió de la habitación dándole mil vueltas a la cabeza, ¿qué había pasado? La cirugía salió bien, el tratamiento era correcto… ¿qué había salido mal? se pasó las manos frotando su cara y ahogando un gruñido de rabia. Respiró hondo y caminó a la sala de espera buscando a la señora de Nobu Oshiro.

.

.

.

Ranma entró en su despacho y el jefe de residentes, que normalmente nunca estaba por allí, se encontraba sentado en su mesa en ese instante.

—Doctor Saotome, tenemos que hablar… —dijo muy serio.

—Sé lo que va a decirme, Doctor Igarashi, que estas cosas pasan, que hice todo lo que pude…

—No era eso, al menos hoy —Ranma lo miró extrañado—. He repasado el tratamiento del señor Oshiro y hay un error gravísimo, el cual fue el causante de la muerte de su paciente.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Le dicté las instrucciones al Doctor Azuma y las repasé antes de que redactara el informe!

—¿Es esta su firma, Doctor Saotome? —el jefe de residentes le extendió el informe a Ranma, éste lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente.

—Sí, es mi firma pero… —sus ojos volaron al diagnóstico escrito.

*Ayuno

*Solución fisiológica 900cc cada 8h

*Digoxina 1mg

*Vitamina K

*Ceftriaxona 1g IV cada 12h

*Recuento de líquidos

*Volúmen Sistólico cada 4h

*Vigilar función renal

―¿¡Vitamina K y Digoxina 1 mg!? ¡Esas no son mis instrucciones! ―no paraba de repasar el diagnóstico una y otra vez estupefacto. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

—Pues justo eso, en lugar de la heparina que le correspondía, ha sido lo que le ha ocasionado al señor Oshiri una tromboembolia pulmonar.

—¡Es obvio que no se le debe poner eso! ¡Lo sé desde que era un estudiante! —Ranma se paseaba por la habitación revolviéndose el cabello, era algo que solía hacer cuando estaba muy nervioso.

—Aunque el Doctor Azuma lo redactara mal, usted es el responsable directo. Tenía que haberse asegurado de lo que había escrito. No obstante, he hablado con él y dice que escribió exactamente lo que usted le dictó. ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

—¡¿Le ha dicho que yo le dicté para un post-operatorio de una reparación y recambio de válvula mitral Vitamina K y Digoxina!?

—No, él dice que usted le dictó la heparina.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces seguimos teniendo un éxitus de una persona cuyo pronóstico era muy favorable. Su firma sigue estampada en este diagnóstico. Sigue siendo el responsable directo, es una negligencia muy grave, Doctor Saotome.

—No puede ser… algo ha pasado que se me escapa… —Ranma se frotaba las sienes con fuerza.

—Váyase a casa, habrá una investigación interna, intentaré que el hospital le respalde frente a la familia del fallecido. Buenas noches.

.

.

.

Akane miraba una y otra vez el reloj de la cocina, llevaba tres cuartos de hora esperando a que Ranma entrase por la puerta. Ningún mensaje de que fuera a retrasarse, ninguna llamada, marcó de nuevo su número y le salió el contestador automático, ¿estaría en quirófano por alguna urgencia de la que no le dio tiempo a avisarla? Tomó su teléfono y llamó al hospital.

―Cardiotorácica ―respondió una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

―Hola… ¿Chiyoko? soy Akane Tendo.

―¡Ah! ¡Hola bonita! ¿Qué se te ofrece? ―respondió su amable compañera, una mujer de mediana edad con muchos años de experiencia en enfermería.

―Pues verás…¿sabes si el Doctor Saotome sigue por allí?

―Cuando llegué ya se había ido, ¿algún problema?

―No… es que… no ha llegado a casa y no sabía si aún estaba en el hospital. Gracias de todas formas, que tengas una buena guardia.

―¡Akane espera…! Ha ocurrido algo esta tarde… me lo ha contado Ichigo cuando hemos hecho el cambio.

―Te escucho ―Akane tembló al otro lado de la línea, la voz de Chiyoko no le resultaba muy alegre, más bien de preocupación.

―Ha habido un éxitus esta tarde… dicen que ha sido por una negligencia del Doctor Saotome.

Akane se quedó pálida, ¿negligencia? tenía que ser un error… él era extremadamente cuidadoso ―¿Có-cómo ha sido…?

―En el diagnóstico, una medicación mal prescrita que ha terminado en una tromboembolia pulmonar, nadie se explica cómo el Doctor Saotome ha podido cometer ese error… él afirma que dictó bien el tratamiento, e incluso el residente lo admite, pero el caso es que el informe está firmado por él.

Akane comenzó a temblar, su cabeza daba vueltas sin cesar, sólo podía pensar en Ranma y en cómo se sentiría ―Gracias Chiyoko, estará por llegar. Buenas noches.

La peliazul entró de nuevo a su dormitorio, se cambió su sexy vestido y sus tacones para salir a cenar, por unos jeans, una blusa y unas zapatillas Converse. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En el Dojo? tomó su móvil y llamó a Ryu, no contestó, igual estaba entrenando. Marcó el teléfono de Taro, al tercer tono descolgó.

―¿Sí? ―respondió el chico de ojos grises.

―Hola Taro, soy Akane, ¿Ranma está contigo? Hace casi una hora que debería haber llegado a casa, no está en el hospital y estoy preocupada.

―No está aquí, dijo que iba a cenar contigo, que no vendría a entrenar. ¿Ha pasado algo? ―el artista marcial notó el tono de preocupación y desesperación en la voz de Akane.

―Ha tenido un problema grave en el hospital y tiene el teléfono apagado, no sé dónde buscarlo… ―de repente, una imagen le vino a la mente. La del mirador donde Ranma la llevó en su primera cita. Él le dijo que le gustaba ir allí a meditar sus cosas, antes de preocupar a su madre probaría en ese lugar― ¡creo que sé dónde puede estar! Pediré un taxi, gracias Taro.

―Puedo llevarte si quieres, hoy pensaba irme directo a casa y además esa nenita ya me ha dejado preocupado. No se saltaría una cena contigo si no es por algo grave.

―Pues si no te molesta… te mando ubicación y te espero abajo. Gracias.

.

.

.

Taro la recogió en coche y Akane le dio las indicaciones para llegar al lugar, aparcaron a una distancia prudencial y vieron a lo lejos la figura de un hombre sentado, ambos reconocieron a Ranma enseguida.

―Voy a quedarme por aquí cerca por si me necesitas, pero creo que es mejor que te acerques sola ―dijo Taro.

Akane asintió ―Gracias por traerme y por ser tan buen amigo de Ranma.

―Bah, no somos tan amigos, me gusta defender a los débiles ―respondió guiñando un ojo a la chica, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Taro la miró embobado, en ese instante supo por qué se había enamorado su amigo de ella. Akane sabía que ellos peleaban mucho, se "insultaban" a su manera… pero si alguno necesitaba al otro, serían los primeros en ayudarse―. Ve con él, si está solo aquí, ten por seguro que te necesita, aunque él no lo crea.

La chica salió del coche y Taro arrancó, esperaría un rato en el mirador antes de marcharse.

Akane se acercó despacio hasta Ranma, él en ningún momento se giró. Ella sabía de sobra que había oído el coche cuando llegaron. Cuando llegó a su altura se sentó a su lado encogiendo las piernas, había refrescado un poco y salió sin ningún abrigo. Ranma tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros pero no dijo nada, volvió a perder su mirada en el horizonte.

―He llamado al hospital al ver que no venías, estaba preocupada… ―Akane inició un intento de conversación, hizo una pausa para ver si Ranma le contestaba pero seguía perdido en su mundo― no voy a obligarte a hablar, estaré aquí, a tu lado, en silencio si es lo que necesitas. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

Estuvieron media hora mirando a la ciudad, en completo silencio ―Le di bien las instrucciones ―habló de repente Ranma, Akane prefirió no decir nada y escucharle―. No hago más que repasar la escena una y otra vez para ver si hay algo que se me escapa… le miré las notas que había tomado y estaban correctas. Ese error que me achacan no lo comete ni un residente de primer año… algo se me escapa… ―decía mientras se revolvía el cabello. Akane se puso delante de él.

―¿Qué crees que pasó entonces? ―la chica no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, pero no encontraba tampoco una solución coherente. Si Ranma y su residente estaban de acuerdo, ¿qué había salido mal?

―No lo sé… tendría que haber vuelto a repasar el diagnóstico cuando Ukyo me trajo el informe…

―¿Ukyo..? ―preguntó entornando los ojos.

Ranma la miró al notar el tono de voz de Akane ―Ella me dijo que quería enterrar el hacha de guerra, que estaba harta de estar constantemente en tensión cuando trabajamos los tres.

―¿La conoces bien? ¿Crees que ella….?

Ranma sabía por dónde iba la conversación ―Sé que Ukyo puede ser muchas cosas, pero se implica mucho en su trabajo. Pero sí que pienso que fue intencionado; tu ataque, el intento de atropello, ahora esto… llámame paranoico pero no paro de darle vueltas a que alguien nos quiere hacer daño.

Akane lo miró asustada, no quería admitirlo pero también se le había pasado por la cabeza que todo lo que le ocurrió a ella no fueron accidentes, y ahora esto… Ranma vio su cara de angustia y enseguida la abrazó ―No dejaré que nadie nos separe ni que te hagan daño, ¿me crees? ―la chica afirmó con la cabeza― resolveré esto y limpiaré mi apellido.

Antes de regresar a casa, permanecieron abrazados sin hablar un largo rato. Hace más de un año se encontró solo cuando estuvo abatido, ahora sabía que podía contar con ella. Esto ya estaba implicando a terceras personas y eso no lo podía permitir.

.

.

.

Llegaron a casa de Ranma cerca de la una de la madrugada. En cuanto entraron, el azabache dejó los cascos en una silla y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Akane se acercó y golpeó ligeramente la puerta.

―Voy a prepararme un sándwich, ¿te apetece uno? ―preguntó esperanzada de que quisiera comer.

―No, gracias, voy a ducharme ―respondió al otro lado de la puerta.

Inmediatamente se oyó el grifo de la ducha correr, Akane se acercó a la cocina y preparó dos sándwiches igualmente, con la esperanza de que a Ranma le diera deseo de comer al ver la comida preparada. La chica llevaba esperando veinte minutos a que saliera de la ducha, no era normal. Cuando entraba solo, en menos de diez minutos se había aseado por completo.

Se acercó y volvió a tocar la puerta, esperó pero no hubo respuesta así que decidió entrar ―Ranma… ¿estás bien? ―la peliazul adivinó la silueta de su novio dentro de la ducha. Tenía las manos apoyadas en la pared y la cabeza agachada.

―Entra conmigo… ―era más una súplica que las "órdenes" que él solía darle.

Akane dudó, pero se quitó la ropa y entró con él a la ducha, Ranma no se inmutó, permanecía en la postura que ella había visualizado. La chica se estremeció al verlo así, siempre intentando protegerla del mundo, ahora era él el que pedía a gritos que lo rescataran. Se acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás, en ese momento, Ranma emitió un suspiro de tranquilidad. Dejó de apoyar las manos en la pared y comenzó a acariciar las manos y los brazos de Akane mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ellos. Se giró para poder mirarla a la cara.

―¿Qué haría sin ti? ―dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de una sonrosada Akane.

―Todo va a salir bien… siempre te apoyaré, pero tienes que dejarme… hoy te he sentido muy lejos de mí… ―respondió la chica.

Ranma se acercó ladeando la cabeza y se besaron, muy despacio y muy dulcemente. Después de varios minutos, el chico se abrió paso metiendo su lengua, Akane suspiró al sentir el vaivén de sus lenguas y el sabor de sus carnosos labios rozando los suyos. La abrazó con fuerza mientras ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando sus dedos en el cabello húmedo y suelto del joven Doctor.

―Akane… ―cada vez que él pronunciaba su nombre significaba tantas cosas... esa vez ella lo interpretó como un grito silencioso pidiendo auxilio. No sabía cómo podía ayudarle, solo sabía que haría lo que fuese para que se sintiera bien― te necesito… necesito sentirme en casa y solo tú lo logras…

Al terminar de decir esto, la subió de un impulso y se coló dentro de ella, Ranma gimió con los dientes apretados. Akane envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la profundidad de la embestida de su amante, ahogando un gemido de placer al verse invadida por él. Lo oyó respirar agitadamente, no se movió, permaneció quieto, dentro de ella. Akane buscó su rostro, ambos se miraron intensamente. Ella se acercó y comenzó de nuevo a besarlo, Ranma clavó sus dedos en los muslos de Akane y empezó a marcar un ritmo de penetración suave. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba saber que formaban un solo ser. La peliazul jadeaba ante cada movimiento, ese recorrido tan lento y firme a la par, la estaba volviendo loca.

―Ranma… ―decía entre beso y beso, sabía que a él le volvía loco que pronunciara su nombre entre gemidos, así que le pegó la espalda a los baldosines de la ducha y aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas. Dejaron de besarse, cerraron fuertemente los ojos para sentirse el uno al otro. Akane se mordió el labio mientras Ranma besaba su níveo cuello con delicadeza. La chica comenzó a jadear cada vez más fuerte, agarrándose a los hombros de él y clavando sus uñas al notar cómo un inmenso orgasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se quedó débil, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

―Necesito más de ti… ―susurró al oído de la chica.

―Llévame a la cama… ―fue la respuesta de la joven.

Ranma no se lo pensó dos veces, salieron de la ducha aún unidos y la llevó al dormitorio. Estaban empapados y las sábanas se le pegaban, pero a ninguno le importó. él se colocó encima de ella, gotas de agua caían de su cabello en el rostro de Akane mientras empujaba fuerte entre sus muslos, apoyándose con las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de la chica.

Akane volvió a sentir de nuevo un hormigueo en su bajo vientre, Ranma había dejado de ser suave y embestía con rudeza a la chica, que volvió a gemir ante los asaltos de su novio. El azabache la besó con rabia, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de ella, la quería tanto… la deseaba tanto que le dolía demasiado. Ranma bajó hasta apretar el trasero de Akane y profundizar aún más sus embestidas, sabía lo que a su chica la volvía loca y no se equivocó. Enseguida la oyó gritar y jadear muy fuerte hasta que de nuevo, la sintió desfallecer entre sus brazos, entonces ya no se contuvo más y se derramó dentro de ella en un gemido gutural seco. No quería separarse de ella, se sentía vulnerable. Akane lo sentía, así que simplemente se quedó quieta mientras acariciaba su espalda.

―Nunca te alejes de mí, por favor…quédate conmigo... ―la chica se quedó muda ante la súplica de Ranma. Siguió acariciando su ancha espalda.

―Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo ―y con esa promesa consiguió que el joven Doctor y artista marcial, pudiera dormir esa noche, eso sí, abrazando constantemente a Akane.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos! Lo primero de todo, mil disculpas por el retraso pero es que apenas podía sentarme a escribir. Espero que haya merecido la pena la espera :)

Deciros que no sé si el siguiente capítulo será el último o el penúltimo, todo depende de lo largo que me salga cuando lo escriba. Igual si veo que es demasiado lo parto en dos. Pero ya estamos llegando al final del fic.

Dos cositas que aclarar del capítulo; de la jerga médica poco que aclarar… espero que lo que ha pasado se haya entendido bien.

*Tubo neumático es un sistema por el que, a través de contenedores cilíndricos, que se propulsan por una red de tubos por medio de aire comprimido, se envía material sólido (documentación, medicación, muestras para laboratorio…)

*Éxitus es la forma abreviada de exitus letalis o muerte, se usa en medicina cuando un paciente fallece.

*RCP (respiración cardiopulmonar)

Y poco más… espero que os gustaran las historias de Halloween de la página de **Locas por el Dios Griego**. Y aprovechando que las nombro quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo cuando me encuentro decaída. Os quiero chicas! Recomendaros **PRIDE **de **SusyChantilly** que ya la estamos pinchando para que actualice pronto y los que leéis **PODEROSA ** de **Hana Note, **paciencia... está en plenos exámenes y quizá tarde un poco en actualizar pero lo hará.

A mi beta-reader, **Sailordancer7** que la adoro! Por esas risas en las mesas redondas en las que uno de mis gatos fue el prota jajajaja baby! Qué haría sin ti? Muchas gracias por tus conocimientos médicos aportados para esta historia.

Siento muchísimo no contestar esta vez a los reviews… me da una pena horrible porque quiero corresponderos con el ratito que dedicáis a escribirme, pero el ordenador esta mañana me ha hecho cosas raras, y preferí publicar ya por si me daba problemas y no demorar más en la actualización. Aún así deciros que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE VUESTROS REVIEWS!

Intentaré publicar lo antes posible. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***A corazón abierto***

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el hospital, la tensión entre los trabajadores de la planta de cardio torácica era palpable. Ranma estaba muy taciturno e irritable, apenas hablaba, ni siquiera con Akane. La chica intentaba animarle pero él prefería irse a entrenar cuando tenía un rato libre, decía que las artes marciales le hacían evadirse.

Las conversaciones últimamente las llevaba ella sola porque Ranma se pasaba más tiempo ensimismado en sus pensamientos que pendiente de ella. Las pesadillas se acentuaron, el chico no dejaba de abrazar a Akane todas las noches. Su sueño se repetía una y otra vez… ella sufría al verlo sufrir, no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Él solo le decía que por favor permaneciera a su lado, y así lo hacía. Se sentaban en el sofá, y él la tomaba de la mano, así permanecían horas, sin decir nada.

Esa mañana no había ayudado mucho a que el humor del azabache mejorara. La planta estaba a tope, muchas cirugías y muchos ingresos, no había cabida para un momento de relax entre el personal. Akane apenas había podido cruzar dos palabras con él desde que salieron de su apartamento. Ya casi estaba la jornada concluida, acababan de terminar una cirugía complicada que salió a la perfección, Akane se quedaba ensimismada cuando Ranma operaba, tenía un temple y una seguridad envidiables, a pesar de lo complicada de la cirugía, él no perdía la calma y la concentración en ningún instante. El azabache se dirigió a su despacho, aunque el jefe de residentes le respaldara en el caso del señor Oshiro, él no dejaba que nadie le redactara ningún informe. Daba las pautas a los residentes menores de lo que había que hacer, pero el resto del trabajo prefería realizarlo él. Salió de su despacho pasados veinte minutos, con su mirada buscó a Akane, la localizó justo saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

―Akane, ven ―la chica se acercó―. Este es el tratamiento de la señora Kita.

―Muy bien, lo dejaré preparado antes de irnos ―Akane extendió la mano para que le entregara el informe.

―Espera… voy a repasarlo una vez más…

La chica suspiró ―No puedes seguir así… eres un gran Doctor, tienes que superar lo que pasó, porque a lo largo de tu carrera será inevitable que ocurran estas cosas.

Ranma la miró frunciendo el ceño ―¿¡Quieres decir que piensas que me equivocaré más veces y mataré a gente por mi incompetencia!? ¿¡Crees que yo redacté mal el tratamiento y el señor Oshiro murió por mi culpa, verdad!? ―la gente que había cerca se giró a mirarlos.

Akane lo miró perpleja, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo salir de la boca de Ranma ―¡Por supuesto que no lo creo y lo sabes! ¿¡A qué viene eso!? ¡Solo intento animarte!

―¡Pues no me animes más! ¡No necesito que lo hagas! ¡Yo sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo!

―¡¿Y cuándo te he dicho lo contrario!? ―Akane estaba empezando a perder los nervios― ¡Si tanto te preocupa el hacer un mal diagnóstico, consulta con algún adjunto! ¡Muéstramelo a mí si quieres!

Ranma la miró con desdén entornando los ojos ―El día que necesite que me expliques cómo se pone un termómetro hablaré contigo… ―respondió con sarcasmo, una sonora bofetada resonó en la planta. Ranma se quedó con la cabeza ladeada unos instantes. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por lo que acababa de decirle a Akane, ella que había permanecido a su lado en todo momento, que lo había apoyado en todo…

―¡Eres un idiota! ―gritó la chica con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, se giró para marcharse pero Ranma la sujetó por la muñeca.

―Akane yo…

―¡Suéltame! ―la dejó ir al instante― ¡Quédate autocompadeciéndote eternamente! ¡Así solo lograrás alejar a las personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti!

―¿A dónde vas? ¡Espérame, iremos juntos a casa!

La chica se giró ―¿Para qué? Llevas una semana en la que prácticamente solo apareces para dormir… ―una lágrima rodó por el compungido rostro de la peliazul― y si estás, es como si no estuvieras… hoy quiero estar sola ―dicho esto, Ranma la vio alejarse camino de los vestuarios, el chico miró a su alrededor y vio cómo mucha gente tenía los ojos clavados en la escena.

―¡¿Qué miráis todos!? ¡Se acabó el espectáculo! ―entró en su despacho y cerró de un portazo, acto seguido golpeó con fuerza la pared, haciendo una marca en ésta― ¡Maldición!

.

.

.

Akane bajó las escaleras corriendo, limpiándose las lágrimas por el camino. Veía todo borroso y chocó contra alguien.

―Perdón… ―se disculpó la peliazul, miró hacia arriba y unos ojos aguamarina la miraron preocupados― Shinnosuke…

―Parece que huyas del diablo ―el enfermero se fijó más detenidamente en ella y vio los surcos marcados por las lágrimas― ¿Estás bien?

―Eh… sí… lo siento Shinno, tengo algo de prisa, he quedado a comer con Sayuri.

―¿Y Saotome? ¿No te acompaña? ―preguntó curioso.

―Él… ha quedado con Taro y Ryu para entrenar… ―la chica desvió la mirada.

―Si no quieres contarme qué ha pasado entre vosotros lo respeto, pero sabes que no puedes mentirme. Nos conocemos demasiado bien.

Akane sonrió con melancolía, era verdad, la conocía demasiado bien ―No pasa nada, hoy ha sido un día de mucha tensión y necesitamos despejarnos por nuestra cuenta. ¿Entras ahora a trabajar?

El joven enfermero la miró unos segundos, era obvio que no quería hablar del asunto, puesto que rápidamente había cambiado el tema ―Sí, me he retrasado un poco porque Akari quería ver un sofá nuevo, así que me voy ya a dar el relevo.

―Qué tengas buena tarde ―se despidió.

―Akane… sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, prometo no matar a Saotome ―la chica asintió sonriendo y se marchó.

.

.

.

Akane llegó a casa de Sayuri y ésta ya la esperaba con una copa de vino que le entregó nada más entrar por la puerta.

―Tienes cara de necesitarlo, ten ―tomó la copa y se la bebió de un trago, dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta― Vaya, sí que lo necesitabas, ¿se puede saber qué narices ha pasado para que me llames hecha un mar de lágrimas?

―¡Ranma es un idiota! Está muy apático desde que ocurrió la supuesta negligencia y no lo está llevando nada bien… ¡y Sayuri ya no sé qué hacer por él! Está como ausente… solo siento que es él cuando me abraza para dormir, hasta haciendo el amor lo siento lejos de mí ―la chica se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y su amiga se sentó a su lado, volvió a llenarle la copa.

―Pero, ¿qué te ha dicho para que te pongas así?

―Pues…¡ha menospreciado mi trabajo! ¡Yo solo le dije que si no se fiaba del diagnóstico que se lo enseñara a un adjunto o a mí!

Sayuri escupió el sorbo de vino que acababa de tomar, Akane la miró atónita ―¿¡Le dijiste a un cirujano, que se creen dioses llegados a la tierra, que tú le repasabas el diagnóstico de un paciente por si había cometido un fallo!? ¡Ellos son orgullosos de por sí! ¡Multiplícalo por diez tratándose de Ranma!

―¿Qué…? Cla-claro que no era eso lo que quería decir… ¿cómo voy a meterme en su trabajo? Sólo pretendía que entre los dos repasáramos lo que había escrito, para confirmar que es realmente el informe final, como un doble check. ¿Ha pensado que yo iba a corregirle? ―Akane tapó su rostro con las manos. Había comprendido, en las palabras de Sayuri, que ella también se había equivocado con Ranma.

―Yo lo he pensado, debes darle margen, él se toma su trabajo muy en serio y ha pasado muy poco tiempo. Dices que aún sueña con la chica que murió y ha pasado más de un año.

―Ya lo sé… pero hoy ha pagado su frustración conmigo y eso no lo pienso consentir.

―Y haces bien, nunca dejes que nadie, y menos un hombre, te haga de menos. Y ya si es el hombre que te ama… por ahí sí que no pases ni una. ¡Pero es que tenéis los dos un carácter…!

En ese momento sonó la notificación de un mensaje en el móvil de Akane, ella lo sacó y vio que se trataba de Ranma. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y bebió un trago de la nueva copa de vino.

Sayuri cogió el teléfono y se lo puso a su amiga en la mano ―Léelo y contesta, tenéis que hablar, no quiero que pase como la última vez. Además esto es una tontería, seguro que se arrepintió al segundo de decirte lo que te dijera. Él besa el suelo por el que pasas… ya me gustaría que Ryu se enamorara así de mí…

Akane la miró con media sonrisa en los labios ―Vaya, vaya...así que al final has caído de nuevo en las redes del amor…

Sayuri la miró con tristeza ―Eso parece… y una vez más soy la que sale perdiendo, él me lo dejó muy claro cuando empezamos a vernos, no quiere ataduras.

―Pues si estás sintiendo, lo mejor es que dejes de verlo una temporada.

―Lo he intentado pero es que en la cama es ufff ¿todos los artistas marciales son así?

Akane fingió que se tapaba los oídos ―¡No quiero saber eso de Ryu! ¡No podré mirarlo a la cara sin acordarme de lo que acabas de decir! ―rieron a carcajadas, justo eso era lo que necesitaba, una tarde de confidencias entre amigas.

―Así que no seas tonta y arréglalo con Ranma ―Akane sonrió y abrió el mensaje.

―"_Necesito verte, te espero en tu apartamento. Ven, por favor… Te quiero" _―la chica de ojos avellana esbozó una sonrisa al leer el mensaje. Miró a su amiga y ella la entendió perfectamente.

―Anda, ve con él. Ya quedaremos otro día y te detallaré cómo de grande la tiene Ry…

Akane le tapó la boca y le dijo riendo: ―¡Cállate de una vez! ¿En serio no te molesta que me vaya?

―Me molestaría si te quedaras aquí, ¡corre!

Akane le dio un beso a su amiga en la mejilla ―¡Eres la mejor! ¡Y si Ryu no se da cuenta, peor para él! ―tomó su bolso y su chaqueta y se fue. ¿Cómo podía echarlo tanto de menos? Ella también necesitaba abrazarlo y estar cerca suyo.

.

.

.

Ranma terminó de hacer los cambios de tratamiento, miró su reloj, se le había hecho algo tarde. La puerta se abrió y entró el jefe de residentes.

―Doctor Saotome, tengo que pedirle un favor.

―Claro, dígame ―respondió el azabache mientras colgaba su bata en la percha.

―La esposa del Doctor Miyamoto ha llamado diciendo que su marido ha sufrido un ataque de lumbalgia y no puede moverse. Necesito que se quede a cubrir su turno. Le daré dos días libres, los que usted elija.

Ranma se lo pensó un instante, lo que más deseaba era ir a buscar a Akane y aclarar las cosas con ella, pero el Doctor Miyamoto lo trataba como al hijo que nunca tuvo, y no podía dejarlo en la estacada ―No se preocupe, me quedo ―volvió a colocarse la bata muy a su pesar.

―Excelente, ya hablaremos de los días que quiere libres. Que tenga una buena tarde, Doctor Saotome.

Ranma se sentó de nuevo en la silla, pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Akane para decirle que tenía que quedarse otro turno y si quería venir a verlo para tomar un café. Abrió el primer cajón de su mesa buscando su teléfono, siempre lo dejaba ahí cuando operaba y no se había acordado de volver a cogerlo. Rebuscó por todo el cajón sin hallar el aparato ―¿Dónde narices está? Yo lo dejé aquí ―masculló Ranma mientras abría y revolvía los demás cajones de su escritorio. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta― ¡Adelante!

Azusa entró y se acercó a la mesa donde un agitado Ranma buscaba su móvil desesperado ―Doctor Saotome, la paciente de la 530 tiene náuseas, ¿le inyecto por la vía, metoclopramida?

―Eh… ¿la 530? ―Ranma hizo un repaso mental de la medicación que llevaba esa paciente― sí, sí… no hay problema. Cada 8 horas si continúa con las náuseas… Azusa… ¿has cogido mi móvil?

―¿Yo? No cojo las cosas que no son mías, Doctor Saotome ―respondió ofendida.

―Pues en mi apartamento, siempre que venías, desaparecía algo… ―habló entre dientes.

―¡Porque eran mías! ¡Yo no soy una ladrona! ―a la chica comenzó a temblarle el labio.

Ranma no podía ver llorar a las mujeres ―Vale, vale...eran tuyas… incluso la taza de "Aquí desayuna un médico" ―dijo esto último en voz baja.

Azusa se atusó el pelo y salió dando un giro exagerado, Ranma se masajeó las sienes ―Atraes a las locas, Saotome… y la única normal vas y la fastidias ―Ranma salió dispuesto a que le dejaran un teléfono y llamar a Akane pero en ese instante entró una cirugía de urgencia y todo quedó en un intento. La llamaría sin falta cuando acabara.

.

.

.

―¡No me puedes estar diciendo esto en serio, Tatewaki! ¿Al final la crees? ¿Te ha embaucado a ti también? ―Ryoga apoyó las manos firmemente en la mesa de despacho del director del hospital.

―Lo siento Ryoga, he hecho por ti todo lo que he podido. Da gracias a que es solo una suspensión de empleo y sueldo y no un despido definitivo.

―¡De seis meses! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que has podido pelear!? ¡Tú eres el director, maldita sea! ―dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa.

―¡Esa arpía y la supervisora de enfermería me tendieron una trampa! ¡Estoy atado de pies y manos! No obstante, intentaré que te reincorpores antes, tienes mi palabra.

Ryoga lo miró entornando los ojos ―¿Tu palabra? También me diste tu palabra de que todo esto iba a quedarse en nada.

―¿Y crees que a mí no me afecta? ¡Me han humillado! ¡A Tatewaki Kuno!

―Sí, pero tú sigues tranquilamente sentado en tu sillón y yo tendré que buscar un empleo mientras esto se resuelve, porque mi papaíto no me dejó una gran herencia como a otros.

―¡Te estás pasando Ryoga! ¡Te digo que no pude hacer nada! ¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Eso tenlo por seguro! ―exclamó sulfurado el director.

―En cuanto vuelva a mirarte con esos enormes almendrados ojos suyos y esa sonrisa que puede derretir hasta un iceberg, menearás el rabo haciendo lo que ella te pida. Yo mismo resolveré esto, dame su dirección. Iré a hacerle una visita…

.

.

.

Akane entró a su portal con una sonrisa en los labios, desde luego que se mantendría en su sitio, él debía disculparse por haberle gritado de esa manera, pero no veía el momento de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Hacerle sentir que con ella estaba a salvo, hacerle ver al cabezota de su novio que ya no estaba solo, que lo superarían juntos. Llegó hasta su puerta y se extrañó de verla entreabierta cuando fue a meter la llave.

Abrió despacio y entró, la sala de estar estaba a oscuras ―¿Ranma? ¿Estás ahí? ―preguntó confusa, no obtuvo respuesta. Intentó encender la luz pero no funcionaba, ¿habían saltado los plomos y él estaba arreglándolo?― ¡Ranma, sal por favor! ¡Te has dejado la puerta abier… ―sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y luego la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

Akane abrió los ojos despacio, se sentía muy mareada y angustiosa. Intentó moverse pero algo se lo impedía, estaba sentada en una silla y tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y los pies a las patas de la misma. Empezó a tirar para intentar desatarse, pero con cada tirón, el amarre se hacía más persistente. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, ¿qué hacía así? o peor aún, ¿quién la había atado?

―Es inútil que intentes escapar, de niño me encantaba hacer nudos marineros, cuanto más tires peor será.

Miró hacia donde provenía esa voz que reconoció al instante, la figura de un hombre apareció en la penumbra ―Tú… ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿qué quieres?

El hombre se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente, se agachó y puso las manos encima de las rodillas de la chica, ésta intentó apartarse pero no pudo ―Venganza… simple y llanamente ―volvió a incorporarse, cogió una silla y se sentó delante de Akane.

―¿Ven-venganza? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! Tú… tú eres mi amigo... ―el hombre se puso las manos tapando sus oídos y comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás― Gosunkugi… mírame… nos conocemos desde el instituto, siempre me he portado bien contigo

―¡NO! ¡TENGO QUE VENGARLA! ¡POR SU CULPA ELLA MURIÓ!

Akane se quedó sin respiración ante el grito de Gosunkugi, él estaba bastante desmejorado desde la última vez que lo vio en la galería. Sus ojeras marcaban unos grandes surcos fruto de dormir poco, y lo blanquecino del ojo ahora era de un color rojo intenso. Ella temblaba de arriba a abajo pero intentó mantener la calma ―¿Quién murió? ¿Por culpa de quién? ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

Gosunkugi se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella, Akane sintió el filo de una daga rozar su fino cuello ―Tu querido novio mató a Kogane… y ella me pide que la vengue. Se me aparece en sueños, no descansará hasta que su asesino pague por lo que hizo… ―Akane sintió un ligero pinchazo y cómo una hilillo de sangre bajaba por su cuello, respiró agitadamente.

―No-no puede ser… Ranma salva vidas… jamás asesinaría a tu novia.

―¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! ―la chica cerró los ojos asustada, pensaba en Ranma constantemente, ¿dónde estaba?― Ella era mi mundo… se parecía tanto a ti… quizá no físicamente, nadie iguala tu belleza, pero era como tú. Bondadosa, cariñosa con la gente, siempre preocupándose por todo el mundo… y él no la salvó… ―de repente a Akane le vino a la mente la pesadilla de Ranma, ¿sería Kogane la chica con la que soñaba y no pudo salvar?

―Fue un accidente de coche, ¿cierto? ―Gosunkugi se colocó delante de nuevo, apuntando a Akane con la daga y con cara de sorpresa― Veo que te ha contado lo que pasó, no te habrás creído que hizo todo lo que pudo... ¡Se rindió! ¡Es un incompetente! ¡La dejó morir!

―Él lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero fue imposible, te lo prometo… tiene pesadillas con lo que pasó hace más de un año.

―Porque se siente culpable, sabe que estuvo en su mano salvarla. Yo estuve en la UCI pero me recuperé rápido. Antes trabajaba en otro hospital pero hice una entrevista para el Tokio Jikei, para estar cerca de él… le juré a Kogane que se la devolvería, que esperaría a que se enamorara y le haría pasar por lo que yo pasé… perder al amor de tu vida, añadiendo que será por su culpa.

Akane lo miró con ojos vidriosos ―¿Me-me vas a matar?... Si dices que Kogane se parecía a mí, ella no querría que te mancharas las manos de sangre inocente.

Gosunkugi la miró unos instantes sopesando sus palabras pero añadió: ―Te lo advertí… te dije que él te haría sufrir, que te alejaras… pero no… las seduce a todas, a ti también te ha seducido. Cuando rompísteis me alegré mucho, porque ya no tendría que matarte... te has librado dos veces, Akane. Una en el parking esa noche, gracias a tu ex, y otra cuando ese desgraciado te apartó cuando te iba a arrollar con el coche.

―Fuíste tú… ―Akane lo miró sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

―Si tan solo no hubieras seguido a su lado… y para colmo el día de la galería me miraste con miedo y desprecio… como ahora… ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ! ¡YO TE QUIERO Y TÚ ME MIRAS COMO A UN GUSANO! ―la chica apartó la vista y comenzó a sollozar aterrorizada― ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar que Ryoga te meta mano! ¡Subirte con hombres en el coche, como tu ex y ese tal Taro! ¡Entregarte a Saotome teniéndome a mí! ¿¡Qué clase de mujer eres!?

―¿Me-me has espiado? ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Intenté ser tu amiga! Esto no tiene que acabar así… entra en razón… mírame… ¿serías capaz de hacerme daño? Tú eres muy noble, lo recuerdo, no eras capaz de matar ni a una mosca.

―¡TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES! ― sacó de su bolsillo, con manos temblorosas, un bote de pastillas. Akane pudo ver la etiqueta "Haloperidol", un antipsicótico usado para el tratamiento de la esquizofrenia, entre otras enfermedades mentales.

—Go-Gosunkugi… habla conmigo, sabes que sé escuchar —Akane comprendió que debía tratar con él de forma tranquila e intentar no alterarlo lo más mínimo.

El chico de profundas ojeras comenzó a jugar con la daga, pasándosela de una mano a otra. Se acercó con rapidez a Akane y le hizo un ligero corte en el hombro, la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó, debido más al susto que al corte en sí mismo.

—Uy, he fallado, qué torpe soy… —comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Gosunkugi por favor… —suplicaba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas— tú no eres así… eres una buena persona.

El chico comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con los puños fuertemente y cada vez más deprisa, mientras gruñía de pura desesperación —Es Akane… ella es inocente, siempre ha sido buena contigo… mírala, es preciosa… las lágrimas hacen que sus ojos sean más hermosos… ¡NO! ¿Y KOGANE? ¡AKANE DECIDIÓ ESTAR CON SAOTOME! ¡NO TE HIZO CASO CUANDO LE ADVERTISTE SOBRE ÉL!

La chica no podía dejar de temblar —¿Con-con quién es-estás ha-hablando…? —decía entre sollozos. Gosunkugi volvió a acercarse y le hizo otro corte en el muslo, éste algo más profundo. Cuando la chica aulló por el dolor al sentir cómo la daga desgarraba su piel, le tapó la boca con violencia.

—Chssst… si no te portas bien tendré que amordazarte… ¿vas a ser una chica buena? —Akane asintió despacio sin poder dejar de llorar— no llores —aprovechando la proximidad, se acercó e inhaló con fuerza el aroma de su cabello, bajando hasta su cuello.

Akane intentó alejarse para evitar su cercanía, pero las ataduras le impedían moverse —¡NO ME TOQUES! —Gosunkugi la miró con los ojos inyectados de ira pero a la vez confusos y tristes. La chica se arrepintió al instante de haberle gritado.

Le apuntó con la daga a su corazón, Akane miró el arma volviendo a sollozar― Por favor… te lo ruego… no me hagas daño…

—No tenías que ser tú... no tenías que ser tú… ¿¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!? ―y avanzando con todas sus fuerzas, se la clavó en el pecho, ésta ahogó un agudo grito al sentir cómo el metal atravesaba su cuerpo. Miró a su asesino con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

―Ran...ma… ―musitó casi sin poder hablar.

―¿¡Hasta tu último pensamiento es para él!? ¡Es por su culpa por la que has acabado así! Ahora Kogane descansará en paz ―Gosunkugi oyó un golpe en la puerta principal, se cubrió el rostro con un pasamontañas y corrió hacia allí.

.

.

.

Ryoga se paró frente al edificio de Akane ―Me ha costado encontrarlo pero por fin he llegado… ―suspiró el desorientado chico― a ver, cuarto derecha… ―iba a pulsar el portero automático cuando alguien salió en ese instante. Ryoga fue rápido en sujetar la puerta para que no se cerrara y entró. Subió en el ascensor y pulsó el cuarto piso. Cuando llegó giró a la izquierda, llamando a la puerta de la vecina de Akane. Una señora mayor abrió con el ceño fruncido― Dis-disculpe señora...creo que me he confundido, ¿este es el cuarto derecha?

―Es el tercero izquierda… ¡será sinvergüenza!… esta juventud… ―y cerró de golpe.

Ryoga se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la cuarta planta. Justo al terminar de subir el último peldaño, encontró una puerta en la que ponía arriba en letras grandes "Derecha" observó el número de planta y confirmó que estaba en el cuarto. La puerta estaba entreabierta y tocó ―¿Akane? ―todo estaba demasiado oscuro, de pronto sintió cómo alguien tropezó violentamente con él y salió despavorido escaleras abajo. Solo pudo ver una masa negra que se perdió rápido. Entró con sigilo, vislumbró la luz de una lamparita en la que imaginó, era la sala de estar. Al cruzar el umbral quedó totalmente en shock. Akane estaba atada a una silla y con una daga clavada a la altura del corazón ―¡Oh, Dios mío! ―gritó el joven pediatra― ¡Akane! ―se acercó veloz hacia ella, la chica levantó levemente la cabeza, veía todo borroso pero reconoció la voz de Ryoga.

―Ryoga… por favor… ayúdame… ―apenas le salía la voz de la garganta.

―¡Resiste! ¡Te llevaré al hospital! ―la peliazul suspiró aliviada.

―Rá-rápido… desátame…

―No-no hagas esfuerzos ―Ryoga corrió buscando la cocina, abrió con desesperación todos los cajones hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando. Cogió un gran cuchillo y corrió de nuevo a la sala de estar, donde Akane parecía que se había desmayado ―¡Aguanta un poco más! ¡Ya mismo estamos en el hospital! ―cortó la cuerda con dificultad pero de manera muy efectiva. Primero la de los pies y luego la de las manos. Cuando soltó las últimas, la chica se dejó caer, pero Ryoga hizo alarde de su rapidez como artista marcial y la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo. La tomó en brazos y salió corriendo hasta el ascensor.

―Ran...ma… ―murmuraba la chica.

―Sí, sí… Ranma está de guardia… él te ayudará… no tardaremos en estar allí ―intentaba inculcarse ánimos a sí mismo, no sabía si podría llegar sin perderse. Rogaba porque los dioses le guiaran para poder estar a tiempo.

Subió a Akane a la parte de atrás de su coche, la chica había perdido el conocimiento, la gente miraba extrañada pero Ryoga no podía pararse a dar explicaciones, se subió a su coche, colocó su móvil en el soporte y arrancó.

―¡Llamar a urgencias del Tokio Jikei! ―el teléfono marcó el número de urgencias mientras Ryoga salía disparado en dirección al hospital, al instante una chica contestó.

―_Urgencias, dígame._

―¡Habla el Doctor Ryoga Hibiki! ¡Necesito que preparen el quirófano enseguida! ¡Llevo una paciente con una herida de arma blanca incrustada en el pecho! ¡Ha perdido el conocimiento! ¡Avisen al Doctor Saotome para que prepare a su personal! ¡Tardo diez minutos en llegar!

―_Daré el aviso, Doctor Hibiki. Estará todo preparado para atender a la paciente cuando llegue._

―Gracias —colgó— ¡Ir al Tokio Jikei hospital! —gritó a su teléfono, que enseguida calculó la ruta más rápida— ¡Por favor, no te mueras Akane! ¡Enseguida estaremos allí!

.

.

.

El busca de Ranma sonó cuando estaba haciendo la ronda por las habitaciones, llamó y le comunicaron que se preparara para intervenir de urgencia. Un escalofrío recorrió en ese instante todo su cuerpo, nunca había tenido esa sensación, como un subidón de adrenalina era siempre lo que sentía al saber que venía una urgencia, pero ese nudo en el estómago, solo le pasaba cuando algo tenía que ver con Akane. Intentó sacarse ese mal sabor de boca y corrió raudo hacia el quirófano.

Se cambió el pijama por uno quirúrgico, se puso su gorro, uno que su madre le regaló cuando empezó la residencia, la mascarilla y pasó al área de lavado. Al salir, Ukyo ya estaba preparada para terminar de vestirlo. Azusa por su parte, colocaba el instrumental necesario. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Su anestesista de confianza estaba preparada, todos aguardaban la llegada del paciente en el más absoluto silencio.

.

.

.

Ryoga exhaló profundamente cuando llegó a la puerta de urgencias del hospital, aún no sabía cómo lo hizo sin llegar a dar cuatro vueltas alrededor de la manzana como le solía pasar cuando iba a trabajar. Bajó del coche y abrió la puerta de atrás, cogiendo a Akane en brazos con toda la delicadeza que la prisa le permitía.

—¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! —gritó el Doctor Hibiki.

Dos celadores lo esperaban en la puerta con la camilla preparada, Ryoga la depositó con sumo cuidado y entraron de nuevo al hospital, la Doctora Miyagi, salió a la entrada de urgencias.

―¿Doctor Hibiki? ―preguntó la mujer a un Ryoga desencajado.

―Sí soy yo.

―¿Cuánto lleva la paciente inconsciente?

―Unos diez minutos, desde que la subí al coche.

―¡Necesito los signos vitales de la paciente! ―gritó al personal de enfermería― ¡No respira! ¡Laringoscopio por favor! ―la pasaron a una sala y la intubaron ante la mirada estupefacta de Ryoga, que no paraba de pensar en qué le diría a Ranma.

Una vez que la chica recibió manejo avanzado respiratorio, la subieron en el ascensor para llevarla urgentemente a quirófano, el pediatra los acompañó, junto con un enfermero de urgencias, hasta la misma puerta, donde no le permitieron el acceso al no estar debidamente vestido.

Se sentó en la sala de espera y se miró las manos, las tenía cubiertas de sangre, la sangre de Akane… se mesó los cabellos y agachó la cabeza, no podía estarse quieto. Se levantaba y se volvía a sentar. En ese instante llegó la médico que acababa de intubar a Akane, la Doctora Miyagi.

—Doctor Hibiki —dijo la mujer, Ryoga levantó la vista—, necesito que me acompañe para que dé los datos de la paciente y bueno… sabe que nuestro deber es llamar a la policía en estos casos.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Podría acompañarme abajo, por favor? Será más rápido y cómodo para todos.

Ryoga simplemente se levantó y caminó pesadamente detrás de la Doctora. Ahora la vida de Akane dependía exclusivamente de Ranma. Solo rogaba haber llegado a tiempo.

Shinnosuke salía de la cafetería, se acercó a por un sándwich e iba a regresar a su pabellón cuando se topó con Ryoga. Ambos se observaron, el chico del colmillo lo miró con culpabilidad, no sabía por qué se sentía así. Shinnosuke sólo podía ver que estaba manchado de sangre. Se acercó hasta él interrumpiendo su camino.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo poniéndole la mano en el pecho para que dejara de caminar.

—Yo-yo me la encontré así… solo iba a hablar con ella…

—¿¡Hablar con quién!?

—Akane está siendo intervenida en estos momentos a vida o muerte…

—¿Q-qué…? —tiró el sándwich al suelo de la impresión— ¿¡en qué quirófano está!? ¿¡Quién la está operando!?

—Ranma estaba de guardia… él es su cirujano.

Shinnosuke palideció y corrió escaleras arriba, no podía ser… Akane… tenía que comprobarlo por él mismo. ¿Y Ranma? ¿Podría reaccionar tratándose de ella?

.

.

.

La puerta del quirófano se abrió de golpe y entró la camilla con Akane inconsciente. La primera que la vio fue Ukyo, que se tapó la boca al reconocer a su mayor rival —No puede ser… —musitó la enfermera.

Ranma en ese momento estaba de espaldas, se giró y entonces fue cuando la vio. Durante unos segundos que parecieron horas se quedó en shock, sin poder moverse… su ángel, su adorado tormento, estaba tendida con lo que parecía una daga clavada a la altura de su corazón, ese corazón que él sentía palpitar todas las noches cuando la abrazaba, que latía nervioso y acelerado cuando la tocaba, el que le hacía poder dormir al escuchar sus rítmicos latidos… no se lo creía, seguro que estaba teniendo de nuevo esa pesadilla. Solo tenía que esperar a que Akane lo despertara, le dijera que todo estaba bien y lo abrazara fuertemente. Pero pasaba el tiempo y Akane no lo despertaba, porque su pesadilla finalmente se había convertido en realidad. La había dejado sola, sin protección, por estar pendiente exclusivamente de él, juró protegerla, le prometió que nada malo le ocurriría junto a él y ahora estaba a punto de perderla…

—¡Ranma reacciona! —la voz de Ukyo se oía muy lejana.

Ranma corrió al lado de la mesa de quirófano —¡AKANE! ¡AKANE! ¡OH, DIOS! ¡AKANE, NOOO! ¿QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESTO? —miró la daga, la vio cubierta de sangre y comenzó a temblar. Tenía la mirada ida, la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

La anestesista se apresuró a monitorizar los signos vitales, tenía la frecuencia cardiaca de 40, sabía que definitivamente estaba al borde de la muerte, esa frecuencia apenas era suficiente para mantener con vida a la paciente, pero existía riesgo de no conservar las funciones básicas o intelectuales. La saturación de oxígeno estaba al 99% previo a que fue afortunadamente intubada en urgencias, pero el ultrasonido probó que el arma estaba dentro del corazón de la chica. Solo alguien muy atinado o informado, pudo haber hecho tan exacto corte. Al ver que Ranma seguía sin reaccionar gritó: —¡Doctor Saotome! ¡Hay que actuar ya o no habrá nada que hacer! ¡Le quedan minutos antes de que empiecen a fallar sus órganos! —la anestesista hizo que Ranma la mirara. Sabía el shock que tenía en ese

momento pero si no lograba que reaccionara ya, Akane no se salvaría, y eso acabaría con la vida de Ranma, porque de esta, tal como lo conocía, sabía que no se recuperaría.

Ranma asintió y respiró profundamente, inició una esternotomía con mano firme, el personal que estaba con él sabía del esfuerzo tan grande que estaba haciendo en esos momentos y no podían hacer otra cosa que apoyarlo para que no se viniera abajo. Cuando entró, vio con temor que la daga había perforado la pared del ventrículo izquierdo, haciendo verdaderos estragos en ella. Estaba seguro de que al retirarla, el daño sería atroz. Visualizó en su mente el tiempo que tardaría en repararlo, eran segundos, no le quedaba otra que correr ese riesgo. Él se consideraba hábil, pero reparar una pared era cosa de titanes. ¡La vida de Akane estaba en juego! ¡Su vida…! ¡Haría lo que fuera necesario para salvarla! No se percató de que su personal lo estaba mirando fijamente, pues sin darse cuenta, había dejado escapar una lágrima. Azusa se acercó a limpiarle y fue cuando notó una segunda lágrima rodar por su mejilla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡No podía llorar a Akane porque iba a vivir! Vio el pequeño corazón del amor de su vida destrozado por el cuchillo justo en el centro, que aún se movía débilmente.

―¡10 unidades de sangre! ―solicitó el joven cirujano mientras comenzó a reparar la pared. Cuando Azusa regresó con la sangre, alertó a todos― Me dispongo a retirar la daga, todos preparados.

Al hacerlo, la presión cayó, Ranma intentaba repararlo pero no conseguía ver nada, solo sangre borboteando por todas partes. Comenzó a dar compresiones con el corazón de Akane en sus manos mientras el monitor marcaba un ritmo agónico ―¡Vamos Akane, reacciona! ¡Prometiste que no me ibas a dejar solo, maldita sea! ¡Tenemos muchos planes! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! ¿¡Me oyes!?

―¡Doctor Saotome! ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer! ―gritó a anestesista a un Ranma frenético que no escuchaba a nadie.

De pronto, el monitor emitió un sonido que Ranma tenía grabado en el alma, justo en ese instante entró Shinnosuke al quirófano y se quedó de piedra al ver el panorama. Ranma miró el monitor y enloqueció ―¡COMENZAD CON LA RCP! ―gritó al borde del desquicio, la anestesista y Azusa se miraron, sabiendo que nada se podía hacer ya por Akane. Ukyo temblaba de impotencia, ella no quería que Akane acabara así… y justo se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaban el uno para el otro― ¡HE DICHO RCP, YAAAAAAAA!

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos! Bueno, pues como veis finalmente he decidido partir el capítulo final. Meditando lo que queda aún me saldría algo larguísimo. En fin… pues ya sabéis quién es el que atacó a Akane y sus "motivos" os lo esperábais? Ya leí alguna teoría interesante en los reviews que me dejáis. Y respecto a cómo ha acabado el capítulo… ahora todo está en manos de Ranma…

UCI: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos

RCP: Reanimación Cardio Pulmonar

Debo dar las gracias infinitas a mi beta-reader, **Sailordancer7,** que me ha ayudado muchísimo en este capítulo con sus conocimientos como cirujana. Danke baby!

A mis **locas por el dios griego **como no, porque siempre están cuando las necesito, he pasado unos días horribles, mi gato murió y ellas han estado apoyándome en todo momento. Este capítulo y el fic entero va dedicado a él, porque siempre que escribía estaba a mi lado. No sabes lo que te echamos de menos tus hermanos y yo, Orión. Pero sé que me estás cuidando allá donde estés. Mil gracias por todo chicas!

Gracias mil por todos los reviews que me sacan una sonrisa cuando los leo, y ahora contestando a ellos **graceurglsq **le dieron a ese Kuno de su propia medicina muahaha **Juany Rdz **Ranma no acepta que no sea capaz de salvar a todo el mundo, y encima una muerte que él sabes que no fue culpa suya. Mi Juany, ya el siguiente capítulo el último que me tengo que poner con el de Navidad jijiji Besos! **SusyChantilly **esperabas que el señor tinieblo fuera el atacante? lo de la vancomicina fue una sorpresa para Sailordancer7 jajajaja me reí un montón cuando se lo mandé y luego, ya nos conoces, nos reímos juntas. Bueno… me alegra haberte compensado con el lemon final. Y por supuesto que siempre recomendaré Pride y todos tus fic, menos el de ShinnoxAkane… y lo sabes.. jajajaja **azzulaprincess **me encanta cuando os meteis tanto en la historia que os exaltais jaja en el próximo capítulo te confirmo si fue Ukyo, aunque ya te puedes imaginar… Saludos y gracias por leer **LindaAkane **sabes que me gusta que haya de todo en mis capítulos, para que no os aburrais, sé que eres muy sensible, espero no haberte hecho pasar un mal rato con este capítulo :( **livamesauribe **yo también me apunto a la caza de la zorra de Ukyo! confirmo en el capítulo que viene quién lo hizo, aunque creo que puedes averiguarlo jeje. El próximo capítulo sí será el último, como dices, nada dura para siempre. Espero no defraudaros **Lu chan87 **Louuuu mi niña, tus intuiciones eran acertadas, ha pasado algo muy feo :( intentaré no tardar en actualizar el último capítulo **paulayjoaqui **en el capítulo siguiente, ya sí que dejo claro lo que pasó con el cambio de tratamiento, pero ya os lo podéis imaginar **hinatacris **en el siguiente capítulo ya desvelaré lo que falta, pero que ya se intuye perfecamente jeje. A mí también me da pena terminar el fic, pero no me gusta alargarlos sin necesidad. Lloraremos juntas :( **1Andrea11 **Akane siempre va a estar para Ranma, aunque se ha alterado un poco hoy con tantas atenciones por parte de Akane… hombres… me encanta cuando usas la palabra creep, me resulta muy cómica. Al final partiré el final en dos capítulos, así que el siguiente sí será el último. Gracias por seguir leyendo! **SARITANIMELOVE **ya sabes que por desgracia esto que he puesto es más real de lo que pensamos, siempre se culpa a la víctima antes que al agresor, por triste que parezca, y si.. menos mal que Ryu y Taro lograron convencerle o yo creo que acaba matándolo. Gracias por leer guapa! **Maryconchita **no podía dejar que se salieran con la suya, y tienes razón en que si Hinako no hubiera ideado esto, seguramente Akane habría accedido a los deseos de Kuno por proteger a Ranma, ya la conocemos. Me gusta tu teoría del cambio de tratamiento y cómo crees que lo hizo Ukyo, distrayéndolo… en el siguiente capítulo te confirmo tu teoría ;) y bueno, Ryoga al final no se ha portado mal, es un cerdo pero no un asesino, aunque a saber qué habría hecho si llega y ella está bien, ni imaginarlo quiero. Ya le regaño a Susy jajaja no tardará en actualizar de nuevo **Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo **intento no tardar mucho, nunca ha sido más de una semana, pero se me han juntado últimamente muchas cosas, no obstante, espero no defraudar con cada actualización. La escena lemon no la tenía pensada, dale las gracias a mi b-reader que me dijo: No vas a hacer un lemon al final del capítulo? jijiji **Alicia Sanchez **ohhh, muchas gracias preciosa. Para vosotros escribo y me encanta saber que leerás la historia varias veces **Manuel Rivera **siiiii me encanta que tengais esa sensación al final de cada capítulo, el jefe de residentes respaldó a Ranma, así que al menos no va a afectar a su carrera lo que pasó. Estoy bien, muchas gracias por tus aportaciones en la página de las locas, espero q te gusten nuestras publis. Con ganas de que leáis ya el último capítulo, a ver qué os parece **Sailordancer7 **es lo que tiene la envidia, mi bella beta cirujana bailarina, que hay gente amargada que no puede ver a otra feliz y tiene que destruirla como sea. Y como bien dices, la belleza de Akane no le trae nada bueno… me encanta tu propuesta: no me fío ni de Ranma jajajaja. Pues ya nos queda el último capítulo...ufff recta final! **Felicius **no sabes las ganas que tenía de poder decirte que me dejaste rota con uno de tus reviews, porque acertaste que Kogane seguramente estaba muerta y Gosunkugi estaba detrás de todo jajajaja me quedé muerta! pues ya te lo puedo confirmar, y lo de Ukyo… para el siguiente capítulo. Pues Akane no saca a la artista marcial porque hace mucho que dejó de entrenarse para dedicarse a la enfermería :( espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente sí que confirmo que será el último **Ranma x Akane **supongo que es algo que habrñan hablado, el cambio de hospital, pero a Ranma le quedan unos meses para acabar la residencia, supongo que por eso han esperado...aunque después de este capítulo, quién sabe lo que va a ser de Ranma… **Nidia **hola preciosa! muchas gracias! me encanta que os encanten los capítulos y sabes que procuro que haya de todo, no siempre lo logro, pero la intención está. No te preocupes, sé que aunque no me dejes review eres una fiel seguidora. Nos leemos bonita! **Caro Larrosah **fue un lemon cargado de emociones y algo triste, pero necesario. Me alegra que te gustara **LumLumLove **perdonada por lo del review, faltaría más y muchas gracias por el pésame de mi gatito, se les quiere tanto, se convierten en uno más de la familia. Respecto al fic, no podía dejar que Kuno se saliera con la suya, el gallito tuvo que salir del corral jeje, lo del cambio de tratamiento lo resolveré en el siguiente y último capítulo, aunque es más que obvio lo que pasó, pero… con un detallito… Muchos besos preciosa, a ti y a tus dos terremotos, estoy pendiente de noticias de lo que tú sabes de Ranma España ;) **Dayanna **muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! lo creáis o no, con lo que nos decís nos animáis a seguir escribiendo nuevas historias. Gracias a ti por leer y espero que te guste el final **Lucitachan **siiiii sabes que mis historias van directas al grano, sin rodeos ni paja, así me aseguro de que leeis todo jajajaja pues has votado correctamente! el malo es Gosunkugi! un perrito piloto para la señorita :) ya has leído el de Halloween? Luego me dices qué te pareció. Y bueno… ya supiste el desenlace de mi gato. Ahí vamos… echándolo de menos pero teniendo a los otros dos que me distraen mucho. Besos guapa! que sepas que sueño con el fondant de Ranma jajajaja voy a ver cuándo puedo subir a Madrid de nuevo, creo que por Enero, te aviso **Mina Ain0 **al final Ranma se ha "librado" del malentendido con el cambio de tratamiento y en el capítulo siguiente dejaré más claro qué fue lo que ocurrió ;) gracias a ti por seguir leyendo! **Yeka453 **adoro tus reviews! no me pude reír más y te lo dije jajajaja eres única mi Geral. Pues ya en el siguiente todo quedará resuelto, intentaré no dejar ningún cabo suelto...besitos hermosa! nos leemos en el grupo.

Bueno gente, creo que no me he dejado ningún review sin contestar y si es así, como siempre mil perdones y la culpa sin duda, de Patricia y Fanfiction princeso.

Recomendaros antes de irme el fic **PRIDE** de mi querida **SusyChantilly** que va por lo mejor! el último capítulo estuvo de infarto! Para quien no lo sepa aún, tenemos página de Facebook: Locas por el Dios Griego donde subimos lo que se nos antoja en cada momento jajaja. Lo único que queremos es divertiros y babear por nuestro Dios Griego, Ranma Saotome.

Me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, que vuelvo a avisar, será el último de esta historia. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***A corazón abierto***

**Capítulo 12**

Shinnosuke sacó su teléfono móvil con manos temblorosas y marcó un número, el número de la única persona que podría tranquilizar a Ranma. Porque ese no era el cirujano que llegó a conocer, era un hombre desquiciado, un hombre enamorado a punto de perder al amor de su vida… igual que él… no le importaba que ella estuviera con otro, quería que viviera.

―¿Shinnosuke? ―contestaron inmediatamente al otro lado de la línea.

―¡Ono, necesito tu ayuda! ¡No sé exactamente qué ha pasado pero Akane está siendo intervenida en una operación a corazón abierto! ¡Acaba de sufrir una parada y Ranma es su cirujano! ¡Está en shock! ¡Tienes que guiarle, por favor!

―¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¡Ponme ahora mismo en altavoz! ―el enfermero obedeció y se acercó a Ranma, que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. Gritaba como un loco sin dejar de hacer la reanimación a Akane, que cada vez estaba más pálida― ¡Ranma! ¡Al habla Ono Tofu!

―¡Doctor Tofu, se me va! ¡Mi vida se va! ―gritaba histérico mientras continuaba con la reanimación.

―¡Preséntame a tu paciente! ¡Olvida que es Akane! ―se oía muy serio.

Ranma respiró profundo ―Mujer, 26 años, llegó con herida por arma punzocortante que desgarró el ventrículo izquierdo. Intenté repararlo pero se desangra y estoy en maniobras ―dijo torpemente intentando conservar la calma y aguantando estoicamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a brotar de sus brillantes ojos azules.

―Ranma, necesitas tiempo para poder reparar la lesión, ¿cuál sería el método para ganar tiempo? En una lesión de este tipo podrías usar la cirugía de bypass coronario con bomba.

―¡Claro! ¡El bypass!

―¡Preparen el quirófano! ¡Tienen menos de treinta minutos para Akane! ¡Por favor, cierren la galería! ¡No quisiera que nadie viera a mi cuñada ahí tendida, indefensa! ―se cortó el teléfono y Shinnosuke lo guardó, ayudando como uno más en la preparación de lo que el Doctor Tofu había ordenado.

―¡Ya habéis oído! ¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Cerrad la galería! _"¿¡Cómo no se me ocurrió, maldita sea!? _―pensó a continuación el ofuscado muchacho. Al dar la orden, recuperó un poco el aliento.

Cuando oyó la máquina de bypass funcionar y miró el reloj, tenía como 26 minutos antes de que tuviera que reperfundir el corazón de Akane. La llamada del Doctor Tofu lo hizo calmarse, él ponía siempre toda su astucia, conocimiento y habilidades para otra gente. Si no se hubiera tratado de Akane, enseguida habría resuelto cómo ganar tiempo, debía centrarse en que era una persona más, porque si lo hacía con otros pacientes, no dudaría al tratarse de la mujer de su vida.

La anestesista se acercó ―Doctor Saotome, le quedan seis minutos y tengo que reperfundir o la chica se quedará en la mesa de quirófano.

―Ya estoy por terminar, por favor. Deme solo unos minutos… ―lo dijo como si se tratara de su misma vida. La anestesista se conmovió, nunca lo había oído pedir las cosas por favor, así que asintió y se retiró para dejarlo trabajar.

Shinnosuke lo observaba totalmente concentrado en el pecho de Akane, tenía el corazón encogido.

―¡Doctor Saotome, voy a reperfundir! ¡Estamos a dos minutos! Lo siento…

Ranma asintió ―Hágalo, por favor ―pidió el desfibrilador― ¡Carguen a 200 julios! ―todos miraron el monitor, que seguía intacto― ¡VAMOS AKANE, MI AMOR! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES! ¡Carguen! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡DESPEJEN! ¡260 JULIOS! ―nada… Shinnosuke se pasaba las manos por la cara y resoplaba fuertemente― ¡DESPEJEN! ―para el tercer intento, todo el quirófano esperaba que el Doctor Saotome viera que no había mejoría, pero él no parecía dispuesto a darse por vencido― ¡300 JULIOS, CARGUEN!

Y antes de dar la orden, Ranma alcanzó a ver un pequeño latido, enseguida observó el monitor cobrar vida y un posterior suspiro de toda la sala. En ese instante entró Ono Tofu, el más respetado cardiotorácico de todo Japón, mentor y concuñado de Ranma. Agradeció con la mirada a Shinnosuke. Azusa lo vistió y Tofu se acercó a Ranma.

―Muy bien hecho, Doctor Saotome. Le has salvado la vida… yo me encargo de terminar, sal y espera a tu chica fuera ―con la mirada infundió seguridad a Ranma. No quería dejar a Akane sola pero necesitaba un minuto para él. Así que salió al cuartito donde se preparaban para entrar a cirugía.

Se quitó los guantes, la mascarilla, la bata y el gorro, abrió el grifo para lavarse las manos, las cuales no paraban de temblar. Se echó algo de agua en la cara y se sentó con la cabeza agachada, pasándose las manos por el pelo frenéticamente.

―¿Estás bien? ―el joven cirujano notó una mano posarse en su hombro. Levantó la vista y vio a Shinnosuke, éste jamás había visto a Ranma en ese estado, su semblante era de total tristeza y angustia.

―Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de casi perder a tu novia por no pensar con claridad. Gracias por saber qué hacer, has salvado a Akane de mi incompetencia... ―sonrió amargamente.

―Escúchame, Akane está viva gracias a ti, no mucha gente en tu situación habría podido superar el shock y hacer lo que has hecho.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Ryugen? ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegó al hospital? ¡Joder! ¡La dejé sola! ―se levantó y salió a la sala de espera. Ryoga estaba allí y se irguió nada más verlo. La mirada de Ranma fue directa a la ropa manchada de sangre del chico del colmillo prominente. Shinnosuke salió justo detrás de él y le hizo una seña levantando el pulgar hacia arriba a Ryoga, acto seguido, el pediatra soltó un bufido de alivio. Ranma miró a Shinnosuke con el ceño fruncido― ¿¡Qué coño está pasando aquí!? ―bramó el guerrero que llevaba en su interior.

Shinnosuke intervino cortando a Ryoga ―Ranma… Ryoga fue el que trajo a Akane al hospital.

El azabache miró fúrico al pediatra a lo que este respondió: ―Cuando llegué a su apartamento me la encontré así… estaba atada y con la daga clavada… tienes que creerme…

Ranma se acercó veloz y lo sujetó por las solapas de la camisa ―¿¡Qué hacías en el apartamento de Akane!? ¿¡Qué querías de ella!? ¡Te dije que no te volvieras a acercar! ―Ryoga bajó la vista y Shinnosuke intentó separar a Ranma del ojimiel.

―¡Ranma, escúchame! ¡Sé cómo te sientes pero gracias a que la trajo a tiempo está viva! ¡Por favor, déjalo estar! ¡Míralo! ¡Ha aprendido la lección!

Ryoga miró a Ranma con decisión ―Solo quería hablar con ella, cuando llegué alguien vestido totalmente de negro y con un pasamontañas se tropezó conmigo. Es la verdad y es lo que le diré a la policía cuando me interrogue ―Ranma emitió un gruñido y lo soltó.

.

.

.

Tofu quería asegurarse de que Ranma no hubiese omitido nada y aumentar las probabilidades de supervivencia de la chica. Después de cerrar y dar las últimas indicaciones, Akane salió del quirófano en dirección a la UCI. Ranma la vio y corrió a su lado, hablaría con el jefe de residentes en cuanto pudiera. Que le quitara todas las vacaciones o lo que pudiera, pero él no se iba a mover del lado de Akane. Ella estaría en la UCI hasta que se recuperase por completo de la cirugía a corazón abierto. No podría hacer grandes esfuerzos de por vida.

Tofu se acercó a Shinnosuke, que se quedó en la puerta del quirófano, y le dijo: ―Fue muy noble de tu parte. Tu también la salvaste ―le dio una palmada en la espalda. Acto seguido fue a buscar a Ranma.

Estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de Akane cerciorándose de que la preparaban correctamente cuando oyó a Tofu llamarlo por su nombre, se giró y lo vio venir hacia él ―Estuviste fabuloso ahí dentro, no esperaba menos. Es una de las mejores reconstrucciones ventriculares de las que he sido testigo. Muy bien, Doctor Saotome.

―Nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto miedo… si no llega a ser por ti…

―Yo solo hice que te centraras, el resto ha sido cosa tuya. Por cierto, he dejado y he firmado las indicaciones, así que despreocúpate de eso. Cuida de ella, yo voy a ver cómo le digo a mi mujer que mi visita a Tokio ha acabado en el hospital terminando una cirugía de su hermana pequeña.

Ambos sonrieron y Tofu se alejó. Una vez las enfermeras y auxiliares salieron de la habitación, Ranma se sentó al lado de Akane y le tomó la mano ―No vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más en lo que te queda de vida… ―besó con devoción la pequeña mano de la chica― averiguaré quién te ha hecho esto y lo mataré con mis propias manos.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos horas y una enfermera se acercó a la habitación de Akane, que seguía inconsciente ―Doctor Saotome disculpe ―Ranma ni siquiera la miró, no podía apartar la vista de su adorado tormento―, hay un inspector de policía que pregunta por usted ―el azabache resopló. No pensaba ni por asomo dejar sola a Akane.

―No pienso moverme de aquí, digáselo así.

―¿Tan mal me he portado contigo para que no quieras saber nada de mí?

Ranma reconoció al instante la voz de su amigo Mousse. Se alegró al verlo, ¿él era el inspector que iba a llevar el caso? Se levantó y le dio la mano ―Me has pillado ―contestó sin sonreír.

―¿Es esta chica la víctima? ¿Akane Tendo? La has atendido tú, ¿cierto? Es tu paciente.

―Es más que mi paciente, Mousse… ella es mi novia.

A Mousse le cambió la expresión del rostro ―¿La chica de la que me hablaste? ¿A la que atacaron? ―Ranma asintió, volvió a sentarse y tomar a Akane de la mano― Vaya… lo siento mucho… como te escribí después de nuestra llamada, no encontré nada con lo que fundamentar su ataque. su agresor no saldrá impune, tienes mi palabra.

―No saldrá impune, no… de eso puedes estar seguro ―dijo entre dientes el cirujano.

―Vengo de interrogar a Ryoga, fue él quien la trajo aquí. No obstante, sigue siendo sospechoso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Con los datos que me ha dado no creo que pueda hacer mucho. Investigaré su círculo de amistades y conocidos, y el tuyo también.

Ranma lo miró extrañado ―¿Mi círculo de amistades y conocidos? No sé cómo puede ayudarte a averiguar quién le hizo esto a Akane

―Tú y ella estáis juntos, puede que alguien quisiera dañarla directamente o… dañarte a ti a través de ella…

El azabache palideció ―¿Me-me estás diciendo que igual al que verdaderamente querían hacer daño era a mí y la han usado? ―volvió a incorporarse y a acercarse a Mousse.

―No pienso descartar nada. Que la hayan asaltado en su propia casa, con dos ataques previos, no es cosa de azar. Hay un motivo, averiguaré cuál. Por algo tengo que empezar mientras esperamos a que despierte y que ella misma nos diga quién lo hizo.

Ranma se pasó las manos por el cabello repetidas veces, ¿y si estaba al borde de la muerte por su culpa? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Mousse le puso la mano en el brazo para intentar calmarlo.

―Sé lo que pasa por tu mente, ya nos conocemos y no, no te eches la culpa de las locuras de la gente.

―¿¡Locuras!? ¡Asesinar a alguien es más que una locura! ―bramó el joven Doctor.

―Y no quedará sin su castigo, pondré vigilancia permanente en la habitación, lo arreglaré todo y esta madrugada la trasladaremos de incógnito a un ala del Toranomon hospital, donde ya tengo todo organizado. Mi instinto me dice que debe ser alguien cercano a la víctima… perdón… a Akane, es la costumbre.

―Tu instinto nunca te ha fallado, está bien… sabes que voy a colaborar en todo lo que me pidas.

―No esperaba menos de ti; estos son los agentes Mikado Sanzenin y Sentaro Daimonji, ellos custodiarán a Akane en primera instancia. Son dignos de mi confianza y de los mejores de mi unidad. Porque lo quieras o no, en algún momento tendrás que separarte de ella. Aunque sea para ir al baño.

―Ya veremos… ―sonrió con tristeza.

―Te mantendré informado, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y esto no habrá sido más que una horrible pesadilla.

―De la que ya quiero despertar… Llámame al busca y te devolveré la llamada, me ha desaparecido el móvil ―Mousse se mantuvo pensativo durante unos instantes.

―Voy ahora a casa de tu novia, los de científica ya están allí. A ver lo que podemos averiguar ―se estrecharon la mano―. Y descansa, estás horrible… ―Ranma vio cómo Mousse daba unas indicaciones a sus hombres y se marchó.

―Doctor Saotome… ―interrumpió la misma enfermera de antes― la familia de Akane Tendo está en la sala de espera.

Ranma exhaló aire fuertemente, no le quedaba más remedio que dejar a Akane en manos de esos agentes durante unos minutos. Se acercó a la chica y la besó levemente en los labios ―Enseguida regreso, mi amor.

.

.

.

Ukyo se vistió de prisa una vez que acabó el turno, las imágenes de Akane tendida en la mesa de quirófano se le venían a la mente una y otra vez, ¿habría sido él? ¿tan lejos había llegado? Corrió por los pasillos buscando desesperada la salida para tomar aire, pero su carrera fue interrumpida al ser sujetada fuertemente por un hombre. Se giró con el rostro desencajado y encontró a Ryoga mirándola extrañado.

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué corres de esa manera? Estás muy pálida, Ukyo ―ella por reacción se abrazó a él con las lágrimas saltadas y comenzó a sollozar sobre su pecho. Ryoga la separó levemente y buscó el contacto visual― Hey, ¿se puede saber por qué lloras? el que está siendo investigado como el posible agresor soy yo.

―Ryoga, tengo miedo… está loco… yo… no quería que esto pasara…

―¿Quién está loco? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

―No lo sé seguro… pero no puedo decirte nada o seguramente acabe como Akane…

Ryoga la cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó ―¿¡Sabes quién ha atacado a Akane!? ¡Contéstame! ¡Vamos a hablar ahora mismo con la policía!

―¡No! ―la enfermera se soltó del agarre― no-no creo que haya sido capaz, sólo quiere que Ranma pague… no Akane…

―Ukyo, ¿qué has hecho? ―la miró con el ceño fruncido, sabía que algo más ocultaba. La chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

―Por favor, por favor… déjame ir a tu apartamento hoy… me da miedo estar sola… ―volvió a abrazarse al pediatra― yo no quería que el señor Oshiro muriera… pero me obligó…

―¿A qué te obligó? tienes que confiar en mí, siempre lo has hecho.

―Me-me obligó a cambiar su tratamiento… tiene un vídeo mío muy comprometedor… que podría destrozarme la vida para siempre… no sé cómo ha llegado a sus manos…

―¡Ukyo, dime de quién estás hablando… así podré ayudarte! ―suplicó Ryoga, estaba convencido de que la persona de la que hablaba, era la misma que estaban buscando. Ella no abrió la boca, solo lloraba abrazada al chico del colmillo. Se dio por vencido de momento, cuando se calmara intentaría retomar la conversación―. Está bien, vámonos. Ya nada podemos hacer aquí. La sujetó del hombro y la obligó a caminar hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Mousse entró al apartamento de Akane e hizo un reconocimiento visual del mismo, varios agentes de la policía científica estaban buscando pistas y recogiendo muestras. La daga ya estaba siendo analizada en el laboratorio. No había tiempo que perder, siempre, las primeras 48h eran cruciales en un caso.

―¿Alguna novedad? ―preguntó a uno de sus subordinados.

―De momento nada, inspector Tzu. Hay tres tipos diferentes de huellas, suponemos que son de ella, el chico que la llevó al hospital y la señora de enfrente dice que la señorita Tendo tenía novio. Hay que averiguar quién es, el último mensaje que recibió la víctima fue de un tal Ranma, suponemos que es su pareja, diciéndole que la esperaba en el apartamento. Marcamos ese número pero sale apagado y no hay manera de rastrearlo.

―No te molestes… su pareja es mi amigo, Ranma Saotome, él ha sido quien ha asistido quirúrgicamente a la chica, le ha desaparecido el teléfono. Es cirujano y estaba de guardia, no quiero ni imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar al ver entrar a su novia con esa daga atravesándole el pecho…

―Luego dicen que estas cosas solo pasan en las películas, si la gente supiera…no obstante… también hay que investigarlo, inspector Tzu. La amiga de la señorita Tendo, una tal Sayuri Matsouka, dice que se habían peleado esa mañana.

―Me hago cargo, ¿han interrogado a los vecinos?

―Sí, nadie oyó ni vio nada extraño, para variar. La vecina de Akane Tendo no estaba en casa, parece que es la cotilla del edificio. Para una vez que necesitamos a alguien así, no se encontraba en su vivienda.

―Muy bien, seguid buscando. No dejéis ningún rincón del apartamento sin explorar e id mandando las muestras al laboratorio. No habrá descanso para nadie. Cualquier cosa, infórmame inmediatamente ―habló con autoridad.

―Descuide, inspector.

.

.

.

La familia de Akane fue pasando una a una para verla, no estaban permitidas las visitas en esa unidad a esas horas, pero Ranma a estas alturas no se andaba con protocolos. Tuvieron que darle un ansiolítico al padre de Akane, que no paraba de llorar. Su hermana Nabiki parecía ausente, muy callada, como analizando las cosas, Kasumi aún no podía creer que le hubieran hecho algo así a su hermana, que siempre se portaba de forma cariñosa con todo el mundo, se abrazaba permanentemente a su marido, el Doctor Ono Tofu. Sayuri y Shinnosuke también estaban en la sala de espera. Ranma llamó a casa de sus padres desde el teléfono de la UCI y enseguida se presentaron allí; el encuentro de Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome fue muy emotivo. Ambos se entristecían de que hubiera sido de aquella manera y no con una buena comilona en casa de alguno de ellos. El señor Saotome les ofreció cobijo en su casa para que no tuvieran que volver a Nerima, llovía muchísimo y apenas se veía nada en la carretera, fue el motivo de la tardanza en llegar al hospital, aparte de las enormes retenciones que había. Soun aceptó con humildad, ya que Ranma les dijo que él se quedaría con Akane y que les mantendría informados, de todas formas no iban a hacer nada quedándose en la sala de espera.

―Hijo, ¿quieres que nos quedemos alguno de nosotros y te vas a descansar? tienes muy mala cara ―preguntó preocupada Nodoka Saotome a su vástago, aunque ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta de él.

―No pienso separarme de ella, estoy bien, id a descansar. Os mantendré informados ―su tono de voz denotaba un cansancio extremo, el blanquecino de sus ojos estaba volviéndose rojo, debido al estrés ocasionado y a las malas noches pasadas. Omitió lo del traslado, que no supieran nada sería lo mejor para todos. Ya les llamaría para comunicárselo, aunque en ningún momento pensaba decirles dónde estaban.

Nodoka suspiró, sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría convencerlo de lo contrario ―Está bien, te hemos traído el móvil antiguo de tu padre, así nos localizaremos antes. En esta bolsa tienes ropa limpia y te he preparado algo para que comas ―Ranma tomó el aparato y la bolsa que le había llevado su madre, se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Por fin se habían marchado todos, solo quería estar a solas con Akane. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado y la volvió a tomar de la mano. Miraba constantemente que su latido fuera bueno, no dejaba ni que las enfermeras de UCI le pusieran la medicación. Todo debía pasar por sus manos y prefería hacerlo él mismo.

A las 3 de la madrugada, tal como Mousse le había dicho, Akane fue trasladada en el mayor de los secretos a una sala especial del Toranomon hospital. Ranma en ningún instante la dejó sola. El enfermero que ayudó en su traslado fue Shinnosuke, el azabache sólo confiaba en él. En el trayecto, llamaron a Mousse.

―Inspector Tzu al habla… ajá… sí… ¡eso es estupendo! iré enseguida ―colgó el teléfono y miró a Ranma sonriendo―. Han conseguido aislar una huella en la daga, hay también sangre que no pertenece a Akane.

―¿Que no pertenece a Akane? ―preguntó Ranma sin comprender muy bien.

―El agresor debió cortarse y ha dejado restos, eso es muy buena noticia Ranma, ¡vamos a cogerlo!

El semblante de Ranma se ensombreció ―En cuanto sepas algo dímelo…

Mousse sonrió de medio lado ―Te lo diré cuando lo atrape y esté custodiado, no me fío de ti… lo hago por tu bien ―Ranma lo miró serio pero no dijo nada más. Ese hijo de puta se las iba a pagar todas juntas, le daba igual lo que le pasara después. Lo que le había hecho a Akane no quedaría impune.

Una vez instalaron a Akane en su nueva habitación, Mousse se despidió de Ranma y de Shinnosuke. Los agentes Sanzenin y Daimonji siguieron haciendo guardia.

―Vete ya a casa, seguro que Akari está preocupada ―dijo a Shinnosuke.

―Me voy a descansar un rato y enseguida regreso. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, yo puedo relevarte. Sabes que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

―Lo sé… igual cuando vuelvas me pego una ducha en los vestuarios. Pero ahora mismo necesito estar con ella, comprobar que su corazón sigue latiendo, que no va a dejarme…

Shinnosuke sonrió melancólico, lo entendía perfectamente ―De acuerdo, no tardaré mucho. Han puesto una cama para ti junto a ella, intenta dormir un rato.

―No creo que pueda pero lo intentaré, gracias por todo. Eres un buen tipo, a pesar de que sigas enamorado de mi chica ―se dieron la mano y sonrieron.

―Seguro que me entiendes ―respondió el enfermero de mirada aguamarina―, apunta mi número de nuevo. Lo que necesites, a la hora que sea, dame un toque ―Ranma asintió, Shinnosuke se acercó a Akane y le dio un beso en la frente―. Hasta dentro de un rato ―se despidió.

.

.

.

Mousse llegó a la unidad central de análisis científicos alrededor de las 4:30 de la madrugada ―Saffron ya estoy aquí, dime qué hay de nuevo.

―Estamos cotejando la huella en nuestra base de datos, seguimos esperando resultados. El ADN tardará un poco más y no sabemos si obtendremos algo… ya sabes cómo va la cosa.

―Sí, lo sé, por lo demás hay que darse prisa, el tiempo es oro.

―Y tú sabes que todo tiene un proceso ―recalcó molesto el CSI―, no obstante, le estamos dando prioridad a este caso.

―Lo sé, gracias. Voy a por un café, ¿queréis uno? ―preguntó al personal del laboratorio.

―Yo sí, uno bien cargado ―respondió Saffron mientras se recostaba en su silla y estiraba sus extremidades.

Mousse salió a la máquina del pasillo y regresó con dos cafés, le dio uno a su compañero y se sentó a su lado. A la hora el ordenador se paró y comenzó a emitir un sonido estridente, ambos miraron y vieron la imagen de una huella dactilar brillando en verde. A su lado, la foto de un hombre delgado con marcadas ojeras.

―No me lo puedo creer… ¿hemos dado con él? ―dijo Mousse sonriendo― Hikaru Gosunkugi, 27 años, natural de Nerima (Tokio), detenido en enero del año pasado por escándalo público, con dos heridos leves a su cargo, e ingresado un mes en la clínica psiquiátrica Tokyo Mental Health. Además tiene una denuncia por acoso de una tal Kogane Musashi. Quiero más datos de ese Gosunkugi. Dónde trabaja, dónde vive, qué come, hablad con la tal Kogane… voy a pedir una orden de registro de su vivienda.

―Como llames a la jueza a estas horas, te va a matar ―rio Saffron con ganas.

―Yo sé cómo calmarla… ―Mousse guiñó un ojo a su compañero.

Al cabo de media hora Saffron llamó la atención de Mousse, que estaba hablando con la jueza, Satsuki Miyakoji ―Ya tengo más datos de este tipo, al parecer está haciendo la residencia de traumatología en el Tokio Jikei Hospital, ¿no es ese el hospital al que llevaron a la chica?

―Sí… es ese… creo que voy a decirle a Satsuki que me emita una orden también para ver su historial clínico.

―¿Satsuki, eh? Vaya confianzas te das con la jueza Miyakoji… ―se burló su compañero.

―Cállate anda ―sonrió el susodicho―, solo somos amigos… pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ya tengo la adrenalina a tope, cada vez estamos más cerca, ¡vamos a seguir trabajando!

.

.

.

Había sido una noche muy larga en la UCI del Tokio Jikei, por imposición de la policía, los que habían tenido turno, debían callar lo del traslado de la paciente Akane Tendo. Se despidieron de los compañeros que llegaron a darle el relevo y marcharon a casa exhaustos. Esa misma noche habían tenido un éxitus en la unidad. Sonó el teléfono a las 8:01 de esa mañana.

―Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, dígame ―contestó uno de los enfermeros.

―Buenos días… soy el Doctor Hikaru Gosunkugi, me he enterado de que una amiga está ingresada ahí, su apellido es Tendo. ¿Me puede decir qué tal está?

―Un segundo Doctor Gosunkugi ―al otro lado de la línea, el traumatólogo estaba aferrado al teléfono conteniendo la respiración, oía cómo la persona rebuscaba entre los historiales de la unidad, al cabo de un dos minutos le contestaron―. Lo lamento mucho… no sé si yo deba darle la noticia, pero su amiga falleció de madrugada.

Gosunkugi exhaló fuertemente ―Gracias ―colgó inmediatamente.

El enfermero se quedó un rato mirando el teléfono y luego colgó ―¿Quién era? ―preguntó una compañera que acababa de llegar de administrar un calmante a uno de los pacientes ingresados.

―El Doctor Gosunkugi, un amigo de la señora Suzume Tendo. He tenido que darle la noticia de su fallecimiento, aunque no sé cómo le ha afectado, ha colgado muy rápido.

―Sí, me lo dijo Ayame esta mañana, pobre señora… no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Me alegra saber que alguien irá a su funeral.

―En fin… continuemos, hay mucho que hacer.

.

.

.

―¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Sufre Saotome! ¡Sufre como yo al perder al amor de tu vida! ―Gosunkugi comenzó a reír como un loco, su risa era casi demoníaca, al segundo, su expresión cambió, se acurrucó en un rincón y comenzó a llorar ―Oh Dios mío… ¿qué he hecho?... Akane… mi amor… ya no veré más tu dulce sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos avellana... ―decía mientras se mecía y se tiraba del cabello― Aún no he acabado... ¡AÚN NO HE ACABADO! ―se levantó de un salto, tomó su bote de pastillas y se tragó tres de golpe― Ya mismo… ya mismo estaré contigo… mi amor… ―salió de su vivienda cerrando de un portazo. Aún tenía que solucionar algo antes de dar por finalizada su venganza.

.

.

.

Ukyo amaneció abrazada a Ryoga, ninguno de los dos había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. El chico intentó de nuevo que le contara quién era la persona que la tenía coaccionada, intentó convencerla de que lo mejor era ir a la policía pero ella no abría la boca y, o cambiaba de tema al instante o permanecía en silencio. Así que el joven pediatra desistió por ese día. Quizá la policía encontraría pronto una pista que les llevaría al culpable, que estaba 99% seguro de que se trataba de la misma persona que agredió a Akane.

―¿Ya te vas? ―preguntó Ryoga aún acostado en la cama― Sabes que no tienes por qué, yo sigo sancionado y tú entras de tarde. ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Ukyo salió del baño ya vestida ―Tengo que llegarme a mi apartamento, no tengo ni ropa interior aquí. Si quieres… luego regreso…

―Por mí no hay problema, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

―No te preocupes, no creo que tarde mucho. Te aviso cuando regrese.

―Llámame mejor, igual voy...voy...

―A ver a Akane, ¿me equivoco? ―completó la frase― Te gusta mucho el riesgo estando Ranma allí, además, quizá la policía no deje que te acerques a ella. Sigues siendo sospechoso.

―Puede ser, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo, ¡y al diablo con Ranma! ¡Yo también la salvé! ¡No le adjudiques todo el mérito a él!

La castaña sonrió, Ryoga seguía siendo un crío caprichoso sediento de atención, se acercó y lo besó en los labios ―Tú también eres un héroe. Nos vemos luego.

.

.

.

Ukyo entró a su apartamento, dejó su bolso y su chaqueta colgados en la percha y caminó hasta su dormitorio. Su compañera de piso se había ido unos días de vacaciones a visitar a su familia. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, tanto que le dieron escalofríos, preparó rápidamente una pequeña maleta para pasar unos días en casa de Ryoga y se desnudó para darse una ducha. Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrase de golpe, ¿habría regresado su compañera antes de tiempo?

―Suki, ¿eres tú? ―preguntó desde el aseo. Al no recibir respuesta se puso un camisón y abrió la puerta del baño para cerciorarse de que era ella. Nada más salir, se topó de frente con un hombre vestido de negro apuntándola con un revólver. Gritó e intentó volver a entrar en el baño para cerrar la puerta con el cerrojo, pero el hombre fue más rápido. La sujetó por detrás y le puso el arma en la sien― ¡Hikaru, por favor, por favor! ¡No he hablado con nadie! ¡Créeme! ¡Ni siquiera sé seguro si fuiste tú! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! ―lloraba desconsolada la joven enfermera.

―Chssst... lo sé Ukyo… si no ya sabes las consecuencias… pero necesito de ti otra cosa… ―la soltó y la obligó a sentarse en una silla.

―¿Qué-qué quieres de-de mí? Hi-hice lo que me-me pediste… cambié el tra-tratamiento para ensuciar la imagen de Ran-Ranma, le cogí el móvil… ―decía hipando mientras seguía llorando inconsolable.

―Y fuiste muy buena chica… pero no era eso lo que quería de ti, toma ―le dio un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo, la chica lo miró extrañada, después colocó el móvil de Ranma encima de la mesa― Quiero que escribas exactamente lo que yo te redacte, ¿¡entendido!? ―no tuvo más remedio que asentir, tomó el bolígrafo temblorosa y esperó a que le dictara― "_Esta es una carta dirigida a la persona que me encuentre… fui yo, yo maté a Akane Tendo…_

Ukyo lo miró con pavor ―¿Qué-qué es esto…? Yo no hice nada… ―la voz apenas le salía de la garganta, enseguida supo cuál iba a ser su destino― por favor, te lo ruego… pero, pero… Akane está viva… ella hablará cuando se despierte… esto no servirá de nada… déjame marchar, por favor… por favor… ―se puso de rodillas mirando hacia el suelo.

Gosunkugi se acercó y le levantó la barbilla con el cañón del arma, Ukyo era un mar de lágrimas ―Te equivocas, mi amada Akane murió esta madrugada. Me lo han confirmado esta mañana, no tengo testigos. ¡Así que siéntate de una puta vez y termina de escribir! ―gritó mientras le metía la pistola en la boca― ¡Deja de llorar que me desesperas!

Ukyo fue levantada a la fuerza y obligada a volver a sentarse de nuevo en la silla ―¡Hikaru, no-no diré nada, por favor, por favor…!

―"_¡Lo hice por envidia!" _¡NO TE VEO ESCRIBIR! ―quitó el seguro y apuntó a la frente. Ukyo volvió a coger el bolígrafo mientras se sorbía la nariz y continuó escribiendo― _"Ella me robó a Ranma Saotome. Era una puta y se lo merecía. Pero su fantasma me acosa, no descansará hasta que pague por mi pecado, así que es lo que voy a hacer. Me despido de este mundo cruel que no me permitió ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba. Pero al menos me voy sabiendo que ellos dos nunca estarán juntos. Ukyo"_

Cuando la enfermera terminó de escribir, dejó el bolígrafo junto a la carta de suicidio, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. ¿Por qué le dijo a Ryoga que no la acompañara? Gosunkugi se colocó al lado derecho de la chica, continuaba apuntándola con el arma ―Gracias por tus servicios Ukyo ―se acercó casi rozando la sien y disparó.

.

.

.

Ranma fue vencido por el sueño cerca de las 7 de la mañana, le administró a Akane su medicación correspondiente, se sentó a su lado y volvió a tomarla de la mano. Se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Pasadas dos horas, el azabache se despertó al sentir cómo le apretaban la mano ligeramente, se incorporó de un salto y vio a Akane intentar abrir los párpados ―Akane… mi amor estoy aquí… despierta ―le acarició la mejilla con la mano que le quedaba libre. La chica abría los ojos hasta la mitad y volvía a cerrarlos, emitió un leve quejido al intentar moverse. El monitor Holter, que monitoreaba la frecuencia y el ritmo cardiaco del corazón de Akane, comenzó a emitir de manera más acelerada, la peliazul abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a respirar de manera agitada mirando a su alrededor. Ranma le tomó el rostro con las dos manos ―Tranquila cariño, estás a salvo. Mírame… soy yo, Ranma. Ya estoy contigo.

Cuando Akane hizo contacto visual con los azules ojos del chico de la trenza derramó una lágrima ―Ran...ma… ―dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras hacía un esfuerzo por tocar el rostro de su amado. Tenía que comprobar que no era un sueño y que Ranma estaba allí con ella― No puedo… moverme...

―Chssst… no hagas esfuerzos, ya pasó todo ―se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios―. Creí que te perdía… ―dijo con voz temblorosa.

La chica hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír ―No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, Saotome ―suspiró para tomar aire, se quejó levemente, le dolía hasta respirar― ¿Dónde estoy?

―Estamos en una habitación aislada del Toranomon, la policía decidió trasladarte aquí por tu seguridad.

―Fui al apartamento porque recibí… un mensaje tuyo… pero no estabas… ―el rostro de Ranma se desencajó por completo.

―Alguien me sustrajo el teléfono, me tuve que quedar a hacer otra guardia y no pude avisarte… no pude avisarte, maldita sea… ―dijo apretando los puños con fuerza.

Akane cayó en la cuenta de que si Ryoga la llevó al hospital, sería al Tokio Jikei, eso quería decir que fue Ranma el que tuvo que intervenirla ―Entonces… tú… ¿me salvaste?

―Nos alertaron de que venía una paciente que había que intervenir de urgencia; Akane… cuando te vi entrar en el quirófano mi mundo se vino abajo, me quedé en shock… creía que estaba en otra de mis pesadillas pero no me despertabas como siempre hacías…

―Se portó como un héroe ―interrumpió Shinnosuke que acababa de llegar en ese instante―, es cierto lo que cuentan de él, va a ser una fuerte competencia de tu cuñado.

Ranma se giró y le indicó con la mano que podía entrar. Akane le sonrió, pero inmediatamente buscó el rostro del azabache con la mirada mientras apretaba lo que podía la mano del chico ―Gracias… te debo la vida…

Ranma negó con la cabeza ―Shinnosuke tuvo que llamar a Tofu para que me tranquilizara. Parecía un flan.

―Pero no fue Tofu el que hizo la cirugía, no te quites mérito ―replicó el chico de mirada aguamarina.

Ranma de pronto se puso muy serio ―¿Quién ha sido, Akane? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Las lágrimas brotaron por el angelical rostro de la peliazul, sabía que en cuanto dijera su nombre perdería a Ranma ―Gosunkugi… ―Ranma y Shinnosuke se quedaron estupefactos, nunca se les hubiera pasado por la mente que la obsesión de ese chico por Akane lo hiciera llegar a dañarla― Me-me dijo que… quería que sufrieras como él sufrió cuando Kogane murió, ella es la chica de tus pesadillas. Kogane era la novia de Gosunkugi.

Ranma se incorporó y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto que Akane conocía muy bien. Lo hacía cuando una situación se escapaba de su control.

―Ranma… tú no tienes la culpa… está enfermo…

―¿¡Cómo no voy a tener la culpa, Akane!? ¡Te ha hecho daño para vengarse de mí! ¡El muy cobarde! ―el monitor Holter volvió a sonar más rápido y fuerte, Ranma se asustó y comprendió que no podía alterar a Akane― Vale, tranquila… lo siento, no pretendía alterarte pero es que…

―Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura… no podría soportar vivir sin ti… ―Shinnosuke decidió darles intimidad y salió de la habitación, no se alejó mucho porque ya iba conociendo a Ranma y sabía lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente, al igual que lo sabía Akane.

―No llores, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar más por mi culpa —comenzó a darle suaves besos por todo el rostro mientras ella seguía llorando. Cuando llegó a sus labios, Akane pareció relajarse. Se besaron tímidamente pero ella quiso sentirlo aún más y profundizó el beso. Tras unos segundos Ranma decidió con pesar separarse de ella, debía descansar. Juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, sobraban las palabras—. Te amo… no lo olvides nunca.

—Yo también a ti… —Ranma sonrió y le dio un rápido beso, se incorporó para salir de la habitación— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó temblorosa.

—Aprovechando que Shinnosuke está aquí, voy al Jikei a recoger mi moto y a hablar con el jefe de residentes —mientras le hablaba evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos, Akane sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

—Ranma, por favor… no te vayas… —su voluntad estuvo a punto de quebrarse al verla tan indefensa rogándole que se quedara junto a ella, pero le quemaba saber que ese malnacido estuviera fuera tan tranquilo después de hacerle eso a Akane.

—No tardaré, te lo prometo —se agachó y la besó de forma pausada, ella no pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo—. Hasta dentro de un rato —y salió de la habitación dejando a una desconsolada Akane.

Shinnosuke estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados cuando Ranma se acercó hasta él —Tengo que salir, cuídala… llama a Tofu y dile dónde estamos, no quiero que ningún otro cardiólogo la atienda.

—¿A dónde vas, Ranma? —le dijo muy serio.

—Voy al hospital a recoger mi…

—A dónde vas de verdad —interrumpió—. Vas a buscar a Gosunkugi, ¿cierto? ―le dijo bajando la voz para que los policías que estaban custodiando a Akane no lo oyeran.

―Tú solo ocúpate de ella, ¿de acuerdo? del resto me encargo yo.

―De eso nada, si te pasa algo o te encierran ella se muere y no lo pienso consentir.

Ranma lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de la puerta ―¿Y qué pretendes que haga? Si logra escapar querrá finalizar lo que ha empezado. No puedo estar con ella las 24h del día, nos separamos unas horas y mira lo que pasó. No pienso dejar que Akane esté en peligro, y menos por mi culpa. Ese tipo está loco, no ha dudado en hacerle daño y sabes tan bien como yo que estaba obsesionado con ella, hasta ese punto llega su sed de venganza.

―Habla con el inspector Tzu, él es amigo tuyo y sabrá qué hacer. No te tomes la justicia por tu mano o los dos saldréis perjudicados.

―Así tienes vía libre. Llama a Tofu, eso es todo ―ya no dio lugar a réplica, se alejó veloz de Shinnosuke.

En cuanto lo vio salir, Shinnosuke se acercó a los dos policías ―Necesito que me pongan en contacto con el inspector Tzu, por favor. Es muy urgente.

.

.

.

Ranma llegó al apartamento de Gosunkugi, respiró nervioso antes de entrar. La rabia y la ira le corrían por las venas. Vio que la puerta estaba entornada, la abrió sin miramientos y entró como un torbellino. Todo estaba a oscuras, exclusivamente iluminado por velas, un fuerte olor a incienso inundaba toda la vivienda. Entró al salón y vio a Gosunkugi, vestido con una yukata color blanco impoluto a juego con una cinta puesta en su cabeza.

―Te estaba esperando, Saotome ―dijo muy tranquilo.

―¿Sí? me alegro que no te pille de sorpresa, maldito cobarde hijo de puta.

Gosunkugi sonrió ―Entiendo que estés así, a mí también me duele haberle hecho eso a Akane, pero ella tiene la culpa. No me hizo caso cuando le dije que se alejara de ti. Prefirió quedarse a tu lado y ha pagado las consecuencias.

―¿¡Pagar las consecuencias!? ―se acercó hasta él, lo cogió del cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared, Gosunkugi tosió para recuperar el aliento e intentó incorporarse, pero antes de que pudiera, Ranma volvió a sujetarlo por el cuello y lo elevó unos centímetros, parecía papel al lado de la fuerza del azabache― ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! ¡Akane es la chica más gentil y buena que haya conocido jamás! ¡Pienso matarte!... ¡Ve rezando lo que sepas porque vas a ir directo al infierno! ―Gosunkugi sonreía al ver la cara de psicópata que tenía en ese momento su rival. Sus ojos azules estaban inyectados en sangre, resoplaba agitadamente debido al subidón de adrenalina que tenía, las venas de los brazos palpitaban pidiendo venganza. Cuanto más sonreía Gosunkugi más se enfurecía Ranma, y como consecuencia, más apretaba su frágil cuello. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? ¿La muerte le divertía?

―¡Suéltalo, Ranma! ―una voz conocida por él habló a sus espaldas. Oyó el click de quitarle el seguro a un arma y sintió la boca del cañón en su espalda. En un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo no adiestrado, Ranma soltó a Gosunkugi y le quitó el arma a Mousse, apuntando con ella al enjuto chico. En ese instante, otros dos policías que acompañaban a Mousse apuntaron a Ranma y le gritaron que la soltara― ¡Bajad las armas! ―ordenó el inspector― Ranma… escúchame… no merece la pena que te manches las manos con este malnacido… yo me encargaré de que no salga del psiquiátrico en lo que le queda de vida. Tú eres médico, salvas vidas, no las quitas.

―¡Voy a mandarlo al infierno, Mousse..! ¡No merece vivir! ―acercó el cañón hasta rozar la sien de Gosunkugi, quien no parecía asustado, es más, parecía hasta divertido. Ranma temblaba de rabia al verlo así― ¡¿QUÉ COÑO TE HACE TANTA GRACIA!?

―Hazlo… ―Gosunkugi comenzó a reír como un demente― ¡Hazlo! ¡Me reuniré con Akane y tú jamás podrás encontrarnos! ¡Por fin podré ser feliz junto a ella! ¡Y tú te pudrirás en la cárcel! ¡Tu carrera se irá por el desagüe! ¡HAZLO! ¡MÁTAME! ―Gosunkugi se puso de pie, sujetó el arma con las dos manos y se la puso apuntando a su frente.

―¡No entres en su juego! ¡Eso es lo que quiere! ¡Es lo que ha planeado desde el principio! ¡Ranma, no seas estúpido! ―Mousse intentó acercarse al desquiciado muchacho, Ranma temblaba y apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras gotas de sudor le caían rozando su cuello y perdiéndose por su pecho― Te lo pido como amigo… dame el arma… te prometo que este cabrón pagará por lo que ha hecho…

―Si no me matas te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida ―le dijo Gosunkugi acercándose aún más a Ranma mientras seguía sujetando la pistola.

El chico lo miró con verdadera furia, tras unos tensos minutos gritó con fuerza, golpeó a Gosunkugi con el reverso de la mano y extendió el brazo para entregarle el arma a Mousse, que suspiró de alivio.

El chico de mirada ojerosa frunció el ceño mientras se tocaba el labio ensangrentado, rápidamente metió la mano dentro de su yukata y sacó un arma que llevaba oculta. Apuntó a Ranma con ella, éste lo miró desafiante, y tanto Mousse, como los otros dos policías, apuntaron a Gosunkugi.

―¡¿Quién es el cobarde!? ¡Hablas mucho pero luego no has sido capaz de matar al hombre que asesinó a sangre fría al amor de tu vida! ―Ranma lo miró extrañado, ¿acaso pensaba que Akane estaba muerta? Gosunkugi no se percató de la cara de asombro del azabache― ¡¿ESO ERA LO QUE LA QUERÍAS!? ¡EN ESE CASO AKANE ESTÁ MEJOR MUERTA! ―Ranma iba a acercarse de nuevo pero Gosunkugi se puso la pistola debajo del mentón― Espérame Akane, amor mío… ya voy contigo.

―¡Alto! ―gritó Mousse, pero todo fue inútil, se disparó y cayó al suelo― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llamad a una ambulancia! ¡Ranma asístelo! ¡Es tu deber o te verás en un problema!

Ranma se acercó despacio a él y puso dos dedos "tapando" el agujero por el que había entrado la bala. Gosunkugi seguía sonriendo pero su expresión cambió cuando vio a Ranma sonreír también, éste se acercó y le susurró: ―No conseguiste matar a Akane… yo la salvé… ―Los ojos de Gosunkugi se abrieron con temor de par en par, no podía articular palabra porque se estaba ahogando con su sangre, Ranma continuó hablando― espero que te pudras en el infierno mientras Akane y yo somos felices en este mundo. Pensé que te gustaría morir sabiendo eso… ―Gosunkugi frunció el ceño y derramó una lágrima de rabia, convulsionó un par de veces y murió al lado del hombre del que había jurado vengarse.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un año desde el intento de asesinato de Akane, encontraron el cuerpo de Ukyo esa misma tarde. Un abatido Ryoga le contó a la policía que Ukyo había sido coaccionada por Hikaru Gosunkugi, pero que nunca le dijo directamente que se trataba de él. Se culpó por no haberla acompañado esa mañana a su apartamento, pero ya nada podía hacer. Lo que había pasado le había hecho recapacitar, así que habló con la dirección del hospital para limpiar el nombre de Ranma, y contar lo que Ukyo le confesó del cambio del tratamiento que había provocado la muerte del señor Oshiro.

Ranma arregló papeles para poder terminar la residencia en el Toranomon, no quería volver a pisar el Tokio Jikei en su vida. El jefe de residentes se lamentó de su pérdida pero lo entendió perfectamente, así que lo ayudó a trasladar el expediente, acompañándolo con una magnífica carta de recomendación.

A los seis meses, Ranma terminó su residencia y decidió abrir su propia clínica junto con Akane, que aunque seguía bastante delicada se recuperaba muy rápido. Era una chica fuerte y Ranma se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

Hoy era el día de la inauguración de la clínica Saotome. Akane estaba en uno de los baños mirándose su cicatriz frente al espejo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

―Akane, ¿estás bien? Dentro de poco llegarán los locos de nuestros familiares, y en una hora el resto de invitados.

―Puedes pasar ―le contestó la chica. Ranma abrió preocupado, la vio mirándose y tocándose la cicatriz de su pecho. Apretó los puños y se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en la coronilla―. Hoy justo hace un año… ¿te lo puedes creer? ―habló ensimismada.

―Hace un año morí al pensar que ya no estarías conmigo y resucité cuando tu pequeño y luchador corazón volvió a latir.

―Te escuché llamarme, no podía dejarte… te lo prometí… ―se giró para quedar frente a frente.

―Sabes que si quieres puedes borrar la cicatriz, es un mal recuerdo para ambos.

―¿No me ves bonita con ella? ―Akane hizo un mohín y Ranma sonrió.

―Jamás podría verte fea, es solo que, me recuerda al día en el que por mi culpa casi te pierdo ―su rostro se ensombreció, Akane le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

―Y a mí me recuerda el día en el que me salvaste la vida ―Ranma resopló, Akane se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Primero suave y después apasionadamente, metiendo con furia su lengua en la boca del chico, que respondió sin pensar.

―Espera… espera… ―dijo Ranma con la respiración agitada.

―No quiero esperar… ya estoy bien, sé que tengo que controlarme para no hacer demasiados esfuerzos pero mi médico ya me dijo que podía… ya sabes… ―sonrió pícara con un adorable rubor en las mejillas.

―Sé lo que te ha dicho tu médico porque soy yo ―sonrió autosuficiente― y nada ansío más que hacerte el amor, pero me da miedo lastimarte…

―Ranma… te echo de menos… te necesito… no vas a lastimarme, estoy bien, te tengo conmigo. Nada malo puede pasarme… ―le desabrochó el botón y le bajó la cremallera.

El azabache resopló, claro que tenía ganas de estar de nuevo dentro de ella, era como estar en casa, sentía verdadera paz cuando sus cuerpos se fundían en uno. Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando la chica le bajó los bóxer y comenzó a acariciar su miembro erecto ―Akane… ―se acercó a besarla sin miramientos, había pasado demasiado tiempo, él también la necesitaba. Le subió el vestido y le bajó la ropa interior. Acto seguido la sentó en un mueblecito con cajones que había al lado del lavabo y la penetró lentamente― Oh, Dios… ―la chica gimió al sentirse invadida. Ranma comenzó a moverse despacio pero de forma acompasada.

―Ran...ma… ―suspiraba la chica.

―¿Estás bien? ―la miró con preocupación— Estás ardiendo.

―Estoy bien… no pares…

―¿Quién es la mandona ahora? ―Ranma empujó con fuerza y Akane emitió un fuerte gemido― Akane… lo siento, pero no creo que aguante mucho…

―Yo tampoco… más rápido ―el chico aceleró el ritmo mientras devoraba su boca y succionaba su lengua. Akane se sujetó fuerte a él y comenzó a jadear con frenesí hasta que cayó rendida entre sus brazos. Ranma la atrajo más hacia él y en un par de embestidas, culminó. Ambos respiraban agitados aún unidos y abrazados. Akane lo miró juguetona―. ¿Podemos repetir? ¿O tengo que hablarlo con mi médico?

―Aunque tu prometido estaría repitiendo todo el día, tu médico te dice que ahora mismo no… eres muy traviesa…―se acercó y la besó con ternura. En ese instante se abrió la puerta de golpe.

―Hijo, ¿estás aquí? Me ha parecido oírte…

―¡Mamá! ¡Sal de aquí! ―gritó el azabache mientras salía de Akane y se subía los pantalones. La chica se puso corriendo la ropa interior y se bajó el vestido.

―¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza! ―se abrazó a Ranma escondiendo la cabeza entre su pecho.

Nodoka salió y cerró la puerta ―¡Qué varonil eres cariño! Seguid, seguid, yo distraigo a la familia. Espero que cuando os caséis dentro de tres meses penséis ya en darme nietos.

―¡Mamá!

―Vale hijo, ya me voy. Tienes el carácter de tu padre.

Se miraron y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada por la situación ―Salgamos o te secuestraré y te llevaré lejos de aquí ―dijo Ranma dándole un beso en la nariz.

―No quiero ni imaginar cómo se portarán en la boda… ―rio Akane tapándose los ojos.

―Por eso te voy a secuestrar, para alejarte de los locos de nuestros familiares. Te llevaré a una pequeña ermita y allí nos casaremos sin que nadie nos moleste.

―Suena tentador… me da igual donde sea… solo quiero estar contigo.

Se abrazaron en una promesa eterna, respiraron y salieron. Hoy iba a ser un día agotador que esperaban que acabara pronto para continuar lo que habían dejado a medias.

**FIN**

Hola a todos! De nuevo toca despedida; primero de todo mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar pero me han surgido un par de viajes y ya sabéis… esta época es de salgo a mirar regalos, quedadas con los amigos… y más excusas que me quitaron tiempo para escribir. Bueno… ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿os asusté mucho con lo de Akane? Por un momento mi mente perversa pensó en que muriera pero… mi corazón galletita me dijo… ni te atrevas y upsss, se acerca la Navidad y no quería dejaros con un mal sabor de boca. Quizá os preguntaréis qué había en ese vídeo para que Gosunkugi pudiera manipular así a Ukyo. Pues eso os lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno muahahahahaha. Espero que en general os haya gustado el fic, aunque a veces os haya llegado a desesperar la actuación de sus personajes pero chicos… es que hay que darle vidilla, si no sería muyyyyy aburrido.

La vez anterior os dije que esta historia iba dedicada a mi gatito, Orión, que cruzó el arcoiris el 18 de noviembre :( sé que me cuida desde donde esté y mi beta reader me pidió que escribiera una nota de ella respecto a él. Aquí os la dejo:

**Sailordancer7: **nota de la b reader… quiero dedicar este fic a Orión, que no alcancé a conocer pero que sin quererlo desarrollé un sentimiento especial hacia él. No sé si porque Sakura siempre hablaba de él o porque de verdad tenía algo especial, pero su energía llegaba hasta mí desde donde estuviera. Orión, amigo mío, seguirás siendo grande en la eternidad. Por si no fuera poco. quiero dedicar el fic a todos los animales sin hogar del mundo, por favor los que leen esto, hagamos un mundo de amor para ellos también. Adopten, ayuden, alimenten, acaricien…

Muchas gracias a mi bellísima beta reader por estar siempre ahí, por nuestras risas, por sus grandes conocimientos para este fic, por querer a Orión sin conocerlo en persona. Te quiero baby.

A mis locas por el Dios Griego, qué deciros también, que no sois mis amigas, sois mi familia. Os quiero mil chicas!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido mi fic, que sabéis que lo hago con mucho cariño para distraernos y hacer que nos evadamos un poco de la vida cotidiana, espero haberlo conseguido. Haberos sacado una sonrisa, una lágrima, un… pero qué narices hace? todo me gusta. No voy a contestar reviews porque quiero publicar ya pero gracias a los que me escribieron y se tomaron la molestia **Yeka 453, StaAkane, SusyChantilly, Andy-Saotome Tendo, Maryconchita, graceurglsq, Juany Rdz, Ibetzia, paulayjoaqui, Nao Saotome Malfoy, livamesauribe, Lu chan87, Lucitachan, 1Andrea11, Alicia Sanchez, hinatacris, azzulaprincess, Mina Ain0, Mayra Saotome, Sailordancer7, felicius, Ranma x Akane, Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo, Invitado, Dayanna, Nidia, Caro Larrosah, Invitado, LumLumLove, nancyricoleon, Moly Diaz, Tear Hidden, Faby, SARITANIMELOVE, Vernica, Hana Note, Kijba, yamila Rojas, Cynthiagurud. **Espero no haberme dejado a nadie! De verdad, no nos cansamos de repetirlo, vuestros entusiasmo en las historias es lo que nos hace seguir escribiendo.

Ahora sí me despido hasta la próxima, mil besos a todos y como siempre… Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


End file.
